La serenata de Starling City
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: 1953. Barry Allen es un detective privado sin ningún caso interesante entre las manos hasta que Felicity Smoak se cruza en su camino: su jefe, el playboy reformado Oliver Queen, ha desaparecido. Y lo que al principio parece un caso fácil, acaba complicándose. Oliver/Felicity y Barry/Caitlin.
1. La desaparición

**Disclaimer: Evidentemente, ni los personajes de Arrow ni los de The Flash me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La desaparición**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Starling City.

Mejor dicho, creía que era un día como cualquier otro cuando me desperté, me duché y me vestí a toda prisa porque, para variar, llegaba tarde a la cita que tenía para desayunar con mi socio. Sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocado, pues sería aquella mañana en la que comenzaría todo, en la que mi vida daría un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

Mi nombre, por cierto, es Barry Allen y soy detective privado.

Tras engullir los huevos revueltos con panceta de la cafetería de la esquina, mi socio, Cisco Ramon, y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestro despacho. Cisco, también para variar, había dejado de reñirme por mi tardanza para comentarme la última novela de ciencia-ficción que había caído en sus manos. Muchas veces me parecía que mi socio debería haberse dedicado a inventar aparatos en vez de perseguir a criminales de la justicia o investigar infidelidades conmigo.

–Te lo aseguro, Barry, tienes que leértelo –insistió, mientras entrábamos en el despacho, sin dejar de agitar la novela en el aire.

Le sonreí, quitándome la gabardina para tirarla en el respaldo de mi silla; distraídamente me giré hacia el tablón que había en una esquina y que no mostraba nada, pues en aquel momento no teníamos ni un caso ni medio. En una semana nadie había acudido a contratarnos, lo que me preocupaba. En parte, porque eso significaba que el dinero había dejado de entrar, pero sobre todo porque me conocía y lo que menos quería en aquel momento era obsesionarme con el caso de mi madre.

Eso no traía nada bueno.

Cuando era niño mi madre fue asesinada. Lo contemplé todo salvo la cara del asesino, sólo recuerdo que era un hombre elegantemente ataviado y alto. O, bueno, al menos desde mi perspectiva se me antojaba un gigante. Lo único que sabía era que el asesino no era mi padre, sobre todo porque llegó a casa poco después de que el asesino se marchara, mientras yo seguía encogido detrás de un sillón, oculto a sus ojos. Mi padre, al encontrar a mi madre tumbada en un charco de su propia sangre, se dejó caer sobre ella con desesperación para agitarla como si se hubiera quedado dormida.

La policía no lo compró. Se empeñó en que mi padre la había asesinado. Una disputa doméstica como tantas otras. Nadie me creyó, todos consideraron que sólo era un niño traumatizado que no quería perder también a su padre. Por eso, él acabó en prisión y yo viviendo bajo la tutela de su mejor amigo, el inspector de policía Joe West.

Nunca olvidé la injusticia, ni la impotencia de Joe al no poder demostrar que mi padre era inocente, seguramente por eso acabé dedicándome a lo que me dedico. No tengo que seguir las normas de la policía, no tengo que aguantar a nadie mangoneándome y podía dedicarme a investigar el caso de mis padres. Sin embargo, la obsesión que fui desarrollando con los años no es que me haya ayudado mucho: ni he resuelto el misterio, ni he salvado a mi padre... ni he podido conservar a la mujer de mi vida.

–¿Otra vez pensando en ella? –Cisco siempre parecía saber en lo que pensaba.

–No –mentí.

Cisco agitó la cabeza, dejando perfectamente claro que no me creía, mientras se aflojaba la corbata. Era de un color chillón. Siempre me he preguntando de dónde diantres saca Cisco sus corbatas, pues en ninguna tienda he visto esos estampados tan curiosos.

–Han pasado seis meses, Barry.

–Ya casi no pienso en ella.

Tampoco era mentira. Hacía seis meses mi prometida, Iris, había roto nuestro compromiso al argüir que estaba más centrado en mi trabajo y en mi difunta madre que en nuestro presente. En aquel momento me había parecido el reproche más injusto del mundo. Me había criado con Iris, ella conocía mejor que nadie por lo que había pasado y no era como si le hubiera ocultado por qué había terminado dedicándome a la investigación privada. Por eso, no comprendí que a esas alturas me viniera con semejantes razones para dejarme: no quiero estar con alguien que vive en el pasado, bastante tengo con esperar que nadie mate a mi padre, a veces creo que no me quieres...

No había vuelto a verla desde entonces. No me apetecía. Sobre todo porque, en vez de enfadarme, lo que hice fue deprimirme. Si no hubiera sido por Cisco, seguramente a estas alturas me habría convertido en un cliché: un detective alcohólico y soltero al borde de la quiebra.

Bueno, ni bebo ni mi situación económica es tan desesperada... de momento.

La cuestión era que poco a poco había dejado de pensar en Iris. Al principio la echaba tanto de menos que hasta dolía. Era como si, de pronto, me hubieran amputado un brazo y no lograra acostumbrarme. Pero, como solían decir, el tiempo acaba curando todas las heridas y había aplacado el dolor por la ausencia de Iris. Apenas pensaba ya en ella, aunque Iris se las acababa apañando para volver a mi memoria... lo que solía impedir que volviera al caso de mis padres. Quizás sí que había tenido razón en aquello, en que vivía más en el pasado que en el presente.

–Necesitamos un caso –suspiró Cisco.

–Un caso enorme, de los que hacen época.

–¡Y que nos traiga la fama! –mi socio curvó sus labios en aquella sonrisa de niño que tenía y que delataba su emoción–. Porque la fama atrae a las mujeres y el dinero, algo que necesitamos desesperadamente.

–Yo tampoco diría desesperadamente.

–Tú llevas seis meses de duelo por Iris y yo llevo mucho más sin ni siquiera alguien por quien llorar. Menos mal que siempre me quedará mi amada Marilyn –se giró sobre sí mismo, reclinándose en la silla, para sonreírle a una imagen en blanco y negro donde la hermosa Marilyn Monroe le devolvió el gesto como siempre hacía. Todavía no sé de dónde sacó aquel póster, seguramente lo robaría de algún cine, como el de la película Los caballeros las prefieren rubias que tenía en el recibidor de su diminuto apartamento.

En ese momento, como si fuera el destino el que llamara a nuestra puerta, escuchamos unos golpecitos. Ambos nos volvimos hacia la entrada, donde, a través del cristal opaco, descubrimos la figura de, quien esperábamos, fuera un cliente.

–Un caso, un caso, que sea un caso interesante –murmuró Cisco.

Como él ya estaba apoltronado en su asiento y yo sencillamente me había apoyado en mi escritorio, fui yo quien acudí a abrir. Al otro lado, había una mujer.

Siempre todo comienza con una mujer.

Y qué mujer en este caso.

Su larga melena dorada caía en ondas por su pecho, aumentando la luminosidad que emanaba de toda ella. Era una mujer preciosa, femenina, que llevaba un discreto pero bonito vestido de color rosa que hacía juego con sus gafas.

–¿Bartholomew Allen?

–Barry –la corrigió educadamente, haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer pudiera entrar. Ella lo hizo, recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. Su despacho era el ático del edificio, por lo que era medianamente grande y disponía de una cristalera que les ofrecía mucha luz. Le indicó con una seña que se acomodara en una silla, mientras añadía con tono ligeramente nervioso–: O señor Allen. No use mi nombre completo, por favor, señorita...

–Smoak. Felicity Smoak.

–¿En qué podemos ayudarla, señorita Smoak?

Rodeé el escritorio para colocarme al lado de Cisco, mientras me llevaba la mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del traje para sacar una pequeña libreta. Puede parecer una tontería, pero he aprendido que la separación que ofrece algo como un escritorio ayuda a los clientes a abrirse.

–Antes de explicarles qué me ha traído aquí, me gustaría saber si son discretos. Necesito que lo que hablemos aquí no salga de aquí.

–Por supuesto, señorita Smoak –le confirmé.

–¡Somos los más discretos de la ciudad!

–Trabajo para Industrias Queen –tuve que contenerme para no soltar un silbido, algo que Cisco sí que hizo. Le di un ligero pisotón para que se controlara, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que seguía explicándose–. Soy la secretaria del señor Queen, en realidad.

–¿De Oliver Queen?

Mi pregunta, quizás, era un poco estúpida, pero era mejor asegurarse. Hacía tres meses que el patriarca de la famosa familia Queen había fallecido en un accidente marítimo, lo que había supuesto un golpe para sus allegados. Desde entonces, su hija Thea protagonizaba la mayoría de los periódicos sensacionalistas y su hijo, Oliver, se había visto obligado a abandonar su vida de playboy para centrarse en la empresa. Por suerte, el cambio de dirección no parecía haber afectado al buen funcionamiento de Industrias Queen, aunque imaginaba que otro escándalo podría ser mortal para la empresa.

–Empecé trabajando para su padre, pero durante los últimos meses he ayudado a su hijo con la empresa. Incluso me ha ascendido a secretaria de dirección.

Apunté mentalmente que Oliver Queen me gustaba.

La mayoría de la sociedad americana se empeñaba en considerar a la mujer un mero florero, como si lo único para lo que sirvieran fuera para ser amas de casa. No era mi caso. No sólo porque mis padres me habían enseñado que el sexo de una persona no tenía nada que ver con su valía, sino porque había crecido junto a Iris y sabía lo buena periodista que era, aunque no la dejaban avanzar en su carrera, relegándola a tareas de secretariado y mecanografía.

–Ajá –asentí, animándola a continuar.

–Iré directa al grano –suspiró la señorita Smoak, colocándose bien las gafas–. El señor Queen ha desaparecido. Hace dos días que no sé nada de él. Ya sé lo que me van a decir, que es lo habitual en él, que no me preocupe... Su familia ya me ha dicho todo eso, pero yo sé que es mentira. Algo le ha ocurrido al señor Queen.

Compartí una mirada con Cisco.

No conocíamos personalmente al señor Queen, pero sí que sabíamos qué clase de persona era. Durante años las idas y venidas de su tortuosa vida habían copado las portadas de las revistas, también de las páginas de sociedad. Oliver Queen llevaba tres años casado con la hermana de la que había sido su novia de juventud, la ahora llamada Sara Queen, pero eso no había impedido que le vieran acompañado de todo tipo de mujeres. También solía ser un personaje frecuente en la noche de Starling City, siendo un habitual de todo tipo de locales.

Había visto más fotografías de Oliver Queen resacoso tras una fiesta que de cualquier otra persona que conocía. Incluso se rumoreaba que el señor Queen se había codeado de la forma más íntima posible con estrellas del celuloide como Rita Hayword, Veronica Lake o la amada de mi socio, Marilyn Monroe.

Por eso, que llevara dos días sin dar señales de vida no se me antojaba un problema, sino más bien una costumbre. No era la primera vez que Oliver Queen desaparecía para llegar al aeropuerto de Starling City una semana después tras haber pasado los siete días en una playa exótica en compañía de una hermosa joven.

–Usted no entiende nada –al parecer, la señorita Smoak podía leerme el pensamiento.

–Entonces explíquemelo.

–En primer lugar, ¿no cree que es demasiada casualidad que hace tres meses el señor Queen padre muera en un accidente de barco y que ahora, de repente, el hijo desaparezca? Le recuerdo que desde la muerte de su padre, el señor Queen se ha centrado: trabaja en la empresa familiar, cuida de su familia, ya no sale por la noche salvo para cenas de negocio... –enumeró la señorita Smoak y no me quedó otra que asentir, porque cualquier habitante de Starling City sabía que era verdad–. Además, Oliver no es lo que todo el mundo cree.

Me sorprendió que usar el nombre de pila, aunque no tanto como lo que noté en su voz. Cariño. Genuino cariño. De hecho, si me fijaba en la hermosa señorita Smoak podía percatarme de lo sumamente preocupada que estaba. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que Felicity Smoak no sólo era una diligente secretaria, era algo más, aunque lo dejé correr para centrarnos en el caso.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Oliver es una persona extraordinaria.

–Nunca lo he puesto en duda.

–No, no, no me refiero a que tenga buen corazón. Aunque lo tiene, desde luego –la señorita Smoak sonrió un poco, la noté muy cansada–. Oliver Queen no es sólo una buena persona, es un héroe.

Fruncí el ceño. Hacía ya ocho años desde que terminara la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por lo que aquel escándalo se había olvidado, aunque no para mí. Oliver Queen había sido llamado a filas durante 1944, pero se había librado de su responsabilidad mediante alguna excusa barata de niño rico. En aquella época tenía dieciocho años, pero la sociedad había juzgado con dureza su comportamiento. Ocho años después, las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce, Oliver Queen era algo parecido a una estrella de cine, mas seguramente nadie se referiría a él como héroe.

–Si pudiera explicarse mejor.

La señorita Smoak se retiró un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. De pronto, parecía nerviosa, incluso miraba en derredor como si temiera que algún tipo de amenaza fuera a surgir de pronto.

–No conozco todos los detalles, pero sé que el señor Queen sí que participó en el conflicto –la mujer exhaló un suspiro–. Mire, Oliver es... Oliver. Es muy, pero que muy, hermético. Es la clase de hombre que nunca dice lo que piensa, que siempre carga con todo él solo y nunca, jamás, accede a compartirlo contigo. Pero sé que estuvo en la guerra, por mucho que entonces se comentara que estaba en su mansión, a salvo, mientras el resto de soldados se jugaba la vida luchando por la libertad. He oído como grita en sueños –quizás fue porque tanto Cisco como yo enarcamos una ceja o, quizás, porque ella misma comprendió el significado de sus palabras, pero la cuestión es que la señorita Smoak se sonrojo–. ¡No estoy diciendo que haya dormido con él! Ni que lo desee. Qué mal ha sonado eso. ¿Por qué he dicho eso? L-lo que pasa es que... Bueno, viajamos juntos, le he visto dormirse en aviones y... grita en sueños... Gritar de terror, de pesadilla, no de... placer.

La mujer frunció el ceño, ligeramente avergonzada, como si no pudiera creerse que su boca la hubiera traicionado de tal manera. La verdad es que lo consideré adorable, así que sonreí un poco, intentando no violentarla más.

–De acuerdo –asentí con un gesto–. Así que Oliver Queen tiene una vida secreta.

–Más bien diría paralela y secreta, pero así lo creo, señor Allen.

–¿Qué puede decirme de su desaparición?

–Lleva dos días sin acudir a Industrias Queen. Créanme, es muy raro –aseguró la señorita Smoak con tanta seguridad que ya estaba más que convencido de que ahí había un caso. Podía parecer que la mujer exageraba o que un enamoramiento por el famoso playboy había nublado su juicio, pero sinceramente lo dudaba. Felicity Smoak no parecía sino una mujer muy inteligente, brillante, con los pies firmemente aferrados al suelo. Por algún motivo, confiaba en su criterio–. Verá, señor Allen, desde que su padre murió, el señor Queen se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su empresa. Pero lleva dos días sin venir, ni su esposa ni su madre ni su hermana saben nada de él. Y sé bien que ahora mismo no se veía con ninguna mujer. Soy su ayudante, ¿sabe? Sé perfectamente dónde está a cada momento –la mujer volvió a fruncir el ceño–. Dios, ha sonado como si fuera una acosadora, pero no lo soy. De verdad.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio al señor Queen?

–La noche antes de su desaparición. Habíamos tenido una reunión con Ray Palmer, el director de Tecnología Palmer. Es una compañía nueva, pero las ideas del señor Palmer son muy innovadoras y al señor Queen le interesaba colaborar para desarrollarlas. La reunión se alargó hasta tarde, así que el señor Queen me acompañó hasta casa y después se marchó con su coche. No he vuelto a verlo desde entonces.

–¿No sabrá qué pudo hacer después?

–Yo no, pero si aceptan el caso, puedo darles algo por lo que empezar. Mejor dicho: alguien –me tendió una tarjeta, donde pude leer:

JOHN DIGGLE

Guardaespaldas, protección personal

–Dig es el guardaespaldas del señor Queen –me explicó la señorita Smoak. Me pregunté por qué alguien como Oliver Queen, un niño rico sin preocupaciones adorado por la ciudad, necesitaría protección personal–. Si me va a preguntar por qué el señor Queen contrató sus servicios, no lo sé. Sin embargo, quizás Dig sí que se lo diga a usted. Es un hombre amable, pero también muy profesional, así que nunca he logrado sonsacarle nada.

–¿Qué dice el señor Diggle sobre la desaparición del señor Queen?

–Nada. Le quitó importancia, pero supe que mentía.

Me acaricié la barbilla distraídamente. La lógica dictaba que no había caso, que Oliver Queen se habría fugado al Caribe con su amante de turno para tostarse en la playa y disfrutar de los placeres de la carne. Sin embargo, algo me decía que la señorita Smoak tenía razón. Ahí había un caso.

–Imagino que desea que encuentre a Oliver Queen.

–Alguien tiene que buscarle, traerle de vuelta.

–No le prometo nada, pero sí que investigaré.

Al oír mis palabras, la señorita Smoak pareció realmente aliviada. De hecho, por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido, me sonrió de verdad. No de esa forma un tanto falsa que todos utilizamos por mera cortesía, sino con esa honestidad luminosa que, de algún modo, supe que era muy propia de ella.

–Muchas gracias, señor Allen.

La mujer me entregó otra tarjeta, en este caso una que pertenecía a Oliver Queen, aunque la señorita Smoak había escrito tanto su nombre como un número de teléfono en la parte de atrás. Tras explicarme que era el número que correspondía a su casa y que si no la encontraba en la oficina, podría localizarla ahí, se marchó no sin antes dedicarme otra de aquellas sonrisas. Al despedirla, me quedé un momento rezagado en la puerta, observando como se marchaba con naturalidad. Me gustaba como se movía, era femenina, pero no de un modo excesivo, pues no agitaba sus caderas ni hacía repiquetear sus tacones como intentando toda la atención del mundo.

En ese momento, no puedo negarlo, envidié a Oliver Queen. Por mucho que tuviera experiencia averiguando las motivaciones de mis clientes, no me hacía falta para saber que Felicity Smoak estaba enamorada de Oliver Queen.

Cuando regresé al interior del despacho, me topé con la sonrisilla maliciosa y divertida de Cisco. Intenté ignorarla, pero algo en mi persona me impedía hacerlo. Siempre había sido superior para mí y no podía resistirme a poner los ojos en blanco e interrogarlo. Por supuesto, en aquella ocasión no fue diferente. Tras sentarme tras mi escritorio, le miré con aire hastiado, mientras me rendía a la evidencia:

–¿Qué?

–¿De verdad vamos a investigar la desaparición de Oliver Queen? ¿Has decidido caer en la tentación del dinero fácil y que nos convirtamos en paparazzi? Porque eso, Barry, sería caer muy bajo.

–Creo que la señorita Smoak tiene razón.

–Y yo creo que te has enamorado de la señorita Smoak.

–¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! –admito que mi voz sonó más aguda de lo que debería, también que me sonrojé ligeramente y me sentí incómodo. Pero no, no me enamoré de Felicity Smoak, aunque sabía que era algo muy sencillo de hacer, pues aunque la había conocido poco, aquella mujer me había parecido excepcional. Sin embargo, como conocía a Cisco, sabía que la mejor arma para cortar aquello de raíz era emplear la fría lógica–. Admitirás que es un poco extraño que el padre muera y meses después el hijo, aparentemente reformado, desaparezca.

–Casualidad.

–La casualidad no existe en nuestro empleo. ¿Y las pesadillas?

–Interpretaciones románticas de una secretaria enamorada.

–No lo creo.

–Si fuera un secuestro, habrían llamado a la familia pidiendo un rescate.

–Entonces también habrían aclarado que nada de policía y los Queen estarían encargándose del caso por su cuenta y riesgo –sonreí con aire triunfal, pues aquel argumento no podía derribármelo. Al ver que Cisco se pasaba la mano por el pelo, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, decidí darle el golpe de gracia–. Además, no es como si tengamos algo que hacer.

–Cierto –mi socio apretó los labios con aire pensativo, aunque no tardó en relajarlos para sonreír alegremente–. Además, he oído que Sara Queen es tan hermosa como una estrella de cine. No creo que vaya a suponerme un trauma tener que hablar con ella.

–Desde luego que no.

* * *

La mansión de los Queen era sencillamente impresionante. Tanto Cisco como yo nos quedamos impresionados, conteniendo un silbido en nuestros labios a duras penas. De hecho, nos costó encaminarnos por el camino empedrado hasta la puerta de la mansión y eso que el mayordomo había sido muy amable de abrirnos, gracias a una ingeniosa mentira de Cisco. Yo era horrible con las mentiras, me ponía nervioso y acababa diciendo tonterías que únicamente me ponían en peor lugar.

A pesar de que en mi bolsillo descansaba la tarjeta de John Diggle, el guardaespaldas de Oliver Queen, preferí que nuestra primera visita fuera la familia. En primer lugar, porque consideraba más adecuado asegurarnos que ocurría algo extraño y, en segundo lugar, porque creía que Sara Queen accedería a hablar con nosotros más fácilmente que alguien que tenía experiencia en el ejército. Porque estaba seguro de que John Diggle era militar, no era muy difícil de deducir entre el conflicto mundial y el hecho de que se dedicara a la seguridad privada: era la carrera más sencilla para un soldado licenciado.

En la puerta nos recibió un mayordomo que nos hizo sonreír a ambos. El pobre hombre no podía ser más tópico: alto, estirado, uniforme oscuro y el rictus severo de quien parece juzgar al mundo entero.

–Diez dólares a que se llama Bautista –le susurré a Cisco.

–Veinte a que tiene a Oliver Queen en el sótano. ¡Porque siempre es el mayordomo!

En cuanto llegamos, el mayordomo –que para mí siempre sería Bautista, pues parecía llevar ese nombre tatuado en la frente– enarcó una ceja con cierta arrogancia, mientras se fijaba en nuestras manos que, oh, qué error, no contenían ningún paquete para la señora Queen.

–No son recaderos.

–Bueno, en cierta manera sí que lo somos –opiné, provocando que Cisco pusiera los ojos en blanco–. Eh, no tengo la culpa de que haya cierto de eso en nuestro trabajo –luego recordé dónde me encontraba y por qué, así que intenté poner mi cara más seria y profesional, que poco tenía de ambos, pero bueno. Le tendí una mano a Bautista, aunque el hombre no se movió ni un centímetro–. Me llamo Barry Allen y me gustaría hablar con Sara Queen sobre la desaparición de su esposo.

Silencio.

–Mire, sólo soy un detective privado. No supongo ninguna amenaza... aunque, claro, me he criado con un policía. Si le doy el chivatazo de lo que ocurre, no creo que el inspector West tarde en venir a husmear. Y no quieren eso, ¿verdad? Sobre todo porque resultaría muy sospechoso que una esposa no denuncie la desaparición de su marido.

–Alfred, déjales pasar. Me reuniré con ellos.

La cristalina voz de una mujer resonó por el recibidor con cierta tirantez. Fue como si acabara de lanzar un hechizo, pues el mayordomo se hizo a un lado y, de pronto, nos trató con educación exquisita. Mientras el hombre nos conducía a través del amplio hall –que más parecía la estancia de un palacio, sobre todo con esa enorme escalera de madera que se alzaba–, me acerqué a mi socio.

–Sigo creyendo que Bautista es mejor.

–Lo sé, amigo, lo sé.

Cisco me palmeó la espalda, justo antes de que tuviéramos que entrar en el salón de los Queen. Una vez más, aquella habitación era más grande que mi apartamento y estaba tan primorosamente decorada que no parecía real. En el centro, acomodada en un elegante sofá, se encontraba Sara Queen.

Yo había visto a la señora Queen en las revistas, por lo que conocía su aspecto, pero aún así me sorprendió tenerla tan cerca. Sara Queen era hermosa, muy hermosa, con una larga melena dorada y los ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido negro que no terminaba de encajar con aquel aire de muñeca desvalida que tenía, aunque también era verdad que su mirada no lo reflejaba tampoco. De hecho, la señora Queen tenía una mirada inteligente y dura, lo que me hizo pensar que no era la joven delicada que vendían las revistas.

–Lamentamos molestarla... –empecé a decir.

–Ha sido la señorita Smoak quien les ha hecho venir, ¿me equivoco? –me quedé un poco desconcertado, aunque acerté a asentir. Sara Queen se mordió el labio inferior con aire pensativo. Curiosamente, no parecía ni enfadada, ni triste, ni siquiera molesta, algo que sería bastante lógico al tener en cuenta el historial de su esposo con las mujeres; supuse que estaba más que acostumbrada–. No es que pueda culparla –murmuró para sí antes de mirarnos directamente a los ojos. Estaba muy entera, calmada, aunque también parecía preocupada–. Si les he dejado pasar es por el respeto que le tengo a la señorita Smoak, que les quede claro.

–¿Y no por su marido?

–Mi marido se encuentra perfectamente. Es cierto, no está en casa, seguramente no está en Starling City, pero eso no significa que esté en apuros –se puso en pie para acercarse a una mesa baja que había junto a la pared; se sirvió una copa, antes de volverse hacia ellos–. Mucho me temo que la señorita Smoak ha terminado por idolatrar a mi marido. No me entienda mal, señor Allen y...

–Ramon. Cisco Ramon.

–Señor Ramon, mi marido es una buena persona, pero también es un don Juan. Adora a las mujeres y las mujeres le adoran a él, lo que resulta una gran combinación para Oliver, pero no para aquellas que le queremos.

–¿Entonces su esposo se encuentra con una mujer? –pregunté.

–Es lo que suele hacer.

–No se ofenda, señora Queen, pero tengo entendido que desde la muerte de su madre, su esposo ha abandonado sus prácticas habituales.

–¿Alguna vez ha intentado abandonar una rutina, señor Allen? Es extraordinariamente difícil –la mujer se encogió de hombros, como si aquella situación fuera el pan suyo de cada día–. Desde que era adolescente, Oliver ha ido de flor en flor. ¿Sabe cómo le conocí? Era el novio de mi hermana, Laurel, pero la engañó conmigo. Yo sabía dónde me metía desde el momento en que accedí a acostarme con Oliver Queen, pero me temo que la señorita Smoak no le conoce tan bien como yo.

–¿Sabe... er... con quién podría estar?

–He oído que Helena Bertinelli ha vuelto a la ciudad. Son amigos. Seguramente esté con ella, aunque no es que lo sepa con seguridad –tras contemplar el interior del vaso, la señora Queen se engulló el contenido. Con cuidado, depositó el recipiente sobre la mesita, junto a las botellas–. ¿Necesitan algo más o he de esperar a su amigo el policía?

–Sólo una cosa más –asentí, acompañándome de un gesto–. Su esposo y usted viven con la familia de él, ¿verdad? –eché mano de mi memoria para recordar todo lo que sabía sobre los Queen–. Moira y Thea, si no me equivoco.

–Esta es su casa.

–¿Dónde están?

–Moira tenía una reunión con sus amigas. Son un grupo de mujeres poderosas que deciden ocupar su tiempo organizando lujosas fiestas de carácter benéfico –me pareció entrever desdén entre sus palabras, pero la verdad era que Sara Queen era una persona hermética. Podía parecer una bonita muñeca, una mujer florero en apariencia insulsa, pero tuve claro que esa mujer era el mejor ejemplo de que las apariencias engañan.

–¿Y Thea Queen?

–Quién sabe. Puede estar rodando, posando para un fotógrafo o ahogando sus múltiples penas en cualquier local de mala muerte –en aquella ocasión, a diferencia de la anterior, me dio la sensación de que la señora Queen se esforzó en parecer desdeñosa–. Mi cuñada no está en su mejor momento ahora mismo, no logra superar la muerte de su padre. Es joven y sensible, no la mejor de las combinaciones para afrontar una ausencia tan repentina como la de mi suegro.

–¿Cuál ha sido la máxima cantidad de tiempo que su esposo ha estado desaparecido?

–No lo sé, señor Allen, no suelo llevar la cuenta –la dureza en su rostro fue más que evidente. Sabía que estaba tentando a la suerte, que estaba agotando su paciencia, pero por algún motivo seguía sin sentirme cómodo con todo aquello. Quizás había caído rendido ante el hechizo de Felicity Smoak, mas no creía que Oliver Queen estuviera perdido con cualquier chica. La señora Queen, por su parte, añadió con irritación–: Mire, creo que he tenido suficiente paciencia con ustedes. Les he atendido por mera educación, cuando no tenía por qué y creo que ya está bien.

–Desde luego, señora. Ya nos vamos.

Cisco se despidió con un ademán, antes de indicarme con un discreto gesto que le siguiera. A pesar de no estar nada convencido, lo hice. Sabía que Sara Queen no iba a responder más, ya había acabado con nosotros y mucho me temía que en cualquier momento podría mandar a una jauría de perros malvados a por nosotros.

Lo peor era que no hubiera sido la primera vez.

Ni Cisco ni yo intercambiamos ninguna palabra hasta que Bautista –me negaba a admitir que no se llamaba así– nos acompañó hasta la salida, cerrando tras nosotros la verja que rodeaba a la mansión. De hecho, no fue hasta que ya nos encaminábamos hacia mi coche, cuando Cisco al fin dijo lo que se moría por decir:

–Te dije que no había caso.

–No lo sé...

–Oh, vamos, Barry, admítelo. Oliver Queen está con una de sus amigas y su secretaria no quiere admitirlo. Fin de la historia –me pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriéndome de aquella forma que indicaba que me consideraba un desastre. Estuve a punto de suspirar, quizás tenía razón; quizás todo se debía a mi manía de encontrar extrañas conspiraciones en cualquier lado... como bien había dicho la señora Queen, abandonar una rutina era muy difícil–. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: iremos a por unas hamburguesas y unas patatas fritas y volveremos al despacho por si nos llega trabajo de verdad.

–De acuerdo –asentí.

Quizás no había caso después de todo.

* * *

Starling City nunca había sido una ciudad especialmente segura, aunque por la noche era cuando se transformaba en un auténtico peligro, sobre todo cuando alguien cruzaba esa frontera entre la parte rica y la parte pobre. Los Glades, con sus callejones oscuros y sus bandas peleándose por el territorio, era prácticamente una zona de guerra.

Y Sara Queen sabía lo que se decía cuando hablaba de guerra. La había vivido en sus propias carnes, no extrañando a su padre desde casa como si había hecho Laurel. Había protagonizado todo tipo de situaciones durante los dos últimos años del conflicto, aunque a ojos de todo el mundo sólo había sido una enfermera más. Ojalá su historia fuera tan sencilla. Mas no lo era y, por eso, recorría las tenebrosas calles de los Glades sin temor, con más urgencia por hallar lo que buscaba que por abandonarlos.

Además, le gustaba la oscuridad, una podía refugiarse en las sombras.

Alcanzó la zona más segura, la zona popular. Starling City era un lugar donde las distinciones eran importantes, donde dos barrios parecían dos universos completamente diferentes. Por eso, era como si hubiera dos noches diferentes en la ciudad: la de los ricos, llena de glamour, fiestas y bailes y después la que todo el mundo quería vivir, la de los clubes, el alcohol a raudales y la fauna propia de la farándula. Todos querían entrar en los garitos de los Glades, ahí estaba la diversión, la perversión y seguramente mucho más dinero que el de los locales pijos del centro.

El resplandor de las luces esmeralda del Verdant la calmaron, no porque temiera por su integridad, sino porque, al fin, la pesadilla acabaría. Por fin salvaría a su mejor amigo y podría dejar de preocuparse por detectives privados que hurgaban donde no debían.

En el fondo, le había hecho un favor al señor Allen, aunque él no lo supiera.

En medio de aquel tenue brillo verde, que parecía desteñir poco a poco la oscuridad de la calle trasera del Verdant, una figura surgió. Sara se puso tensa, hundiendo la mano en su bolso para colocarla sobre el revólver que llevaba en el bolso. Estaban solos los dos. Algo no iba bien, deberían estar los tres. Oliver debería estar ahí.

–Se suponía que era un intercambio –dijo con frialdad.

–He cambiado de opinión.

Sara supo en aquel preciso momento que estaba perdida. Había acudido a una trampa, tal y como había sospechado. Quiso soltar un gemido. No podía abandonar a Oliver, no tras todo lo que había hecho por ella, era su marido y su mejor amigo. Y precisamente eso le iba a costar la vida, aunque Sara también sabía lo que se hacía y esperaba salvarle la vida a Oliver.

–Es una suerte que yo también.

Sacó la pistola del bolso, dispuesta a reventarle una rodilla, pues desgraciadamente necesitaba que viviera. Debía interrogarle para conocer el paradero de Oliver. Sin embargo, estaba apretando el gatillo, cuando su oponente demostró ser tan rápido como ella. Sara notó el impacto en el estómago, lo que le arrancó varias lágrimas de pura impotencia, al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba.

Sólo esperaba haberle herido ella también.

* * *

**Si os ha gustado, podéis dejarme un comentario o darle a favorito o lo que queráis, que cualquier cosa se agradece.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 2 - Atrapados en secretos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	2. A whiter shade of pale

**Lo primero de todo, daros las gracias por todos los favoritos y seguimientos que me habéis hecho. También, darles las gracias a brico4899 y damonftcaroline por sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias, en serio!**

**Lo segundo, decir que he cambiado a última hora el título del capítulo, ya que como el fic se titula 'La serenata de Starling City', pues se me ha ocurrido que cada capítulo se titule como una canción.**

**Y, finalmente, lo mismo de siempre: que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni las series, ni nada.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**A whiter shade of pale**

_**(Con su blanca palidez)**_

–Oh, Barry, ¿cuándo te vas a relajar en esta casa?

Joe dejó de engullir los guisantes para mirarme con aire cansado. Parecía triste por mi comportamiento, lo que fue suficiente como para que me calmara. Me había criado en esa casa, él era mi segundo padre, pero durante los últimos meses cada vez que me pasaba por ahí, estaba al borde de la taquicardia. Me ponía nervioso la posibilidad de encontrarme con Iris, no quería tener que ver como se compadecía de mí, ni cómo me miraba como si fuera un huerfanito que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente.

–Lo estoy intentando, Joe. Te lo prometo.

–Han pasado seis meses.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

Era bastante tarde, pero ahí estábamos cenando. Joe solía terminar su turno a una hora razonable casi siempre, aunque aquel día tanto su compañero como él habían tenido que reunirse con Edward Thawne, el ayudante del fiscal del estado para preparar el juicio que había al día siguiente.

Cuando Joe acababa tarde, solía pasarme por su casa con algún tipo de comida para cenar con él... y no, nada tenía que ver que el compañero de Joe fuera Quentin Lance, el padre de la misteriosa Sara Queen. Bueno, vale, el indagar me venía bien, pero prometo que de no seguir obsesionado con la desaparición de Oliver Queen, me habría pasado igualmente pues Joe era mi familia.

–¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? –el hombre volvió a mirarme con aire paternalista, incluso divertido–. ¿Quieres mi ayuda en un caso?

–Eh, no exactamente –exhalé un suspiro–. Hoy ha venido a verme la secretaria de Oliver Queen porque cree que algo le ha ocurrido. La he creído –de nada servía ocultarle nada a Joe y menos en mi caso, pues me conocía mejor que yo mí mismo–. Y como tampoco teníamos nada mejor que hacer, Cisco y yo hemos ido a hablar con su mujer. Eh, es la hija de Lance, ¿verdad?

–La menor, sí.

–¿Puedes contarme algo de ella?

Joe agitó la cabeza, no parecía muy cómodo con la situación, algo que yo comprendía. Llevaba ya seis años trabajando con Quentin Lance, eran compañeros y amigos, un vínculo que conocía, pues lo tenía con Cisco. Además, Lance era un buen hombre. Quizás era un individuo complicado, que había pasado por ciertos lances muy duros, pero seguía creyendo en la justicia y Joe siempre podía contar con él.

No obstante, Joe también sabía que podía confiar en mí, algo que yo conocía. Por eso, no tuvo ni que decir por qué me reveló parte de la historia familiar de los Lance.

–Quentin tiene dos hijas: Laurel, que es la mayor, y Sara, que es un año menor. Las dos hermanas estaban muy unidas, aunque eran muy diferentes. Laurel siempre ha sido más seria, más interesada en estudiar y tener una carrera profesional, mientras que Sara siempre ha sido más... ¿Cómo expresarlo adecuadamente? Superficial, quizás. O menos seria, no le preocupaba el futuro, sino vivir el presente, divertirse.

–Fue actriz, ¿verdad?

–Durante los primeros años del conflicto, sí. Hizo algún papel que otro en un par de películas, incluso acudió a levantar el ánimo a las tropas –asintió con un gesto–. Era una estrella emergente: hermosa, alegre, carismática... A Quentin el asunto no le hizo demasiada gracia al parecer, pero se contentaba con que fuera feliz –Joe hizo una pausa, suspirando–. Su hermana, por otro lado, logró ingresar en la universidad. Estaba interesada en derecho. Cuando empezó a estudiarlo, ya salía con Oliver Queen. Se habían conocido casi siendo unos niños y habían acabado ennoviándose. El problema vino cuando el señor Queen comenzó una aventura con Sara: Laurel no se lo tomó nada bien, tuvieron una discusión de las que hacen época...

–Pero tengo entendido que ahora las hermanas están unidas –le interrumpí. No conocía a Quentin Lance en exceso, pues casi siempre coincidíamos en presencia de Joe y acabábamos sumergidos en las mismas conversaciones de siempre–. ¿Cómo es posible?

–Pero mira que eres impaciente.

–Perdón.

–Como ya te he dicho, Laurel no se tomó nada bien el engaño. Quién puede culparla, por otro lado. Estalló y eso fue el detonante: mientras que Oliver Queen se marchó a Sudamérica para refugiarse en brazos de cualquier jovencita, Sara acabó enrolándose como enfermera y partió hacia Europa. Cuando la guerra acabó, se reencontró con el señor Queen y, a pesar de que a Quentin no le gustaba, acabaron casándose. Para Laurel también fue difícil, pero tras pasar dos años sin ver a su hermana, temiendo por su vida, decidió hacer punto y aparte.

–¿Has tratado alguna vez a Sara Queen?

–No. Sí que he coincidido con Laurel, pero a Sara únicamente la he visto a lo lejos. Lo mismo puedo decirte del señor Queen, aunque, sinceramente, no creo que le haya ocurrido nada malo. Se habrá marchado con otra amante, tengo entendido que lo hace a menudo –Joe se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia–. Además, ¿por qué alguien iba a secuestrar a Oliver Queen?

–Para sacar dinero. Es el cabeza de familia actual.

–¿Y no crees que la hermana hubiera sido un mejor rehén?

–Puede, pero sí que existen motivos para que hayan secuestrado a Oliver Queen –incluso me temía que había todavía más razones para que lo hubieran matado, pero no quería considerar siquiera esa posibilidad. Nunca me había gustado hacerlo, consideraba que la muerte era algo muy deprimente.

En ese momento, el teléfono resonó por la cocina de Joe.

El hombre se levantó a atender la llamada, mientras yo picoteaba del plato. Estaba de espaldas a Joe, pero como me había criado con él, también le conocía bien. No al nivel que él parecía conocerme a mí, pero lo suficiente como para saber que algo había sucedido, pues su tono amable había pasado a ser contrito. Me levanté de la silla para acercarme a él, descubriendo que había palidecido.

–¿Ocurre algo? ¿Iris está bien?

Pensar que a Iris le podía haber sucedido cualquier cosa, me detuvo el corazón. Podía haber perdido el contacto con ella, podía haber aprendido a vivir sin ella, pero todavía seguía siendo importante para mí.

–No, no, tranquilo, no es Iris –me calmó a media voz. Deslizó una mano por su frente, con lentitud, como si le costase reaccionar. Entonces agitó la cabeza, como saliendo de aquel estado de letargo–. Acaban de encontrar a Sara Queen asesinada en los Glades.

–¿Qué?

–Oh, Quentin...

–¿Lo sabe?

Como Joe asintió en silencio, yo le imité. Le hice un gesto, antes de coger mi gabardina y las llaves del coche. No necesitábamos las palabras, pues siempre nos habíamos entendido a la perfección. Llevé a Joe hasta los Glades, exactamente hasta el callejón que había en la zona trasera de uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad, el Verdant, donde todo eran coches de policía, agentes uniformados y la horrorosa cinta amarilla que anunciaba la escena de un crimen.

Quentin Lance se encontraba arrodillado junto al cadáver de Sara Queen. No la tocaba, seguramente ya le habían aleccionado para que no entorpeciera el trabajo de los forenses, pero no dejaba de llorar y de repetir palabras inconexas. Joe acudió a consolarle, sin importarle la investigación, mientras yo lo seguía, más como apoyo moral que como otra cosa. Me resultó extrañísimo el volver a tener a Sara Queen tan cerca, sobre todo en circunstancias tan diferentes. La mujer estaba tumbada en el suelo, con el rubio pelo extendido en abanico sobre la calle y con un agujero en el pecho. La palidez de su piel había aumentado, casi volviéndose porcelana. Era extraño que conservara su belleza a pesar de lo macabro de la escena.

–Mi niña... mi pequeña...

–Lo sé, amigo, lo sé.

Joe se afanó en intentar llevarse al inspector Lance. Como vi que lograba apartarlo del cadáver, fui a hablar con los detectives encargados de la investigación. No sabían demasiado: la cantante del Verdant la había encontrado por casualidad cuando había salido a tomar el aire durante el intermedio de su espectáculo. La joven no había visto más, así que no había ni sospechosos, ni siquiera un motivo por el que Sara Queen hubiera estado en aquella zona.

Sin embargo, yo sí que sabía algo: el señor Queen padre muerto, su hijo desaparecido y ahora Sara Queen era hallada asesinada. No podía ser casualidad. Imposible. Algo estaba ocurriendo con los Queen, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué.

Como habían dejado de interrogar a la cantante, aunque todavía no la habían dejado marchar, decidí acercarme. Quizás no sabía más de lo acontecido aquella noche, pero a lo mejor podía ayudarme con el misterio de la familia Queen. Los dos detectives me habían explicado que la cantante en cuestión era la señorita Caitlin Snow, al parecer la sensación de la noche de los bajos fondos de Starling City. No había oído hablar de ella, pero también era cierto que lo mío no eran los locales con actuaciones, ni la vida nocturna, mucho menos tras haber roto con Iris; desde que me había dejado, me había acostumbrado a la soledad de mi apartamento o a las noches con Joe.

La señorita Snow aguardaba recostada contra un coche de policía. Era una joven muy hermosa, con el ondulado cabello del color del caramelo y los ojos castaños; llevaba un vestido de tirantes de color champagne, con muchos brillos, algo que seguramente la haría destacar sobre un escenario. Estaba pálida, seria, pero mucho más calmada de lo que yo había pensado.

Al acercarme, me percaté de que temblaba.

La noche era tirando a fría y la pobre mujer sólo llevaba un vestido que, aunque era bonito y le sentaba a las mil maravillas, no debía de abrigarle mucho. Por eso, a medida que me aproximaba, me quité la gabardina y se la tendí.

–Imagino que una cantante debería cuidarse del frío.

–Qué caballeroso –me sonrió, aceptando la prenda; se la puso con soltura, sacándose después la melena con cuidado–. Gracias. Resulta curioso, por otro lado, que entre tanto policía sólo uno se haya dado cuenta de que hace frío. Sus compañeros ni siquiera me han permitido ir a mi camerino a por mi abrigo.

–Si le digo la verdad, no son mis compañeros.

La señorita Snow se puso tensa, como si la hubiera encañonado con una pistola. Se aferró a las solapas de la gabardina, como si estuviera tentada de quitársela con tanta rapidez como si quemara.

–No hablo con la prensa.

–¿Qué? No, no, no soy periodista. Qué va –me di cuenta de mi vehemencia, por lo que añadí con cierto nerviosismo–. No estoy diciendo que los periodistas sean el mismo diablo o algo por el estilo, no es que quiera ofenderla o a sus amigos o... –agité la cabeza, obligándome a callar. Cuando me ponía nervioso, comenzaba a decir tonterías y luego era casi imposible parar. La señorita Snow frunció ligeramente el ceño, un tanto extrañada, como si fuera una científica ante un nuevo descubrimiento. Un poco azorado, le tendí una mano–. Barry Allen, detective privado.

–Vaya, si tengo el placer de conocer a Dick Tracy.

–No exactamente.

La joven cantante parecía más tranquila, incluso se permitió el lujo de volver a sonreírme con aire discreto y encantador. De algún modo, su gesto me transmitió cierta tristeza.

–Ya le he dicho a los policías todo lo que sé. He salido a tomar el aire, cuando la he visto. Después del susto, he llamado a la policía y aquí estamos. No he visto nada más.

–¿Antes de hoy, había visto alguna vez a Sara Queen?

–En las revistas. Creo que todo Starling City conoce a los Queen –la señorita Snow se encogió de hombros–. Sin embargo, nunca había tratado con ella, si era lo que quería saber. Alguna que otra vez la vi por el Verdant, pero muy pocas y no llegué a cruzar palabra con ella.

–¿Y el resto de la familia Queen?

–Los hermanos Queen son habituales del Verdant, sobre todo ella. Pero eso es algo que los Glades al completo saben. Thea Queen no es sólo famosa por sus películas, sino por su activa vida nocturna. Pasa casi todas las noches en el Verdant, ni que fuera su dueña –la señorita Snow se volvió hacia mí, clavando sus ojos en los míos–. Sin embargo, he de romper una lanza a favor de la señorita Queen: las revistas exageran con ella. Sí, viene al Verdant, se relaciona con los habituales y bebe alguna copa que otra, pero no es el desastre que venden las revistas. Al menos no ahora.

–¿Y su hermano, el señor Oliver Queen?

–Viene de vez en cuando, cierra negocios, bebe con su guardaespaldas o su amigo –la joven volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si no fuera nada raro–. Todo muy normal, la verdad. Es cierto que durante los últimos meses sus visitas se han reducido considerablemente, pero tengo entendido que es porque ahora se encarga de la empresa familiar.

–¿Le conoce?

–No lo sabe, ¿verdad? –de pronto, Caitlin Snow parecía divertida.

–Mucho me temo que no. Si es tan amable de ayudarme, señorita.

–El dueño del Verdant es Tommy Merlyn, es el mejor amigo del señor Queen. Se conocen desde niños porque sus padres son amigos –me reveló, acercando su rostro al mío al inclinarse hacia mí; entonces me llegó su perfume, era suave, delicado, aunque logró quedarse fijado en mi sentido del olfato–. Por eso los Queen suelen ser habituales. Pero, bueno, yo soy una mera empleada, sólo vengo y canto.

–¿Estuvo cantando hace dos noches?

–No. Los lunes y los miércoles son mis noches libres. El señor Merlyn suele cerrar los lunes y los miércoles los reserva para otro tipo de actuaciones. Generalmente, amateurs que quieren probar suerte.

–¿Podría ponerme en contacto con alguien que estuviera aquí esa noche?

–¿Qué ocurre, señor Allen?

–Soy un hombre curioso.

–No lo dudo, pero ambos sabemos que no es sólo eso –me miró fijamente y yo tuve la sensación de que aquellos inteligentes ojos castaños podían examinarme con tanta certeza como los instrumentos que usaban los médicos–. Puede que sea cantante, señor Allen, pero no soy idiota. A dos metros tiene el cadáver de la princesa de Starling City y está muy ocupado queriendo saber cosas sobre hace dos noches. Algo sucede, es evidente.

–En ningún momento he insinuado que sea idiota. O sea, que no lo creo –de nuevo, volví a hablar con torpeza. Había algo en Caitlin Snow, en su belleza dulce y un tanto fría, que me perturbaba sobremanera. Era como si me atontara más de lo habitual. Descubrí que me sudaban las manos, así que me las sequé con disimulo contra mis pantalones, mientras ella volvía a entrecerrar los ojos–. Está claro que es muy lista... inteligente, eso ha sido una gran deducción, pero... Bueno, he de ser discreto... ¡No sobre su inteligencia, sobre mi trabajo!

Caitlin Snow me escrutó en silencio.

Al final, debió de deducir que sencillamente era idiota y raro, aunque inofensivo, pues se inclinó sobre sí mí, sonriendo con aire suspicaz. Una suave onda se deslizó por su hombro hasta quedar colgando entre nosotros. Por algún motivo, tuve unas ganas terribles de colocárselo detrás de la oreja, donde había estado en primer lugar. Empecé a pensar que el perfume de la señorita Snow me daba alergia o me afectaba demasiado, pues me sentía completamente idiota.

–Podría hacer preguntas, encontrar a alguien que le ayude, si quiere.

–¿Me ayudaría?

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Así? ¿Sin pedir nada a cambio? –me extrañé, aunque no tardé en sentirme violento al darme cuenta de lo que me implicaban mis palabras–. ¡No digo que sea una aprovechada! No es nada en contra suya, es que, bueno, normalmente la gente no colabora, ¿sabe? Y usted lo hace y es sospechoso... ¡No, no sospechoso! Raro, más bien. Algo único. Como un milagro –eché la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando un suspiro, mientras me pasaba una mano por el cuello–. Le prometo que normalmente no meto tanto la pata.

–Le creo.

–Gracias.

–¿Se sentirá mejor si le pido un cigarrillo a cambio del favor?

–No fumo.

–Vaya, un detective privado que no fuma, sonríe a la vida y apenas sabe mantener la calma al hablar. Es un detective muy curioso, ¿sabe? –en aquel momento, un agente uniformado le indicó que podía marcharse, que su jefe había acudido a por ella y que estuviera localizable por si su testimonio era necesario de nuevo. La señorita Snow prometió que así sería, mientras se quitaba la gabardina para tendérmela de nuevo–. Hasta otra, señor Allen.

–¿Cómo me avisará?

–Venga a verme una noche, el Verdant no tiene pérdida.

* * *

El agua fría irrumpió el sueño de Oliver Queen.

La imagen de aquella hermosa mujer rubia se desvaneció a medida que la realidad le envolvía. Estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla tan maciza que no creía poder romperla, de ahí que todavía siguiera preso. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, húmeda, llena de botellas polvorientas. Un almacén abandonado, a juzgar por las espesas telarañas que caían del techo. Oliver supuso que sería algún viejo rincón donde se escondía el alcohol durante la Ley Seca.

–¿Sabe lo que es el Vértigo, señor Queen?

Al escuchar aquella voz de mujer, toda fibra de su ser se tensó. Sin embargo, se las apañó para responder con tranquilidad, como si nada ocurriera, como si fuera él quien dominaba la situación, aunque distara mucho de ser así.

–La última droga que recorre las calles.

La amargura se reflejó en su voz. Conocía muy bien qué era Vértigo y los efectos que tenía, pues, a las dos semanas de la muerte de su padre, Thea había terminado estrellando uno de los coches de producción de su actual película por haber consumido tal droga. Todavía dejaba de respirar al recordar como su hermana había perdido la cabeza y como, llorando, le pedía perdón por su error... creyéndole su difunto padre.

–Exacto. Es un poderoso alucinógeno.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando discernir la silueta de la mujer, mas ella se estaba cuidando mucho de moverse entre las sombras. Oliver rió entre dientes, agitando la cabeza. Como si necesitase verla para saber quién era o qué quería de él. Bien que lo sabía, por eso no dejaba de repetirse que tenía que aguantar, que tenía que alzar cualquier defensa que pudiera ayudarle... aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a surtir efecto.

–Nunca te lo entregaré –declaró con rotundidad.

–Eso habrá que verlo, señor Queen.

–Nunca he entendido por qué no me tuteas –admitió más hastiado que otra cosa–. Por si no nos conocíamos lo suficiente, ahora me has torturado y vas a drogarme. Creo que eso nos hace íntimos.

Ella no respondió. Permaneció callada, mientras se acercaba a él y le inyectaba una jeringuilla en el cuello. Oliver notó al instante como se atontaba, como la realidad perdía algo de brillo... hasta que ella apareció. No pudo evitarlo, sonrió como un tonto al ver sus bucles dorados. Era tan hermosa, tan especial... Nunca se había visto mejor que cada vez que contemplaba su reflejo en los cristales de aquellas gafas, justo enfrente de aquella mujer tan increíble y que había despertado una parte de él que Oliver no sabía ni que existía.

–Hola... Me alegro de verla, Felicity.

* * *

La sonrisa de Caitlin Snow reverberaba en mi mente como la luz del sol al incidir sobre la dorada arena de un desierto, mientras me marchaba a casa. Acompañé a Joe hasta la casa de Quentin Lance, donde ya le estaba esperando su otra hija. Desconocía como Laurel Lance se había enterado de la fatal noticia, pero agradecí que el inspector no tuviera que pasar esa noche solo, no a sabiendas de los problemas que tenía con el alcohol.

Quentin Lance había estado en Francia durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo que le había supuesto una experiencia muy traumática. No conocía todos los detalles de la historia, pero sabía que una noche, durante un enfrentamiento, la mayoría de sus hombres habían sido asesinados. Cuando todo terminó, cuando pudo regresar a casa, ni siquiera pudo encontrar consuelo, pues su mujer había muerto víctima de una enfermedad. Había pasado, entonces, una larga temporada abandonándose a la botella, lo que le hizo descuidar su carrera, a sus hijas e incluso a sí mismo.

La señorita Lance prometió encargarse de su padre y Joe pasarse por la mañana para ayudarla. También le recordó su número de teléfono y que podía llamarle cuando quisiera para lo que fuera.

Entonces, le llevé a casa, nos despedimos y, tras que él me jurara que estaba bien, me fui hasta mi casa. Una parte de mí seguía pensando en la señorita Snow. Había algo en ella que me resultaba cautivador, especial. No era precisamente lo que me había imaginado de la popular cantante de los bajos fondos de Starling City, pero también era verdad que yo no solía ser lo que se imaginaba uno de un detective privado. Esperé que la hermosa chica pudiera echarme una mano y decidí apartarla de mis pensamientos, pues había cosas en las que tenía reflexionar.

Sara Queen había muerto justo cuando su marido parecía estar desaparecido. Ambos hechos habían tenido lugar tras que el patriarca muriera en un accidente marítimo, algo que se podía haber fingido con mucha facilidad. ¿Y si habían boicoteado el barco? ¿Y si Sara Queen me había mentido esa mañana, durante nuestra entrevista, y sí que sabía qué estaba ocurriendo con su marido?

De hecho, Sara Queen seguía antojándoseme un misterio y no precisamente porque hubiera aparecido muerta en un callejón. Entre lo que había tratado con ella y lo que me había contado Joe, Sara Queen no me parecía aquella hermosa chica que se dedicaba a ir a fiestas y fundirse la fortuna de su marido en vestidos y joyas. No, definitivamente, Sara Queen no era la señorita superficial que protagonizaba las portadas de las revistas presumiendo de elegancia y vida social.

Tras apuntar todas las dudas que me habían surgido en mi libreta, decidí acostarme. El día siguiente iba a ser uno ajetreado, tenía mucho trabajo por delante e iba a necesitar estar lo más descansado posible.

Al cerrar los ojos, lo último que vi fue la encantadora sonrisa de Caitlin Snow.

Fue la primera vez que no soñé con Iris en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

–¡Madre mía, Barry, sólo te has retrasado cinco minutos! ¡Debe de ser todo un récord! Espera, ¿has desarrollado supervelocidad o algo así?

–Muy gracioso.

Cisco me sonrió, como aceptando que era verdad, que era hilarante, mientras yo me sentaba enfrente. Le tiré entonces el periódico que había comprado de camino a la cafetería, indicándole con un gesto que lo leyera. Cisco, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, cogió el noticiero y abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al dar con el titular que estaba escrito con enorme letras negras en la portada: LA PRINCESA DE STARLING CITY ES HALLADA MUERTA.

–¡No puede ser!

–Estuve ahí, vi el cadáver. Créeme, es.

Cisco se pasó una mano por el pelo, resoplando con incredulidad, mientras seguía leyendo el artículo del Starling City Picture News, el periódico donde Iris trabajaba, aunque de momento lo único que había podido escribir en él era el horóscopo.

–¿Sabes qué ocurrió?

–He hablado con Joe antes de venir aquí, por eso he tardado –la mirada de Cisco me dejó claro que la excusa no servía de nada, algo lógico si tenía en cuenta que siempre me las apañaba para ser impuntual–. Creen que es un atraco. Al parecer, el bolso de la señora Queen estaba desaparecido y no es como si los Glades fue un lugar idílico sin criminales.

–Pero no te convence.

–¿Qué atracador dejaría detrás de sí un cadáver cubierto de joyas?

–Ya veo –asintió Cisco, todavía con el periódico entre las manos–. Y no podemos olvidarnos de que su marido sigue desaparecido. ¿O es que ha hecho acto de presencia de una vez?

–Ahora nos enteraremos. Le he pedido a la señorita Smoak que se reúna con nosotros –casi como si la hubiera llamado, la mujer entró en la cafetería aferrándose a un pequeño bolso que hacía juego con su vestido de flores. Se sentó en una de las sillas, junto a nuestra mesa, pidiendo una tila cuando acudió la camarera. La señorita Smoak parecía más preocupada que el día anterior, de hecho ni siquiera nos saludó–. El señor Queen sigue ilocalizable. Su madre se ha presentado esta mañana en la oficina hecha un manojo de nervios, pidiéndonos que lo encontráramos como fuera.

–Temerá que la policía sospeche del señor Queen como el asesino de su mujer –observó Cisco, haciendo gala de un tacto sin igual. Lo peor es que si yo no lo dije, fue porque mi socio se me adelantó. Deberíamos trabajar en ese aspecto–. A la policía le encanta creer que el cónyuge es el asesino.

–¿La señora Queen no sabe nada de su hijo? –pregunté yo.

–No que yo sepa, pero con Moira Queen cualquiera sabe –la señorita Smoak exhaló un suspiro–. Perdonen, estoy siendo injusta. No soy precisamente una admiradora de Moira Queen, pero sé que es una buena madre. Se preocupa por sus dos hijos.

–Para preocuparse, no ha hecho nada por su hijo hasta que su esposa ha aparecido muerta –hice notar. La señorita Smoak no pronunció más palabras al respecto, era como si estuviera enfadada consigo misma por haber atacado ligeramente a Moira Queen; se centró en la humeante taza que la camarera acababa de traerle, dándole vueltas con cuidado para disolver el azúcar que acababa de verter–. Señorita Smoak, ¿usted llegó a tratar con Sara Queen?

–Claro. La señora Queen solía pasarse a visitar a Oliver de vez en cuando. Incluso yo tuve que acompañarle a él a su casa y entonces la veía –la tristeza se apoderó de sus ojos claros, también de sus gestos–. Siempre fue amable conmigo. Cuidaba de Oliver y era inteligente. A veces le ayudaba a tomar decisiones para la empresa, era juiciosa y sabía lo que se hacía –la señorita Smoak se quedó muy quieta, mientras murmuraba–: No sé por qué todo el mudo creía que sólo era una rubia tonta y guapa. Sara no era así.

Alargué una mano para atrapar la de la joven. No era muy decoroso, pero la señorita Smoak parecía desolada con la pérdida.

–¿Me creen ahora? ¿Ven como algo está sucediendo con los Queen?

–Desde luego –asintió Cisco.

–No se preocupe. Hoy vamos a reunirnos con el señor Diggle e intentaremos reconstruir los últimos pasos de su jefe. Iré informándola, ¿de acuerdo?

–Señor Allen, quiero que investigue la muerte de Sara también –me pidió con decisión–. Encontrar al señor Queen es prioritario, pues él puede ser salvado, pero quiero que haya justicia para Sara Queen. Todo el mundo merece que su asesino sea llevado ante la justicia, ¿no cree? –en cuanto asentí, la señorita Smoak se terminó la infusión y se puso en pie, mirándonos a ambos–. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, por favor, no duden en acudir a mi. Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea –hizo un gesto con la cabeza–. Siento marcharme con tanta urgencia, pero los Queen me necesitan con todo lo que está sucediendo: hay que organizar un velatorio, el funeral, encargarse del papeleo...

Nos despedimos con un gesto y Felicity Smoak se marchó con tanta urgencia como había llegado. Nosotros seguimos desayunando, en silencio, hasta que dimos buena cuenta de todo el pedido. Tras pagarlo todo, nos pusimos en marcha.

–¿Qué haría Sara Queen de noche en el callejón del Verdant?

–No lo sé. En realidad, creo que nadie sabe nada sobre esa mujer –tenía una idea de cómo poder saber más de ella, pero no era el momento de llevarla a cabo. Además, teníamos otro cabo del que tirar–. He logrado localizar al señor Diggle. Nos está esperando en su casa. Parecía simpático.

–Esperemos que sea así. No me apetece que te enfrentes con un guardaespaldas grande y cabreado.

–¿Que me enfrente? ¿Me dejarías solo?

–Amigo, yo soy el cerebro del dúo, he de prevalecer.

–Adoro lo mucho que harías por mí.

–Ya ves.

Cisco se encogió de hombros, antes de dejarse caer en el asiento del copiloto, mientras yo lo hacía detrás del volante. La verdad es que estábamos hechos unos detectives de lo más curiosos, no como esos que protagonizaban las películas. Vamos, que ni mi amigo ni yo teníamos demasiado que ver con Humprey Bogart. Por eso, esperaba que John Diggle nos pusiera las cosas fáciles, pues no creía que pudiéramos sonsacarle algo por las malas... y no era nuestro estilo, la verdad.

* * *

John Diggle vivía en el primer piso de un apartamento que no estaba nada mal. Me sorprendió que se encontrara en uno de los barrios familiares de Starling City, en una de esas calles donde los niños jugaban ajenos al mundo y donde las ventanas estaban decoradas con macetas llenas de flores. Su casa también tenía ese estilo hogareño, aunque no disponía de los habituales detalles cursis, sino que era más elegante, decorada con tan buen gusto que, pese a no ser de lujo, podía aparentarlo.

Eso sí, más me sorprendió que nos recibiera con un bebé que berreaba con auténtica desesperación. Nada más verlo, Cisco se apartó ligeramente con una mueca que no supe interpretar, pero que dejó claro que los bebés no eran precisamente lo suyo.

–Tendrán que disculparme, pero mi mujer no se encuentra en casa y a la niña le ha dado por llorar precisamente ahora.

La imagen era cuando menos curiosa. John Diggle era un hombre fornido, de hombros anchos, brazos fibrosos y torso que parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel. La camisa blanca que llevaba se le tensaba por todas partes, dejando poco espacio para la imaginación; era tan nívea que destacaba con el color oscuro de su piel. Sin embargo, lo que más me chocaba era ver a un hombre tan grande, agitando a una cosa tan pequeñita como un bebé y con tanto cuidado. Era tanto el contraste que resultaba inolvidable.

–Me pone nervioso que llore –escuché que musitaba Cisco.

–Vamos, vamos, pequeña –susurró su padre.

La niña seguía llorando con ganas, agitando sus puños en el aire, mientras se revolvía como una diminuta serpiente. El señor Diggle se esforzaba en hacerla callar, pero la pequeña no respondía a sus mimos. De pronto, el bebé vomitó sobre su padre, lo que pareció dejarla tranquila de una vez.

–Así que era eso, ¿eh? –le sonrió, agitando la cabeza. Entonces nos miró a ambos, como juzgándonos, lo que provocó que Cisco, de repente, encontrara los imanes de la nevera de lo más interesantes–. Sostenla un momento, por favor... Supongo que usted es el señor Allen, con quien hable esta mañana, ¿no? –me colocó al bebé entre los brazos, lo que casi me detuvo el corazón, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría hacer eso?! ¡Jamás había tenido una de esas cosas encima!

–Eh, oiga, yo...

Mientras el señor Diggle se quitaba la camisa y se internaba en un pasillo, su hija empezó a reírse al mirarme. Bueno, o bien le hacía gracia a los bebés en general o bien las mujeres se reían de mí hasta de pequeñas. Conociendo la suerte que tenía en el amor, debía de ser la segunda opción. Resignado, la zarandeé ligeramente, lo que incrementó la felicidad del bebé, que alargó sus manos diminutas en dirección a mí; le tendí un dedo, que ella aferró... y así pudo ver la esclava que le habían colocado en torno a la regordeta muñeca. No me costó leer el nombre escrito en ella:

SARA

Vaya, así que la hija del guardaespaldas de Oliver Queen se llamaba como la mujer de éste. Una vez más, me negaba a creer que fuera casualidad.

–Tiene mano con los niños, señor Allen –me sonrió el hombre al regresar a la cocina. Cisco ya se había vuelto, visiblemente más tranquilo al no tener que cuidar del bebé. El señor Diggle se terminó de abrochar la camisa y volvió a coger a su hija con delicadeza–. Felicity me ha pedido que hable con usted. Me ha explicado que le ha contratado para encontrar a Oliver. Quiero que sepa que únicamente he accedido a esta entrevista por ella, porque confío en su juicio. No tengo por costumbre hablar de mis clientes con nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Usted qué cree que le ha pasado a su jefe?

–Creo que no se ha fugado con una mujer.

–Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

El señor Diggle resopló con suavidad, bajando la mirada hasta su hija. Dejó a la pequeña en una cuna que había en la habitación contigua, en el salón, antes de volverse hacia nosotros. Mientras, yo intercambié una mirada con Cisco, que parecía decirme "te dije que no iba a cooperar" porque, de hecho, sí que lo había comentado, mientras íbamos hacia allá.

–No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? –admitió y pude notar su frustración–. Miren, les puedo contar qué ocurrió, pero no sé qué ha ocurrido con Oliver. Me gustaría, así podría hacer algo, encontrarle, pero no tengo ni idea. Créanme, aprecio mucho a Oliver y haría cualquier cosa por traerle de vuelta.

–Empecemos con aquella noche –dije.

–Sabemos que el señor Queen mantuvo una reunión con la señorita Smoak y Ray Palmer, pero que después se despidieron y llevaron a la señorita Smoak a su casa –ayudó Cisco, mientras yo sacaba mi libreta del bolsillo interior de la gabardina.

John Diggle se acarició la barbilla y comenzó a relatar su versión de aquella noche:

* * *

_A través del retrovisor, vio como Oliver miraba a Felicity marchar. Su jefe estaba recostado contra el asiento de cuero del coche, vuelto hacia ella en silencio y con la mirada perdida. Pudo reconocer qué había en sus ojos: anhelo. Últimamente miraba mucho a Felicity de ese modo, como si los separase un muro de metacrilato que le permitiera verla, mas no acercarse._

–_Deberías decírselo –le aconsejó sin volverse. Se conocían demasiado bien como para que les hiciera falta estar frente a frente._

–_Sabes que no puedo, Dig._

–_Así no te estás haciendo ningún favor._

–_Pero sí se lo hago a ella y eso es lo que de verdad importa –Oliver agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, con pesar, antes de inclinarse hacia delante, apoyando una mano en el asiento de Dig–. Vamos, he quedado para cenar y el señor Wilson no es de los que les guste esperar, ni siquiera a mí –Dig frunció ligeramente el ceño, por lo que Oliver le dedicó una leve sonrisa–. Deja de preocuparte por mí, amigo. Estaré bien._

–_Siempre dices eso, Oliver, pero nunca te creo._

_Oliver no añadió nada más. Tenía la maldita costumbre de hacer eso: en cuanto intentaba tratar temas emocionales, se cerraba como una puñetera almeja. A Dig le desesperaba que su amigo hiciera eso, que no le permitiera ayudarle y que se empecinara en seguir con lo que se había propuesto. Por el amor de Dios, ¿tanto le costaba permitirse estar con Felicity? La amaba. No se lo había dicho, pero Dig le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo... Bueno, precisamente por lo mucho que lo había tratado, por lo íntimos que eran, sabía que nunca se permitiría el estar con ella, que sería capaz de pulverizar su propio corazón para protegerla._

_Dig comprendía los temores de Oliver, era de los pocos que conocía la verdad sobre él, pero todo aquello le parecía ridículo: Felicity Smoak no sólo era una mujer hecha y derecha, sino que era inteligente y juiciosa, por lo que tenía todo el derecho a conocer toda la verdad y a decidir por sí misma._

_Aparcó el coche frente al restaurante donde Oliver había quedado con su viejo amigo, Slade Wilson._

–_No es necesario que me acompañes –su jefe se volvió a inclinar hacia delante y en aquella ocasión sí que le dedicó una sonrisa sincera–. Estaré bien. Ya sabes que puedo cuidarme solo. Además, nunca me perdonaría que Lyla cenara sola. Ve con ella y Sara, te necesitan muchísimo más que yo._

–_Sabes que Lyla comprende bien mi trabajo._

–_Y también sé que un padre debería estar con sus hijos. Vete._

_Dig no estaba muy convencido. Sí, Oliver sabía cuidar de sí mismo mejor que nadie, pero no era invencible, ni invulnerable, así que le gustaba cuidar sus espaldas. Además, llevaba un par de días actuando raro y no terminaba de ser claro al respecto, lo que, según la experiencia de Dig, no significaba nada bueno. Cuando lo ocultaba algún secreto era porque ocurría algo grave de verdad, algo que podría resultar mortal._

–_¿Me llamarás si me necesitas?_

–_Prometido._

_Dig seguía sin estar convencido, aunque asintió de mala gana. Si existía un ser terco en el mundo, ése era Oliver Queen. Su amigo le palmeó la espalda._

–_Y deja de preocuparte por mí._

–_¡Me pagas para eso!_

–_Te pago para que me protejas, no para que me mires como si fuera un pobre cachorrito abandonado que necesita amor con urgencia –le miró una última vez, antes de aclarar con seriedad–: Estoy bien como estoy, de verdad. Además, sabes tan bien como yo que no es tan sencillo como chico no se atreve a declararse a chica. Hay mucho más en juego y, sinceramente, mientras Felicity esté bien, el resto merece la pena._

_Oliver abandonó el coche para internarse en el lujoso restaurante, que emitía un leve resplandor dorado en medio de la oscura noche de Starling City. Dig aguardó hasta que su amigo desapareció y, entonces, se dirigió hacia su casa._

_Fue la última vez que vio a Oliver Queen._

* * *

–Espera, espera, espera, ¿Slade Wilson? ¿ESE Slade Wilson? –la perplejidad en el tono de Cisco reflejó la misma sorpresa que estaba sintiendo. Cuando el señor Diggle asintió, mi socio no pudo más que silbar, impresionado.

Slade Wilson era el alcalde de Starling City.

Héroe de guerra, una leyenda viva. Todos conocíamos las andanzas de nuestro alcalde por Japón durante los últimos años del conflicto. Había salvado a muchísima gente, convirtiéndose en una celebridad lo que, junto a su más que increíble historia de amor, le había canjeado una carrera política sin parangón. El alcalde Wilson había conocido a su esposa, Shado, durante su estancia en Japón. Al parecer, le salvó la vida y tuvo que luchar por ella como un cabrón, mas al final logró traerla a Starling City y contraer matrimonio.

–¿De qué conoce Oliver Queen al alcalde Wilson? –preguntó Cisco.

–Los Queen financiaron su campaña.

–¿Y usted? ¿De qué le conoce? –quise saber.

–Oliver me salvó la vida. Tuve un accidente de coche y me sacó justo a tiempo. Si estoy vivo, si tengo todo esto –alzó los brazos, como queriendo abarcar toda su casa–, es gracias a Oliver Queen. No es sólo me jefe, es mi amigo –agitó la cabeza con desesperación–. Por eso me está matando no poder encontrarlo.

–Necesitaría hablar con el alcalde Wilson.

–Le diré a Felicity que le concierte una cita.

–Una cosa más –dije como si nada, aunque mi cerebro iba a mil por hora, haciendo tanto conexiones como preguntas que, sabía, no iban a recibir respuestas en aquel momento y menos por parte de John Diggle–. ¿Cuánto conocía a Sara Queen?

–Bastante. No tanto como a Oliver, pero era su esposa y se llevaban muy bien –me confió, muy serio–. Estaban muy unidos, no deje que nadie le haga pensar lo contrario. Ambos sabían dónde se habían metido y estaban muy de acuerdo con los términos de su matrimonio. Oliver habría hecho cualquier cosa por Sara y ella habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Se lo aseguro –el señor Diggle agitó la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con aire grave–. Sara era una gran mujer.

–Por eso su hija se llama así, ¿verdad? Por ella.

–Era su madrina.

–Si se le ocurre algo más, contacte con nosotros –le pedí, tendiéndole la mano–. Ha sido un placer, señor Diggle. Le dejamos ya tranquilo.

Cisco también se despidió con un apretón de manos y nos marchamos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, al menos no hasta que estuvimos en mi coche dando vueltas por Starling City. Era el lugar más seguro para hablar y, de paso, cerciorarme de que nadie nos seguía.

–Tú también tienes la sensación de que estamos metidos en algo gordo, ¿verdad? –dijo mi socio entonces; estaba vuelto, mirando por la ventanilla, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la puerta–. No es una desaparición más. Ni siquiera creo que Oliver Queen sea un hombre de negocios más. Hay algo raro sucediendo aquí. Es como si todos se esforzaran por ser sinceros, ayudarnos, pero ocultan algo.

–Hay algo que los conecta a todos, algo que no quieren que salga a la luz –asentí–. Y creo que tiene que ver con las pesadillas del señor Queen. ¿Recuerdas? La señorita Smoak dijo que tenía pesadillas, que creía que no se había pasado la guerra tan tranquilo en su casa. Eso explicaría la conexión con Slade Wilson y John Diggle. ¿Te has fijado en sus fotos? Estuvo en el frente...

–¿Y quién no lo estuvo?

–Su uniforme. Era de fuerzas especiales.

Hice una pausa, reordenando mis ideas, al mismo tiempo que Cisco asentía con un gesto de cabeza, seguramente haciendo lo mismo que yo.

–Y hay otra cosa que me inquieta. ¿Por qué nos han contratado a nosotros si el guardaespaldas de Oliver Queen era de fuerzas especiales? Debería ser capaz de encargarse de la investigación, ¿no crees? Pero, en su lugar, está en su casa, desesperándose por no poder hacer nada. No sé, Cisco, tengo la sensación de que hay más fuerzas en juego y que estamos atrapados en un fuego cruzado.

–¿Crees que nos han contratado porque no somos parte de su entramado?

–Es lo que más lógica tiene.

–Pero no vamos a dejarlo, ¿verdad?

–Tenemos que encontrar a un misterioso supuesto playboy y encontrar al asesino de su misteriosa esposa. Hay demasiado misterios como para que lo hagamos, ¿no crees? Y el salir huyendo no es nuestro estilo –compartimos una sonrisa–. Además, ya he organizado el resto del día: investigaremos a John Diggle y, por la noche, iremos al Verdant. El dueño es amigo de Oliver Queen, sospecho que la noche de su desaparición fue ahí y Sara Queen apareció muerta en su callejón. El Verdant está en el centro de todo.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios al pensar que, además, esa noche actuaría la preciosa Caitlin Snow. Por algún motivo, no había logrado olvidarme de ella.

* * *

**Ya sabéis que si os ha gustado o queréis comentar cualquier cosa sobre el capítulo, podéis dejar un review y hacerme más feliz que una perdiz, que yo lo agradezco mucho.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 3 - Dream a little dream of me.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	3. Dream a little dream of me

**Una vez más, me gustaría dar las gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews y dado a favorito, ¡sois amor! Especialmente brico4899 y damonftcaroline. Por cierto, pronto sabréis quién tiene a Ollie, tranquilas ^^**

**Y, de nuevo, ni los personajes ni las series me pertenecen, por si había dudas y eso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Dream a little dream of me**

_**(Sueña un pequeño sueño sobre mí)**_

La luz era dorada aquel día, entraba en el despacho por el enorme ventanal, haciendo que Oliver comprendiera por qué su padre lo había diseñado así. Estaba recostado contra el quicio de la pantalla que separaba su cubículo –por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que era bastante amplio– mirando como su secretaria trabajaba.

Felicity estaba sentada en su mesa, mecanografiando sin parar. Oliver cerró los ojos, dejando que aquel continuo tic tac le inundara los oídos. Era relajante. Era familiar. Significaba que ella estaba ahí, lo que era más que suficiente... al menos por el momento. Oliver era alguien que sabía controlarse, había tenido que aprender a hacerlo con todo lo que había vivido, pero Felicity Smoak siempre ponía su resistencia y su determinación a prueba. Sí, se conformaba con que estuviera sana y salva, con verla a través de su despacho, pero...

Pero empezaba a temer que no fuera a ser suficiente. No con el tiempo.

La joven dejó de teclear, volviéndose hacia él. El sol incidía en su cabello dorado, arrancándole destellos. Felicity ladeó la cabeza, enarcando una ceja con aquella elegancia natural en ella. A Oliver siempre le impresionaba lo sumamente elegante que era sin proponérselo, sobre todo porque, al mismo tiempo, era alguien muy cercana y cálida. Quizás se debía a que las otras mujeres elegantes que conocía –principalmente su madre y su esposa– eran más frías, pero le sorprendía la cercanía de Felicity.

–No voy a llevarle ningún café, señor Queen. Ya se lo he dicho.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me mira? Me pone nerviosa, ¿sabe? No dejo de pensar en usted... cuando me mira fijamente –mientras Felicity hacía aquella mueca tan suya, Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba cuando comenzaba a parlotear ligeramente nerviosa–. Quiero decir, que es muy difícil trabajar cuando una es observada tan atentamente... aunque no quiero decir que es un acosador –Felicity echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos–. Oh, ¿pero por qué no me callaré?

–Me gusta que no se calle.

–Le gusta reírse de mí.

–No es verdad. Me gusta usted. Sencillamente me gusta usted –se encogió de hombros, acercándose a ella. Felicity abrió sus ojos de pura sorpresa; Oliver lo comprendió, pues a él también le sorprendía su propio arrebato, no era propio de él. Dig estaría orgulloso de que se dejara llevar, pero él no podía más que tener miedo, no sabía a dónde le llevaría aquella locura transitoria que estaba experimentando.

–Señor Queen, yo...

–Ya sé lo que va a decirme –la cortó, ligeramente angustiado. No podía creerse que aquellas palabras estuvieran saliendo de su boca, aunque la realidad era que llevaba un tiempo deseándolo. Si había algo que quisiera en el mundo era contarle a Felicity la verdad, explicarle aquel secreto que le estaba carcomiendo, más que nada porque le separaba de ella–. Vas a recordarme que estoy casado, pero... no es lo que parece. No es... Sara es mi esposa, sí, pero... ¡Dios, qué mal se me da esto! –exclamó, pasándose una mano por la nuca–. Sara es mi mejor amiga. Nada más. Me casé con ella para salvarla, para ayudarla y, aunque nos queremos, no somos una pareja.

–Oliver...

Felicity se había puesto en pie. El escritorio les separaba, pero de pronto no parecía que fuera una molestia, que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados. Lo esquivaron por el mismo lado, encontrándose al principio con cierta timidez. La espalda de Felicity dio contra el cristal de la ventana. El corazón de Oliver latía como hacía una eternidad que no lo hacía: veloz, irregular, sentido... Como la primera vez que creyó sentirse enamorado, siendo un chiquillo.

¿La diferencia? Había dejado de ser un niño y, sobre todo, sabía que estaba enamorado de verdad. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser.

–Felicity, yo...

–Shh, no lo digas –le pidió ella, alzando una mano con cuidado; depositó los dedos sobre los labios de Oliver, deteniendo su avance con suavidad. La mujer le miró a los ojos, sonriendo lacónicamente–. No lo digas ahora, por favor. No hagas que nuestra primera vez sea un sueño.

–¿Eh?

–No me digas "te quiero" por primera vez en un sueño. Nos merecemos algo mejor.

–¿Un sueño?

Felicity se inclinó sobre él. Oliver notó la suavidad de su rubio cabello contra su cuello, también el leve roce de sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras le susurraba con voz tan aterciopelada como triste:

–Vértigo.

* * *

Al ver como Oliver Queen seguía resistiéndose, tuvo ganas de gritar con frustración. Necesitaba que fuera sincero, que le diera su localización, pero aquel maldito bastardo se empecinaba en no dar su brazo a torcer. Cerró los ojos, hastiada, mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos; estaba tan histérica que empezó a agitar el pie derecho, por lo que el repiqueteo del tacón resonó por todo el polvoriento almacén.

–¿Me vas a obligar a doblarte la dosis, Oliver?

Pero el señor Queen no respondió, siguió mascullando algo que ella ya no alcanzaba a comprender. Sí que le había sonsacado algo, algo que había supuesto con anterioridad, aunque no había sido hasta entonces que lo había confirmado: el matrimonio de Oliver Queen con Sara Lance había sido una farsa dirigida para salvarla. Sin embargo, en ese momento, aquella noticia no le servía de nada, ¿qué le importaba a ella?

–Refúgiate en tus sueños cuanto quieras, Oliver, voy a romperte y entonces me dirás lo que necesito oír.

* * *

–Tengo novedades sobre John Diggle –me informó Cisco en cuanto entró por la puerta; yo estaba ocupado leyendo ciertos informes que Joe había tenido la amabilidad de cederme, pero no tardé en alzar la mirada de ellos para concentrarme en mi socio. No sé cómo lo hace, mas Cisco siempre logra sacar información hasta de debajo de las piedras, debe de ser un superpoder o algo así. Mi amigo se sentó en la mesa, mientras comprobaba su libreta–: John Diggle, licenciado con honores. Estuvo en el frente, al parecer fue un gran soldado.

–¿Sabes dónde estuvo?

–Como tú mismo dedujiste, fue parte de las fuerzas especiales. Estuvo en Francia, pero también en Japón y Rusia –asintió Cisco, antes de añadir–: Al terminar el conflicto, se pasó a la seguridad privada. Ha sido el guardaespaldas de Oliver Queen durante los últimos cinco años. Por lo que he oído, eran amigos antes de que le contratara y, digamos, que eso ayudó a que lo hiciera.

–Diggle dijo que le había salvado de un accidente. Se conocerán de eso.

–Además, he descubierto que lleva dos años casado con su mujer, Lyla, que trabaja como telefonista. Porque, sí, sigue trabajando aunque su hija tiene un año y eso que el señor Queen es bastante generoso con el sueldo del señor Diggle.

–¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

–Sólo digo que no es habitual. Ya sabes que yo creo que cada cual puede hacer lo que le venga en gana –Cisco se encogió de hombros, guardando la libreta en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina, algo que yo también suelo hacer–. No he logrado confirmado, pero no creo que tu teoría de que coincidieran en algún punto de la guerra sea tan descabellada. Sabemos que tanto Diggle como el alcalde Wilson estuvieron en los mismos lugares.

–¿Y dónde entran los Queen en todo esto?

–Quizás el alcalde Wilson nos pueda ayudar con eso.

–Ah, por cierto, la señorita Smoak ha llamado hace un rato: nos ha conseguido una entrevista con el alcalde –ante mis palabras, Cisco abrió los ojos como platos, lo que me hizo sonreír. Hice un gesto con la mano–. Lo sé, lo sé, somos importantes –mi amigo soltó un silbido, mientras yo me echaba hacia atrás en la silla–. Mañana a las diez en su oficina. Al parecer, si es por ayudar al señor Queen, está más que dispuesto a hablar con nosotros y ayudarnos en todo lo posible –tamborileé los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla, volviendo a sonreír–. Por suerte, vamos a estar ocupados esta noche y no nos pondremos nerviosos pensando en la cita con el alcalde.

Al pensar en nuestros planes, volví a experimentar aquella curiosidad que había estado asaltando mis pensamientos durante toda la tarde: ¿cómo sería escuchar a Caitlin Snow cantar? Era curioso, en mi vida nunca una chica me había provocado tanta curiosidad como la señorita Snow y, sobre todo, tras un único encuentro. No era de los que creían en los encaprichamientos, al menos yo nunca los había sentido, pero en aquella ocasión sí que era cierto que la señorita Snow había logrado robarme más pensamientos que ninguna otra mujer, a excepción de Iris.

Cisco dio una palmada de entusiasmo, haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

–¡El Verdant nos aguarda! No creas que lo he olvidado.

–Por supuesto que no.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer por nuestra profesión, ni Cisco ni yo solíamos frecuentar locales elegantes donde había que hacer cola para entrar. A lo más lejos que habíamos llegado era a los bares que había cerca del despacho, donde tomábamos copas y discutíamos sobre temas no profesionales tras cenar o tras un día especialmente difícil. Por algún motivo, ni siquiera se nos había ocurrido personarnos en un club como el Verdant, donde acudía la flor y nata de la sociedad de Starling City.

–Últimamente estamos subiendo el nivel, Barry –Cisco sonrió risueño, como siempre que él lo hacía–. Ricachones, alcaldes, Verdant... Ya nos estoy viendo –alzó las manos, como señalando un cartel que no estaba ahí–, Allen y Ramon: detectives de las estrellas.

–No sé, ¿eh?

–¡Qué poquita imaginación, Barry!

Como siempre me ocurría, no pude evitar contagiarme del entusiasmo de mi amigo. Cisco era como un niño en ese sentido, se ilusionaba como si fuera nuevo ante el mundo, lo que yo encontraba fascinante. Siempre había sido divertido dejarme llevar por sus arranques. Así que, a medida que nos dirigíamos al Verdant, acabé tan emocionado como él, como si fuéramos un par de chiquillos a punto de abrir los regalos la mañana de Navidad.

El Verdant era un faro en medio de los Glades, no sólo por sus rutilantes luces que parecían romper la oscuridad de la zona, sino porque era un lugar que no parecía encajar con cómo había quedado el barrio: los Glades eran una zona habitada por gente humilde, por trabajadores, por personas que no podían alcanzar ese lujo que mucha gente lucía en el Verdant. Era curioso, no obstante, ver como ambos mundos colisionaban en aquel club, como se podía convivir, aunque yo creía que más que la convivencia, debía de trabajarse la igualdad.

Había una cola de gente impresionante en la puerta, por lo que nos armamos de paciencia, aunque empezamos a temernos lo peor al ver que el guardia de seguridad de la puerta –un hombre ancho de cabeza rapada– era mucho más amable con las chicas guapas que con los hombres. De hecho, ni siquiera íbamos acompañados de una.

–¿Crees que podrías seducirle con una caída de esos párpados latinos?

–Seguramente tus ojitos azules tengan más efecto.

Estábamos trabajando en una estrategia de entrada –que consistía en fingir que éramos dos veteranos para despertar compasión– cuando el portero se me quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Tragué saliva. ¿Habría investigado a algún familiar? ¿Sería uno de los hombres infieles a los que había tenido que sacar fotografías para poder mostrárselas a su esposa?

–¿Es usted Barry Allen?

–Eh... Sí... –estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos, temiendo que el portero iba a estampar su enorme puño en mi cara.

–Está en la lista. Su acompañante y usted pueden pasar.

–¿En la lista?

–Caitlin me pidió que le dejara pasar cuando apareciera –el hombre curvó los labios hacia un lado, divertido, mientras no dejaba de mirarme de pies a cabeza. Si la información de que la señorita Snow me había estado esperando no estuviera estallando en mi cabeza como fuegos artificiales, me hubiera sentido un poco violento. Finalmente, tras un instante de silencio, el portero soltó una carcajada–: Caitlin sabe cómo describir, desde luego.

–¿Qué dijo de mí?

–Que dejara pasar a un hombre que parecía un niño disfrazado de Dick Tracy.

–Pues qué bien.

Con Cisco soltando molestas risitas a mi alrededor, me encaminé hacia el interior del Verdant, cariacontecido. ¡Pues menuda descripción! ¡Y no parecía ningún niño, ni hablar! Sólo para que conste.

El Verdant era un lugar enorme, lleno de mesas atestadas de personas que bebían cócteles pijos, mientras conversaban con sus mejores galas. A un lado, había una larga barra rodeada de todo tipo de botellas; nos acodamos a ahí, donde pedí un whisky doble y solo y no para demostrar que no era ningún niño, sencillamente porque sé lo que beber en un lugar de postín. Cisco arqueó ambas cejas, aunque no dijo nada, mientras curioseaba la carta de bebidas.

–¿Y quién es Caitlin Snow?

–La cantante.

–¿De verdad te crees que con eso vas a saciar mi curiosidad de sagaz detective? –inquirió Cisco, mirándome por encima de la carta.

–Fue quien encontró el cadáver de Sara Queen –me incliné sobre mi socio, bajando la voz, pues el Verdant estaba lleno de gente y no quería que ningún oído indiscreto se hiciera eco de mis palabras–. Como vine con Joe pude conocerla. Estuvimos hablando, me contó cosas interesantes y prometió estar atenta –Cisco permaneció callado, aunque su cara reflejaba, como siempre, sus pensamientos, así que suspiré–: ¿Qué?

–Oh, vamos, ve con la parte divertida, ¡la jugosa!

–No hay nada más.

Cisco hizo un gesto con la mano, como resignándose al silencio, aunque sin creerme. Después, pidió un estrambótico cóctel, mientras yo seguía con mi tradicional whisky doble que, sin embargo, me estaba calentando ligeramente, además de calmando. Por algún motivo, estaba nervioso, como si fuera un colegial o, al menos, así me sentía, a pesar de lo mucho que me avergonzaba e irritaba que me recordara a la descripción que Caitlin Snow había realizado sobre mí.

Y casi como si mi pensamiento la invocara, como si Caitlin Snow fuera una criatura mística, mi propia Nimue surgiendo tan hermosa del lago, ella apareció en el escenario. Se abrió paso con sencillez a través de los músicos, captando automáticamente la atención de todo el local. A su paso, se hizo el silencio, acompañado de la luz que, poco a poco, fue perdiendo intensidad, salvo haz que la iluminaba únicamente a ella. Estaba preciosa. Impresionante. Su pelo castaño le caía en ondas perfectas, rompiendo la cremosa palidez de su piel y también el suave tono plateado de su vestido. Mientras yo me quedaba completamente atontado, ella sonrió a su público y comenzó a cantar con dulzura y sensualidad a partes iguales, creando una atmósfera sin igual.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_(Las estrellas brillan sobre ti)_

_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'_

_(La brisa nocturna parece suspirar 'te quiero')_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_(Los pájaros cantan en el sicomoro)_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_(Sueña un pequeño sueño sobre mí)_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_(Deséame buenas noches y bésame)_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_(Simplemente abrázame fuerte y dime que me echarás de menos)_

_While I'm alone, blue as can be_

_(Mientras estoy sola, tan triste como es posible)_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_(Sueña un pequeño sueño sobre mí)_

Al oírla cantar y verla moverse sinuosamente con suavidad ante aquel micrófono alargado, enfundada en aquel etéreo vestido plateado, de verdad creí que Caitlin Snow podría aparecerse en todos los sueños que tuviera a partir de ese momento. De hecho, en aquel momento, no pude más que contemplarla con la boca abierta.

Si la mismísima Ava Gardner hubiera aparecido en la barra, justo a mi lado, ni siquiera la habría visto porque, de algún modo, la señorita Snow había robado mi atención.

Estaba tan atontado, tan perdido en mis propios e inconexos pensamientos, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que un hombre había surgido de algún lado y estaba pidiendo algo a mi lado. No fue hasta que mis ojos se toparon con su cara que logré reaccionar, aunque lo único que hice fue sonrojarme. Seguramente aquel pobre hombre me creería un tarado o algo por el estilo. Le dediqué una endeble sonrisa educada, mientras me terminaba la copa y me fijaba en él: era alto y delgado, de maneras elegantes, ojos azules, cabello negro y sonrisa un tanto enigmática.

–Veo que la señorita Snow le ha sorprendido –me dijo, divertido.

–No sabe usted cuánto.

–Gracias, Roy –el hombre sonrió al camarero, que hizo un gesto despreocupado, antes de dirigirse hacia la otra esquina de la barra para atender a otros clientes. Mi interlocutor se llevó el vaso cargado de Gin tonic a los labios, probó un poco y volvió a dejarlo sobre la barra antes de tenderme la mano–. Harrison Wells.

–Barry Allen. Encantado.

Fue entonces cuando recordé que tenía un socio, ya que normalmente nos presentábamos al mismo tiempo. Al girarme en su búsqueda, vi que Cisco estaba junto a una mesa, hablando con una chica morena increíblemente guapa.

–Eh, ese es mi amigo, Cisco Ramon, que al parecer ha decidido dejarme solo.

–Pues no ha elegido mala compañía. Esa es Helena Bertinelli, una señorita tan simpática como hermosa, si me permite la indiscreción –el señor Wells volvió a sonreírme, antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza–. Por suerte para su amigo hoy ha venido con su amiga, la señorita Queen. Normalmente acompaña a su padre.

Supe a qué venía tal comentario, pues por todo Starling City era sabido que Frank Bertinelli era el cabeza de familia y, por tanto, líder de la banda italiana. Mafia, vamos. Era uno de los capos que parecían controlar la ciudad desde las sombras, uno especialmente peligroso, pues llevaba muchos años al frente de su familia y nadie había logrado desbancarle, ni dentro ni fuera de los italianos. El señor Bertinelli tenía fama de duro, también de amante padre de familia y de tirar de gatillo con facilidad o, mejor dicho, ordenar que uno de sus chicos lo hiciera.

–No sabía que el señor Bertinelli se pasara por aquí.

–Ahora ya lo sabe. Su amigo debería saberlo también, por cierto.

Asentí distraídamente con la cabeza, aunque Cisco no era mi prioridad. Mi amigo sabía cuidarse solo, además no creía que intercambiar cuatro palabras con Helena Bertinelli fueran a traerle demasiadas complicaciones. Sin embargo, la conexión que acababa de establecer entre los italianos y Oliver Queen, mediante la joven Bertinelli, me dio que pensar. ¿Y si la mafia estaba detrás de su secuestro para sacar dinero? ¿Y si habían sido ellos los que habían acabado con Sara por algún motivo que yo desconocía?

Recordé, entonces, que Thea Queen al parecer estaba en el Verdant. No había tenido el placer de conocer a la benjamina de la familia y el pillarla en su local favorito, seguramente con alguna copa que otra de más, podría darme cierta ventaja a la hora de hablar con ella. Con un poco de suerte, estaría más abierta que si acudiera a su casa a entrevistarla formalmente. Sin embargo, al mirar alrededor descubrí que no había ni rastro de la chica.

–Gracias por la información, señor Wells.

El hombre asintió con un gesto, antes de darse la vuelta y contemplar a la señorita Snow, que siguió cantando. Poco después, debió de ver algo, pues terminó su bebida y desapareció entre el gentío. Volví a verlo subiendo las escaleras que conducían al primer piso del Verdant, aquella zona vedada para casi todo el mundo; le seguí con la mirada hasta que le vi reunirse con un joven de pelo negro y expresión amable, que era Tommy Merlyn, el dueño del club.

¿Quién sería Harrison Wells?

* * *

Había dejado a Barry babeando por la cantante, con la que seguro que iba a soñar esa noche sin que ella lo pidiera en la canción, para pasearse por el Verdant. No quiso molestar a su amigo en su ensimismamiento, pues le prefería fantaseando con una cantante inalcanzable que dándole vueltas al tema de siempre: Iris. Desde que le conocía, Barry había estado empecinado en Iris, en quererla, cuando Cisco nunca había tenido claro que Iris West fuera la indicada para su amigo.

Como aquel día había hecho los deberes, conocía las caras de todo aquel que era alguien en Starling City. Había estado repasando los ecos de sociedad para hacerse una imagen clara de la situación. Así fue como reconoció a la señorita Helena Bertinelli, una de las habituales acompañantes de Oliver Queen y con la que, de hecho, su esposa había creído que se había fugado.

Por eso, Cisco volvió a beber su cóctel –que tenía mejor pinta que sabor– y se acercó a ella con naturalidad. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, pues nunca había sido de los que tenían éxito con las chicas, pero a lo mejor tenía suerte y lograba establecer conversación con ella. A fin de cuentas Helena Bertinelli estaba sola en la mesa, con la mirada opaca como si no estuviera ahí. De hecho, quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, pero a Cisco le pareció que aquella mujer no podía estar más triste.

–¿Le ocurre algo, señorita?

Helena Bertinelli alzó sus ojos azules en dirección a Cisco; sus manos, de aspecto delicado, sostenían una copa que no había probado. La verdad era que la señorita Bertinelli se le antojó como una de esas hermosas elfas que poblaban las páginas de las historias de J. R. R. Tolkien: hermosas, lejanas y cargando siempre con un halo trágico, casi como si fuera la protagonista de una novela rusa.

–No.

–Pues parece triste –le dedicó una sonrisa, que esperaba fuera encantadora, mientras se acomodaba delante de ella. La mujer únicamente arqueó una ceja–. Ya sé que no estoy siendo lo que se dice decoroso, pero no me gusta ver a nadie triste. Sobre todo cuando se trata de una mujer hermosa –la señorita Bertinelli se echó hacia atrás, casi resoplando, por lo que Cisco suspiró–. Muy tópico, ¿verdad?

–Bastante. Y no estoy de humor.

–Su humor no mejorará estando sola, rumiando sus problemas sobre una copa.

–¿Y no es eso lo que hacéis vosotros, los hombres?

–No sé el resto de los hombres, pero yo no lo hago –alzó su propia bebida, que tenía un color tropical muy curioso–. Yo sólo vengo a probar cócteles pijos, que son más bonitos que sabrosos –dejó la copa en la mesa, agitando la cabeza–. Una decepción, la verdad. Me había esperado ambrosía o algo así por lo que cobran.

–La próxima vez pida el llamado Alexander, seguro que es mejor que...

–Sirena perlada. Me ha gustado el nombre.

–Pues no es que suene muy evocador.

Cisco se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo una sonrisa victoriosa, pues estaba consiguiendo que, al menos, la señorita Bertinelli se calmara. De hecho, la mujer se apartó el pelo con un gesto, mientras su cuerpo abandonaba la postura tensa que había tenido desde que le había visto.

–¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se llama? –le preguntó, entonces, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta. Sin embargo, no quería que ella se sintiera amenazada o investigada, pues sólo conseguiría que se cerrara en banda.

–¿No lo sabe?

–Si lo supiera, no habría preguntado, ¿no cree? –Cisco se echó hacia delante, bajando la voz para que la conversación adquiriera un tono más íntimo, como confidencial–. Le contaré un secreto, señorita: no suelo frecuentar este local. Normalmente mis noches consisten en cenar en el mismo restaurante que siempre o en la casa de mi madre, tomarme una copa rápida con mi amigo e ir a mi casa a leer. Nada demasiado glamoroso, la verdad. Bueno, a veces voy al cine. Me encanta el cine, ¿sabe?

–Me llamo Helena.

–Cisco.

–Así que se llama Cisco y le gustan tanto las sirenas como las bebidas rosas y el cine –asintió ella, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

–Tache de la lista las bebidas rosas. Esto no sabe nada bien.

–¿Sabe, Cisco? Parece un buen hombre. Precisamente por eso, voy a hacer esto –se puso en pie, cogiendo tanto su bolso como otro que había estado todo el rato en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa–. No tengo nada en contra de usted, de verdad. Pero será mejor que me aleje de usted y que no volvamos a vernos. Se lo digo en serio, manténgase alejado de mí. Será lo mejor –repitió, agitando la cabeza; entonces, para su sorpresa, la señorita Bertinelli cogió la copa llena de líquido rosa y se la tiró al rostro, como si estuviera muy ofendida–. Lo siento, Cisco.

La escuchó murmurar algo sobre Thea, antes de desaparecer entre el gentío. Cisco se quedó sentado, secándose el rostro con una servilleta, mientras se preguntaba qué narices acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo había terminado con un cóctel encima?

* * *

No pude más que abrir los ojos como platos al ver a Helena Bertinelli duchar a mi amigo con el contenido de una copa, antes de alejarse de la mesa. La perdí de vista cuando cruzó una de las puertas laterales, una que no daba precisamente a la calle. En apenas ese minuto que había transcurrido, Cisco regresó a mi lado; dejó el sombrero sobre la barra, mientras seguía frotándose el rostro con una servilleta de tela. Después, volvió a limpiarse las manos, antes de pasárselas por el pelo.

–¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho?

–Nada. De verdad, todo iba bien.

–Cisco Ramon, seduciendo mujeres desde... –mi amigo me fulminó con la mirada, por lo que no terminé la broma y, de hecho, me esforcé por contener la risa–. De todas maneras, creo que es lo mejor. Esa señorita es la hija de Frank Bertinelli, el capo de la mafia –bajé la voz, mirando en derredor por si había alguien reparando en nosotros; tras el momento de protagonismo de Cisco al ser atacado por un cóctel, todo el mundo parecía habernos olvidado. Pues sí que era efímera la fama.

–Yo ya lo sabía.

–¿De verdad?

–Mientras estabas fantaseando con tu Blancanieves particular, yo he estado leyendo los ecos de sociedad, ¿recuerdas? –me hizo burla, por lo que yo suspiré. En realidad, por mucho que hubiera estado pensando en reencontrarme con la señorita Snow, había estado ocupado intentando encontrar qué había sido de Oliver Queen durante la guerra. Sin éxito, por cierto–. Helena es la única hija de Frank Bertinelli, de ahí que el viejo Frank le haya dado una gran educación: internados en Suiza, universidad, viajes por el mundo para que aprenda idiomas...

–También es conocida como La cazadora en ciertos círculos –la voz de una chica nos sobresaltó a ambos, por lo que nos giramos al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos de frente a la señorita Snow–. Fue campeona de tiro al arco, ¿saben? Es algo que llama la atención –al notar que la miraba, la mujer curvó los labios encantadoramente–. Hola de nuevo, Dick Tracy.

–Niño disfrazado de Dick Tracy, dirá.

–Espero no haberle ofendido. No era mi intención.

La señorita Snow parecía divertida y yo hice un gesto para quitarle importancia, sin dejar de mirarla. No era nada justo, por cierto, ya que la mujer tenía una sonrisa tan bonita que era imposible no perdonarle nada.

A mis espaldas escuché una tos fingida, que me hizo recordar que no estaba solo, pues Cisco se encontraba con nosotros. Por eso, me giré hacia él, facilitando que la señorita Snow y él pudieran verse al fin. Mientras los presentaba, Cisco le tendió una mano, que la mujer aceptó encantada. Después, ella miró por encima de su hombro, como cerciorándose de algo, antes de hacernos un gesto.

–¿Por qué no me acompañan a mi camerino? Creo que ahí tendremos mucha más intimidad –la joven volvió a mirar hacia arriba, antes de susurrar–. Esperad un momento y entrad por la puerta del fondo –le hizo un gesto al camarero, que se acercó–. Buenas noches, Roy.

–¿Lo de siempre, Caitlin?

–Gracias, Roy, eres un encanto.

La señorita Snow aceptó un vaso de tubo, antes de marcharse sin decir nada, como si no nos conociera. Sin embargo, a medio camino se giró y nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un breve instante. Después, siguió con su camino, mientras yo tuve que enfrentarme a la sonrisilla divertida de Cisco.

–Oh, amigo, te gusta mucho.

–Me parece guapa. Nada más –aclaré, encogiéndome de hombros. Era cierto que había algo especial en Caitlin Snow, que siempre acababa volviendo a mi pensamiento, pero apenas la conocía. No era como con Iris, pues sabía todo de ella: lo que le gustaba, la comida que detestaba, como movía los dedos al peinarse, cada curva de su cuerpo ya fuera con ropa o sin ella... Apreté los labios un poco. Pensar en Iris todavía me ponía triste. De hecho, añadí en un susurro–: No me puede gustar si no la conozco.

–Eso tiene fácil solución, amigo: conócela.

Cisco me palmeó la espalda, antes de ponerse en pie. Intentando no llamar la atención, imitamos a la señorita Snow y cruzamos el Verdant hasta alcanzar la puerta de la que la cantante nos había hablado. Me di cuenta que Helena Bertinelli había desaparecido por ella, algo que anoté mentalmente para comentarlo después con Cisco. No quería hablar de la heredera del capo italiano en un lugar donde podría haber cualquier miembro de la familia. No quería ni ponernos en peligro ni llamar la atención.

Bajamos unas escaleras hasta dar con un pasillo lleno de puertas. La señorita Snow nos estaba aguardando contra una y, al verlos, nos hizo una seña. En cuanto entramos en su camerino, ella cerró la puerta, quedándose contra ella.

El camerino era amplio, ordenado y un poco sobrio. Sí, estaba lleno de vestidos de todo tipo, incluso de accesorios como boas o zapatos, pero las paredes estaban desnudas. Sólo en el espejo del tocador había un par de fotografías: una de la señorita Snow junto a un hombre, otra de dicho hombre. No pude evitar lamentar que la mujer estuviera acompañada de alguien, aunque espanté ese pensamiento, pues no era ni el momento ni el lugar de tenerlo.

–Lamento el secretismo, pero si los clientes se enteran, puede que no me resulte tan fácil darles esquinazo –admitió la joven, mientras se sentaba para quitarse los zapatos de tacón que llevaba.

–No pasa nada –dije, acompañándome de un ademán.

–He estado haciendo preguntas, como le dije –me miró, apartándose un mechón del rostro con un gesto–. Y he conseguido que un amigo hable con nosotros. Estuvo trabajando la noche del miércoles y creo que podrá ayudarnos con el misterio de Oliver Queen –justo en ese momento, se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta. La señorita Snow sonrió, mientras decía–: Ah, ya está aquí –se separó de la madera para abrirla, encontrándose con un chico–. Gracias por venir, de verdad.

–No es nada, Caitlin. Lo que sea por ayudarte.

El joven en cuestión era el camarero que le había servido una copa antes de que se marchara al camerino. Era tirando a bajito, aunque fornido, de mirada clara y expresión dura. Daba la impresión de que lo había pasado mal en la vida, algo que no era de extrañar si se trataba de un habitante de los Glades.

–Chicos, este es Roy Harper, uno de los camareros.

–Gracias por hablar con nosotros, señor Harper –le di la mano con educación.

–Tampoco es que pueda contaros mucho, como bien ha dicho Caitlin, sólo soy uno de los camareros –el joven se pasó una mano por el pelo, que era castaño claro y lo llevaba corto, sin seguir la moda–. Pero, bueno, sí que trabajé esa noche y, definitivamente, sí que vi a Oliver Queen.

* * *

_Era uno de esos extraños momentos en los que la actividad se relajaba, por lo que Roy se arremangó y, empuñando un trapo, se puso a secar los vasos y las copas que acababan de ser fregadas. Su madre le había enseñado que para secar el cristal lo mejor era el papel de periódico, pero, claro, en un lugar de postín como el Verdant había que ser más elegante que práctico._

–_Buenas noches, señor Harper._

_Thea Queen tenía un tono de voz muy particular. De hecho, Roy no había sido capaz de describirlo nunca, aunque lo había recordado desde el primer momento en que la princesa de Starling City le había pedido algo que beber._

–_¿Lo mismo de siempre, señorita Queen?_

–_Por supuesto._

_La muchacha le brindó una sonrisa. Siempre lo hacía. Podía parecer una tontería, pero no todo el mundo mostraba aquella cortesía cálida que ella siempre dispensaba. Además, por qué no decirlo, era una chica muy bonita. Aquella noche llevaba un vestido negro, que contrastaba con el tono nacarado de su piel; llevaba el pelo cortado por encima de los hombros y retirado de su encantador rostro con un pasador de brillantes._

_Mientras Roy preparaba el cóctel, observó como la puerta del Verdant se abría para dar paso a un grupo de tres personas. Le sorprendió distinguir al alcalde y su esposa acompañando a Oliver Queen. Acababa de colocar la copa sobre la barra, yendo a por las aceitunas, cuando el señor Queen se aproximó a su hermana._

–_Buenas noches, Ollie –le saludó cariñosamente._

_Como toda respuesta, el señor Queen besó la coronilla de su hermana, que agitó la cabeza, divertida. Sin embargo, su expresión se tornó triste cuando el hombre frunció el ceño al fijarse en la copa que la señorita tenía entre las manos._

–_Ten cuidado._

–_Ya hemos hablado de esto, Ollie._

–_En realidad, yo he hablado y tú me has ignorado –el hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando; era como si intentara encontrar algo en su interior: fuerza, delicadeza, dulzura... Al final, volvió a mirar a su hermana, aunque su rictus se había relajado considerablemente–. Sencillamente me preocupo por ti, Speedy. No quiero tener que visitarte en el hospital de nuevo._

–_Te prometí que no volvería a pasar._

_Los dos hermanos compartieron una mirada durante un mero instante, aunque después el señor Queen le ofreció a la joven que le acompañara, pero ella se negó. Por eso, Thea Queen se quedó a solas en la barra, pensativa, mientras Roy se veía obligado a coger la bandeja y acudir a la mesa donde el señor Queen se había sentado. Estaba acompañado del alcalde y su esposa, que se reían juntos, como partiendo confidencias ajenas al mundo, y también de un hombre bien parecido que Roy no había visto nunca._

_Se trataba de un hombre alto, de pelo negro peinado con raya a un lado y sonrisa ligeramente bobalicona; a diferencia de sus compañeros, su traje era blanco, por lo que destacaba en el local como la luna en el firmamento. A Roy le chocó el detalle porque, a veces, el jefes les hacía llevar uniformes blancos y ninguno de ellos lograba parecer tan reverencial como aquel hombre._

_Apuntó sus bebidas, las preparó y las llevó a la mesa. Nada anormal._

_Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato el jefe bajó de su oficina, acompañado del señor Wells, y se reunió con ellos. Como Roy llevaba ya más de un año trabajando con él, conocía sus gustos, así que no tardó en acudir con su bebida favorita. Tommy le sonrió, dándole las gracias, antes de echarse a reír junto a los demás; el ambiente de la mesa era festivo, de celebración. Lo era tanto que, de hecho, el señor Queen acabó llamándole con amabilidad. Roy volvió a acercarse, dispuesto a anotar un nuevo pedido._

–_Me he dado cuenta de que le estamos dando mucho trabajo esta noche –le dijo, ladeando la cabeza. Roy, por su parte, se encogió de hombros con cierta sensatez, pues Oliver Queen siempre se le había antojado alguien a quien respetar._

–_Pero también muchas propinas, señor._

–_Me alegro, entonces, sobre todo porque me ha traído muy buena suerte, señor Harper –le sorprendió que recordara su nombre. Normalmente los clientes, por mucho que preguntaran, acababan por olvidarse o, sencillamente, usaban su nombre de pila. Sin embargo, el señor Queen le estaba dando un trato igualitario–. Ya sé que es una tontería, mera superstición, pero ha sido empezar a traernos copas y mi suerte ha cambiado. He conseguido llegar a un ventajoso acuerdo con el señor Palmer –señaló al hombre del traje blanco, que estaba conversando con el alcalde–. Por eso, me encantaría que se tomara algo a nuestra salud, señor Harper. Se lo merece._

–_No es necesario, señor..._

–_Por favor, insisto._

–_Aprovecha que Oliver tiene el día generoso, Roy, y sírvete algo bueno. Estoy seguro de que al bueno de Oliver no le importará, no tras lo que han pactado. ¡Menudo negocio! –exclamó Tommy, antes de volverse hacia su amigo íntimo–. Hablando de negocios: he de enseñarte algo en el despacho, Oliver, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?_

_Así, mientras él se preparaba una copa del mejor Bourbon que tenían, vio como los dos hombres desaparecían escaleras arriba._

* * *

–Me bebí el Bourbon y después salí un momento al patio. Era ya muy tarde, el Verdant estaba casi vacío e hice lo que suelo hacer: aprovechando que tengo que tirar la basura, me escabullo un momento para fumarme un pitillo –Roy Harper se encogió de hombros, mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del uniforme para coger una manoseada cajetilla de tabaco–. Poco después de regresar, empezaron a marcharse. Aquel día cerré yo, de hecho.

–¿Y no viste nada raro después de volver? –pregunté, haciéndome una imagen mental de aquella noche, que cada vez parecía complicarse más y más.

–Bueno, no sé si lo calificaría de raro, pero...

–¿Pero? –le animó Cisco.

–De refilón vi a Oliver Queen hablando con una mujer morena. No le di mayor importancia –volvió a encogerse de hombros–. No es que el señor Queen hiciera del Verdant su coto de caza particular, pero sí que era habitual verle hablando con todo tipo de mujeres... sobre todo las hermosas.

–¿Quién era esa mujer?

–No la vi de cerca. Era alta, morena, elegante... Lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarles más.

Hice un gesto con la mano e incluso sonreí, quitándole importancia. La verdad era que no era una descripción muy excluyente, pues mujeres guapas de pelo negro había muchísimas. Sin embargo, era más que lo que teníamos antes: nada. Además, Helena Bertinelli casaba con aquella descripción y era más que probable que estuviera aquella noche en el Verdant, pues solía acudir con regularidad.

–Ha sido de mucha ayuda, señor Harper –le aseguré.

–Un placer.

Nos despedimos del camarero, mientras yo seguía dándole vueltas a lo sucedido la noche en la que Oliver Queen desapareció. Estaba tan sumergido en mis propios pensamientos que me costó percatarme de la mirada divertida de la señorita Snow. La mujer se había sentado en la banqueta que tenía junto a su tocador, sin dejar de contemplarme, lo que me puso de lo más nervioso. Abrí la boca. No sé para qué, pero la abrí, por lo que debía de parecer un completo idiota.

–Señor Allen, si quiere quedarse a presenciar cómo me cambio, debería, al menos, buscar una excusa, ¿no cree?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero eso, señorita!

–¿Y entonces por qué sigue ahí?

–Pues... porque... yo... esto... Madre mía –me revolví el pelo, casi histérico, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de la señorita Snow se acentuara; a mi lado, Cisco estaba a punto de llorar de la risa, mientras mis manos seguían actuando solas: tras dejarme el pelo hecho un auténtico desastre, pasaron a aflojarme la corbata–. Estaba pensando en algo... ¡No en usted! ¡Soy un caballero! Y yo... eh...

–Señor Allen, ¿por qué no me espera en el pasillo junto al señor Ramon y ya, cuando se calme, me cuenta en qué estaba pensando?

Pensé que también podía pegarme un tiro y ahorrarme aquel bochorno, aunque guardé ese plan desesperado únicamente para mí. Lo que hice fue asentir con un gesto, antes de abandonar el camerino. Notaba tal fuego en las mejillas que estaba convencido de que mi cara debía de brillar más que las luminosas letras del Verdant en medio de la noche. Notaba a Cisco siguiéndome, carcajeándose entre dientes, por lo que alcé una mano, intentando no mirarle.

–Ni una palabra.

–Precisamente eso ha sido lo que te ha metido en este lío, Barry –una nueva risita. Yo cerré los ojos y apoyé la frente en la pared del pasillo–. Te has quedado ahí, en medio del camerino, mirándola fijamente, mientras la señorita Snow te decía que tenía que cambiarse. Parecías un pervertido, amigo mío.

No pude contenerme más: empecé a darme cabezazos en la pared.

–Eso no va a borrar lo sucedido.

–¡No estás ayudando, Cisco!

–Yo creo que le ha hecho gracia. Bueno, tú le haces gracia –bajó la voz, sustituyendo las divertidas carcajadas que me estaban mortificando por una sonrisilla alegre, incluso cómplice–. Sigue así. A las chicas les gustan los que las hacen reír.

–Una cosa es que se rían con uno y otra muy distinta que se rían de uno.

–Qué susceptible.

La puerta del camerino se volvió a abrir, aunque en esa ocasión la señorita Snow lo abandonó ataviada con ropa más normal. Era la primera vez que la veía sin aquellos vestidos de lentejuelas, concebidos para llamar poderosamente la atención de cualquiera que pusiera los ojos en él. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul, combinado con una gabardina clara... y, a pesar de que no eran ropas de estrella de la canción, no pude dejar de mirarla, como si la señorita Snow fuera un imán y mis ojos estuvieran hechos de hierro.

–Es tarde –terció Cisco, mientras yo seguía sin poder reaccionar. Tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo neuronas a cada momento–. La acompañaremos a su casa, señorita Snow. Con todo lo que está sucediendo, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

–Sí, eso. Sí –dije yo.

En serio, ¿qué diantres me pasaba? ¿Siempre había sido tan rematadamente tonto o me había picado alguna especie de bicho absorbe-neuronas? Mientras me preguntaba eso, y hacía un esfuerzo por recordar si era la trama de alguna de las fantasiosas novelas que Cisco devoraba, abandonamos el Verdant por la puerta de atrás. Fue entonces, al cruzar el umbral, cuando me di cuenta de que la señorita Snow debió de haber realizado aquel recorrido la noche anterior... cuando descubrió el cadáver de Sara Queen.

El cuerpo ya no se encontraba en el callejón, pero yo no lograba desembarazarme de su recuerdo. A juzgar por la expresión de la señorita Snow, yo no era el único. Se quedó parada durante un instante, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Nunca era agradable ver un cadáver y menos por vez primera. Por eso, alargué mi mano y, saltándome todo rastro de sensatez, la enlacé con la de la joven. Ella me estrechó los dedos, sin volverse hacia mí, aunque supe que se sintió tan reconfortada como yo.

–Vámonos. Es tarde –murmuré.

La señorita Snow acababa de asentir, cuando percibí un ruido que me resultaba de lo más familiar. Mis pies se movieron incluso antes de que mi cerebro fuera consciente de lo que acababa de oír. Agarrando a la mujer de los hombros, la tiré hacia la pared, envolviéndola con mis brazos y usando mi propio cuerpo para acolchar su caída.

–¡Cisco, al suelo! –grité.

Refugiándome junto a la señorita Snow detrás de los cubos de basura, cerré los ojos, mientras una caterva de disparos caía sobre nosotros.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, tengo muy mala leche terminando el capítulo así. Pero no tendréis que esperar mucho para leer el siguiente, palabra ;)**

**Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado o queréis comentar cualquier cosa, pues me dejáis un review, que yo los agradezco mucho.**

**Próximamente****: Capítulo 4 - Because the night.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	4. Because the night

**Como siempre, lo primero es lo primero y eso es daros las gracias por seguir esta historia, darle a fav y dejar comentarios. De hecho, especiales gracias a Brico4899 (ay, perdón por el error _ ¡No volverá a pasar! Yo creo que es porque la mayoría de la gente que comenta son chicas) y a damonftcaroline (deberías ver Arrow, que también mola mucho y Felicity es amor del bueno ^^ Y espero que las escenas de Barry y Caitlin de este capítulo te gusten también).**

**Por lo demás, los personajes y las series siguen sin pertenecerme.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Because the night**

_**(Porque la noche)**_

Había escuchado como alguien amartillaba su pistola.

Por suerte, había sido tan rápido que logré apartarnos a la señorita Snow y a mí hasta escondernos detrás de los cubos de basura. Éstos estaban sirviendo de barricada, impidiendo que las balas nos alcanzaran. Esperaba que Cisco se hubiera apartado también. Por favor, que Cisco hubiera reaccionado a tiempo.

De algún modo, logré dejar a Caitlin en el suelo y ponerme en cuclillas junto a los cubos, mientras depositaba la mano en la funda que llevaba bajo el brazo. No soy de gatillo fácil, apenas he disparado en mi vida, así que no estoy habituado a hacer ese movimiento, pero sí que suelo llevar un revólver conmigo; está guardado en una funda de cuero flexible que llevo atada al pecho, de ahí que quede a la altura de la axila. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me asomé y empecé a disparar.

Noté algo en el brazo, pero lo ignoré y seguí disparando.

Cuando vacié el cargador, nuestro misterioso atacante había desparecido.

Podía haber intentado perseguirle, intentar descubrir su identidad, pero en mi pensamiento sólo había hueco para una única cosa: mi amigo. Me giré con acuciante desesperación en busca de Cisco. Mi socio estaba hecho un ovillo contra la esquina contraria del callejón; se había cubierto la cabeza con los brazos, pero parecía intacto... o al menos eso esperaba.

–¡Cisco! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Me agaché junto a él, mientras mi amigo emergía al fin de entre sus propios brazos. Tenía el oscuro pelo revuelto, incluso pegado a su rostro perlado de sudor, así que se lo apartó con los dedos, asintiendo.

–Sí, no me han dado... –sus ojos se abrieron como platos–. ¡Barry! ¡Estás sangrando!

Seguí la dirección que me indicaba su mirada para ver como la manga de mi propia gabardina tenía una inquietante mancha roja. Fue extraño, como si no me estuviera ocurriendo a mí... o al menos eso pensé hasta que el dolor me recorrió el brazo como un latigazo. Sin embargo, mantuve la calma, no así como mi amigo, que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. Curiosamente, la señorita Snow reaccionó con aplomo al acercarse a mí, quitándome la manga sucia para examinar la herida.

–La bala le ha rozado. Es un rasguño, pero deberíamos ir al hospital.

–No –negué, acompañándome de un gesto de cabeza–. Si vamos a un hospital, llamarán a la policía y no quiero que se enteren –la señorita Snow enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, por lo que yo añadí–: Mi padrastro trabaja en la policía junto al padre de Sara Queen. No quiero que sepan lo que está sucediendo. Temo que el señor Lance pueda hacer alguna tontería. Además, es una herida superficial, usted misma lo ha dicho.

–Puedo coserle la herida, pero insisto en que sería mejor en un hospital.

–Prefiero que me atienda usted. Por favor.

La señorita Snow no parecía muy convencida, aunque se apartó el foulard que llevaba en torno al cuello para atarlo con fuerza sobre la herida. Mientras hacía eso, Cisco se había acercado al fondo del callejón. No tardó en regresar a nuestro lado, portando algo en un pañuelo de tela blanco.

–He conseguido un par de casquillos. Estaban incrustados en el muro. Así podremos saber con qué nos han disparado. ¿Habéis logrado ver algo?

–No, ¿y tú? –pregunté.

Cisco negó con la cabeza y decidimos dejar el tema por el momento. De hecho, nos sumimos en el silencio, mientras íbamos hasta mi coche. Me acomodé en la parte de atrás junto a la señorita Snow, que seguía preocupada, mientras Cisco conducía. No hablábamos, pues todos seguíamos preguntándonos qué acababa de pasar exactamente: ¿por qué diantres nos habían disparado?

* * *

Los efectos del Vértigo se habían ido disipando a lo largo de la noche, pero Oliver siguió con los ojos cerrados, murmurando palabras inconexas para que no supieran que se estaba recuperando. Necesitaba que lo consideraran fuera de juego, así relajarían su vigilancia sobre él y quizás, sólo quizás, tuviera una oportunidad de escapar. Tenía que escapar, pues sabía que todos los hombres tenían un límite y le aterraba alcanzarlo. No podía darles lo que querían, entonces habría muertos y sería como si él los hubiera asesinado con sus propias manos.

–Mmm... señorita... no...

A pesar de que el Vértigo estaba abandonando su sistema, la imagen de Felicity Smoak no lo hacía. El sueño había sido tan real. Aún podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, la calidez que desprendía esta, el suave olor de su perfume... Se riñó a sí mismo: no era el momento de pensar en eso, sino de concentrarse en escapar.

–Oliver, dime dónde está.

Ella regresó con su voz de hielo y sus pasos firmes. Escuchó los tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo de hormigón, mientras se acercaba a él. Oliver permaneció con los ojos cerrados, murmurando algo sin sentido. Aguardaba su momento. Ella se agachó frente a él, rodeándole la barbilla con sus dedos. Su piel también era fría... no como la de Felicity.

–Ollie –dulcificó su voz, era una mera artimaña. Le pasó una mano por el pelo, acercando sus labios al oído de Oliver–. Ollie, cielo, tienes que decirme dónde está. Es para la empresa, vamos, dímelo. Soy Felicity, dímelo.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Se echó hacia delante, propinándole un fuerte cabezazo a la mujer. Ésta cayó al suelo, inconsciente, mientras Oliver se ponía en pie, mirándola con desprecio. La falda arrebujada, un tacón se le había salido y su pelo negro se había soltado del moño tirante que solía llevar.

–No eres Felicity, Amanda –masculló, ofendido, al mismo tiempo que observaba el rostro de ébano de Amanda Waller, directora de la maldita organización conocida como ARGUS–. Más quisieras llegarle a la suela de sus zapatos.

Al mirar alrededor vio que había cajas polvorientas llenas de botellas. Se acercó a ellas, cogiendo una como buenamente pudo. Después, la dejó caer, quebrándola en varios pedazos y un montón de esquirlas. Agachándose, cogió uno especialmente afilado y, con mucho cuidado, lo empuñó para cortar sus ataduras. Una vez se vio libre de las cuerdas de las muñecas, repitió la misma operación con las de los tobillos. No obstante, todavía no era libre, pues tenía que abandonar el edificio y, aún así, no sabía si Amanda Waller le dejaría en paz.

No, seguro que no lo haría. La conocía bien.

Necesitaba algo que intercambiar por su silencio, una ventaja que impidiera que Amanda intentara sonsacarle la dirección de Maseo. Además, no estaría de más el avisar a su amigo para que huyera con su familia a un lugar que él desconociera. Así, por mucho que Amanda Waller intentara torturarlo, jamás podría traicionarlo.

Registró el cuerpo de la mujer hasta dar con una cadena que llevaba al cuello. La señora Waller no era de las que usaban joyas, no casaba con su carácter práctico ante todo; de ahí que, pese a su edad, llevara el pelo recogido en un tirante moño que no sólo no le sentaba bien, sino que le añadía años, pues parecía el peinado de una vieja. Al tirar de la cadena, descubrió que acababa en una llave. Curioso lugar para guardarla, lo que quería decir que era importante.

Si se la quitaba, Amanda sabría qué planeaba, por lo que sólo tendría que cambiar la cerradura. No, necesitaba una réplica.

Volvió a registrar el almacén con rapidez, pues el tiempo se le acababa. En cualquier momento Amanda podría despertar o cualquiera de sus lacayos, perdón, agentes podría entrar y descubrirle. Entonces, adiós huída.

El almacén estaba lleno de todo tipo de cosas: desde botellas polvorientas hasta una vieja maleta que contenía discos de vinilos. Debajo de una caja con camisas de hombre, encontró una con pastillas de jabón. Cogió dos, regresó junto a Amanda e incrustó la llave en uno de ellos; después, repitió la misma operación en el otro, grabando así la otra cara de la llave. Finalmente, dejó la cadena de Amanda como había estado, debajo de su blusa color lavanda, antes de atarla en la silla con las camisas de caballero.

Entonces llamó a la puerta educadamente.

Un agente la abrió, sorprendido... y aún lo estuvo más cuando recibió un certero puñetazo de Oliver Queen en el rostro. Cayó inconsciente, siendo tan solo el primero de muchos otros.

* * *

Decidimos que lo mejor sería ir a mi apartamento, pues cualquiera podría conocer la dirección del despacho y, además, tenía botiquín. El trayecto hasta casa transcurrió en silencio, aunque no fue algo incómodo. De hecho, era como si el tiroteo nos hubiera unido de alguna manera, como si los tres fuéramos un equipo. Cuando Cisco aparcó el coche frente a la entrada, mi amigo me ayudó a salir del coche, aunque yo estaba perfectamente; sí, el brazo me dolía y la herida aún seguía sangrando, pero no era como si me hubieran dado una paliza y no pudiera moverme.

–Sabéis que estoy bien, ¿no?

–Estás sangrando –dictaminó Cisco como si eso zanjara la discusión.

Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque en el fondo me enternecía que estuvieran tan sumamente preocupados.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, que era el que mi apartamento ocupaba. Era pequeño, pero yo siempre había sido un hombre ordenado, así que parecía más acogedor de lo que en realidad era. Me hicieron sentarme en el sofá, mientras Cisco se marchaba corriendo en dirección al baño. Cuando regresó con la caja de hojalata donde guardaba todos los enseres para curar heridas, la señorita Snow ya se había encargado de quitarme tanto su foulard como toda prenda que pudiera incordiarla.

Me sentí un tanto violento al mostrar mi escasa y pálida musculatura, pero la joven no pareció mirarla desde otra óptica que no fuera la de un profesional de la medicina. Eso me decepcionó un poco, aunque no dije nada al respecto.

–No parece que sea la primera vez que haces esto –comenté en su lugar.

–Es que no lo es –la señorita Snow se puso manos a la obra, bajo el atento examen de Cisco. La joven agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y yo no pude evitar fijarme en cómo se agitaban sus ondas castañas. Era un tanto hipnótico–. Una vez, hace ya un tiempo, tuve un novio –relató con tono monótono, mientras su rostro se transformaba en una máscara imposible de leer–. Se llamaba Ronnie. Ronnie Raymond, aunque casi todo el mundo le conocía por un nombre diferente: Firestorm.

–¿Firestorm? ¿Eras la novia de Firestorm? –inquirió Cisco, impresionado.

–¿Debería conocerle? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Barry! Firestorm, amigo, ¡el boxeador!

–Sabes que no me gusta el boxeo.

–Firestorm fue una estrella del boxeo. Empezó aquí, en Starling City, y no tardó en hacerse famoso. Participó en varios campeonatos, incluso ganó el cinturón de oro en dos ocasiones. ¡Era la bomba! De hecho, era tan destructivo que la gente lo comparaba con una tormenta de fuego, de ahí su mote... evidentemente –Cisco hizo un gesto, sonriendo a modo de disculpa; no supe si era por la obviedad que acababa de pronunciar o por su arrebato de fanático del boxeo.

–Ronnie era muy bueno peleando –confirmó la señorita Snow con dulzura que contenía trazas de melancolía–. Y adoraba pelear. Era feliz en un ring. A veces pienso que lo era más que conmigo –murmuró para sí, agitando la cabeza. Entonces pareció recuperarse de aquel ataque de tristeza–. Yo solía hacerle las curas en casa, de ahí que sepa tratar heridas. A Ronnie tampoco le gustaba ir al hospital.

–Si hubiera sido algo grave, habría ido. Se lo prometo.

–Bien, porque si no sería un estúpido, señor Allen. Y no me gustan los estúpidos.

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos. No supe explicar qué ocurrió en ese momento, tan solo que sentí una conexión con aquella joven. Fue como si, de pronto, todo dejara de existir a excepción de nosotros dos...

Hasta que Cisco habló:

–He estado examinando las balas –nos mostró el amasijo de metal al que habían quedado reducidos los proyectiles tras impactar en el muro; en sus habilidosas manos también estaban los casquillos que habíamos recuperado del callejón antes de marcharnos–. Son del calibre 32 –apretó los labios un momento, pensativo, antes de suspirar–: Barry, sé que no quieres preocupar a Joe, pero deberíamos ir a verle por la mañana y entregárselas. Podrían haber sido disparadas con el mismo arma que mató a Sara Queen.

–Parece lo más probable, sí –asentí muy a mi pesar. No habíamos estado en ningún caso peliagudo en meses y, generalmente, los cónyuges cabreados con nosotros por descubrir sus infidelidades se limitaban a las amenazas y, como muchos, soltarnos un par de guantazos... si es que podían, claro. Vamos, que básicamente era lo único que tenía sentido–. Está bien, lo primero que haré mañana será llevárselas a Joe.

–Bien.

Al sentir la presencia de la señorita Snow contra mi brazo recién curado, caí en la cuenta de que, quizás, ella era el objetivo. Quizás lo éramos los tres. Por eso, me puse en pie, mientras decía:

–Deberíais quedaros a dormir los dos. Por si acaso. Si estamos juntos, podremos protegernos mejor –me pasé la mano por el pelo, revolviéndomelo un poco–. Señorita Snow, usted se quedará en mi cama. Nosotros compartiremos el sofá.

–No es necesario, señor Allen...

–Insisto. Me sentiré muchísimo mejor si está aquí, donde pueda tenerla cerca –me di cuenta de que había sonado fatal, por lo que suspiré–. Me refería a donde pueda protegerla en caso de que intenten atacarla otra vez. Fue quien descubrió el cadáver de la señora Queen, así que, quizás, el asesino cree que pudo verle y está atando cabos.

La señorita Snow me miró largamente, como considerando la cuestión. Al final, afortunadamente, asintió con un gesto, por lo que me apresuré en dejarlo todo preparado para pasar la que, creía, iba a ser una de las noches más extrañas de mi vida.

* * *

El reguero de hombres parecía señalar el camino que Oliver había tomado para salir de aquel almacén olvidado. No sabía cuántos quedaban con vida. Había intentado que todos cayeran en la inconsciencia, pero en el fragor de la lucha a veces uno no podía controlar sus movimientos al cien por cien. Ni siquiera él. Sin embargo, no le importó, pues lo primordial era escapar y salvar a los suyos.

Salvar a los suyos...

Mierda. Acababa de ser consciente de que no podía regresar a su casa. Sabía que Sara podía protegerse sola, pero su madre y su hermana Thea eran una cuestión muy, muy distinta. No podía regresar a casa. En realidad, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, más que nada por lo que significaba, no quería regresar a la mansión Queen, sino ir al apartamento del que, por el momento, no había visto más que la fachada.

Quería ir junto a Felicity.

Necesitaba ver a Felicity.

Quizás su subconsciente le estaba traicionando, rompiendo aquel férreo auto-control que tenía que esgrimir desde hacía tres meses, pero de hecho el ir junto a Felicity le pareció la mejor opción. A ojos de todos, incluso de la pérfida Amanda Waller, Felicity Smoak sólo era su secretaria, nada más, pues nadie, a excepción de Dig, podía ver como aquella increíble mujer se había ido colando poco a poco en su interior.

Por suerte, Oliver sabía bien moverse entre las sombras, escondiéndose en ellas para no ser percibido por nadie. Nadie debía verlo, nadie debía de saber a dónde se dirigía. Pues su única baza para arreglar la situación era desaparecer a ojos de todos.

Pero primero debía visitar a Felicity.

Pues sólo Felicity importaba.

* * *

No lograba dormir. Era algo que solía sucederme, sobre todo cuando tenía un misterio entre las manos. Las preguntas, hechos y teorías aparecían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, casi acosándome y manteniéndome lejos de los brazos de Morfeo. Por eso, una vez me cansé de dar vueltas en el viejo sofá cama –que ya estaba en el apartamento cuando yo lo alquilé–, me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Cisco y crucé el salón hasta alcanzar la ventana. La abrí para poder encararme a las escaleras metálicas que había en la fachada del edificio.

Había cogido mi pequeña libreta, además de un bolígrafo y repasé todo lo que sabía sobre la noche en la que Oliver Queen había desaparecido. El señor Queen había estado en el Verdant y, cuando se marchó para regresar a su casa, desapareció. Por tanto, no era tan descabellado pensar en que uno de los que cruzó su camino con Oliver fue quien le secuestró... o incluso más de uno.

Rememorando todos los testimonios, saqué una lista de persona que habían estado con Oliver Queen. Podían ser sospechosos, sí, pero también testigos con los que podía hablar.

_Felicity Smoak_

_John Diggle_

_Slade Wilson_

_Shado Wilson_

_Ray Palmer_

_Thea Queen_

_Tommy Merlyn_

_Misteriosa mujer morena (¿Helena Bertinelli?)_

_Harrison Wells_

Tenía claro que los dos primeros no eran los responsables de la desaparición de Oliver Queen, ya que parecían tan preocupados como amigos del señor Queen. También sabía que la presencia del señor Wells era testimonial, pero nunca estaba de más el tenerla en cuenta, sobre todo cuando le había visto la noche anterior... cuando nos dispararon a nosotros tres. Wells me había caído simpático, pero no quería pecar de confiado.

–¿No puede dormir?

La voz de Caitlin Snow me sobresaltó tanto que di un respingo. La libreta estuvo a punto de caerse de mis manos, pero la retuve a tiempo, mientras alzaba la mirada para ver como la chica cruzaba la ventana. Cruzó los brazos sobre la barandilla, contemplando la ciudad, mientras el aire nocturno le agitaba levemente el cabello.

–No. Al igual que usted, por lo que veo.

–No todos los días disparan a una –se volvió hacia mí; sus ojos dieron con mi libreta, así que se sentó a mi lado, arrebujándose en mi propia bata. Debió de notar en que estaba mirando la prenda, ya que esgrimió una mueca de disculpa–. Perdóneme. Debería haberle pedido permiso, pero creía que dormía y la vi sobre la silla de su habitación...

–No se disculpe. Si, de hecho, a usted le sienta mejor que a mí.

–Gracias –me sonrió con cierta timidez, antes de leer mi pequeña lista–. ¿Sospechosos?

–O testigos.

–Roy Harper también estuvo ahí –me recordó con aire pensativo–. No creo que Roy sea capaz de hacer daño a una mosca, pero debería estar en la lista –se quedó callada un segundo, entrecerrando los ojos–. Veo que ha incluido al señor Wells.

–Sí, estuvo esa noche. Y también hoy. Parece que es habitual en el Verdant.

–Lo es.

–¿Le conoce?

–El señor Wells es mi jefe –la señorita Snow se encogió de hombros–. Es el dueño de La agencia Star. Ya sabe, la mejor agencia de representación de la ciudad. El señor Wells representa a la mayoría de los artistas de Starling City. En parte va al Verdant para cuidarme, pero sobre todo para mantener el contacto con los dueños de clubes, productoras y demás.

Recordé, entonces, que Thea Queen trabajaba como actriz. Hacía un par de años había hecho una colaboración en una película noir, siendo una de las sospechosas, y había conquistado a la crítica. Desde entonces, más o menos, había ido encadenando un proyecto tras otro.

–¿El señor Wells representa a Thea Queen?

–Sí, es una de sus clientas –confirmó la señorita Snow, retirándose un mechón de pelo del rostro. Curvó sus labios de nuevo–. Thea está trabajando en una comedia romántica ahora mismo. Interpreta a una cantante, pero Thea no canta, así que yo la voy a doblar. Fue un arreglo del señor Wells, por supuesto.

–¿Podría hablar con ella? Seguro que se abre más a usted... emocionalmente hablando, claro, no es que... Oh, ¿pero por qué me pone tan nervioso?

–¿Lo hago?

–Bueno, no soy el hombre más firme de la ciudad, pero le prometo que no soy tan torpe –admití con una leve sonrisa, logrando que mi gesto se reflejara en sus labios–. Creo que usted, señorita Snow, hace algo que me vuelve peor de lo habitual. ¿No será una sirena que me ha hecho perder mis pocas neuronas con sus cantos?

–Que yo sepa, tengo dos piernas.

–Puede que las sirenas hayan evolucionado –repuse, divertido–. Tendría lógica, las especies se adaptan para sobrevivir.

–Sólo usted, señor Allen, podría terminar hablado de Darwin tras empezar con las sirenas.

–No piense mal de mí, pero he tenido unas cuantas conversaciones sobre sirenas –me incliné sobre ella, bajando el tono de mi voz–. Cisco es un admirador de la fantasía y la mitología y le encantan las sirenas.

–¿Soléis hablar de esas cosas? –en cuanto asentí con un gesto, la joven ladeó la cabeza. Seguía sonriendo–. No os aburrís, por lo que veo.

–Dijo la preciosa cantante de uno de los mejores locales de la ciudad.

En cuanto la frase abandonó mis labios, comprendí que acababa de decirle lo sumamente guapa que me parecía. Me sonrojé un poco, girando la cabeza para poder contemplar las ventanas del edificio de enfrente. Me concentré en la que daba al salón de la señora Padmore, una anciana que solía despertarse a primera hora y hablar con su gato, mientras preparaba el desayuno para su marido... quien era el centro de las críticas y confidencias que compartía con el gato. No preguntéis.

Sin embargo, ella no pareció reparar en mi atrevimiento o, si lo hizo, no le dio demasiada importancia. En su lugar, exhaló un profundo suspiro, mientras se rodeaba las rodillas con los brazos con aire pensativo.

–No puedo decir que me aburra, la verdad, pero... No sé, a veces tengo la sensación de que me falta algo. A veces creo que podría hacer más, que me gustaría... ayudar –en su propia voz se reflejaron sus dudas, como si ella no supiera si se estaba explicando bien–. Es algo tonto.

–No. Para nada.

–La cuestión es que empecé a cantar para obligarme a hacer cosas nuevas, ¿sabe? Yo solía ser muy cuadriculada: tenía un plan trazado, creía controlar todo y nunca salía de mi zona de confort –me explicó; me sorprendía que me mirara a los ojos con franqueza, como si confiara en mí, aunque no tanto como encontrarme a mí mismo conversando de temas tan personales con ella, sobre todo porque no hacía tanto que la conocía–. Entonces conocí a Ronnie y él me conquistó y me hizo probar cosas nuevas. Cuando... –se le quebró la voz, aunque agitó la cabeza para, después, continuar–. Cuando Ronnie murió, decidí hacerme cantante para evitar eso, para no volver a encerrarme en la rutina de nuevo. Cantar en público me ponía muy, muy nerviosa.

–¿De verdad?

–Nunca llegué a sufrir pánico escénico, pero... me resultaba muy difícil.

–¡Vaya! ¡Es usted muy valiente!

–Dijo el intrépido detective privado que se ha herido salvándome –me examinó el vendaje que me rodeaba el brazo y que seguía limpio. Bien, significaba que el corte no se había abierto–. Ahora que lo pienso, con todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es tutearnos –al alejarse de mi brazo, nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, haciendo que el resto dejara de existir. Caitlin me sonrió de una forma completamente nueva, dulce, un poco tímida–. Gracias por salvarme, Barry.

–Lo habría hecho mil veces... Caitlin.

Algo se incrementó en aquel ambiente que estábamos compartiendo. Fue como cuando escuchas una pieza de música que va in crescendo, como una historia emocionante que está a punto de alcanzar su clímax. Aquel cambio me cogió tan desprevenido que no supe qué hacer. No era como si me hubiera ocurrido antes, la verdad. Por eso, no supe si sentirme aliviado o triste cuando Caitlin dijo:

–No te lo tomes a mal, pero con una vez ha sido más que suficiente.

–Cierto.

–Bueno, si mañana tenemos que seguir con nuestras pesquisas, detective, creo que será mejor que intentemos descansar un poco –me miró un momento, antes de inclinarse hacia delante para propinarme un beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches, Barry.

Caitlin se marchó, abandonando la escalera por la ventana. La vi desaparecer rumbo a mi habitación, sintiéndome como hacía mucho que no me sentía. Me quedé reclinado en la fría barandilla, pensando en lo que acabábamos de vivir, lo que me hizo sonreír, mientras murmuraba:

–Buenas noches, Caitlin.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato mirando a la nada.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Felicity enterró la cabeza entre las manos, ahogando un gemido de pura frustración. Había intentado trabajar, hacer algo útil, pero su pensamiento siempre, siempre acababa lejos de los papeles y de su casa, pues no dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría Oliver y deseando que se encontrara bien.

–¿Dónde estás, Oliver? –murmuró para sí.

Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina, olvidándose de todos los documentos de Industrias Queen que quería haber repasado. Con Oliver fuera y Sara muerta, la familia no estaba como para encargarse de la empresa, por lo que Felicity había decidido hacerse cargo por el momento... hasta que Oliver regresara. Pero estaba claro que ella tampoco estaba como para concentrarse en contratos y demás.

Había decidido acostarse, esperando que el día de mañana fuera mejor, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Felicity frunció el ceño, comprobando el reloj de muñeca que llevaba. Era demasiado tarde como para que alguien acudiera a visitarla. Debía de tratarse de alguna emergencia de sus vecinos. Pensó que, a lo mejor, le había ocurrido algo al señor Gillespie, por lo que ella debía quedarse cuidando a sus hijos. Temiendo alguna desgracia, Felicity se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

No era el señor Gillespie.

Ni ningún vecino, en realidad.

Ante los ojos llenos de incredulidad de Felicity, la alta figura de Oliver Queen surgió del iluminado pasillo para entrar en su casa. Oliver se movía con cierta dificultad, dando la sensación de estar herido, aunque sus ojos claros se iluminaron como el sol de una mañana de verano al verla. Felicity no pudo reprimirse. No pudo recordar que sólo trabajaban juntos, que como mucho eran amigos... lo que también, en realidad, era mucho suponer. No pudo contenerse y se abalanzo sobre Oliver, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, mientras exclamaba con gran emoción:

–¡Has vuelto! ¡Estás aquí!

–Hola... Felicity –Oliver trató de curvar los labios.

Recordando el decoro que, se suponía, debía tener, mas sobretodo notando lo pastosa que le sonaba la voz, se separó con rapidez. Felicity se hubiera sonrojado un poco de no ser porque Oliver se tambaleó. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta de la casa para no caerse, mientras palidecía por momentos.

–Lamento molestarte, pero... creo que... que me voy a...

No llegó a terminar la frase, puesto que cayó redondo a sus pies. A pesar de que el miedo la embriagó, Felicity no se dejó vencer por él y, nerviosa, se agachó para comprobar que el pobre Oliver estaba cubierto de heridas. Como sabía que era una tarea que no coincidía con sus habilidades –tenía conocimientos de primeros auxilios, pero Oliver necesitaba más ayuda que esa–, se puso en pie para descolgar el teléfono y marcar el número de un amigo:

–Dig, te necesito.

Su buen amigo no tardó en acudir. Nada más verle llegar, Felicity no pudo más que excusarse porque estaba claro que no eran horas. Sin embargo, a Dig no le importó ir, al igual que a Lyla no le había importado que marchara en medio de la noche.

Felicity era muy inteligente, también intuitiva. Siempre lo había sido. Por eso, aunque nunca nadie se lo había dicho, estaba convencida de que Oliver había participado activamente en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, al igual que Dig y seguramente Lyla. Alguna que otra vez había intentado conseguir información sobre aquel secreto que parecían compartir todos ellos, pero había dado con un muro infranqueable.

Mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio –el único de su apartamento–, no dejaba de preguntarse si aquel secreto tenía algo que ver con los últimos acontecimientos.

_¡Oh, mecachis!_

Acababa de ser consciente de que lo más probable era que Oliver no conociera el actual estado de su esposa, así que ella debería decírselo. No le gustaba comunicar malas noticias, pero sobre todo no le gustaba ver a nadie sufrir, a Oliver menos que a nadie. Estaba pensando en cómo enfocar el tema, cuando Dig abandonó el dormitorio, mientras se bajaba las mangas de la camisa y se abrochaba los puños de nuevo.

–No era tan grave como parecía. Se pondrá bien, Felicity –le aseguró, logrando que respirara tranquila por primera vez en unos cuantos días. Oliver había vuelto y en condiciones más o menos buenas. Era todo un alivio. Dig le dedicó una leve sonrisa, mientras agitaba la cabeza–. Conociendo a Oliver en muy poco rato habrá despertado y querrá hacer cualquier cosa. Pero debe descansar, tienes que obligarle a que se quede en la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

–Ajá, sí –asintió distraídamente, antes de comprender todas las implicaciones de las palabras de Dig–. Espera un momento. ¿Insinúas que Oliver va a quedarse aquí? ¿En mi cama? –se dejó caer en el brazo del sillón, pasándose una mano por el rostro con cierta incredulidad–. Nunca pensé que diría algo así... Fantasear, sí, pero considerar seriamente decir que Oliver Queen va a quedarse en mi cama... No, eso sí que no.

–Felicity...

–Perdona. Sí, tranquilo, intentaré que descanse –asintió, recobrándose, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en que Oliver estaba en su cama; esa idea la distraía y hacía que su mente recorriera una sendas nada decorosas–. Pero no te prometo que lo vaya a conseguir. Ya le conoces.

–Es terco como una mula, sí.

–¿Se ha despertado?

–Todavía no –Dig suspiró, colocándose bien los cuellos de su camisa, sobre la chaqueta de que traje que ya se había puesto–. ¿Quieres que me quede? Así, cuando despierte, podemos preguntarle sobre su desaparición.

–No. Vete a casa con tu familia, Dig. Yo me encargo de que descanse –aseguró, poniéndose en pie, mientras se alisaba el vestido que todavía llevaba; no había sido cuestión de cambiarse mientras Dig se encargaba de las heridas de Oliver–. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Primero debemos descansar. Todos. Tú inclusive. A veces no sé cuál de los dos es más terco –le sonrió con cariño, al mismo tiempo que le acompañaba hacia la puerta–. Buenas noches, Dig. Dale recuerdos a Lyla y a Sara.

El hombre se despidió con un gesto, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Felicity le vio marchar, antes de cerrar la puerta, lo que la dejó a solas con lo que parecía un problema. Se quedó en el recibidor, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

Oliver estaba descansando en su habitación.

Más concretamente: Oliver estaba en su cama.

Aunque siempre había sabido que era imposible, que era algo que no llegaría a buen puerto, no había podido evitar enamorarse de Oliver. Sí, era terco, introvertido y tenía la maldita costumbre de guardarse todo para él, lo que le hacía parecer que cargaba el peso del mundo él solo, como una especie de Atlas moderno. Pero también era amable, sensible y tenía una sonrisa que, las pocas veces que brotaba en sus labios, parecía iluminar el mundo. Se había sentido tan cómoda trabajando con él, tan valorada por él y tan unida a él que se había olvidado de mantenerse razonable.

Por tanto, había permitido que el amor la embriagara, que la inundara como si fuera una simple casita de madera en medio de un brutal temporal. Y como sabía que estaba casado, se había refugiado en los sueños, en las fantasías que, muchas veces, acababan tornándose algo propio de esas novelillas rosas que la gente no solía mirar con buenos ojos.

De ahí que tener a Oliver en su cama la perturbara tanto.

Se refugió pensando en que Oliver sencillamente dormía, por lo que podría aplazar todo hasta que despertara. Por eso, decidió seguir su propio consejo: era hora de descansar. El sofá no era su cómoda cama, pero serviría. Dejó los tacones junto a la librería, antes de avanzar con cuidado por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación. Oliver descansaba plácidamente sobre el catre, tapado en parte con la sábana y la manta, lo que dejaba al descubierto su musculoso brazo izquierdo, al igual que una generosa parte de su torso. No pudo evitar mirarlo, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

–Parece que te ha esculpido el mismísimo Miguel Ángel –murmuró, pensando que así le gustaba más que con los trajes que llevaba en la oficina–. Me pregunto si estará muy duro... ¡Felicity! –se reprendió a sí misma, antes de girarse para darle la espalda por un lado y concentrarse en su armario por otra–. Mantén la mente fría. Concéntrate.

_Y no es como si entrenara sin camisa delante tuyo._

_¡Oh, Dios, eso sí que sería una tortura!_

Con mucho cuidado, abrió el armario para coger un camisón y su bata, además de sus alpargatas tan suaves y calentitas. Lo cerró con la misma delicadeza, pues no quería despertar a Oliver. Después, lo cargó todo, se puso en pie y, al girarse, comprobó que unos ojos verdes la miraban desde la cama.

–¡Ahh!

Sobresaltada, dio un respingo con tal mala pata que acabó resbalándose. Sus pobres posaderas dieron con el duro suelo, mientras Oliver se asomaba por el borde del colchón con aire preocupado:

–Felicity, ¿estás bien?

–¡No! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

–Perdona –el muy traidor soltó una carcajada.

–¡Pero no te rías!

–Es que estás muy graciosa... Ay –protestó, girándose un poco para quedar tumbado sobre su espalda–. Creo que tienes razón: no debería reírme. Ahora mismo es un poquito molesto –al oírle decir eso, Felicity se olvidó de sus cosas, que estaban desparramadas por el suelo, para acercarse a la cama, donde Oliver seguía con una sonrisa en los labios. Lejos de molestarla, aquello logró que le imitara.

–¿Te duele mucho?

–Esto no es nada –le aseguró; pareció que iba a alzar la mano, de hecho empezó a moverla, aunque la acabó dejando contra el jergón–. Estoy aquí. Libre, a salvo por el momento... Contigo. No podría pedir más... Y, además, he sufrido heridas peores. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

–Lo intuyo, más bien.

–Lo siento, por cierto –dijo entonces Oliver–. No quería meterte en ningún lío, Felicity, pero no sabía a dónde más ir. Y yo... Bueno, la verdad es que quería verte –cerró los ojos un instante–. Creo que el Vértigo me sigue afectando, al menos un poco, porque no puedo callarme. No puedo evitar decirte lo que pienso.

–Entonces debería aprovecharme.

–No, deberías alejarte lo máximo posible de mí.

–¿Y si no quiero?

–Deberías hacerlo igualmente. Es lo mejor para ti, Felicity, créeme.

–No te ofendas, Oliver, pero no eres nadie para decidir qué es mejor para mí –ella apoyó una rodilla en el colchón, lo suficiente para que le sirviera de punto de apoyo y, después, sentarse junto al hombre–. Quiero estar aquí. Quiero hablar contigo... sobre todo para una vez en la que pareces más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Normalmente no compartes mucho, Oliver.

–No me resulta sencillo.

–No me digas.

El hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás, resoplando levemente. Se pasó una mano por su pelo fino y castaño, que llevaba muy corto. De pronto, parecía estar cerrándose de nuevo, como si hubiera caído en el motivo por el que siempre era tan sumamente reservado. En ese momento, Felicity quiso gritar de pura frustración, incluso arrearle un buen puñetazo por idiota, pero se quedó callada, sobre todo porque él susurró con voz grave, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto:

–Estoy casado, Felicity.

Oliver cerró los ojos, parecía tan triste... Felicity, por su parte, no dijo nada. En parte porque comprendía todas las implicaciones de esa dichosa palabra, en parte por los últimos acontecimientos. Dios, iba a parecer una aprovechada. Pero no podía callarse, tenía que darle la noticia, así que se aclaró la garganta, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para comunicar tal revés.

–Respecto a eso, eh... –carraspeó, apartándose el pelo del rostro, más por hacer algo con sus manos que porque le molestara–. Oliver, mientras estuviste fuera, esto... ha pasado algo –clavó los ojos en su jefe, percatándose de que él se estaba poniendo en tensión, alerta, como si fuera capaz de reconocer su tono–. Hace dos noches Sara fue encontrada muerta en el callejón del Verdant. Lo siento mucho, Oliver.

Él se quedó muy quieto, con la mirada perdida.

Ella no supo que decir para consolarle, así que se dejó guiar por el corazón y se inclinó sobre él para abrazarlo, esperando que eso le hiciera sentir aunque fuera un poquito mejor. Curiosamente, Oliver le devolvió el gesto, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco, pareciendo incluso inhumano.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó con voz hueca.

–No lo sé. La policía lo está investigando, pero no saben nada –hizo una pausa, antes de añadir con suavidad–. Contraté a un detective privado para buscarte, así que le pedí que también investigara el asesinato de Sara.

–¿Un detective privado?

–Dig me dejó muy claro que nosotros no podíamos actuar fuera de la normalidad. Dijo que era más seguro así, que creía que podrían estar vigilándonos y que... bueno, lo que menos querrías es que uno de nosotros nos metiéramos en un lío. Por eso, contraté al señor Allen, podría buscarte sin llamar tanto la atención como nosotros –le explicó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suspiraba–. Y debía de tener razón porque mira lo que le pasó a Sara...

–Mi secuestrador no mató a Sara.

–¿Perdón?

Felicity se separó, retirándose de nuevo el pelo de la cara. Oliver seguía pareciendo ausente, pero se había tomado la noticia con mucha calma. Incluso demasiada. Por mucho que Oliver fuera alguien que no expresaba demasiado, estaba demasiado frío, por lo que Felicity supuso que todavía no había asimilado la dura realidad de sus palabras.

–Fue Amanda Waller quien me secuestró. Es la directora de un grupo secreto del gobierno llamado ARGUS...

–¿Espías?

–Más o menos –confirmó él con un gesto–. No puedo contarte por qué me atrapó o qué relación tenemos –Oliver debió de notar que Felicity estaba a punto de estallar de irritación, pues estaba harta de tanto secretismo, ya que añadió con mucha seriedad–: No es que no quiera contártelo o que no confíe en ti. Sencillamente es algo de lo que no puedo hablar. De hecho, si te lo contara, podría ponerte en peligro.

–¿Sara lo sabía? –como él asintió, Felicity frunció el ceño y preguntó–: ¿Entonces por qué crees que esa tal Amanda Waller no la mató?

–No es su estilo. Además, Sara era demasiado valiosa para ella.

–No entiendo nada.

–Los dos trabajamos para Amanda Waller hace un tiempo. Yo lo dejé por completo, pero Sara aún estaba disponible en caso de que se la necesitara. Además, Sara no tenía nada que ver con mi secuestro –Oliver se quedó un instante callado–. Hace un tiempo ayudé a un amigo japonés y a su familia a escapar, a desaparecer, y Amanda ha descubierto al fin que fui yo quien le ayudó. Me secuestró para sonsacarme su dirección.

–Qué simpática.

Oliver asintió con un gesto, antes de revolverse el corto cabello de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, como si de repente aquel peso, que siempre soportaba, le estuviera ahogando mucho más de lo habitual.

–Maldita sea. Tengo que asegurarme de que Amanda Waller nos deje en paz y no voy a poder investigar lo de Sara...

–Lo hará el señor Allen. El detective. No te preocupes.

–¿Cómo están mi madre y mi hermana?

–Sara se encargó de que todos creyeran que te habías fugado con una chica. Por eso, ninguna de las dos estaban muy preocupada. Bueno, no lo están por ti, aunque tu madre sí que está enfadada contigo por volver a tus viejos hábitos –le sorprendió ver que Oliver sonreía un poco, aunque no por eso se calló–. Luego Sara murió y, bueno, no es que estén muy bien. La querían mucho... pero eso ya lo sabes, claro, porque Sara era tu esposa y... Y mejor me callo.

Oliver volvía a parecer triste, aunque, tras unos instantes de silencio, acabó agitando la cabeza para preguntar con voz queda:

–¿Quieres saber un secreto, Felicity?

–Eso ni se pregunta.

–Es curioso, porque precisamente había soñado con una escena parecida... –murmuró para sí, antes de agitar la cabeza como para desprenderse de sus propios pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando la miró, la miró directamente a los ojos con franqueza inusual, sin ningún tipo de protección o distancia que lo mantuviera aislado del mundo–. Yo quiero muchísimo a Sara, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Sara no es la mujer a la que amo.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Felicity como un huracán, dejándola atónita. Nunca se las había esperado, ni mucho menos el tono con el que fueron pronunciadas y que implicaba algo tan personal como onírico, pues tal y como lo estaba diciendo, acompañándose de aquella mirada clara, le estaba confirmando lo que Felicity había sospechado, pero no se había permitido creer: que ella era a la que quería.

–Nunca estuve enamorado de Sara.

–Pero te casaste con ella.

–Cuando era un crío, salía con Laurel –explicó y Felicity escuchó en silencio, por mucho que conociera la historia... como todo Starling City, en realidad–. Me gustaba Laurel, me lo pasaba bien con ella, era increíble. Pero en el momento en el que empezó a hacer planes de futuro, yo... me asusté. Reaccioné muy mal, fui un auténtico cabrón y me acosté con Sara. No nos voy a justificar a ninguno de los dos, porque no tenemos justificación –Oliver exhaló un suspiro–. Después, las cosas se complicaron. Mucho. Fue en ese momento cuando Amanda Waller apareció en mi vida: gracias a las conexiones de mi padre, yo sabía bastantes idiomas, así que acabé convertido en un espía. Por eso, a ojos de todo el mundo, no fui a la guerra.

–Lo sabía.

–Acabé encontrándome con Sara...

–Y con el peligro a la vuelta de la esquina, confundisteis vuestros sentimientos.

–No. Has visto muchas películas, Felicity –Oliver volvió a sonreír con cierta melancolía–. Por aquel entonces yo me di cuenta de que no era de la clase de personas que se enamoran. Con todo lo que pasó con Laurel, estaba claro que no estaba hecho para esa clase de vida –el hombre hizo una pausa, como reordenando sus pensamientos–. Cuando me reencontré con Sara, lo hicimos con alegría, pero también como amigos. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, siempre nos habíamos entendido. Habíamos pasado tiempo sin vernos y encontré a Sara cambiada. Más adulta, más madura. Ella me contó que había encontrado el amor. Ella se llamaba Nyssa.

–¿Ella? –se extrañó Felicity. Al ser plenamente consciente de todas las implicaciones de aquella simple palabra, abrió la boca un poco–. Oh.

–La sociedad es horrible en muchos aspectos.

–Lo sé.

–No sé exactamente qué pasó entre ellas, Sara siempre ha sido muy reservada respecto a ese aspecto y nunca he querido presionarla. La cuestión es que, al parecer, la familia de Nyssa sospechaban su verdadera unión y estaban más que dispuestos a castigar a Sara, aunque fuera para evitar rumores. Por eso, decidimos casarnos. Yo no me veía formando una familia, ella no quería mentir a ningún hombre y siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien. En ese sentido, tenemos... teníamos –carraspeó con tristeza–, un matrimonio muy satisfactorio. No éramos amantes, ni estábamos enamorados, pero éramos compañeros –Oliver hizo una pausa, antes de clavar su mirada en Felicity una vez más–. Al menos era satisfactorio hasta hace poco.

–Nunca dijiste nada.

–Así como a Sara le parecía injusto ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y usar a un hombre que no conociera la verdad, a mí me lo parecía decirte la verdad. Estábamos casados, hice una promesa y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirla. No quería que sufrieras, no quería condenarte a la clandestinidad.

En ese momento, Felicity no supo cómo sentirse. Incluso la expresión "sentimientos encontrados" se quedaba corta para lo que estaba experimentando. Por un lado, era tremendamente feliz al saber que Oliver la correspondía; por otro, la enternecía el que fuera tan noble y el que quisiera protegerla del ingrato papel de ser la otra; pero también la enfadaba sobremanera que no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de decidir. ¡Era una mujer adulta, por el amor de Dios! Era más que capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y no necesitaba un caballero en brillante armadura que la protegiera del mundo, lo que quería era un compañero, un amante, alguien que la tratara de igual a igual.

–Y estás enfadada.

–No... Sí. No lo sé. ¡Tenía derecho a saber la verdad, Oliver!

Él no dijo nada, así que Felicity soltó un gruñido y se puso en pie. Estaba muy confusa en ese momento. Al notar el suelo bajo sus pies, no pudo evitar que aquel torbellino de sensaciones la embriagara.

–No soy de cristal, Oliver, ¡no tienes que temer que me pueda romper!

–Sé que no eres de cristal, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por ti.

–¡Pues si te preocupas por mí, sé honesto conmigo!

–En mi mundo la sinceridad es peligrosa.

–Pero ya soy parte de tu mundo. Estoy aquí, Oliver. Trabajo contigo, te conozco... te quiero, no puedes evitar que no entre en tu mundo porque ya estoy en él –le aclaró con cierta dureza, aunque no por ello sin mostrar lo vulnerable que se sentía ene se momento–. Pero puedes evitar que sufra. Porque esto, Oliver, es doloroso para los dos. Y estúpido –se quedó callada, mirando como él seguía en silencio. Se deshinchó como un globo, antes de dar media vuelta–. Y me voy al sofá, yo no estoy herida.

Fue a marcharse, pero entonces notó los dedos de Oliver sujetándole la muñeca. Le siguió el cuerpo de Oliver contra su espalda, también sus labios junto a su oído.

–No te vayas.

Su voz sonó ronca, terriblemente viril, incluso un poco salvaje. Fue como si Oliver al fin hubiera abandonado cualquier atisbo de civismo, de control, para dejar salir todo lo que había estado conteniendo. Y fue como una caricia, como la caricia tan largamente esperada, por lo que Felicity se quedó donde estaba para saber qué más tenía que decirle.

–Tienes razón. Estoy siendo un idiota –reconoció a media voz; la piel de Felicity se erizó, pues aquel tono áspero se deslizaba por su piel, despertando aquellos anhelos que nunca había conseguido domar–. No te dejo entrar, ni salir, te obligo a estar en el limbo y eso es lo más injusto que puedo hacer. Créeme, lo sé, porque yo también me encontraba ahí, yo me puse ahí –se quedó callado, mientras tiraba con suavidad de ella; la hizo girar hasta que quedaron frente a frente–. Pero la situación ha cambiado. Y sé que no es de buen gusto, que debería esperar, que es muy rápido...

–¿Lo es?

En realidad, no se lo parecía, no a la luz de las últimas revelaciones. Si Sara hubiera sido su esposa de verdad, si la hubiera amado alguna vez, sí, pero siendo tan sólo una buena amistad, la situación cambiaba. Al menos para ella. De hecho, el saber la verdad del matrimonio la había liberado, había borrado toda la culpa que sentía cuando fantaseaba con Oliver.

–Pero también sé que a Sara no le hubiera importado esto –alzó una mano para acariciar el rubio cabello de Felicity; en cuanto las yemas de los dedos de Oliver rozaron su piel, a la mujer la recorrió una cálida sensación que amenazaba con arrasar con la poca razón que a esas alturas le quedaba–. Ella siempre quiso que fuera feliz –tras una breve pausa, Oliver colocó sus manos, que eran fuertes como pocas, sobre los hombros de ella–. Como he dicho, tienes razón: tú debes decidir. Así que dime, Felicity, ¿quieres marcharte o quedarte?

El silencio cayó como el telón sobre un escenario.

Los dos se miraron.

Felicity había sabido la respuesta antes incluso de que le formularan la pregunta, aunque le había emocionado sobremanera la forma en la que pronunció la última palabra. Quédate. Lo había dicho con anhelo, sutil, pero anhelo, que dejaba claro la opción que él deseaba.

Y ella respondió.

Pero no lo hizo con palabras, sino que se abalanzó sobre él, buscando con sus labios los de Oliver. Se encontraron. Se encontraron al fin en un abrazo desesperado. Piel contra piel. Felicity pudo sentir los fibrosos músculos de Oliver contra su cuerpo, duros, como esculpidos en un mármol suave y cálido. Pero, sobre todo, sintió el sabor de Oliver restallando contra su boca, arrastrándola hacia un mundo de sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocido para ella.

Cuando se separaron, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, acelerado como un cuatro caballos marchando a la máxima velocidad. Debía de tener las gafas torcidas, puesto que Oliver sonrió, divertido, mientras alargaba la mano para colocárselas en su sitio. Antes de que pudiera retirarla, Felicity la atrapó con decisión.

–Te vas a volver a ir, ¿verdad?

–Sólo durante un tiempo. Lo que me cueste alejar a Amanda Waller de mi vida para siempre –cerró los dedos sobre la mano de Felicity–. Pero volveré. Te lo prometo. Regresaré a tu lado, Felicity, me cueste lo que me cueste.

–Pues tendrás que sellar la promesa.

–¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo, si puede saberse?

Como toda respuesta, Felicity se inclinó sobre Oliver, deslizando un dedo por aquel torso tan trabajado que tenía. El hombre enarcó una ceja, genuinamente sorprendido, sobre todo cuando ella le dio un suave empellón para que se sentara en la cama. Felicity se sentó en su regazo, notando la dureza de los muslos de Oliver en su trasero, besándole apasionadamente de nuevo. En aquel caso el beso fue tal, gozó de tanta intensidad, que acabaron tumbados uno encima del otro.

–Felicity... –el pecho de Oliver se movía hacia arriba y hacía abajo, agitado, lo que la hizo sonreír. Una vez más, su voz mostró un salvajismo que la encendía como si fuera una mecha–. ¿Estás segura?

–Nunca lo he estado más.

Oliver no insistió. Bien. Estaba aprendiendo. Al final, no iba a ser tan desastroso como le había considerado durante todo aquel tiempo.

En su lugar, lo que hizo fue besarla en los labios una vez más, mientras sus manos bajaban la cremallera del vestido. La ayudó a desvestirse con suavidad. Le sorprendió que aquellos dedos grandes, curtidos, fueran capaces de tocarla con tanta delicadeza y tanta devoción. Un mero roce de esa piel ligeramente áspera prendía una llama en su interior, un fuego que le dio energías y que invocaba el nombre de Oliver en su boca.

Él, por su parte, comenzó a colmarla de besos. Al principio en la base del cuello, después en los senos, que se le pusieron duros al notar aquella lengua húmeda sobre sus pezones. La espalda de Felicity se arqueó sin que ella lo pretendiera, incluso sus dedos cobraron vida propia al aferrarse a las sábanas.

–Oliver...

Pero él no le respondió. Simplemente acarició las caderas de Felicity con lentitud, deslizando los dedos por su piel con delicadeza. Trazó dibujos imposibles por sus muslos, por su vientre y, al final, se adentró por su sexo. Al principio, tan sólo jugueteó con su piel, después se abrió paso por los labios, que ya estaban húmedos, y aquel tacto le arrebató la respiración. No pudo aguantar los gemidos que abandonaron su garganta y que tan solo fueron los primeros de muchos, cuando Oliver deslizó su firme sexo en el de ella.

Fue como cuando una llave da con su correspondiente cerradura.

Como si siempre hubieran pertenecido el uno al otro.

* * *

**Ya, ya sé que Oliver estaba herido, pero en la serie se recupera en cero coma y, además, dado que no nos dan tema en la serie, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, xD. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y ya sabéis que si queréis comentar cualquier cosa, pues me dejáis un review y yo tan sumamente contenta.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 5 - Since you been gone.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	5. Since you been gone

**Una vez más lo primero es lo primero y eso es agradecer a todos los que seguís la historia y le dais a favorito y sobre todo a los que me dejáis comentarios, que me dan la vida. Así que, en concreto, muchas gracias a damonftcaroline (qué alegría que te gusten las escenas entre Barry y Caitlin, espero que te siga gustando como se desarrolla su historia ^^), brico4899 (menudo ojo he tenido, justo escribo eso cuando llega el episodio 20, aunque, oye, menuda alegría nos han dado a los fans, xD) y Antartida.**

**Y, de nuevo, ni los personajes, ni las series me pertenecen ;P**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Since you been gone**

_**(Desde que te has ido)**_

Cuando al día siguiente desperté, me encontré sepultado bajo el amoroso abrazo de Cisco, que en aquel momento parecía el ser más feliz del planeta. Tenía esa sonrisa de niño pequeño que aquellos que duermen plácidamente suelen esgrimir. Con mucho cuidado, puesto que no deseaba despertarlo, me deslicé fuera del sofá cama y me dirigí a mi pequeña cocina.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, la camiseta de tirantes y los calzoncillos completamente arrugados, pero hacía mucho que no había dormido tan bien. Por eso, no pude evitar silbar alegremente, mientras encendía los fuegos para preparar café, unas tostadas y quizás unos huevos revueltos. También hacía muchísimo que no cocinaba. Bueno, desde que Iris había salido de mi vida con prisas y llevándose toda la luz y el color que antes solía reinar en mi día a día.

Pero de pronto parecía que había vuelto.

Acababa de colocar un par de tiras de panceta en una sartén, cuando el teléfono resonó por toda la casa. El pobre Cisco salió tan bruscamente de su apacible sueño, que dio un respingo, levemente asustado, y acabó cayéndose del sofá. Ahogué una carcajada, mientras descolgaba el auricular.

–Barry Allen al aparato –pronuncié aquellas palabras con la misma alegría que llevaba bullendo en mi interior desde que me había despertado. Además, al ser mi número privado, sólo había una persona que pudiera llamarme a esas horas: Joe.

–Hola, Barry.

La sonrisa se congeló en mi cara.

Corrección: había dos personas que usaban ese número con regularidad, lo que ocurría era que la segunda llevaba meses sin hacerlo, de ahí que ni siquiera hubiera pensado que podría ser ella. Pero lo era. La voz que acababa de escuchar era aquella que más había creído conocer, la que había significado tanto para mí.

–¿Iris?

–Veo que no has olvidado mi voz.

Pensé en que eso era imposible, que incluso cuando fuera un viejo enclenque sordo y lleno de tembleques, recordaría aquel tono dulce. Sin embargo, no lo dije. Ni siquiera yo podía llegar a ser tan patético. Por eso, me aclaré la garganta e intenté sonar inexpresivo, sin mostrar sorpresa o dureza o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estar sintiendo en ese momento. Aunque, la verdad, no sabía cómo me sentía al volver a saber de Iris.

–Imagino que no has llamado para darme los buenos días.

Me di cuenta de que Caitlin había salido de mi habitación, arrebujándose en mi bata y con los pies descalzos. También me percaté de que Cisco se había levantado para sentarse en el sofá-cama y que mantenía sus espabilados ojos clavados en mí, seguramente inquieto desde que me había oído pronunciar aquel nombre. Cisco no era precisamente el mayor admirador de Iris.

–No, la verdad es que no –a pesar de que no la estaba viendo, supe que estaba curvando los labios en aquel mohín cargado de falsa inocencia que esgrimía cuando era pillada en una travesura–. Quiero hablar contigo, Barry. Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

–No, no lo es.

–¿En una hora en nuestro sitio?

–De acuerdo.

Colgué el auricular, antes de volver a concentrarme en la cocina. La panceta no se había quemado por poco, aunque los bordes sí que se habían chamuscado ligeramente. Lo dejé todo en platos sobre la mesa, coloqué tres tazas en ella y me acomodé en una silla, mientras mis amigos se reunían conmigo. Caitlin parecía curiosa, aunque no dijo nada, no como Cisco que, aunque tenía la mirada clavada en los huevos revueltos de los que estaba dando buena cuenta, acabó hablando:

–¿Se puede saber qué quiere Iris?

–Menuda hostilidad...

–Barry –mi amigo alzó la mirada en mi dirección, muy serio. Cisco no solía ponerse así en demasiadas ocasiones, pero cuando lo hacía resultaba tan convincente como cuando yo era niño y Joe debía de dedicarme una regañina–. He estado aquí, ¿recuerdas? He visto lo que esa mujer te hace y, la verdad, no me gusta nada.

–Sólo quiere hablar.

–No te hagas ilusiones.

–No me las hago.

Cisco resopló y yo me concentré en mi desayuno, entre molesto y avergonzado. No sabía lo que sentía. Sí, me emocionaba la perspectiva de ver a Iris, pero también me enfadaba que no hubiera dado señales de vida desde que me abandonara. Antes que pareja habíamos sido amigos, nos habíamos criado juntos y ella ni siquiera había honrado esa unión intentando recuperar mi amistad.

Quise enterrar la cara en mi ración de huevos revueltos. Las cosas con Iris eran siempre muy, muy complicadas. Maldita sea, con lo bien que había comenzado mi mañana...

–En una hora tengo que ir al estudio, tengo que ensayar con Thea Queen –dijo de pronto Caitlin, rompiendo la tensión del momento. Los dos nos volvimos hacia ella. Yo, por mi parte, le agradecí sobremanera que cambiara el rumbo de la conversación–. Intentaré hablar con ella, que me cuente qué ocurrió la noche en la que Oliver Queen desapareció. Con un poco de suerte, tendremos una pieza más del puzzle. ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?

–¿Además de hablar con La malvada bruja del Oeste? –preguntó Cisco en un murmullo.

Fui a reprenderle, pues denominar a Iris así me parecía muy fuera de lugar, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. De mal humor, me puse en pie para descolgarlo.

–Barry Allen.

–Buenos días, señor Allen, espero no haberle despertado –la armoniosa voz de la señorita Smoak logró que dejara de estar a la defensiva, más que nada porque había temido que se tratara de Iris de nuevo.

–No, señorita Smoak, no lo ha hecho –entonces caí en la cuenta de algo–. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿cómo ha sabido cuál era mi número personal? Juraría que yo no se lo di.

–Soy una gran secretaria.

–Ya veo.

–Lamento tener que allanar su intimidad, pero tenemos que reunirnos, señor Allen. Es importante, créame –noté urgencia en su voz, también preocupación–. Debe de ser esta misma mañana y en un lugar discreto, un lugar donde nadie nos pueda ver. Debemos de ser muy cuidadosos en esta ocasión, señor Allen.

Mi apartamento estaba descartado. Habíamos pasado la noche sin ningún incidente, pero no quería arriesgarme, ¿y si nos habían seguido tras el tiroteo? No, desde luego que no era una buena idea. Tampoco iba a usar la casa de Cisco, con que el hogar de uno de nosotros estuviera comprometido era más que suficiente. El despacho tampoco podíamos usarlo... pero sí que podíamos usar la casa de mis padres. Ésta había quedado vacía tras la muerte de mi madre. Joe, al principio, había intentado alquilarla, pero nadie había querido mudarse al escenario de un crimen, así que la conservábamos vacía, casi como si fuera una mansión encantada.

–Creo que tengo el lugar ideal. Apunte la dirección.

En cuanto terminé de dictársela, me despedí de la señorita Smoak y colgué para regresar a mi asiento. Mis dos amigos me observaban con curiosidad, así que les expliqué el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

–Pero, Barry, hoy no podemos reunirnos con la señorita Smoak: tenemos una cita con el alcalde Wilson –me recordó Cisco, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío.

–Es verdad, se me había olvidado –reconocí, pasándome una mano por el rostro, mientras exhalaba un breve suspiro. Entonces agité la cabeza, restándole importancia al problema, más que nada porque no lo era–. Bueno, no pasa nada. Yo me reuniré con la señorita Smoak tras ver a Iris, tal y como he quedado, mientras tú irás a ver al alcalde. Es lo bueno de ser un equipo, ¿no crees?

–Espera, ¿qué? ¡No puedo entrevistarme a solas con el alcalde!

–¿Y por qué no? –quiso saber Caitlin.

–¡Porque lo estropearé todo! Seguro que meto la pata y digo lo que no tengo que decir o le molesto o no hago las preguntas adecuadas... –enumeró mi amigo, visiblemente nervioso. Me miró con aire suplicante–. Barry, sabes lo mal que respondo ante los personajes notorios. ¿O no recuerdas cuando te arrastré a pedirle un autógrafo a Mae West? Oh, por favor, cada vez que lo recuerdo, me entran ganas de morirme –soltó una especie de gemido, negando con la cabeza.

–Lo harás bien. Eres un gran detective, Cisco. Además, esta vez irás como detective, no como admirador enamorado.

Cisco no parecía muy conforme con la solución, mas no añadió nada al respecto. Yo, por mi parte, sí que lo estaba, pues confiaba plenamente en mi socio. En quien no confiaba tanto era en mí mismo dentro de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando me encontrara con Iris tras todos esos meses.

Al final, iba a resultar otro día agitado.

* * *

Mientras se dirigía al estudio donde debía reunirse junto a Thea Queen, Caitlin no dejó de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana. Bueno, en realidad en lo caótica que se había vuelto su vida en tan solo un día: había vivido un tiroteo, había trabado amistad con dos detectives privados a los que iba a seguir ayudando –debía de reconocer que era de lo más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo– e incluso había tenido un momento.

Hacía una eternidad que no tenía uno de esos momentos.

La noche anterior había conectado con el señor Allen, con Barry. Caitlin sabía reconocer lo que era establecer intimidad con alguien, esa sensación de nervios y emoción porque tu cuerpo reconoce antes que tú lo que podría ser el principio de algo bueno, puesto que ya lo había vivido. Experimentó muchos momentos con Ronnie. Habían sido tan mágicos que, cuando él murió, pensó que no volvería a ocurrirle algo parecido en la vida.

Y luego había llegado la noche anterior.

Barry Allen le divertía, le resultaba tan entrañable como interesante. Nunca había conocido a nadie así, nadie que la fascinara tanto. En realidad, eso la aterraba un poco. Durante aquella noche se había sentido como asomándose al borde de un alto precipicio, como si estuviera a punto de caer. _Bueno, quizás por ese motivo se dice que uno cae enamorado_, pensó, mientras avanzaba por la calle con prisa; como había tenido que pasar por su apartamento a cambiarse, iba muy justa de tiempo.

Aquel pensamiento la sorprendió. Pese a que Ronnie había muerto hacía ya un año y tres meses, no se había imaginado pasando por todo eso de nuevo. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a aferrarse a ese momento, a ver a dónde la llevaba aquella nueva historia, pues sabía mejor que nadie que Ronnie la hubiera animado a hacerlo. Pese a todos sus fallos, pese a que el boxeo siempre se interpuso entre ellos, Ronnie siempre quiso que, ante todo, fuera feliz. Aunque pensaba hacerlo con cuidado, pues no se olvidaba de lo enrarecido que había quedado el ambiente en cuanto aquel nombre salió a relucir.

Iris.

¿Quién sería Iris?

Ahuyentó esa pregunta al llegar al edificio donde la estaban esperando. Ya se preocuparía por todo eso después, pues la prioridad era tanto hacer su trabajo como hablar con Thea Queen y conseguir su versión de los hechos de aquella noche.

El ascensor la dejó en un amplio recibidor, donde un hombre la esperaba. Era alto, delgado, de pelo negro y ojos azules que cubría con unas gafas de montura cuadrada; iba vestido con un elegante traje oscuro de raya diplomática. Su representante: Harrison Wells. Nada más escuchar que la puerta del ascensor se abría, el hombre se giró hacia ella para saludarla con una cordial sonrisa, que Caitlin imitó.

–Buenos días, señor Wells, no sabía que estaría aquí.

–¿Y perderme el trabajo de dos de mis mejores clientas? Ni hablar, Caitlin –como siempre, el tono amable de Wells desprendía una sensación paternalista. Desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, Caitlin siempre había tenido la sensación de que su representante siempre cuidaba de ella; quizás por eso, además de admirarle por lo inteligente que era y lo bueno que resultaba en su trabajo, le apreciaba de verdad. El señor Wells le hizo un gesto–. Vamos, Thea ya nos está esperando.

Asintió con un gesto, siguiendo al hombre a través de un estrecho pasillo hasta una sala decorada con pósters de películas de éxito y carátulas de vinilos que se habían grabado en aquel estudio. Caitlin se sintió impresionada. Aunque llevaba ya un tiempo cantando de forma fija en el Verdant, siendo una especie de celebridad para la clientela habitual, nunca había grabado nada. De hecho, ni siquiera había cantado una canción original. Así que todo aquello era tan nuevo, tan emocionante, que hasta parecía irreal.

Thea Queen les estaba aguardando acomodada en un sofá. A diferencia de su indumentaria habitual, llevaba un discreto vestido de color negro, zapatos de tacón y el castaño cabello apartado de la frente con una horquilla.

–Creo que os conocéis –dijo el señor Wells, mirándolas a ambas.

–Claro –asintió Thea, poniéndose en pie, mientras estiraba una mano para estrechar la de Caitlin–. He visto actuar a la señorita Snow miles de veces en el Verdant. Envidio su voz, no se crea, ojalá pudiera cantar como usted, en lugar de tener que usarla para que no destroce los oídos del público –le estrechó los dedos, risueña–. Encantada de conocerla, señorita Snow.

–Lo mismo digo, señorita Queen.

–Y gracias por hacernos este favor, no creo que sea una tarea muy grata.

–Gracias a usted por venir aquí, pese a su complicada situación. No tenía por qué cumplir, podemos hacer esto cualquier otro día. Bueno, creo que no se lo he dicho, pero lamento mucho su pérdida, la señora Queen era una mujer muy amable.

Thea agitó la cabeza, cubierta de pronto por la pena. Caitlin lamentó haber tenido que sacar el tema, aunque era algo que no se podía ignorar. Además, quería dejarle claro que, si deseaba marcharse, lo hiciera, a ella no le importaría trabajar otro día; aunque, quizás, era la productora de su nueva película quien no estaba por la labor de cambiar los plazos establecidos para el rodaje.

–Prefiero mantenerme ocupada, no sea que termine volviéndome loca.

–La comprendo –Caitlin bajó la voz, notando como la melancolía se adueñaba de ella también–. Mi prometido murió hace más de un año –no le pasó desapercibido que desde hacía un par de días Ronnie parecía más presente en su vida que en los últimos meses. Notó que Thea se la quedaba mirando, sorprendida, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación, así que fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa al hacer un ademán ligeramente desdeñoso–. No se preocupe. Estoy mejor ahora. Pero, bueno, sencillamente quería decirle que la comprendo y que, si quiere hablar con alguien, estoy aquí.

–Gracias. De verdad.

Supo que Thea estaba siendo honesta, que le agradecía el gesto y que, de hecho, parecía sentirse mucho más relajada. Sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho más tiempo para poder hablar, pues el señor Wells apareció con un técnico de sonido y tuvieron que comenzar a trabajar en las canciones de la película.

* * *

_Venga, Barry, puedes hacer esto. Puedes lidiar con esto. De todas maneras, no puede ser peor que el tiroteo del que saliste airoso ayer por la noche_, me dije mientras seguía quieto en la acera, junto al semáforo. Era como si fuera una señal, inmóvil, un objeto inanimado que no podía dejar de mirar la vieja cafetería que había cerca de la comisaría.

Aquel lugar era parte de mi historia.

Joe nos solía llevar de niños cuando terminaba tarde trabajar y, después, cuando crecimos, Iris consiguió un trabajo como camarera. Con ese sueldo, se pagó parte de sus estudios de periodismo, además de otra serie de caprichos como entradas de cine o el precioso vestido que llevó para el baile del instituto. Aquella cafetería había presenciado nuestra historia de amor, los grandes éxitos de la misma, pues los malos momentos los habíamos protagonizado en lugares más íntimos.

Y no sabía qué clase de encuentro íbamos a tener.

Como no podía quedarme ahí parado para siempre, hice de tripas corazón y me decidí a cruzar el paso de cebra y entrar en la cafetería. Iris ya me estaba esperando. Oh, Iris, cuánto la había echado de menos...

Estaba sentada en nuestra mesa, aguardando junto a un par de humeantes tazas de café y una libreta a la que le estaba dedicando toda su atención. Llevaba su negro cabello recogido hacia un lado, por lo que le caía sobre un brazo y dejaba al descubierto su precioso cuello. La piel de Iris era del tono del café con leche, suave y cremosa... Cerré los ojos un instante. No, no debía de pensar en eso. No debía de recordar lo bien que me sentía cuando besaba aquel cuello largo y estilizado.

–Siempre llegas tarde, Barry –su sonrisa centelleó en su rostro, deslumbrándome como solía hacerlo. Se la devolví, tambaleante, pues no estaba muy seguro de que aquel encuentro fuera a ser buena idea después de todo.

–Ya me conoces.

–Lo sé. Por eso siempre te cito antes.

–Siempre has sido muy lista.

Me senté frente a ella, tamborileando con los dedos mi pierna, intentando controlar mi nerviosismo. Iris cerró la libreta, antes de deslizarse los dedos por el oscuro cabello, apartándoselo sin necesidad.

–Te he pedido lo de siempre.

–Gracias –asentí, sintiéndome de pronto muy incómodo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué decirle a la prometida a la que tanto había querido, pero que se había marchado de mi lado? No quería sonar brusco, ni violentarla, así que no sabía exactamente qué decir. No obstante, mi voz encontró palabras para abandonar mi boca–. Te veo bien, Iris. ¿Qué tal te va todo?

–La verdad es que bastante bien. Estoy muy feliz –me fijé en que enlazó sus manos sobre la libreta cerrada; sus delgados dedos lucían las joyas de siempre, el anillo de plata que había pertenecido a su difunta madre, el discreto aro con un corazón que le regaló su padre por su dieciséis cumpleaños... pero había uno nuevo, uno que tenía un diamante incrustado. Era un anillo de pedida y no el que yo le había dado, pues me lo había devuelto junto a las llaves del apartamento.

–Ya veo.

–En realidad, tengo novedades y quería que te enteraras por mí en lugar de por otros.

–Te escucho.

–He conocido a alguien –me reveló con suavidad; alargó la mano para intentar coger la mía, como hacíamos antes, pero sencillamente no podía tocarla, no en ese momento, así que me apresuré en coger la taza de café. Iris debió de darse cuenta, aunque hizo como si nada al seguir hablando–: Llevamos saliendo unos meses y nos hemos comprometido –me mostró el anillo. Como si el dichoso pedrusco no brillara tanto que lo hubieran visto los de la tienda de enfrente.

–Me alegro mucho, Iris –lo triste del caso era que sí que lo hacía. Si Iris no podía ser feliz conmigo, quería que lo fuera con otro, pues su bienestar era lo que más me interesaba. Por eso, compuse una sonrisa lo mejor que pude, mientras preguntaba–: ¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

–Edward Thawne.

–El fiscal del distrito. Parece un buen hombre.

–Lo es. Eddie te caería muy bien. Podríamos quedar alguna vez, si quieres –me encogí de hombros ante la invitación, sin cerrarme puertas, pero sin aceptarla claramente. No sabía si podría soportar algo así, menos en ese momento, donde todo parecía aún más complicado que aquella mañana en mi cocina.

–Felicidades, Iris.

Me pregunté si aquel encuentro había terminado, cuando ella se aclaró la garganta y se puso a juguetear con una de las pulseras que llevaba. Pues no, todavía no había tocado a su fin. Además, como la conocía, sabía que se estaba devanando los sesos, intentando encontrar la forma adecuada de plantearme un asunto que no iba a gustarme. Tras el tema de la proposición, no sabía qué podía inquietarla tanto.

–Vamos, Iris, suéltalo.

–Papá me ha explicado que estás en medio de un caso interesante. No ha entrado en detalles, ya le conoces, pero sé que tiene que ver con Oliver Queen –me quedé en tensión, sabiendo que aquello no iba a terminar bien–. Verás, Barry, las cosas no van bien en el periódico. Sigo atrapada en la sección de horóscopos y ejerciendo las veces de secretaria. Y soy periodista. Y sabes que soy buena. Por eso necesito una exclusiva que me ayude a que lo vean. Y con todo lo que está pasando, bueno, sería la exclusiva del siglo, Barry. Si pudieras contarme algo.

–No.

–Barry...

–Mira, Iris, sí, estoy en un caso y precisamente por eso no voy a contarte nada. Me debo a mis clientes, he de ser discreto o no volveré a tener trabajo –aclaré con cierta dureza, pues los derroteros de la conversación me estaban irritando–. Además, estamos hablando de vidas de personas, no voy a vender su intimidad, ni por ti, ni por nadie.

–Barry, por favor, reconsidéralo, eres el único que puedes ayudarme.

–Lo siento, Iris, pero no. No lo haré –me puse en pie, comprobando el reloj de muñeca en un intento de tranquilizarme–. He quedado con Cisco, así que debería irme, a ver si por una vez no llego tarde.

–Dale recuerdos de mi parte.

Asentí con un gesto, ignorando la decepción de su voz. Si había alguien decepcionado era yo, pues, mientras abandonaba aquella vieja cafetería que tantos buenos recuerdos despertaba en mi persona, no pude dejar de preguntarme si Iris me había llamado para tener un detalle o, sencillamente, sonsacarme.

* * *

Se restregó las manos contra los pantalones con nerviosismo, a pesar de que el continuo teclear de la secretaria del alcalde Wilson le resultaba relajante. Tenía tanto miedo de cagarla que estaba paralizado en aquel banco de madera, sintiéndose como cuando era un chiquillo revoltoso que acababa frente al despacho del director, esperando a que llegaran sus padres para una reunión convocada porque él había perpetrado algún tipo de travesura.

A Cisco no se le daba demasiado bien la gente. Sí, se relacionaba, podía resultar simpático, pero se sentía como caminando sobre arenas movedizas cuando debía de afrontar algún tipo de situación social. Siempre se sentía mejor entre libros, en el plano teórico, incluso divagando sobre casos con Barry. Eso eran materias que controlaba, el tener que entrevistarse a solas con alguien como el alcalde de Starling City no. En absoluto. Y seguía preocupado por lo que iba a ocurrir cuando abrieran la puerta del despacho y le hicieran pasar al interior.

–Señor Ramon –la amable voz de la secretaria le devolvió a la realidad, arrancándole de sus nerviosos pensamientos. Alzó la mirada, comenzando a frotarse las manos–, ya puede pasar. El señor Wilson aguarda.

–C-claro... Gracias.

La secretaria le sonrió con educación, mientras él se dirigía al despacho. Si hubiera sido como la vieja abuela Ramon, se habría santiguado antes de cruzar la puerta. Pero no lo era, así que contuvo la respiración un momento, intentando calmarse, mientras se adentraba en aquella habitación luminosa. El alcalde Wilson no tenía las persianas echadas, así que la luz del sol entraba sin obstáculos en la estancia primorosamente decorada.

Slade Wilson estaba sentado tras un macizo escritorio de roble. Era un hombre fornido, de aspecto ligeramente peligroso, a pesar de llevar traje y corbata como todo hijo de vecino. Ayudaba que un parche negro cruzara su cara, al igual que varias cicatrices recuerdo de sus andanzas por Japón. Llevaba el frondoso cabello, ya surcado por canas de varias tonalidades de gris, corto y peinado en punta, no siguiendo la moda. Eso sí, pesa a ese aspecto de hombre duro, incluso de mercenario, que tenía, cuando sonrió lo hizo con cierta calidez, que iba intrínseca a naturalidad, a que era un hombre normal y corriente en el fondo.

–Lamento haberle hecho esperar, señor Ramon.

–No pasa nada, de verdad. Imagino que un alcalde estará ocupado.

Como el señor Wilson le hizo un gesto, señalando una silla que había frente a él, Cisco tomó asiento en ella. Todavía seguía estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo, aunque le sorprendió estar aguatando tanto el tipo.

–Nunca se está ocupado para los amigos y el señor Queen lo es –aclaró el alcalde con rotundidad; enlazó sus enormes manos sobre el escritorio, clavando su mirada en la de Cisco–. La señorita Smoak me ha explicado que Oliver no da señales de vida y que les ha contratado para encontrarle. Huelga decir que estoy más que dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo posible, señor Ramon. Aprecio mucho al señor Queen.

–Estamos intentando seguir los pasos del señor Queen la noche de la desaparición. Nos ayudaría saber lo que ocurrió –sacó la libreta donde solía tomar notas–. Sabemos que el señor Queen cenó con usted y su esposa, también que después fue al Verdant donde se reunieron con... –comprobó los datos anotados de su puño y letra–. El señor Ray Palmer, si no he apuntado mal. ¿Habían quedado con él o se lo encontraron por casualidad? ¿Hubo algo que le llamara la atención? ¿Y sabe con quién discutió el señor Queen al final de la velada?

–Pare, pare, muchacho, está preguntando tanto que no sé a qué responder.

–Perdone. Tiene razón.

–A ver, déjeme pensar en aquella noche –el alcalde entornó ligeramente los ojos, con aire pensativo–. La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Lo único reseñable fue que Oliver debía de haber acudido con Sara, pero ella no pudo ir. Solemos quedar de vez en cuando, los dos matrimonios –se quedó muy quieto, con la mirada perdida–. Solíamos. Pobre Sara. Era una gran mujer, ¿sabe?

–Eso me han dicho. No tuve la oportunidad de conocerla.

Slade Wilson asintió con un gesto distraído, al mismo tiempo que abría un cajón de la mesa. Sacó una cajetilla de tabaco, que le tendió, aunque Cisco denegó el ofrecimiento con un gesto, pues él no fumaba. El alcalde, por su parte, se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, mientras comenzaba a relatarle su versión de aquella noche.

* * *

_Shado volvió a compartir esa mirada con él, la que quería decir que algo ocurría, pero Slade únicamente se encogió de hombros. Hacía años que conocía a Oliver y sabía mejor que nadie que no era de los que cedían ante las preguntas: si quería compartir sus cuitas, ya lo haría. No obstante, era verdad que aquella noche parecía distraído y que era extraño que Sara no hubiera acudido a la cita. Eso sí, cada matrimonio era un mundo que nadie más debía visitar. Por eso, en lugar de interrogar a Oliver, enlazó los dedos con los de su esposa y se los llevó a los labios para besarlos._

_Ante ese mero roce, ese gesto cotidiano entre ellos, los ojos de Oliver se volvieron ligeramente opacos. En ellos reconoció anhelo, aunque enseguida supo que no era por Shado, que lo que les había unido había desaparecido tiempo atrás._

_Además, de no ser por eso, él nunca la hubiera conocido._

–_¿De verdad quieres ir, Oliver? –inquirió de pronto ella, cediendo a sus impulsos; por algún motivo, lo que había sido una amistad salpicada de sexo, una unión en tiempos difíciles, había acabado derivando en una relación fraternal. Ambos se preocupaban por el otro como si fueran hermanos, algo que Slade también compartía hacia Oliver, aunque él prefería dejarle cierto espacio._

–_El señor Palmer quiere verme en el Verdant. Imagino que habrá tomado una decisión sobre mi propuesta –Oliver curvó los labios ligeramente–. Era muy buena, la verdad. Creo que podemos hacer grandes cosas juntos._

–_Oh, fíjate, Slade, nuestro niño ha crecido y es todo un hombre de negocios._

–_Ver para creer._

_Aquellas simples frases, aquella broma, sirvió para distender el ambiente. Incluso obró un efecto milagroso en Oliver, que se terminó de relajar del todo. De hecho, cuando llegaron al Verdant era el joven alegre, amigo de sus amigos, que solía ser. Eso sirvió para facilitar el encuentro con Ray Palmer, al que ellos dos no conocían; al principio, mientras se sentaban a su lado, el ambiente era tenso, forzado, pero en cuanto Oliver se acercó tras hablar con Thea, todo transcurrió con mucha más facilidad._

_Bebieron, compartieron experiencias pasadas, bromas e incluso cotilleos. Al cabo de un rato, una persona más se les unió: Tommy Merlyn, el dueño del Verdant. Tommy bajó de su despacho, que se encontraba en la primera planta, un lugar donde los clientes no podían acceder, en compañía de Harrison Wells, el representante. Ambos se acercaron a la mesa, aunque sólo Tommy se acomodó junto a ellos._

–_¿No desea beber con nosotros, señor Wells? –preguntó Oliver educadamente._

–_Lo lamento –la sonrisa del hombre parecía un destello en su rostro, algo que siempre le había llamado la atención a Slade, sobre todo porque en muchas ocasiones le resultaba un gesto un tanto inquietante–, pero tengo que hablar con su hermana. Ya sabe, cosas de su nueva película. Creo que el señor Merlyn puede ponerle al día._

_El señor Wells desapareció, provocando que Oliver enarcara una ceja._

–_Thea interpreta a una cantante en su nueva película y todos sabemos que la buena de Speedy no sabe entonar una sola nota –miró alrededor, frunciendo levemente el ceño–. Vaya, ahora mismo no la veo –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, antes de pedirle al camarero una bebida; tras que el muchacho anotara las nuevas elecciones de todos, Tommy se echó hacia atrás en la silla–. Veo que Speedy no es la única ausente, ¿y nuestra adorada Sara?_

–_No se encontraba bien y se ha quedado en casa._

–_Así que no se encuentra bien, ¿eh? –la sonrisa de Tommy se tornó traviesa._

–_No es lo que crees –le interrumpió Oliver, antes de que su amigo acabara metiendo la pata considerablemente. Agitó la cabeza, justo en el momento en el que el camarero llegó con las bebidas. Oliver cogió su copa, bebió un poco y se concentró en su amigo–. Hablando de ausencias, no veo a Laurel por aquí._

–_Se ha pasado por aquí, pero se ha ido hace un rato –Tommy se acompañó de un ademán–. Mañana tiene un juicio importante a primera hora –curvó sus labios en una encantadora sonrisa, concentrándose en Shado–. Por lo tanto, la única belleza que ilumina nuestra mirada es la señora Wilson –alzó la copa en dirección a ella–. Deberíamos brindar por ella, ¿no creen, señores?_

_Si no fueran amigos desde hacía años, Slade hubiera considerado que Tommy no era más que un indeseable indecoroso, pero sabía que lo hacía con toda su buena intención. Además, no era como si cualquiera de ellos pudiera perturbar a Shado o incluso sonrojarla, por lo que aquel tipo de detalles era más una broma interna de un grupo de amigos que otra cosa. Por tanto, hicieron el brindis, antes de sumergirse de nuevo en conversaciones, aunque en aquella ocasión el tema fueron los negocios._

_Así, la noche acabó tornándose de lo más exitosa cuando Ray Palmer accedió a trabajar con Industrias Queen. Oliver lo celebró, aunque lo hizo con tanto exceso –incluso se empeñó en invitar al pobre camarero–, que Slade supo que no era más que fachada. Seguramente sí que se alegraba por las buenas nuevas, pero también quería usar la excusa para parecer más feliz de lo que en realidad era; algo que tenía que deberse a la presencia de Tommy, quien no estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la vida de su mejor amigo._

_De pronto, el camarero que les había estado atendiendo toda la noche, regresó con una nota que, educadamente, le tendió a Oliver. Éste la leyó con rapidez, aunque no tanta como la que demostró al ponerse en pie._

–_Disculpad, pero tengo que irme._

_Sin darles ni ocasión de replicar, Oliver cogió su abrigo y salió velozmente por la puerta del Verdant, reuniéndose con una mujer de pelo negro._

* * *

–¿No sabrá por casualidad qué había escrito en dicha nota, señor Wilson? –preguntó Cisco, levantando la mirada del bloc de notas tras apuntar la historia de la forma más escueta posible; ya se explayaría cuando las pasara a limpio con la máquina de escribir.

–No. Qué va, Oliver no dijo nada al respecto. Sencillamente la leyó y se marchó.

–Imagino que no recuerda ningún detalle de la nota.

–Era un mero papel blanco, señor Ramon –el alcalde hizo un gesto con la mano, reclinándose en su lujosa silla de roble–. Después, Oliver desapareció, mientras nosotros seguimos conversando un poco más. El señor Palmer no tardó en irse, tras la marcha de Oliver, pero mi esposa y yo estuvimos un buen rato hablando con Tommy Merlyn. Incluso se nos unió el señor Wells, una vez hubo solucionado sus asuntos con Thea, la señorita Queen.

–Entiendo –murmuró, pensativo, mientras colocaba los nuevos hechos junto a los que ya conocía–. Una cosa más, si no es molestia, alcalde Wilson: ya no volvió a ver a Oliver Queen, ¿pero qué me dice de su esposa, de Sara? ¿La vio en los días previos a su muerte?

–Me crucé con ella al día siguiente –asintió el hombre, acompañándose de un gesto–. Nos encontramos en la calle. Apenas intercambiamos un par de palabras. Me interesé por su estado, ella me dijo que sentía no haber acudido a la cena, pero que iría a la siguiente sin falta –al decir eso, la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro de hombre duro–. Poco más. Sara tenía prisa, pues debía reunirse con alguien. Y no, lo lamento, no sé quién era, aunque ahora me gustaría haberle preguntado –el alcalde cogió una pluma estilográfica y empezó a juguetear con ella, apretándola más de lo necesario–. Espero que encuentren a su asesino, ya sea la policía, ya sean usted y su socio –hizo una pausa, curvando un poco los labios–. También espero que hallen a Oliver, por supuesto, aunque conozco a Oliver y sé que puede cuidarse solo.

* * *

La piel de Felicity se extendía ante él, antojándosele un sueño, como un territorio virgen e inexplorado para un aventurero. Ella dormía. Tenía el rubio cabello extendido por la almohada, la luz del sol le arrancaba destellos dorados y Oliver sintió un placer indescriptible al apartárselo para inclinarse sobre ella. La rodeó con un brazo, acariciando su vientre liso y suave, mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el hombre de Felicity.

Entonces, le dio un beso breve, raudo, apenas un roce. Le dio otro y otro, siempre ascendiendo en dirección al cuello hasta que, al final, alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja. Comenzó a juguetear con él, mientras con su mano derecha se adentraba en la intimidad de Felicity, notando los suaves rizos que la poblaban.

–Oliver... –una sonrisa se reflejaba en su voz.

–¿Si?

–No podemos estar toda la mañana en la cama.

–¿Por qué no? Ya has llamado para decir que estás enferma. Cuando uno está enfermo, se queda en la cama todo el día –le recordó, jugueteando con la piel de su sexo, acariciándola con sumo cuidado–. Era lo único bueno que tenía coger la gripe siendo un niño: no ibas al colegio y podías dormir y leer y escuchar la radio todo el día.

Felicity giró levemente la cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron. Había algo que Oliver encontraba muy sensual en la forma que tenía Felicity se moverse, aunque fuera tan poco como en aquel momento. Ella deslizó el dorso de su mano por el brazo de Oliver, mientras se echaba hacia atrás para caer en su pecho. Estaban piel contra piel. Nada les separaba, ni siquiera un doblez de la sábana. Al ver sus labios ligeramente abiertos, sonrojados sin necesidad de carmín, Oliver no pudo más que inclinarse para poseerlos con pasión desatada.

* * *

–¿Has visto 'Cantando bajo la lluvia'? –le preguntó Thea, dejándose caer en el cómodo sofá de terciopelo blanco que había en la pequeña salita donde les habían permitido descansar, mientras los técnicos repasaban las grabaciones de las canciones.

–Adoro a Gene Kelly –confirmó, acompañándose de un gesto.

–Pues me siento como Jean Hagen. Ella ponía la cara, ella actuaba, pero era Debbie Reynolds quien ponía la voz –Thea alargó el brazo para hacerse con una de las fresas que había en una fuente; con mucho cuidado, le arrancó el rabito verde, sin dejar de mirarla, aunque no tardó en alzar la mirada en dirección a Caitlin–. Sólo espero que dos amigos tuyos no acaben desacreditándome en público –la joven sonrió–. Aunque, bueno, si te sirve, tú aparecerás en los créditos.

–Tranquila, no me importa la fama.

–No, mejor quedarse con Gene Kelly.

Ambas rieron levemente, mientras la mente de Caitlin viajaba distraídamente hasta la noche anterior, hasta la conversación con Barry. Seguía dándole vueltas al tema, sintiendo aquella especie de mariposas en el estómago que indicaban que sí que podía estar ante algo muy especial.

Sin embargo, pronto recordó que se había ofrecido a hablar con Thea, a intentar descubrir su punto de vista de la desaparición de su hermano y también de la muerte de Sara Queen. El problema era que no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin ser brusca y, sobre todo, demasiado evidente, pues no quería meter a Barry en ningún lío. Casi como si el destino se pusiera de su parte, cuando las risas se extinguieron, la alegría abandonó el cuerpo de Thea para ser sustituida por una melancolía que Caitlin reconocía perfectamente, pues ella misma lo había experimentado muchas veces.

–Vi esa película con Sara, ¿sabes? –musitó, cruzando sus delgados brazos sobre sus rodillas; de pronto, daba la sensación de ser una niña perdida y desconsolada. Cerró los ojos un momento, los grandes rizos castaños le cubrieron el rostro en parte–. ¿Es siempre así? La pena, digo. Siempre había creído que era como un maremoto, algo que te sepultaba para no abandonarte jamás, pero en los últimos meses he descubierto que es como el mar: viene y va. A veces estoy tan normal, otras de pronto me sobrevienen los recuerdos y es como si dejara de respirar –Thea se echó hacia atrás, suspirando.

–Con el tiempo se suavizará. No creas que desaparece, porque no lo hace. Siempre habrá algo, una fotografía, una frase, el póster de una película... Siempre hay desencadenantes, cosas nimias y habituales que te recuerdan a aquellos que se han ido –Caitlin se volvió hacia ella, hablando con suavidad–. Pero la vida sigue y eso es lo más extraño de todo. Tú has perdido a un ser querido, una parte de ti y sabes que ya nada será igual, pero al mismo tiempo el sol sigue saliendo y la gente se sigue divirtiendo y las parejas rompen o se forman, los bebés nacen... Nunca te recuperas del todo, pero sí que aprendes a seguir viviendo y te ocurren cosas buenas y malas.

–Yo sólo espero que me pase alguna buena –Thea se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro–. Por ejemplo, Ollie podría volver.

–¿Tu hermano? ¿No está en la ciudad?

–Ha hecho otro de sus viajes. Hacía mucho que no se escapaba, pero hace unos días desapareció como hacía antes –hablar de aquello pareció aplacar su tristeza; quizás por eso no se calló–. Sara y él se llevaban muy bien, estaban muy unidos, pero no eran... Cómo decirlo, exclusivos. La prensa cree que él es un marido horrible, que su vida era una especie de radionovela, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: Sara me explicó que lo habían acordado así desde el principio.

–Qué... modernidad.

–Lo sé –sonrió levemente, todavía con aire distraído.

–Bueno, supongo que volverá pronto. Si lo hacía habitualmente, volverá más o menos como solía hacerlo.

–Eso espero, aunque... –Thea resopló, frunciendo el ceño de forma leve–. Verás, por lo general, siempre que Oliver se iba, se despedía de mí. Siempre se escaquea, como si fuera un ladrón. Es para huir de mi madre. Mi madre no entendía demasiado dicha situación –hizo una pausa, durante la cual se encogió de hombros–. Bueno, la cuestión es que Ollie siempre se despedía de mí. Pero esta vez no lo hizo y eso que coincidimos esa noche en el Verdant.

* * *

_Regresó al interior del club por la puerta trasera, un privilegio que era la única cliente que poseía, ya que se había criado junto a Tommy. Éste y Oliver siempre habían estado muy unidos y, gracias a la diferencia de edad entre los dos amigos y ella, en cierta manera había ocupado el rol de hermana pequeña de Tommy. Por eso, el Verdant era casi una segunda casa: Tommy no le dejaba pagar, le permitía andar por zonas que quedaban prohibidas para los demás e incluso tenía una llave la puerta de atrás._

_Estaba a punto de regresar al club propiamente dicho, cuando se topó con una figura alta y estilizada. Harrison estaban recostado contra la pared, con una pierna flexionada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus azules ojos clavados en ella._

–_¿No habrás estado haciendo ninguna tontería?_

–_Sólo he salido a fumar –respondió con cierta aspereza; en realidad, sabía que Harrison únicamente estaba preocupado, pero no soportaba que todos la mirasen como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana que pudiera resquebrajarse en cualquier momento. Al reparar en ello, suspiró levemente–. De verdad, sólo un cigarrillo. Me he ido al callejón porque quería evitar esto. Ollie está arriba._

_Harrison enarcó una ceja, como examinándola._

–_Tranquila, te creo –dijo al final, adquiriendo su expresión más comprensiva; cuando Harrison Wells quería, era el mayor apoyo del mundo. No había nadie como él para sentirse escuchada y bien aconsejada–. Pero entenderás que estemos todos un poco preocupados –se separó de la pared, acercándose a ella con lentitud–. He estado hablando con Tommy y le parece bien que, si Caitlin Snow así lo quiere, compagine el cantar aquí con el trabajar en tu película._

–_Me alegro. Canta muy bien._

–_Si te ocurriera algo, me lo dirías, ¿no, Thea?_

_Ella asintió, levemente cohibida, pues en muchas ocasiones Harrison parecía saber más de lo que debía. Se preguntó si acaso podría leerle la mente, lo que era una soberana tontería. No obstante, una pequeña parte de ella, la parte irracional que la estaba empezando a dominar, temía que así fuera, así que decidió alejarse._

–_Voy a ver si mi hermano sigue arriba._

–_Yo me voy a casa. Buenas noches, Thea._

–_Buenas noches, Harrison._

_Le cogió la mano para besarle lo dedos respetuosamente, algo que solía hacer a menudo. Lamentaba tener que guardar un secreto, no le gustaban, pero era necesario. Para compensarlo, le sonrió, antes de subir las escaleras hacia el club._

_La clientela poco a poco se había ido marchando. Lógico, pues era bastante tarde. La mesa donde había estado su hermano seguía ocupada, el chico guapo de los ojos verdes seguía tras la barra, así que se acercó para pedirse una copa. Cruzó los brazos sobre la superficie, sonriéndole con aire encantador, mientras decía con suavidad, en voz bajita, para que quedara entre ellos dos:_

–_Eh, chico guapo, ¿me pones otra?_

–_Por supuesto, señorita Queen._

_El chico guapo le colocó su cóctel favorito, lo que solía pedir el ochenta y cinco por ciento de las veces en que bebía en el Verdant. También le regaló una de sus sonrisas, que ella le recompensó con otra. Se miraron una última vez, en silencio, antes de que ella cogiera la copa para encaminarse a la mesa de su hermano, mientras él regresaba a su mecánica labor de secar vasos con un trapo._

_Estaba a punto de alcanzar la mesa, cuando se cruzó con un hombre que se levantaba. Thea no le conocía, no era uno de los amigos habituales de Ollie. Era alto, guapo, aunque a Thea le pareció que tenía aspecto de listillo; había algo en él que no terminaba de gustarle, pese a su pelo perfectamente peinado y su elegante esmoquin blanco. El hombre la saludó con un gesto, sin detenerse, algo a lo que Thea no le dio ninguna importancia; en su lugar, se acomodó en el asiento que había dejado libre._

–_Hombre, si Speedy está de vuelta –como siempre, Tommy la saludó con calidez._

–_He estado hablando con Harrison, pero tú eso ya lo sabías._

–_Caitlin canta mañana, podrás hablar con ella._

–_Perfecto –se llevó la copa a los labios, aunque no llegó a beber, porque fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle: no sólo su hermano no estaba sentado a la mesa, sino que también faltaba su abrigo–. ¿Y Ollie?_

–_Acaba de marcharse –le respondió Shado._

–_¿Y no se ha despedido? –sencillamente expresó su duda en voz alta, ya que no se lo estaba preguntando a nadie en particular. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, todavía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pues aquello no era normal. De pronto, una sensación aciaga surgió en la boca de su estómago, una mala premonición en cierta manera. Agitó la cabeza, intentando convencerse de que era idiota, aunque no pudo evitar decir lo que tanto la zozobraba–. Ollie no se iría sin despedirse de mí._

* * *

Thea dejó de hablar, aunque no abandonó aquella actitud reflexiva, como si hubiera algo que la estuviera carcomiendo por dentro y Caitlin supo exactamente qué le ocurría. Por eso, se acercó a la chica para colocar su mano sobre la de ella, estrechándola con delicado cariño.

–Crees que a tu hermano le ha sucedido algo, ¿verdad?

–No logro desembarazarme de esta sensación –admitió a media voz, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a ella–. Sé que suena tonto, pero... es que no sé nada de él y Sara ha muerto y él no lo sabe y yo no sé dónde está... Y no se despidió de mí. Ollie siempre se despide de mí –se echó hacia atrás, pasándose una mano por el rostro–. No soporto la incertidumbre. La incertidumbre es un veneno, ¿sabes? Convierte tu día a día en una extraña mezcla de pérdida y esperanza, sobre todo de ésta última, que es la más peligrosa. No logras olvidar esa desesperación de no saber qué ocurre, pero predomina la esperanza. "No me pasará esto a mí", "todo saldrá bien", "volverá en cualquier momento"... Te dices todas esas cosas, te las crees en realidad... para que después llegue la policía y el golpe sea peor, pues la esperanza prevalecía.

Caitlin se inclinó hacia delante para propinarle un abrazo. Thea se dejó consolar en silencio, adecuándose al cuerpo de Caitlin con alivio, como si al fin pudiera permitirse ser débil y no mantener la fachada que lucía ante el mundo.

No podía contarle la verdad, no sin comprometer a Barry, pero sí que podía estar a su lado, ayudarla a pasar aquellos momentos tan duros. Podía ser su amiga... además de intentar encontrar a su hermano y justicia para su difunta cuñada. Por eso, aunque sólo era una cantante, se reafirmó en lo que había sentido la noche anterior: ayudaría a Barry en todo lo posible para solucionar aquel caso.

* * *

Tras mi más que decepcionante encuentro con Iris, salí disparado de la cafetería, sumido en el malestar y el enfado. No podía creerme que me hubiera hecho algo así. Ella, que siempre me echaba en cara que le diera más importancia al asesinato de mi madre que a ella, ahora me intentaba hacer chantaje emocional para conseguir una exclusiva. ¡Dios! Yo la quería, siempre la había querido y haría cualquier cosa por ella incluso hoy, pero tampoco era idiota y no pensaba dejarme manipular por un gesto así.

¿Pero por qué tenía que hacerme algo así?

De acuerdo, había sido una pareja horrible y ella me había aguantado mucho. Sin embargo, no creo que me lo mereciera.

Rumiando todo aquello, me acomodé en mi coche. Al estar entre el asiento y el volante, con una mano sujetando la llave en el contacto, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de conducir. Por eso, me obligué a calmarme, pues no era cuestión de tener un accidente sólo porque estuviera alterado. Una vez estuve más tranquilo, arranqué y me marché de ahí rumbo a la casa donde había vivido los primeros años de mi infancia.

La casa donde mi madre había muerto.

Me quedé un momento frente a ella, sin atreverme a poner un pie en el camino de cemento que se abría paso por el césped hasta la puerta. En el momento en que me colocara en dicho camino, estaría cruzando una línea que siempre me incomodaba. Cada vez que estaba en casa, los recuerdos acudían a mi mente sin que pudiera hacer nada por contenerlos, como si normalmente un dique los mantuviera alejados de mí y dicho dique empezara a resquebrajarse al estar entre esas paredes.

Sin embargo, había cosas más importantes que mis traumas, pues Felicity Smoak me esperaba en el interior. Si me había pedido intimidad de esa forma tenía que ser por algo. Incluso tenía la sensación de que algo importante iba a tener lugar, así que no tardé en encaminarme al interior de la casa.

Ignoré la familiaridad que me embargaba, que amenazaba con arrastrarme de vuelta al pasado, para adentrarme al salón. El lugar donde todo había pasado. Felicity se encontraba ahí, frente al viejo espejo que, en su día, había emocionado tanto a mi madre que lo compró en un anticuario e hizo que mi padre lo arrastrara por la ciudad. Al oírme llegar, Felicity se giró en mi dirección. Era la misma mujer que había entrado en mi despacho, con su ondulado cabello de un bonito rubio pálido, con aquella gabardina de color rojo que le daba un aire femenino. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no era la misma mujer, algo había cambiado en ella. Resplandecía.

–Buenos días, señor Allen.

–Señorita Smoak –la saludé con un gesto de cabeza.

–Gracias por venir y por tomarse tantas molestias –me sonrió. Si la primera vez que la vi, me pareció una persona luminosa, en aquella ocasión la consideré una supernova. No sabía qué había ocurrido con Felicity Smoak, pero estaba radiante, feliz.

–Todo sea por los clientes. Ahora bien –me quité el sombrero, básicamente porque aquella habitación estaba empezando a afectarme y necesitaba algo en lo que concentrarme; me puse a juguetear con él, sin dejar de mirar a la señorita Smoak–, ¿le importaría decirme por qué estamos aquí?

–Mucho me temo, señor Allen, que todas esas molestias se deben a mi persona.

Sorprendido al escuchar una voz masculina, giré sobre mis propios pies para toparme con un hombre alto, de corto cabello castaño y ojos claros. Para mi asombro, Oliver Queen en persona se encontraba en la entrada del salón de mis padres, mirándome con expresión grave. Parecía tan distante, incluso inalcanzable, pero al mismo tiempo desprendía tal carga, que me resultó imposible no sentirme inclinado a que me cayera bien.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí: aquel brillo en los ojos de Felicity Smoak se debía al amor correspondido. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo reconocido antes?

* * *

**Pues por fin Iris entra en escena y no, no soy demasiado fan de ella, todo sea dicho, xD.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 6 - Never gonna give you up.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	6. Never gonna give you up

**Una vez más, lo primero es lo primero y eso es daros las gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo esto, dándole a favorito y, sobre todo, dejándome comentarios. Ay, como me gustan éstos últimos. Por eso, especiales gracias a Artemissa97 (ya ves, Iris me cae fatal, así que la uso como el típico personaje que no es el malo, malo, pero se le odia a muerte; ¿de verdad crees que soy tan básica como para que Ray Palmer sea el malo? Y yo que creía que me conocías mejor ;P), damonftcaroline (hombre, las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas o el fic se me acabaría pronto, xDD, pero sí, soy un poco bastante zorra en ese sentido; y con Harrison toca dudar, como en la serie al principio, vamos, xD), brico4899 y LeFleur89 (es que, claro, mi Ollie no es un justiciero atormentado, así que me parecía más coherente que no fuera tan contenido porque no tiene que proteger a nadie de su trabajo, ni nada).**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Never gonna give you up**

_**(Nunca te abandonaré)**_

No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo: Oliver Queen se hallaba frente a mí, en perfectas condiciones. Creo que mi mandíbula cobró vida propia y se cayó, como uno de esos dibujos animados que de vez en cuando veía en el cine con Cisco. Sintiéndome tan sorprendido, como timado, me volví hacia la señorita Smoak.

–Creo que me merezco una explicación. ¿Siempre supo qué había sido del señor Queen?

–Felicity no sabía nada. Anoche aparecí en su puerta y ella me contó lo que había estado haciendo, que le había contratado. Por eso hemos organizado este encuentro –me explicó el señor Queen, avanzando hasta situarse al lado de la mujer a la que, era evidente, amaba. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras ella le acariciaba los dedos–. Porque, sí, señor Allen, se merece una explicación y estoy más que dispuesto a dársela, sobre todo porque necesito su ayuda.

Aún quedaban unos pocos muebles en la casa. Por eso, hice un gesto, antes de ir hasta el pasillo, donde estaba la puerta del sótano. Bajé las escaleras, subí un par de viejas sillas e incluso hice un segundo viaje para conseguir una tercera. Después, las coloqué en el salón, dejando para mí la que estaba enfrente a las dos que puse juntas.

–Bien. Imagino que lo primero de todo es preguntarle si se encuentra bien.

–Perfectamente.

–Me alegro –asentí con un gesto, antes de quitarme la gabardina y dejarla sobre el respaldo de la silla–. Ahora quiero saber qué ocurrió esa noche. Ya sabíamos que había ido a cenar con el alcalde Wilson y su esposa, también que después fue al Verdant con ellos, donde se reunió con Ray Palmer –recapitulé, antes de recordar la llamada que le había hecho a Cisco antes de acudir a mi vieja casa–. Lo último que mi socio ha sabido es que recibió una nota, se marchó y acabó discutiendo con una mujer morena.

–Básicamente eso es todo lo que sucedió hasta el momento en el que me marché del Verdant –asintió el señor Queen. Suspiró levemente, como intentando reorganizar los hechos en su mente para explicarse–. Por eso, supongo que lo primero será hablarle de la nota.

* * *

_Estaba siendo una noche bastante agradable, una noche fácil en la que incluso pudo alejar mínimamente el fantasma de Felicity Smoak y sus sentimientos por ella. Por algún motivo, era mucho más difícil mantenerlos a raya por la noche, como si su subconsciente usara la oscuridad para jugarle una mala pasada. Sin embargo, en el Verdant, en compañía de sus amigos y de su futuro colaborador, el señor Palmer, había conseguido dar esquinazo a sus problemas._

_Al menos, hasta que regresaron en forma de nota._

_El papel había surgido prácticamente de la nada. Algo tan normal, incluso tan tonto, como un camarero dándole un pedazo de papel manuscrito y su mundo sufría un revés. Todavía incrédulo volvió a releer aquellas palabras que le habían hecho temerse lo peor:_

Ha vuelto. Te espero fuera.

–_Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de irse –dijo, mientras se incorporaba; cogió el abrigo para colocárselo al instante–. Tengo algo urgente que hacer. Si me disculpáis. Nos vemos mañana._

_Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida con tanta prisa que casi arrolló al pobre camarero que acababa de servir una mesa cercana. Murmurando una disculpa, siguió con su camino para abandonar el Verdant por donde había entrado, esperando no llamar así la atención más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, un hombre de negocios –y menos con su fama– saliendo a toda prisa de un local no era tan raro, como si se escabullera por la parte de atrás._

_No obstante, en ese momento ella entró. Alta, morena, de rasgos aristocráticos teñidos de aquel exotismo tan particular que hacía que todo el mundo la mirara. Iba vestida completamente de negro, a juego con su largo cabello ondulado._

_Oliver no podía creerse que fuera tan descuidada._

_No pudo evitarlo. La preocupación se adueñó de él y también de sus actos: cogió a Nyssa de un codo, acercándose a ella para sisearle:_

–_¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?_

–_Tardabas en salir._

–_Que nos vean juntos no es buena idea –le recordó, tenso._

–_¡Me da igual! Esto es demasiado importante –Nyssa se soltó, fulminándole con la mirada. Oliver suspiró, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello castaño, antes de indicarle que se marcharan. Cuanta menos gente les viera juntos, mejor para pasar desapercibidos, que era lo que tenían que hacer. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que traspasaron, al fin, la puerta del Verdant–. Me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo un tanto... imprudente, pero es importante._

–_Espera. Nunca sabes quién está escuchando._

_Le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Juntos, en silencio, refugiándose en las sombras, rodearon el local hasta acabar en el callejón trasero, donde un par de cubos de basura acababan de ser llenados. Por suerte, el callejón estaba completamente vacío y no creía que nadie les hubiera seguido. Se habría dado cuenta._

–_Cuéntame qué pasa –hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara._

–_Mi padre ha decidido volver a Starling City –le comunicó Nyssa, visiblemente nerviosa–. ¡Y me temo lo peor! Ya sabes que hace algunos años, llegó a un pacto con el señor Bertinelli: la paz entre italianos y árabes a cambio de repartirse el territorio. Él se quedaba con Starling City, mientras que mi padre se adueñaba de los negocios de Central City –Nyssa tragó saliva, retirándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja derecha–. Ya sabes lo que hizo Sara por detener la guerra de bandas._

_Oliver asintió con un gesto. Claro que lo sabía. No eran un matrimonio convencional, pero sí muy buenos amigos, por lo que conocían los secretos del otro. Precisamente el detener la guerra de mafias de Starling City había provocado que su matrimonio fuera más necesario de lo habitual: Ra's no era tolerante con la naturaleza de su hija, pero jamás perdonaría la traición que Nyssa y Sara llevaron a cabo juntas por el bien de la ciudad._

–_Cálmate –le pidió, acariciándole el brazo–. No creo que tu padre sepa nada._

–_Ra's al Ghul nunca olvida._

–_Si lo supiera, no creo que estuviéramos hablando sobre esto. Su ira habría caído directamente sobre todos nosotros –se quedó en silencio, entornando los ojos–. ¿Has estado con Sara esta noche?_

–_Sí._

–_Qué alivio –exclamó, sintiendo que el corazón se le relajaba; como si alguien lo hubiera estado apretando con fuerza y, de pronto, lo soltara–. Cuando me ha dicho que tenía una cita, he pensado que sería contigo, pero ahora has dicho eso y... Madre mía, qué susto me he llevado._

–_He ido a buscarte a tus oficinas, pero la he encontrado a ella –Nyssa hizo un gesto con la cabeza, casi suspirando–. No me gusta mentir a Sara, pero no he querido inquietarla. Además, me preocupa que, si lo sabe, intente adelantarse a mi padre y eso acabe delatándola –dio un paso en su dirección, cogiéndole del brazo con la intensidad propia de la preocupación–. ¡Tenemos que protegerla, Oliver!_

–_Yo me encargaré. Si tu padre te ve junto a ella, podría sospechar._

–_Tantos años viviendo en las sombras, viéndonos tan poco, queriéndola en la distancia... para nada –Nyssa agitó la cabeza, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, lo que le sorprendió sobremanera: Nyssa era una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía, se enfrentaba a cualquier situación con tal entereza que podía parecer un témpano de hielo, una autómata sin sentimientos. Era la primera vez que la veía tan afectada y, la verdad, no sabía cómo tratarla, como consolarla; la mujer deslizó una mano por su rostro–. Para nada..._

–_Sara está bien. Y estará bien. Te lo prometo –Oliver exhaló un suspiro, acariciándole la cabeza... como solía hacer en su niñez con sus mascotas. Se sentía ridículo, mas no sabía qué más hacer–. Escúchame: no creo que tu padre sepa la verdad. Sara está a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?_

–_No puedo perderla._

–_Yo tampoco. Es mi mejor amiga._

–_Cuida bien de ella._

_Oliver asintió, quedándose en el callejón, mientras Nyssa lo abandonaba con rapidez, de nuevo refugiándose en la oscuridad para no ser vista. En cuanto aguardó un tiempo prudencial, fue a marcharse mientras hacía cábalas sobre los motivos de Ra's al Ghul para estar de vuelta en la ciudad, rompiendo así el pacto que tenía con Bertinelli. No creía que fuera Sara o ya estaría muerta... o, mejor dicho, ya lo estaría él o quizás Laurel o Quentin, pues de todos era conocido que Ra's al Ghul primero te hacía sufrir antes de arrebatarte la vida._

_Estaba tan concentrado en aquellas nuevas que bajó la guardia, algo que no solía hacer. Cuando quiso reaccionar era demasiado tarde y ya le habían colocado un trapo con cloroformo en las fosas nasales._

* * *

Cuando el señor Queen terminó de hablar, se hizo el silencio. Yo me quedé como estaba, asimilando toda aquella información y encajando las piezas que acababa de darme con las que yo ya tenía. Estaba en ello, cuando el señor Queen añadió más datos que yo desconocía:

–Fue Amanda Waller quién me secuestro –me explicó, juntando las yemas de sus dedos, mientras me miraba fijamente, seguramente evaluando mi reacción–. Felicity me ha dicho que compartió con usted sus sospechas. Tenía razón: no estuve de vacaciones durante los últimos años del conflicto precisamente, ni me libré de luchar por el dinero de mi familia, sino que me reclutaron como espía. Estuve en Japón, buscando a un criminal. Un monstruo que intentaba fabricar una droga inhumana para mejorar a los soldados japoneses. Fue ahí cuando conocí a Slade Wilson. Él fue mi mentor.

–También coincidió con John Diggle, ¿verdad?

–Tenías razón –ante mis palabras, el señor Queen se volvió hacia la señorita Smoak–, es muy inteligente.

–Suelo tener razón –sonrió ella.

–¿Y por qué esa tal Amanda Waller le secuestró, señor Queen?

–Amanda Waller dirige un grupo secreto del gobierno, ARGUS, que se dedica a mantener la paz en el país desde las sombras. Una especie de fuerzas especiales secretas, digamos –me contó con suavidad–. Fue ella quien me reclutó como espía tras ver que tenía potencial. Una vez la guerra terminó, lo dejé. Había cumplido con mi país, con la justicia y no quería seguir viviendo así –se quedó callado un momento, como reorganizando sus propias ideas–. Ser un espía no es fácil, señor Allen. Lo que te piden es... difícil. Precisamente por una de esas misiones me vi secuestrado. Verá, en Japón coincidí con un espía americano de origen japonés, Maseo. ARGUS le encargó que acabara con la vida de la hija de uno de los líderes del bando japonés, pero mi amigo no fue capaz de hacerlo. De hecho, se enamoró de ella.

–Déjeme adivinar: ayudó a su amigo a huir con la chica, algo que ARGUS no vio con buenos ojos –supuse, resoplando. No necesitaba que el señor Queen me hablara mucho más para convencerme de lo dura que debía de ser la vida de un agente así.

–Lo acusaron de traición. Pusieron precio a su cabeza.

–¿Dónde dice que puedo apuntarme para trabajar con ella? –ironicé.

–Amanda Waller sospechó que yo les había ayudado, pero no tenía pruebas y, dado mi historial, y el hecho de que mi esposa trabaja... trabajaba –se corrigió, apenado–, para ella, no podía tocarme. Sin embargo, debió de interferir nuestras comunicaciones. No lo hacemos mucho, pero Maseo me necesitaba y me pidió ayuda –se quedó callado de nuevo, parecía que hablar tanto le costaba, como si no estuviera acostumbrado–. Amanda Waller es muy peligrosa. Ni siquiera quería contarle a Felicity lo que nos unía, por temor a las consecuencias, pero ella me ha convencido tanto de eso, como de confiar en usted.

–Me alegro de que la señorita Smoak le convenciera –asentí con un gesto; me eché hacia atrás en la silla, todavía dándole vueltas a todo aquello–. Entonces, ¿quién cree que asesinó a su esposa, señor Queen?

–No lo sé –admitió, visiblemente frustrado–. Sé que Amanda Waller no ha sido. Sara era un activo demasiado valioso. Además, podría haberme usado para sonsacarle la localización de Maseo, algo que a Amanda no le costaría nada, se lo aseguro –agitó la cabeza con pesar–. Y no estoy nada convencido de que fuera Ra's al Ghul. Un disparo no es su estilo, él prefiere las espadas –apretó los labios, pensativo–. Tampoco coincide con su modus operandi el que lo hiciera en un callejón: primero habría herido o matado a alguien del entorno de Sara para, finalmente, matarla. Con su muerte habría dado ejemplo.

–Las mafias siempre lo hacen.

El señor Queen asintió y, después, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en sus muslos.

–Verá, señor Allen, ahora mismo tengo dos problemas acuciantes: por un lado, quiero averiguar quién asesinó a Sara, quiero justicia para ella; por otro, tengo que encargarme de Amanda Waller. Si no la detengo, podría herir a un miembro de mi familia o a algún amigo. Tengo una forma de pararla, pero...

–Pero no va a poder hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

–Por eso estamos aquí –el señor Queen hizo un gesto con la cabeza–. Me gustaría seguir contando con sus servicios, señor Allen, pero cambiando el encargo. Ya no es necesario que me busque, estoy aquí, pero sí que necesito a alguien de confianza que descubra qué pasó con mi esposa. Debe hacerse justicia por ella. Si una persona se lo merece, esa es Sara, que tanto ayudó en vida.

–Ya había tomado la determinación de dar con su asesino, cuando creía que ambos hechos estaban conectados –le aseguré, sacando mi libreta del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta–. Eso sí, señor Queen, voy a necesitar que me ayude un poco más. Por mucho que no termine de encajar, no podemos descartar al señor... ¿Ra's al Ghul? Vaya nombrecito complicado –mascullé, mientras lo anotaba con ayuda del señor Queen–. Por eso, he de saber qué ocurrió entre su esposa y la hija del señor Ghul.

–Sara también fue una espía durante la guerra. Ella estuvo más que nada en Rusia, yo llegué a coincidir con ella tras desarticular el problema de Japón...

–Jolín, si que le cundió esa época.

–Desde luego. Ahora lo pienso y es como si hubiera protagonizado una de esas radionovelas eternas –el señor Queen sonrió débilmente, antes de agitar la cabeza, como regresando a la realidad–. La cuestión es que Sara y Nyssa se conocieron antes de que Sara acabara en Rusia, durante su primera misión, en París. Nyssa estaba ahí como representante de su padre. Ra's tiene negocios con algunos empresarios franceses, trafican con vinos y licores franceses –hizo un gesto con la mano–. En París se enamoraron locamente, pero...

–¿Pero?

–A veces, por desgracia, el amor no es suficiente –el señor Queen se encogió de hombros, visiblemente apenado; la señorita Smoak acudió a su lado, enlazando sus dedos entre los del hombre–. Por mucho que se quisieran, no podían estar juntas: Ra's tenía planes para su hija y en ellos no entraba el amor, mucho menos con una mujer. Ambas siempre supieron que, de conocerse su relación, Ra's acabaría con Sara.

–Por eso se casó con ella, para protegerla.

–Ajá –asintió el señor Queen con un gesto–. Al principio fue todo más o menos fácil: nosotros fingíamos ser un matrimonio bien avenido, mientras yo tenía mis aventuras y ellas podían verse asiduamente. Sin embargo, poco a poco la situación de Starling City fue degenerando hasta que nos vimos sumidos en una guerra de bandas. Todos los capos de la ciudad querían hacerse con el control, siendo sobre todo Ra's y Bertinelli los que más aliados acapararon. No sé si lo recuerda, señor Allen, pero fue una época horrible.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Me había criado Joe, un policía de raza e íntegro. Además, en aquella época ya era adolescente, así que tenía las entendederas suficientes como para comprender la magnitud de la situación. Recuerdo que aquel par de años Iris y yo vivíamos casi en una preocupación histérica continua: las muertes se sucedían, el caos reinaba en la mayoría de la ciudad y no había un día en que no hubiera algún tipo de enfrentamiento. Italianos contra árabes, italianos contra japoneses, japoneses contra árabes, todos ellos contra la policía... Nosotros teníamos aquel pánico permanente sobre recibir la llamada que nos comunicara que algo le había sucedido a Joe.

Por suerte, nunca tuvimos que pasar por ese lance.

–Mi padrastro es policía –le informé, asintiendo con el rostro–. Sé muy bien lo que ocurrió en Starling City en esa época.

–Sara y Nyssa decidieron actuar por su cuenta. Yo conocía a Helena Bertinelli porque habíamos coincidido en muchos lugares comunes y, con el paso del tiempo, se hizo amiga de mi hermana. Helena perdió a su madre en esa estúpida guerra, los Glades estaban a punto de acabar arrasados... No luchamos para acabar metidos en otro conflicto. Por eso, Sara y Nyssa detuvieron la guerra de mafias –el señor Queen se echó hacia atrás–. Con todo lo que sabía Nyssa por su posición y con lo que Helena les contó, acabaron tendiéndoles una trampa. Les llevaron a comprender que, si seguían así, sería destrucción mutua asegurada y se encargaron de que la tregua tuviera lugar.

–Pero ni Ra's ni Bertinelli lo sabían.

–Exacto. Sí que sospechaban que hubo filtraciones, traidores, pero no obtuvieron pruebas y no se tardó en saber que había policías infiltrados en sus filas. Bertinelli lo dejó pasar, pero Ra's al Ghul nunca olvida –aquellas palabras provocaron un escalofrío en mi espalda, sobre todo porque el señor Queen las pronunció con tal sencillez que parecían terriblemente reales–. Ra's siempre sospechó la alianza entre Nyssa y Sara, que se amaban, pero nunca le dimos ningún motivo para que lo hiciera. Ellas se veían poco, siempre con toda la protección y el cuidado posible, yo era una buena coartada, el trabajo de Sara en ARGUS también la protegía... Y al final no ha servido de nada.

De nada.

Una vez más, las palabras pronunciadas por Oliver Queen me afectaron en demasía. Al escuchar aquella historia de amor que había sobrevivido a dos guerras, continentes y ríos de sangre, no pude más que sentirme triste. En parte, porque yo había creído tener algo así con Iris y cada día era más consciente de que, si había llegado a existir, se estaba esfumando en el tiempo. Pero, sobre todo, porque consideré que aquellas dos mujeres no se merecían lo que habían recibido, un final violento y apresurado tras media vida de sacrificios.

Era jodidamente triste.

–¿Notaron algún comportamiento raro en Sara?

No podía dejar que la melancolía me dominara, menos en aquella casa que parecía ser un imán para ella. Por eso, me concentré en el caso. Además, la tristeza no haría nada por Sara Queen, pero la disciplina lograría justicia para ella.

–No, yo no noté nada, al menos –respondió el señor Queen.

–Yo... creo que sí –dijo entonces la señorita Smoak y su voz fluctuó levemente–. El día después de tu desaparición, vino preguntando por ti a la oficina. La noté rara, incluso un poco preocupada, pero en aquel entonces no le di importancia. Ahora veo que tenía que estar muy asustada por ti –reconoció ella, apretando los labios con frustración–. Después, cuando fui yo la que me preocupé, cuando supe que algo te había ocurrido, Sara se mostró tan tranquila: creía que te habías marchado con una de tus amigas, que me estaba inquietando por nada. Incluso la noté fría –la mujer agitó la cabeza–. Ahora creo que se estaba esforzando demasiado por aparentar normalidad.

–Eh –el señor Queen se giró hacia ella, sujetando el delicado rostro de ella entre sus enormes y curtidas manos, para poder mirarla a los ojos–. No te hagas esto. No te culpes, Felicity, porque tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

–Pero ahora examino todo de nuevo y creo que podría haberla ayudado.

–No conocías a Sara. No podías saberlo –declaró, muy serio. Le retiró un mechón del rostro con delicadeza infinita, como si temiera romperla–. Es el problema de este trabajo, Felicity: contamos tantas mentiras, tenemos tantos secretos, que acabamos sepultados entre todo eso y la gente no nos conoce.

–Yo te conozco.

El señor Queen tomó una de las manos de la mujer entre las suyas para acercársela lentamente a sus labios. Tras propinarle un delicado beso, ambos intercambiaron una de esas miradas intensas que parecían sacadas del clímax de una película romántica; de hecho, únicamente faltaba una banda sonora adecuada, de esas que llaman a los sentimientos, y el plano cerrándose para parecer una escena sacada directamente del celuloide. Así que, de pronto, me hallé a mí mismo convertido en el público no deseado de aquella situación, por lo que tosí disimuladamente esperando salvarnos a todos del bochorno...

O, al menos, a mí, pues ni el señor Queen ni la señorita Smoak parecían tan violentos como me sentía yo. A decir verdad, lo único que cambió fueron las mejillas de ella, que se sonrojaron ligeramente.

–Hay algo que podría ayudarle –el que el señor Queen me viniera con esas me descolocó, ¿pero cómo podía pasar de una cosa a otra tan fácilmente? Me lo estaba preguntando con cara de idiota, cuando el hombre siguió hablando–: Sé que Sara llevaba una especie de... registro, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de su día a día. Es algo que se hace cuando se trabaja en lo nuestro: nunca sabes cuándo una misión te va a alcanzar, así que ayuda en caso de que pase algo.

–No sabrá dónde la guarda, ¿verdad?

–En nuestro dormitorio –el señor Queen suspiró pesarosamente–. En otra circunstancias yo mismo se la traería, pero tengo que irme sin que nadie repare en mi presencia. Ahora mismo tengo ventaja sobre Amanda Waller, pues no sabe dónde estoy. En el momento en el que me vea, perderé esa ventaja y acabaré siendo un fugitivo.

–Lo comprendo. Ya veré cómo me lo monto, no se preocupe.

–Lamento no poder ayudarle más.

–Bastante ha hecho teniendo en cuenta su situación –me puse en pie. Sabía que ya no había nada más en lo que pudiera ayudarme; de hecho, hasta me había aclarado una cuestión apremiante: por qué nos habían disparado. Estaba seguro de que la tal Amanda Waller había mandado a uno de sus hombres para pararnos los pies y que no encontráramos a Oliver Queen. Me acerqué a él para tenderle una mano–. Por favor, tenga cuidado.

–Lo tendré, señor Allen.

Tras estrecharnos las manos, hice lo mismo con la señorita Smoak, que me dio las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo y también me pidió perdón por todo el lío en el que me había metido al contratarme. Le quité importancia porque, la verdad, lo de tener problemas e incluso estar en peligro era algo que no me molestaba, mientras hiciera el bien, mientras pudiera ayudar.

Al final, me despedí de los dos una vez más, antes de marcharme, dejándolos a solas. Estaba claro que necesitaban decirse adiós sin un detective sintiéndose incómodo de por medio.

* * *

Iris no se sentía orgullosa con lo que había hecho, pues no le gustaba seguir a Barry, pero también era verdad que él no parecía comprender la situación. ¿Cómo podía no entenderlo? ¿Cómo podía no ver que le necesitaba para cumplir sus sueños? Barry mejor que nadie sabía lo que era desear algo con todo el alma y comprobar que no se iba a cumplir en un futuro cercano. Él llevaba desde niño intentando sacar a su padre de la cárcel, ella convertirse en una gran periodista.

Y, cuando al fin ella obtenía una oportunidad de verdad, él no la ayudaba.

Por eso, al ver que se marchaba a toda prisa del café, le había seguido para intentar hacerle comprender cuánto necesitaba su ayuda. No obstante, Barry se había metido en su coche para marcharse a toda velocidad y ella, guiada por una corazonada, le había seguido en un taxi hasta que comprendió a dónde iba: a su vieja casa.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Barry en aquel lugar?

Investigar el caso de su madre desde luego que no. Ya lo había intentado miles de veces y lo único que había conseguido era deprimirse, así que había desistido con ese frente. Curiosa, presintiendo que tenía algo que ver con lo que ella tanto necesitaba, Iris recorrió los últimos metros andando, esforzándose por no resultar sospechosa. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a la casa para mirar por las ventanas... ¡y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir al mismísimo Oliver Queen en la casa de los señores Allen!

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

¿Qué quería de Barry?

¿Quién era la mujer rubia que estaba con ellos?

¿Por qué no se había dejado caer por su casa o por la morgue si estaba en Starling City?

Muchas preguntas, mas ninguna respuesta, pues, a pesar de que podía ver que hablaban, no era capaz de escuchar ni un mísero ruido. Maldiciendo las ventanas, se quedó ahí quieta, expectante, intentando descubrir algún detalle que pudiera servirle de hilo del que tirar.

Cuando descubrió que Barry se colocaba la gabardina, seguramente para salir de la casa, echó a correr hasta la acerca de enfrente. Se quedó junto al lateral del edificio que había frente a al hogar de los Allen, que era exactamente igual, aunque en mejores condiciones. Se refugió ahí hasta que Barry se montó en su coche y se marchó; entonces, Iris revisó su bolso para coger la cámara de fotos que últimamente siempre llevaba consigo –Eddie se la había regalado para cuando se topara con una exclusiva– y así, tras largo rato, pudo fotografiar a la pareja abandonando la casa.

Iris sonrió. Al fin había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba.

* * *

Dejé la casa donde había vivido mis primeros años para dirigirme hacia mi despacho. Ahí ya me aguardaba Cisco, ansioso por contarme lo que había descubierto. Estaba tan emocionado que me senté a escucharle, mientras me bebía un café con mucho azúcar, a pesar de que ya sabía qué había ocurrido con Oliver Queen. En cuanto mi amigo terminó, se dejó caer sobre su silla con flacidez, como si ya no quedara energía en su interior; cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, visiblemente orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Está mal que yo lo diga, pero he estado genial.

–Te lo dije.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Iris? –la expresión de Cisco cambió radicalmente, pues se volvió tensa; era más que evidente que no era un admirador de mi ex. En aquellos momentos yo tampoco, de ahí que dijera:

–No quiero hablar de ella.

–Vale. Ha ido mal.

–Iris no importa ahora, en serio –insistí, empezando a juguetear con la taza donde aún quedaba un poco de café; la hice girar entre mis manos, ligeramente nervioso, mientras Cisco me miraba con aire suspicaz–. Mi cita con la señorita Smoak ha sido, desde luego, mucho más interesante... y productiva.

Le conté todo. Mi sorpresa monumental al encontrarme con el mismísimo Oliver Queen en perfectas condiciones, todo lo que él me había contado y, finalmente, lo que tenía que ver con su esposa y descubrir a su asesino. A medida que iba desgranando mi relato, el rostro de Cisco era una montaña rusa: el asombro dio lugar a la decepción, que después fue sustituida por la asimilación que, al final, acabó convertido en interés.

–Vaya, pues sí que ha sido un encuentro provechoso.

–He estado pensando en dos formas de enfocarlo –dijo entonces, inclinándome hacia delante–. Por un lado, deberíamos reconstruir la noche de la desaparición de Oliver Queen por completo. A pesar de que no parezca que haya sido Ra's al Ghul su asesino, no podemos descartarlo del todo. Y sería bastante probable que alguien escuchara la conversación entre el señor Queen y la señorita Al Ghul.

–Y no hay nada como ganarse el favor de un capo de la mafia.

–Por otro lado, tenemos que colarnos en la casa de los Queen para intentar dar con el diario de Sara Queen –hice un gesto con la cabeza–. Va a ser difícil, pero tengo una idea que podría salir bien... seguramente... quizás... puede.

–Sorpréndeme.

–Colarnos en la casa durante el funeral de Sara.

–Jo, Barry, eso es un poco de mal gusto –repuso Cisco, apretando los labios un instante, antes de exhalar un suspiro–. Pero, claro, no es como si tuviéramos más opciones... y no creo que a la señora Queen le importe mucho que registremos sus cosas en lugar de ir al cementerio –entonces se quedó muy quieto, pensativo–. De todas maneras, el servicio estará ahí. No sé si podríamos ser discretos.

–Cierto –asentí, acariciándome distraídamente la barbilla–. Podríamos cambiar un poco el planteamiento: nosotros no conseguiremos el diario, seremos la distracción, unos malvados paparazzi que se han colado en la mansión Queen para conseguir carnaza. Caitlin estará ahí, gracias a Thea, y cuando se quede sola, irá a por él. Así, nadie sospechará de ella si descubren que faltan cosas.

–¿Estás seguro de querer meter a Caitlin en esto?

–Confío en ella.

No me gustaba en demasía poner a Caitlin en peligro o en una situación que pudiera incomodarla. Sin embargo, sabía que era una chica muy capaz, también que era una mujer de acción –al fin y al cabo había estado en medio de un tiroteo y no había sufrido un ataque de histeria o se había echado a llorar en una esquina, que es lo que haría cualquiera no habituado a algo así– y había demostrado querer hacer justicia. Por eso, iba a proponerle aquel plan, aunque sin presionarla, pues no deseaba que me considerara un aprovechado o algo por el estilo.

Casi como si hubiera sentido que hablábamos de ella, Caitlin apareció en el despacho. Se asomó por la puerta con cierta timidez, echándose hacia delante de tal forma que el castaño cabello le cayó a ambos lados del rostro. Al vernos, sonrió, lo que removió algo en mi interior. Aquel gesto había sido lo mejor que llevaba de día, lo que podía sonar a poco visto lo visto, pero no era así.

–Así que esta es vuestra guarida, ¿eh?

–Base secreta me gusta más –sonrió Cisco.

–Pues es un honor estar en vuestra base no tan secreta –Caitlin se quitó el abrigo, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras se paseaba por el despacho con aire curioso–. Acabo de estar con Thea Queen.

–¿Qué tal la grabación? –le pregunté.

–¿De verdad quieres saber eso lo primero de todo?

–Claro –asentí con honestidad–, me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?

–Pues ha ido bien –Caitlin se sentó en el extremo de mi escritorio, cruzando sus bonitas piernas a la altura del tobillo; me fijé que llevaba medias de cristal y, entonces, me imaginé a mí mismo quitándoselas. Agité la cabeza, sonrojándome, aunque por suerte ella no se dio cuenta–. Es distinto a cantar en directo, pero ha ido bien... y he estado hablando con Thea Queen. Lo está pasando muy mal, aunque es fuerte.

Caitlin nos contó todo lo que la señorita Queen le había referido, otra perspectiva de la noche en cuestión. Dejé que nos relatara la historia al completo, antes de ponerla al día del sorprendente encuentro con Oliver Queen. Cuando le expliqué aquello, Caitlin enarcó ambas cejas, abriendo la boca levemente de pura sorpresa.

–Espera, entonces los secuestrador de Oliver Queen no tienen nada que ver con la muerte de su esposa.

–Eso parece.

–Pero es demasiada casualidad, ¿no? Quiero decir, secuestran a Oliver Queen a la salida del Verdant y unos días después asesinan a su esposa en ese mismo lugar. No puede ser casualidad –insistió Caitlin con expresión pensativa–. Mismo lugar, días de diferencia... Ambos hechos tienen que estar relacionados de algún modo.

–Barry cree que, a lo mejor, alguien escuchó la conversación del señor Queen con la señorita Al Ghul –apuntó Cisco, echándose hacia atrás en la silla; estaba jugueteando con su sombrero, algo que solía hacer cuando se sumergía de lleno en sus propias reflexiones sobre un caso–. Otra opción sería que alguien fue testigo del secuestro y decidió aprovecharlo para acabar con Sara y poder culpar a los secuestradores o al propio Oliver. No creo que tarden en surgir los rumores de que el señor Queen asesinó a su esposa, sobre todo si sigue sin aparecer.

–Hubo mucha gente en el Verdant la noche de la desaparición –apunté yo, repasando mis notas; no lo hice porque lo hubiera olvidado, sino porque, de pronto, la cercanía de Caitlin me turbaba: por algún motivo, no podía dejar de contemplar aquel par de piernas cruzadas, preguntándome si serían tan suaves como parecían.

¡¿Pero qué narices me ocurría?!

–La mayoría de personas estuvieron ambas noches en el Verdant –Caitlin, ajena a mis pensamientos y también al hecho de que, poco a poco, empezaba a acalorarme como si volviera a tener quince años, se inclinó sobre mí para repasar la lista. Madre mía, qué bien olía–. De hecho, yo diría que a excepción del señor Queen y el alcalde y su esposa, repitieron todos. Aquel día yo canté y los vi.

–¿Cuántos estuvieron el día que nos dispararon? –preguntó Cisco.

–Todos –respondí yo, centrándome de repente.

–Has dado por hecho que nos dispararon los hombres de Amanda Waller para que no molestáramos, pero, ¿y si fue alguno de los sospechosos? –inquirió Cisco, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con una tensión que se estaba contagiando por todo el despacho, como una ola de frío que nos alcanzara a todos poco a poco–. ¿Y si el asesino de Sara Queen quería deshacerse de nosotros también?

–Habrá que ir con cuidado –repuse con suavidad, alzando la mirada en dirección a Caitlin, que se había quedado muy quieta; se apartó un mechón del rostro con un gesto distraído. De pronto, me pareció afectada y, aunque no la consideraba alguien desvalido, quise protegerla contra lo que fuera. En su lugar, le tomé una mano entre las mías, acercándome levemente–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sólo pensaba... ¿Y si el asesino va a por mí? ¿Y si cree que vi algo?

–No te preocupes. Cisco y yo no dejaremos que te ocurra nada malo.

–Lo sé –me sonrió.

De nuevo aquella sensación. Era como cuando el sol calienta por primera vez tras un largo invierno, con esa pureza cálida que derrite con suavidad cualquier carámbano de hielo. Me gustaba que Caitlin sonriera, que me dedicara aquel gesto, por lo que decidí hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerlo. La iba a proteger hasta del mismo diablo si hiciera falta.

* * *

–Bueno...

–Bueno...

Compartieron una sonrisa nerviosa... o al menos la de Felicity lo era, pues notaba que el estómago se le encogía al pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir. Oliver era más contenido, aunque ella juraría que también estaba ligeramente afectado. Él se pasó una mano por el cuello, antes de acercarse a ella.

–Tengo que irme, Felicity.

–Lo sé –asintió ella, no sin que la tristeza traspasara su voz. Recorrió los pocos centímetros que les separaban para poder rodearle el cuello con los brazos, pegándose a él lo máximo que le permitió su cuerpo, puesto que necesitaba sentirlo todo lo posible. Oliver la abrazó con la misma desesperación que ella sentía, apoyando su barbilla sobre el rubio cabello de Felicity–. Pero estaré aquí, esperándote. Te lo prometo, Oliver, te esperaré lo que sea necesario. Cuando vuelvas, estaré aquí.

–Y yo te prometo volver en cuanto pueda.

–Más te vale. Y que sea pronto. No me gusta echarte de menos.

–A mí tampoco.

Felicity cerró los ojos, aspirando el varonil aroma de Oliver. No sabía cuánto iban a estar sin verse, así que necesitaba recordar hasta el último detalle: su olor, la calidez que desprendía, la forma en la que la sostenía, el tacto de su piel... su sabor...

Oliver debió de sentir lo mismo, ya que deslizó sus callosas manos sobre Felicity: una la colocó en su cintura, la otra sobre su espalda. Se echó hacia delante, inclinándola, mientras con sus labios buscaba los de ella. El beso, al principio, fue delicado, como si Oliver temiera hacerle daño, pero poco a poco la pasión surgió y ambos acabaron devorándose con fruición, lo que hizo que Felicity perdiera el sentido. De hecho, de pronto se encontró incorporada, con las gafas torcidas y peligrosamente cerca de Oliver.

–No deberíamos –murmuró él.

–Sí, estaría mal... no es apropiado...

–Cierto, no lo es.

–En absoluto.

Sin embargo, había algo en el hecho de estar en una casa ajena, en esa sensación de estar a punto de realizar algo prohibido, que la encendió de una forma nueva. Por eso, ni siquiera se lo pensó. Se abalanzó sobre Oliver, como si necesitara más su piel que el aire que le llenaba los pulmones y le besó con ese mismo anhelo, mientras sus manos le soltaban el cinturón.

–Felicity... –dijo como si fuera un aviso.

–Oliver, cállate.

Le bajó los pantalones con decisión, encontrándose ante aquellos poderosos muslos que parecían ser capaces de levantar el mundo entero. Después, le arrebató la ropa interior con urgencia, pues de pronto le molestaba muchísimo y estaba deseando ver aquel largo miembro viril que nunca se cansaría de probar. Lo acarició con firmeza, estimulándolo, notando que se ponía duro ante su mero tacto. Eso la hizo sentir poderosa, que era ella la que tenía el control.

Oliver emitió un gemido y Felicity sonrió, mientras seguía tocando, disfrutando de su placer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, Oliver la agarró de la cintura y la hizo girar para apoyarla contra la pared. Lo hizo con cierta brusquedad, pero no le importó, pues sabía que era una muestra de pasión y que, en unos instantes, sería ella la que no podría controlarse. De hecho, cuando un segundo después, Oliver la hizo girar con suavidad, para bajarle la cremallera del vestido, no pudo más que aferrarse al muro, mientras un gemido abandonaba sus labios.

Adiós vestido, hola manos de Oliver.

Los dedos de Oliver tocaron con avidez la espalda de Felicity, haciendo que los pezones se le endurecieran, que su cuerpo se tensara como la cuerda de un arco de puro placer. Él le apartó el pelo con las manos, besándole el cuello muy, muy despacio. Primero posaba los labios, una mera caricia, un visto y no visto, pero después regresaba al mismo punto y se afanaba con pericia. Le comió los hombros, el cuello, también los lóbulos de las orejas...

–Hazlo ya, Oliver, ¡hazlo de una maldita vez! –impelió, muerta de deseo.

Oliver le soltó el rubio cabello, mientras ella se giraba para poder aferrarse a su cuello. Un leve saltito, se subió encima de él, devorando su boca, mientras le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas. De algún modo, llegaron hasta el otro lado de la habitación. La espalda de Oliver rebotó violentamente contra la pared, pero a él no le importó. En absoluto, puesto que sonrió levemente.

Entonces la depositó en el suelo con cuidado, aunque tal delicadeza duró apenas un segundo, el tiempo suficiente como para que Felicity estuviera sobre el parquet sin recibir ningún golpe. Después, deslizó las manos por sus muslos, ascendiendo por su estómago hasta llegar a sus pechos. Comenzó a masajearlos, logrando que la espalda de Felicity se arqueara de forma antinatural, aunque ella sólo pudo soltar un ruidito gutural que nunca jamás había pronunciado... o siquiera oído.

Estaba ya completamente húmeda, deseando que Oliver la penetrara de una maldita vez, cuando él lo hizo al fin. La embistió con pasión, olvidándose de la suavidad de las caricias, para transportarla a aquel éxtasis casi divino, incluso prohibido. Felicity se movió al compás, dejándose llevar completamente por aquel torrente de poderosas emociones que la hacía gritar.

Clímax.

Tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Paz.

Unión.

Cuando el sexo terminó, se quedaron uno tumbado junto al otro, sobre las tablas de madera que conformaban el suelo del salón de la casa de Barry Allen. Sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban por la estancia, aunque Felicity sólo podía escuchar a su corazón bombeando sangre a toda velocidad. Todavía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, se colocó bien las gafas, mientras una palabra escapaba de su boca:

–Dios...

–Sólo soy Oliver Queen.

–Serás idiota.

Entre risas, Felicity fue a golpearle, pero Oliver le atrapó el brazo con rapidez, para comenzar a besarlo, esta vez suavemente. Ella seguía respirando agitadamente y, aunque seguía con aquella euforia de haber alcanzado el orgasmo y de aquella forma tan increíble, fue capaz de recordar la horrible realidad. Por eso, se giró, sintiendo una leve tristeza al pensar que estaba siendo su despedida.

–No será la última vez, ¿verdad?

–No. No puede serlo –Oliver le besó los dedos, sin soltarle la mano, parecía que no le apetecía dejarla ir. Bien, era algo mutuo. Entonces, el hombre le sonrió. Pocas veces le había visto aquella sonrisa tan luminosa, tan sincera y abierta–. Se nos da demasiado bien como para desperdiciarlo, ¿no crees?

–Cierto, somos muy buenos –confirmó con otra sonrisa–. Y muy insensatos... y un par de pervertidos ahora que me doy cuenta –cerró los ojos, tumbándose sobre el suelo de nuevo, mientras cubría sus ojos con las manos–. Acabamos de tener sexo en la casa abandonada del detective que hemos contratado. ¡Oh, Dios, mi madre estaría tan orgullosa de mi! –Felicity emitió un gemido más exasperado que otra cosa–. Creo que nunca podré mirar al señor Allen a la cara... sobre todo porque me ha gustado. ¡Estoy fatal! ¡Soy una pervertida, Oliver! ¡Son los genes de mi madre, seguro!

–No eres ninguna pervertida –él soltó una risita, por lo que Felicity no pudo más que imitarle–. Y, Felicity, ¿podrías dejar de hablar de tu madre ahora mismo? Es un poco raro, estando desnudos y eso.

–¿No te importa acostarnos en una casa ajena, pero sí hablar de mi madre estando desnudos?

–Soy un hombre complejo.

–Desde luego –Felicity agitó la cabeza, volviendo a mirarle; alargó la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle el pelo–. Y no sabes cuánto te voy a echar de menos.

* * *

Cuando la hora de comer llegó, Cisco de alguna manera logró liarnos para que Caitlin y yo fuéramos juntos. La verdad, no sé muy bien cómo ocurrió, seguramente porque seguía levemente afectado por nuestra nueva amiga; Caitlin Snow tenía un efecto raro en mí, me hacía sentir bien, pero al mismo tiempo era como si absorbiera todas las neuronas que yo tenía, como si me pusiera tan nervioso que, de pronto, me volvía un idiota sin remedio.

La cuestión es que fue Cisco quien dijo de ir a comer los tres y, en cuanto aceptamos y salimos del despacho, empezó a dar una explicación sobre su familia que no logré captar y desapareció. Así, sin más, se fue, dejándonos a solas.

–Tu amigo es muy... entusiasta –comentó Caitlin, mientras caminábamos; lo dijo con una sonrisa, también con cierto cariño en la mirada. Estaba claro que, a Caitlin, Cisco le caía bien. Eso me alegró. Me gustaba pensar que podíamos ser un equipo los tres, que no tendría que elegir entre mi amigo y... lo que quiera que Caitlin fuera para mí. No tenía muy claro si era una amiga, una compañera o qué, era como si nada se adecuara a lo que sentía por ella, aunque sí que sabía que me gustaba tenerla en mi vida.

–Cisco es genial.

Los dos fuimos hasta un restaurante que no estaba lejos del despacho. Era uno de nuestros favoritos y Cisco y yo íbamos tanto ahí que los dueños nos habían cogido cariño y solían invitarlos al postre, como si fuéramos un par de nietos visitando a sus abuelos. Lo llevaba un viejo matrimonio, Jonathan y Martha, que particularmente siempre me habían resultado adorables; durante una época de mi vida, me gustaba imaginar que Iris y yo tendríamos un futuro parecido.

Fue pensar en Iris y mi ánimo decayó.

Por eso, a pesar de que Martha dejó uno de sus sabrosos platos combinados frente a mí, no lo ataqué con las ganas que tal delicia se merecía. De hecho, en vez de comenzar a comer, me limité a jugar con las patatas fritas, como cuando era pequeño y algo me agobiaba. Caitlin, por su parte, se llevó a la boca un poco de puré de patatas con guisantes y abrió los ojos.

–Madre mía, esto está buenísimo.

–Lo sé –asentí yo.

Caitlin clavó sus castaños ojos en mí, como si fuera una doctora examinando a su paciente, lo que me hizo sentirme un tanto extraño. Me obligué a comer un trozo de bacon y también un poco de ensalada; estaba pinchando una rodaja de tomate, cuando noté que apoyaba su mano sobre la mía.

–Barry, ¿estás bien?

–Claro.

–Vaya, eres un mentiroso terrible.

–No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas –le quité importancia con un gesto.

–Sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Que en ese par de días, has estado conmigo mientras esperaba a que la policía me dejara ir, me has convertido en una detective amateur, hemos vivido un tiroteo y he dormido en tu cama, incluso usado tu bata y tus zapatillas –enumeró con tranquilidad, mientras yo asentía, sin saber a dónde quería llegar–. Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra relación no es lo que se dice la habitual, pero que precisamente por eso estamos más unidos que en condiciones normales. Y creo que hay cierta confianza, así que, bueno, deberías aprovecharla. Porque, Barry, yo también me preocupo por ti y no pienso parar hasta que me cuentes por qué estás así.

–Menuda declaración de intenciones.

Caitlin se encogió de hombros, contenta, antes de volver a comer un poco más. Quizás se debía que ella tenía razón y tantas situaciones límite nos habían hecho intimar más rápido de lo habitual o, quizás, se debía sencillamente a que encajábamos. No sé el motivo exacto, pero sí que me sentía a gusto hablando con ella y, además, yo nunca he sido de los que se guardan las cosas.

Así que le conté lo que me ocurría: le hablé de cómo me había criado con Iris, cómo llevaba enamorado de ella desde antes de saber lo que era estarlo, de nuestro tiempo juntos y cómo llegó a su fin, también de aquel decepcionante último encuentro.

Ella escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirme, aunque atenta. No fue hasta que terminé, hasta que saqué de mi sistema todo lo que tenía que ver con Iris y lo mucho que me dolía el que hubiera intentado sonsacarme, que me quedé a gusto. Me repantingué en el asiento, mientras Caitlin dejaba de sorber su batido de fresa; entonces, lo dejó sobre la mesa, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y decir:

–No me puedo creer que te llamara para que le dieras una exclusiva.

–¿Verdad?

–O sea... Es que eso no se hace –yo asentí, sintiéndome aliviado, ya que al menos alguien me entendía. En ese momento, Caitlin dulcificó su expresión–. Aunque también te ha contado en persona la noticia de su boda. Eso dice que le sigues importando. No de la manera que a ti te gustaría, pero te sigue queriendo, aunque sea de otro modo –la joven se encogió de hombros–. Creo que eso es un poco reconfortante.

–Ahora mismo sólo quiero odiarla. No me he permitido odiarla en estos meses, ¿sabes?

–Odiémosla entonces.

–Y comamos doble ración de postre.

–Así se habla.

El resto de la conversación fue muy diferente, mucho más ligero y agradable. Era fácil hablar con Caitlin, también bromear con ella. Saltamos de un tema a otro con naturalidad, haciéndonos reír y descubriendo que teníamos cosas en común. A ambos nos gustaban los mismos libros, también hacer los crucigramas –aunque, al parecer, a ella se le daba mucho mejor completarlos que a mí... o, al menos, en eso insistía– y, aunque no nos poníamos de acuerdo en gustos musicales, no dejó de ser divertido.

Aquella simple comida arregló un día que había creído perdido.

* * *

Había esperado a que la luz desapareciera con la llegada de la tarde para partir bajo el cobijo de la sombras. Había dejado a Felicity en su apartamento, besándola una última vez, antes de alejarse para ir en busca del secreto de Amanda Waller, lo que le daría la libertad tanto a él como a Maseo.

Sin embargo, Oliver no había más que entrado en los Glades, con la intención de hacerse con algún coche que utilizar en su huida, cuando se vio rodeado por hombres vestidos de negro. Éstos se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Oliver se lo había visto venir, así que pudo presentar batalla. Se agachó, usando su espalda como palanca para tirar a uno de los hombres al suelo. Después, se giró, alzando un brazo para bloquear un golpe, antes de arrastrar a otro de ellos contra el tercero, apartándolos de él. El cuarto se tiró sobre Oliver, pero él hincó el codo en su estómago.

Iba a salir corriendo cuando un silbido cortó el aire.

Algo punzante se clavó en su cuello.

La mirada se le nubló.

–Maldita sea...

Cayó inconsciente al suelo, mientras un par de figuras surgían de las sombras para observar su reciente adquisición.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, soy una asquerosa terminando los capítulos, pero pensad en la escena de Oliver y Felicity y aunque sea por eso perdonadme un poquito ;P De todas maneras, para cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, pues me dejáis un review y yo tan contenta de la vida.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 7 - Here you come again.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	7. Here you come again

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo el fic y comentando y dándole a favorito! ¡Sois amor del bueno! Gracias en especial a Artemisa (bua, es que Iris en la serie es tontísima, me cae fatal, aquí es más maliciosa que tonta, creo yo, vamos. Respecto a Ray, habrá que ver si tienes razón o no ;P), Lefleur (ay, no sé, no sé, cuando habrá beso Snowbarry, soy así de cabrona, xDDD. Pero, bueno, al menos os he dado cursilería Olicity en vena, que espero que compense) y damonftcaroline (espero que ya estés más liberada de la escuela, sino suerte con los exámenes y demás =D La verdad es que la escena Olicity es un poco bizarra, pero, bueno, ellos no saben lo de Nora, así que no es tan... ¿pervertido? xDD).**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Here you come again**

_**(Aquí estás de nuevo)**_

Cuando Oliver despertó de la inconsciencia, no pudo desprenderse de aquella sensación de déjà-vu que le hastiaba tanto, pues, de nuevo, estaba atado en una silla en medio de un sótano polvoriento. La habitación no era la misma, pero todos los sótanos tenían el mismo aspecto. La única diferencia era que no estaba en compañía de Amanda Waller, sino de un grupo de gente que vestía de negro y forma elegante.

Los árabes.

Entre los hombres trajeados, se adelantaron dos figuras que Oliver reconoció al instante, pues una era muy conocida y la otra tristemente notoria: Ra's al Ghul y su hija, Nyssa. En un primer momento, temió por la vida de Nyssa, pero entonces vio que sus ojos negros rebosaban desprecio, incluso odio, como si se hubieran roto. Nyssa no era prisionera, ni estaba en peligro, sino que era tanto parte de todo aquello como su querido padre, que le escrutaba con sus ojos verdes.

–Buenas noches, señor Queen, lamento la incomodidad de su situación, pero creo que lo comprenderá –dijo Ra's al Ghul con una educación exquisita, lo que únicamente logró que Oliver se inquietara–. No hay que subestimar a ningún enemigo, ¿sabe? Y menos a uno tan formidable como usted.

–Yo no soy su enemigo.

–Cierto, pero es un hombre peligroso, señor Queen.

–La verdad es que encuentro hilarante que precisamente usted diga eso –Oliver echó la cabeza hacia atrás, podía estar en una situación terrible, mas no por eso iba a achantarse; además, gracias a Sara sabía que aquel hombre respetaba a las personas con carácter–. Si uno de nosotros es un criminal, es usted, señor Al Ghul.

–¡Serás cínico! –siseó Nyssa.

Ra's al Ghul le hizo una seña para que se controlara y ella se calló, mas no parecía que fuera a calmarse pronto. Oliver la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender su reacción, ¿por qué de pronto parecía odiarle tanto? No habían sido los mejores amigos, pero sí que habían mantenido una relación cordial y honesta, así que aquel cambio no tenía lógica alguna para él.

–¿Lo soy?

–¡Tú mataste a Sara, maldito bastardo!

Nyssa se abalanzó sobre él como si estuviera al borde de la locura, aunque no llegó a alcanzarle porque los hombres de su padre la retuvieron. La mujer se retorció con fuerza, luchando como si le fuera la vida en ello, mientras Oliver no podía dejar de mirarla con la boca ridículamente abierta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarlo de algo así? ¿Cómo podía siquiera creerlo?

–¡No he matado a Sara! ¿Cómo puedes ni decirlo?

–¡La mataste para estar con tu amante!

–¡¿Qué?! –Oliver no entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado Nyssa tal descabellada teoría. La miró como si estuviera alunada, completamente incrédulo–. ¿Pero oyes lo que estás diciendo? Sara y yo teníamos un acuerdo: yo tenía mis amantes, ella te tenía a ti. ¡No necesitaba matarla para estar con nadie! Nunca la hubiera matado. ¡Jamás! Porque era mi mejor amiga y la quería. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera sé de dónde has sacado esa basura, Nyssa!

Ante sus palabras, la mujer se calló, como si las estuviera considerando. Por su parte, Ra's al Ghul chasqueó los dedos, estirando después la mano hacia uno de sus hombres; éste le pasó un periódico, el cual extendió frente a Oliver.

_**¡EXCLUSIVA! ¡OLIVER QUEEN AVISTADO CON SU AMANTE!**_

_Cuando Starling City sigue conmocionada con la desaparición de una de sus más ilustres figuras, la antigua actriz Sara Queen, que fue brutalmente asesinada en el callejón del Verdant, un hombre no comparte el duelo que sí mantenemos los demás. Según ha podido saber este periódico, y tal y como le mostramos en las fotografías adjuntas, Oliver Queen ha aparecido en compañía de una misteriosa joven en una casa abandonada de un barrio residencial._

_A juzgar por la intimidad entre los dos tortolitos, su relación es más que una inocente amistad, lo que no hace más que levantar sospechas y que servidora se haga preguntas: ¿qué hacía Oliver Queen en dicha casa? ¿Por qué sigue escondiéndose? ¿Quién es su misteriosa acompañante? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué oculta?_

_Recordemos que Oliver Queen lleva desaparecido varios días. No sólo no ha compadecido ante la prensa, ni siquiera tras la aparición del cadáver de su esposa, sino que ningún periodista ha logrado verle en su casa o le han podido encontrar en la empresa familiar que ahora dirige. De hecho, según fuentes cercanas, Oliver Queen habría estado desaparecido para su familia incluso a día de hoy._

_Desde luego es trabajo de la policía investigar lo sucedido, pero sigue resultando extraño que aparezca justamente ahora y ni siquiera tenga la delicadeza de pasar tiempo con su familia y visitar a su difunta esposa en el depósito forense. ¿Casualidad o estaremos ante una versión moderna de Enrique VIII?_

_I. West._

* * *

Estaba siendo una tarde maravillosa.

Tras alargar la sobremesa en el restaurante un buen rato, acabé poniendo a Caitlin al día respecto al nuevo plan para intentar averiguar qué había ocurrido con Sara Queen. A Caitlin no le hizo excesivamente gracia el tener que traicionar, aunque fuera en cierta manera, a Thea, pero también estaba comprometida con la investigación, así que aceptó sin dudar. Después, como no podíamos hacer nada por el momento, Caitlin propuso ir al cine, así que los dos disfrutamos de una comedia que nos hizo reír de lo lindo.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene su fin y yo parecía tener a la mala suerte persiguiéndome, todo acabó saltando por los aires. Estaba abandonando el cine junto a Caitlin, comentando los mejores momentos y repitiendo las bromas, cuando un niño me ofreció un periódico. Yo solía aceptarlos siempre, aunque fuera para darle una propina al zagal en cuestión, así que lo cogí de forma mecánica... y entonces leí el titular.

–¡No me lo puedo creer!

–¿Qué ocurre? –se interesó Caitlin.

Se pegó a mí, mientras yo extendía el periódico para poder leer el artículo. Lo repasé una y otra y otra vez, sin poder creerme que semejante bazofia estuviera en mis manos. Me vi incapaz de reaccionar, así que me limité a devorar las palabras mil veces, cada vez con más ansiedad y más enfado. Al final, me cabreé tantísimo que hice trizas el dichoso periódico y lo tiré al suelo.

–¡Barry!

–Tengo que hablar con ella.

Escuché los tacones de Caitlin repiqueteando contra la acera al seguirme. Después, noté que me agarraba del brazo, que se esforzaba en retenerme, pero yo ni siquiera quise mirarla. Estaba que echaba humo. Ofendido, herido, decepcionado... Sabía que Caitlin no tenía la culpa de nada, pero también sabía que estaba demasiado furioso como para ser racional y lo que menos deseaba era herirla.

–Tengo que irme –insistí.

–Espera a calmarte. Por favor.

–Nos vemos, Caitlin.

–¡Barry!

Di un tirón para zafarme de ella, antes de echar a correr hasta mi coche. Escuché que me volvía a llamar, pero sencillamente no le hice ni caso. Me senté tras el volante, arranqué y prácticamente salí a tercera con el automóvil rugiendo como un caballo desbocado. No hice más que acelerar hasta que acabé en las oficinas del periódico, donde entré como si estuviera poseído sólo para descubrir que Iris no se encontraba ahí.

Tras coger un ejemplar de uno de los puestos que había cerca del edificio, regresé a mi vehículo para conducir hasta su nuevo apartamento. Ella no me había dicho dónde se había mudado, pero Joe sí que me lo había comentado cuando la ayudó a mudarse de su casa a dicho piso. Aporreé el timbre completamente fuera de mis cabales, aunque me quedé sin saber cómo reaccionar al ver que me abría la puerta un hombre alto y fornido de cabello rubio; iba en mangas de camisa, con la corbata aflojada y sus ojos azules me miraron con la misma confusión con la que debía de estar contemplándole yo.

–¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –me preguntó educadamente, pese a todo.

Entonces comprendí que debía de ser Edward Thawne, el fiscal del distrito y actual prometido de Iris. De hecho, tras él pude comprobar que había velas y una botella de champagne junto a dos copas. Debían de estar celebrando la puñetera publicación de Iris. Eso me enfadó aún más, así que, aprovechando que yo no abultaba mucho, me colé en el interior, mientras decía:

–Usted no, señor Thawne, pero Iris sí que puede ayudarme.

–Ah, debe de ser el señor Allen.

–Brillante deducción. Debería considerar hacerse detective privado, si lo de ser fiscal le aburre y eso –repuse con brusquedad; el pobre hombre me miró aún más confuso, pero no me importó una mierda.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Iris salió de un pasillo, apartándose su oscura melena hacia un lado. Al verme, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco, mientras se detenía en medio del corredor. La fulminé con la mirada, mientras le lanzaba el periódico. Ella lo atrapó con torpeza, abriendo la boca sin llegar a pronunciar ninguna palabra, como si no supiera qué decir.

–Debería felicitarte.

–Barry, tienes que comprender...

–¿Qué tengo que comprender? –repetí, incrédulo. Me pasé ambas manos por el pelo, pensando que su descaro no parecía conocer límites–. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que comprender, Iris? ¿Que me has traicionado? ¿Que te ha importado una mierda herir a gente inocente? ¿Qué me has usado? ¿Qué estás insinuando que un hombre inocente es un asesino sólo para poder publicar? Dime, Iris, ¿qué tengo que comprender?

–Que la gente merece saber la verdad.

–¡Esto no es la verdad! ¡Es basura sensacionalista!

Ella se encogió un poco, mirándome dolida. Una vez más, no me importó. En absoluto. De hecho, estuve a punto de reír amargamente porque no podía creer que ella se hiciera la zaherida, ¡ja! ¡Ella! ¡Sí, claro, por supuesto!

–Oliver Queen y su amante estaban en tu casa, juntos, a solas, mientras su mujer está en un frío depósito sola –dijo con aspereza, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho–. Dime, Barry, ¿qué mentiras hay en mi artículo?

–Todo es una mentira.

–Fui a verte, Barry, fui a preguntarte, pero no me hiciste ni caso. Para variar –me echó aquellas palabras a la cara, como si fueran dardos envenenados, como si todo fuera culpa mía, por lo que solté una carcajada–. Sólo he hecho mi trabajo. Soy periodista, Barry, mi deber es informar, darle a la gente lo que quiere. Ahora bien, si prefieres contar tu versión, puedo escucharte. Me lo publicarán.

–Eres increíble. Verdaderamente increíble.

–Barry...

–¡No! –exploté, alzando un dedo, el cual comencé a agitar en el aire sin saber por qué–. Te marchas de mi lado, me ignoras durante meses y luego vuelves para sacarme una exclusiva. Me pides que traicione la confianza que mis clientes depositan en mí, me pides que me traicione a mí mismo y, cuando no lo hago, me sigues y me espías. Y usas eso para ascender, sin importarte una mierda los problemas que le causes a nadie. Y encima me dejas a mí como el malo –agité la cabeza de un lado a otro, casi temblando de rabia–. Eres increíble, Iris.

–Yo no soy la mala de la historia, Barry. Ni siquiera soy la mala en nuestra historia, por mucho que te guste pensarlo –aclaró ella con frialdad–. ¡Tú no estabas ahí, Barry! Yo lo intenté, pero tú no estabas. Vives más en el pasado que en el presente y me cansé de que el fantasma de tu madre fuera más importante que nuestros planes.

–Al menos mi causa es justa, no mera ambición desenfrenada.

–Deja de ser tan dramático.

–Si algo malo ocurre, si alguna desgracia cae sobre la familia Queen o sus allegados será exclusivamente culpa tuya, Iris –le dejé muy claro, señalándola con un dedo–. Pero, eh, has logrado ser periodista. Enhorabuena –me di media vuelta, topándome con el pobre señor Thawne, que no parecía comprender nada; le di una palmadita en la espalda, al mismo tiempo que decía–: No vea la joya que se lleva, señor fiscal.

No les di tiempo a que añadieran nada más, ya que me marché de ahí dando un portazo.

* * *

–Esto no puede traer nada bueno.

John Diggle dejó el periódico sobre la mesilla del salón, mientras su esposa negaba con la cabeza, acunando suavemente al bebé. Ambos seguían mirando la fotografía que mostraba a Oliver junto a Felicity, aunque a ella no se la reconocía bien en ninguna imagen, ya que él la cubría. Dig esperaba que fuera suficiente para que la mujer estuviera protegida, aunque temía que cualquiera que conociera a Felicity pudiera atar cabos.

–Deberías ser el guardaespaldas de Felicity –opinó Lyla, recostando a la pequeña Sara contra su hombro. Dig alzó la mirada–. Los dos conocemos a Amanda, John. Puede que Oliver se haya escapado, pero ella no se rendirá.

–Y Felicity es el punto de presión de Oliver.

Lyla asintió, confirmando sus temores. Dig se puso en pie, resoplando, mientras su esposa volvía a repasar el dichoso artículo. Desde que el señor Queen muriera y Oliver pasara a ser el director de Industrias Queen, Dig había hecho muy buenas migas con Felicity. La consideraba una gran amiga, así que lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era que Amanda Waller la capturara e hiciera daño para presionar a Oliver.

–Debería traer a Felicity aquí –decidió en ese momento, volviéndose hacia su mujer–. Aquí estará a salvo, incluso de la prensa si logran averiguar que la chica de la foto es la secretaria de Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak –se quedó un segundo callado, antes de añadir–. Si te parece bien, claro.

–Sabes que sí. Ve a por ella.

Dig se inclinó sobre Lyla para besarla apasionadamente en los labios, algo que hizo que la pequeña Sara protestara. Sonriendo, besó la coronilla de su hija, antes de coger su abrigo y marcharse rumbo al apartamento de su amiga.

* * *

Tras abandonar el apartamento de Iris, regresé al coche y conduje hasta el Verdant. Por suerte, el portero recordaba que era amigo de Caitlin, así que me dejó pasar sin darme la lata que era precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Agradecido, me acomodé en la barra y aguardé pacientemente a que Roy Harper, el camarero, me sirviera.

–Un whisky solo. Doble.

Roy enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a ponerme la copa.

Me la bebí de un trago, notando el escozor del whisky al deslizarse por mi garganta. Entonces, le hice un gesto a Roy para que me pusiera otra y, en ese caso, en vez de engullirla, lo que hice fue sujetarla entre las manos, mientras contemplaba su contenido, como si ahí pudiera encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas existenciales que me acosaban en ese momento. Nunca antes me había sentido tan miserable, tan deprimido, ni siquiera cuando Iris me dejó. ¿Cómo podía haberme hecho algo así?

En ese momento, otra persona se dejó caer sobre un taburete cercano: Thea Queen parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, algo que no me extrañaba lo más mínimo. Sin reparar en mi presencia, dejó el dichoso periódico sobre la barra, temblando de pies a cabeza, ante la sorprendida mirada de Roy Harper.

–¿Crees que es verdad? –inquirió con un hilo de voz.

Noté que Roy me miraba, así que me limité a beber, sin intentar disimular lo mal que me sentía, aunque sí que estaba aparentando no fijarme en nada. Roy debió de decidir que mi autocompasión era más poderosa que mi curiosidad, ya que se inclinó sobre la muchacha, colocando una mano sobre la suya.

–Tienes que calmarte, Thea.

–No quiero calmarme. Quiero encontrar a mi hermano, quiero saber si este artículo es verdad... No puede ser verdad. Ollie no es un asesino, él nunca habría matado a Sara –repitió con terquedad, agitando la cabeza; los cortos rizos castaños se le agitaron y el joven se los apartó con ternura.

–Tu hermano no mató a Sara.

–Pero todo el mundo lo va a creer, todos van a dar pábulo a este maldito periodista –la pobre chica cerró los ojos; las lágrimas se le saltaron, haciendo correr el rimel que le cubría las pestañas–. ¿Por qué nos ha hecho esto, Roy? ¿Qué le hemos hecho nosotros a ese tal West?

Pareció que Roy iba a rodear la barra, seguramente para abrazarla en un momento de evidente necesidad, cuando se escuchó un estruendo. Alguien había cerrado de un portazo la puerta del despacho de Tommy Merlyn y bajaba las escaleras como alma que llevaba el diablo. Se trataba de una mujer alta, bien vestida, con larga melena castaña clara; no necesité que el señor Merlyn la llamara casi a gritos para saber quién era, pues la había visto cuando dejé a su padre en su casa.

–¡Laurel! ¡Laurel, vuelve!

Me terminé la copa de un trago. En parte para cumplir mi misión de agarrarme una buena borrachera que me impidiera pensar en Iris, en parte para que los demás me creyeran un patético borracho y se olvidaran de mí. Por eso, pedí otra como si nada, como si no me importara todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Roy acudió raudo, tras dejar a la señorita Queen no sin cierta tristeza. Me puso otro whisky doble, justo cuando la señorita Lance dejaba de correr, seguramente porque acababa de encontrarse con Thea Queen. Me encogí, concentrándome en mi copa, aunque no por ello dejé de contemplar la escena. Mejor que me fijara en todo lo posible y ya vería al día siguiente lo que haría con la información.

–Ollie no la mató –murmuró la señorita Queen con decisión.

La señorita Lance, que hasta ese momento había tenido el rostro deformado por la rabia, cambió radicalmente, al dejarse invadir por una dulzura fraternal. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás un momento, suspirando, antes de acercarse a ella para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

–Ya lo sé, cielo.

–Ollie tiene amantes, pero siempre las ha tenido... y él quiere a Sara... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Que la quiere. No sé por qué está desaparecido, no sé qué ocurre, pero sí sé que él nunca habría herido a Sara.

La señorita Lance la estrechó entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Fue en ese momento, cuando la señorita Queen se echó a llorar, casi en contra de su voluntad. Yo alcé un poco el vaso, antes de vaciar su contenido en mi boca, brindando silenciosamente por Iris, la única responsable del dolor de aquellas dos mujeres y del mío. Le hice otra seña al camarero, que estaba tan ocupado controlando a la señorita Queen, que ni siquiera comentó que fuera mi cuarto whisky doble.

En ese momento, Tommy Merlyn se reunió con las dos chicas, visiblemente preocupado. Se pasó una mano por el corto cabello negro, antes de apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de la señorita Queen. Mientras la muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente, los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada en silencio, como poniéndose de acuerdo sin necesidad de palabras.

–Roy, voy a ausentarme un rato –le dijo el señor Merlyn a su camarero; éste asintió con un gesto, su cara no desprendía ninguna emoción, pero yo antes le había visto genuinamente preocupado por la señorita Queen–. No creo que surja ningún problema, pero si así ocurre, avisa a Harrison, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré en cuanto pueda.

–Por supuesto, señor Merlyn.

La pareja se llevó a la señorita Queen, dejándome solo en la barra con mis ganas de olvidarme de Iris West y su dichoso artículo. Pensé que ya me haría cargo de aquello mañana, pues de momento tenía que seguir bebiendo y mascando todo lo que había sucedido en la última hora. Me terminé mi cuarto whisky doble, antes de pedir otro. Poco a poco, el mundo pareció recobrar su color, me sentía como atontado, lo que era todo un gusto, pues estaba harto de sentirme traicionado.

Estaba bebiendo la sexta copa, cuando otra persona se sentó a mi lado. Al principio, creí que era un cliente más, pero entonces noté que me estaban mirando, así que me giré... y casi me caí del taburete, aunque logré sostenerme. Ja, un taburete iba a ganarme a mí, quién se creía que era.

Los electrizantes ojos azules de Harrison Wells me contemplaban con aire enigmático. De hecho, esa era la palabra que mejor definía a ese hombre. Enigmático... enigmático... enigmático... Qué rara sonaba la palabra, ¿no? Incluso sonaba graciosa. Estaba a punto de reírme al pensar en la palabrita de marras, cuando el señor Wells se llevó el vaso a la copa, bebió un poco y, al fin, habló:

–Parece tan alegre que en realidad debe de sentirse muy miserable, señor Allen.

–Suena como una galleta china –solté una risita, ya que encontré mi voz gangosa de lo más hilarante. El señor Wells únicamente sonrió–. Supongo que será sabio... o chino... pero no tiene pinta de chino... ni de galleta... No sé qué estoy diciendo –me encogí de hombros, antes de hacerle una seña al camarero–. Roy, ¿podrías ponerme otra, por fi?

–Quizá no debería beber.

–Bebo para olvidar que soy borracho –volví a reírme, inclinándome sobre el hombre, mientras me tapaba discretamente la boca–. En realidad, no soy borracho... No es de mi invención. La frase, digo. Es de un libro. Yo bebo para olvidar otras cosas.

–Una mujer, ¿me equivoco?

–Creo que no se equivoca nunca, amigo Harry –entrecerré los ojos, pensativo–. Porque es usted mi amigo, ¿no? –debí de parecer muy, muy triste, ya que él asintió con otra enorme sonrisa reluciendo en sus labios. Le palmeé la pierna, antes de coger el vaso que Roy acababa de tenderme con aire preocupado. Entonces, lo alcé–. Por olvidar y no por los periodistas. Los periodistas son... son... mugre... mala gente. Eso, eso, son malos, Harry, ¡no tienen alma!

–Conozco a muchos periodistas por mi profesión y, desgraciadamente, parece una definición bastante certera. Aunque no todo el mundo es igual, señor Allen –mi nuevo amigo me quitó el vaso vacío de las manos, antes de cogerme de un codo para obligarme a ponerme en pie. Por suerte, me sostuvo, porque yo primero hice una ese y luego me trastabillé.

–¡Es la rebelión de los taburetes! ¡Ellos son malos y nos atacan!

–Me parece que es el whisky quien lo hace, pero no se preocupe que le ayudaré –me condujo a un lado del local y me hizo subir las escaleras. Fue arduo, creo que casi hice que nos cayéramos los dos, pero al final el señor Wells logró llevarme hasta el despacho de Tommy Merlyn. Una vez ahí, me hizo sentarme en un sofá y yo me acomodé, sintiéndome de pronto muy tranquilo, incluso amodorrado. El señor Wells se puso en cuclillas a mi lado, ladeando la cabeza–. ¿Me va a contar por qué está así? No puedo decir que le conozca, señor Allen, pero no me parece de los que beben más de la cuenta.

–Ella –dije muy, muy bajito–. Ella siempre me rompe el corazón. ¿Por qué?

Empecé a sentir la tristeza otra vez. No quería que estuviera ahí, no quería experimentarla, pero ahí estaba. No me dejaba en paz. Tras haber superado el dolor de su marcha, ahora volvía a recaer y con más fuerza que nunca.

–¿Por qué la quiero si me traiciona?

–Porque el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.

–Otra vez suena como una galleta de la fortuna... debe de ser muy sabio.

–En realidad, no es mía, sino de alguien mucho más célebre que yo: Blaise Pascal. Pero creo que responde muy bien a su dilema, señor Allen –el hombre me sonrió, lo que me hizo sentirme mucho mejor. Por algún motivo, su presencia me consolaba, incluso me calmaba–. Nosotros nos enamoramos de alguien no atendiendo a razones, sino que sencillamente lo hacemos. Pero no debemos avergonzarnos o lamentar lo que sentimos, no hay nada de malo en amar a alguien. Es esa persona la que debería sentirse avergonzada si no está a la altura de ese amor. No digo que deban querernos igual, sencillamente que deben respetar y honrar ese amor comportándose de la mejor forma posible.

–Yo creo que ya no sé cómo me siento... Bueno, ahora tengo sueño.

–Pues duerma, señor Allen. Aquí está a salvo.

Contemplé su radiante gesto un instante, confiando en sus palabras. Me hice un ovillo en el sofá, abandonándome al sueño y deseando no tener que sufrir más... al menos durante un buen rato.

* * *

El ver como Tommy arropaba a Thea calmó levemente a Laurel, aunque la ira seguía bullendo en su interior. Si la muchacha no estuviera durmiendo, seguramente la habría emprendido con el dichoso periódico o incluso con los muebles, pero como no era el caso, acabó suspirando y dirigiéndose hacia el carrito de las bebidas que tenía Tommy en una esquina de su salón. Se sirvió una copa, aunque no llegó a llevársela a los labios, sino que la alzó y la contempló con cierta aprensión.

Aún recordaba el hombre en el que se había transformado su padre al caer en las garras del alcohol, casi como si fuera el Mr. Hyde de la novela de Robert Louis Stevenson. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre amable, sonriente, generoso y se había dedicado con cariño y devoción tanto a Sara como ella, pero el alcohol lo había transformado en un monstruo cruel que apenas controlaba sus actos y le dedicaba palabras cuya única intención eran herirla en lo más hondo.

Por eso, a Laurel siempre le provocaba un nudo en el estómago beber.

Quizás era superstición, quizás una tontería, pero temía caer en la misma enfermedad que había afectado a su padre, casi como si estuviera predispuesta por ser su hija. Sin embargo, estaba tan alterada que acabó terminándosela de un trago.

–Enfadarte tanto no va a servir de nada.

Se volvió hacia su pareja. Tommy acababa de cerrar las puertas corredizas del dormitorio y sus ojos estaban clavados en el vaso vacío que Laurel sostenía. Tommy la conocía bien, así que sabía de sus temores.

–Esto no son más que mentiras y calumnias –aclaró con voz firmes. Ya habían tratado aquel tema en el despacho, aunque en aquel momento Laurel había estado aún más alterada–. Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que había entre Oliver y Sara. Sabes que se querían, aunque no fueran un matrimonio convencional. Sabes que Oliver jamás mataría a Sara.

–Claro que lo sé.

Tommy la abrazó por detrás, apretándola contra su pecho para calmarla, pero la sangre de Laurel volvía a hervir debido a la injusticia.

Si alguien había tenido problemas con Oliver Queen, ésa había sido Laurel Lance. Se había enamorado de él siendo una chiquilla, había sido primero su amiga y después su novia y, aunque no lo admitió en voz alta jamás, había llegado a imaginar una vida en común con él. Por eso, cuando Oliver se acostó con Sara, todo el amor que había sentido por él se transformó en odio, odio ciego e ilimitado que no supo ni repartir. Sin embargo, la guerra llegó y con ellas las muertes, la sangre, la pena y el terror que hicieron que Laurel se diera cuenta de que el odio no la iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

Primero se reconcilió con Sara, después con Oliver y siempre fue la cómplice de los dos en su matrimonio. Seguramente fue el saber que Oliver estaba protegiendo a Sara el que hizo que Laurel volviera a considerarle amigo. Sabía que Oliver no era perfecto, en multitud de ocasiones la enfadaba como nadie, pero le tenía afecto y sabía que, ante todo, era un gran hombre. Por eso no soportaba todas esas mentiras del periódico.

–Laurel –dijo Tommy en voz baja, sobresaltándola levemente–, ¿sabes cómo se lo ha tomado tu padre? Como has entrado despotricando contra el periodista, no he llegado a preguntártelo.

–No lo sé, no lo he localizado.

–¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

–No, quédate con Thea –antes de caer dormida, la muchacha había estado vomitando, seguramente porque antes de ir al Verdant, habría estado en algún otro local–. Cuando despierte, va a necesitar a alguien conocido y tú eres como su hermano.

–No deberías buscar a tu padre sola.

Tommy le acarició la mano con dulzura, algo que la relajó todavía más. Siempre la enternecía la delicadeza con la que podía tocarla Tommy, lo mucho que expresaba con algo tan sencillo como un gesto. Por eso, dio media vuelta para besarle en la mejilla y después en los labios.

–No sería la primera vez –le recordó.

–Pero ahora no estás sola.

–Lo sé. Pero Thea ahora mismo sí que lo está. Quédate con ella.

–De acuerdo, me quedo con ella –asintió Tommy al fin, soltándole la mano–. Pero tú vas a avisar al compañero de tu padre para que te acompañe –Laurel fue a protestar, ella sabía cuidar de sí misma. Sin embargo, vio tal preocupación en los ojos de su pareja, que no pudo negarse. Casi como si temiera que ella dijera que no, Tommy añadió–: Sé que puedes defenderte tú sola, también sé que sabes manejar a tu padre en su peor faceta, pero están ocurriendo muchas cosas extrañas en Starling City y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo.

–Llamaré a Joe, ¿de acuerdo?

Tommy asintió visiblemente aliviado, mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá junto al teléfono, descolgándolo para pedir ayuda. Esperaba no necesitarla, que su padre no estuviera haciendo ninguna tontería, pero prefería no jugársela.

* * *

A pesar de que era la noche de los cantantes aficionados, Caitlin acudió al Verdant en cuanto su jefe la llamó. Normalmente, no iba aquellos días, ya que le gustaba cambiar de aires y quedarse en casa leyendo o yendo a cenar con sus padres. Sin embargo, el señor Wells le había pedido que fuera por un motivo tan importante, que Caitlin subió al despacho del señor Merlyn casi corriendo.

Harrison Wells la aguardaba en la entrada. Como siempre, iba de punta en blanco con aquel elegante traje negro que le hacía parecer un galán de cine. Le dedicó una sonrisa amable, mientras ella preguntaba:

–¿Dónde está?

–Le he dejado durmiendo ahí dentro, pero no creo que podamos dejarlo ahí, Tommy querrá usar su despacho.

Caitlin asintió con un gesto, antes de abrir la puerta del despacho muy, muy despacito, pues no quería despertarle con brusquedad. Tras que Barry hubiera salido corriendo, había intentado darle alcance, pero había sido una misión imposible, de ahí que se hubiera rendido y se hubiera marchado a su casa, por si Barry la necesitaba. Al parecer, sí que había sido así, pues la había llamado en sueños, de ahí que el señor Wells la hubiera terminado llamando.

Barry estaba durmiendo plácidamente, abrazado a su sombrero como si éste fuera un osito de peluche. Estaba muy guapo, muy inocente, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que denotaba que, al menos, estaba soñando algo bonito. Caitlin, por su parte, se acomodó en el sofá con mucho cuidado, observando el rostro tranquilo de Barry.

Al final, decidió que debía despertarlo, aunque le produjera cierta desazón al pensar que lo iba a arrancar de un bonito sueño. Lo zarandeó con suavidad, inclinándose sobre él, mientras utilizaba su tono de voz más dulce para que la transición fuera menos dura:

–Barry, Barry, despierta.

–¿Mmm?

El hombre abrió sus bonitos ojos azules, clavándolos en los de ella, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba, extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

–Caitlin –murmuró, feliz, aunque su tono era el de alguien que aún seguía en estado de embriaguez–. Te estaba haciendo caso, Caitlin: estaba soñando contigo –se inclinó un poco, con torpeza, por lo que ella tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para que no chocaran. Barry alargó una mano para acariciarle el pelo–. Eres muy guapa.

–Gracias –no pudo evitar sonreír, pues la verdad era que Barry resultaba de lo más adorable bajo los efectos del alcohol. Se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, buscando con su mirada la de él–. Barry, tenemos que irnos, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que ir a casa –él asintió con un gesto torpe, mientras ella extendía una mano–. ¿Me dejas las llaves de tu coche para llevarte?

–No... Quiero conducir yo... Es divertido.

–Lo sé, por eso me hace ilusión conducir yo.

–¿Te haría feliz conducir? –como Caitlin asintió con seguridad, Barry no lo dudó y le dejó las llaves sobre la cama–. Entonces no puedo decir que no –negó con la cabeza varias veces–. Uh, Caitlin, me he mareado un poco... –fue a caerse, pero la chica estuvo al quite y lo sujetó, acercándose mucho a él. Demasiado. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, presos de cierta tensión, aunque sólo fue durante un segundo, pues Barry no tardó en colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Caitlin–. Jo... Qué bien hueles... Hueles como las ninfas y cantas como las sirenas... –entonces se echó a reír–. Ay, soy un cursi.

–Un poco –rió ella.

–Oye, ¿sabes lo que me haría feliz?

–Dime.

–Cantar –Barry se echó hacia atrás para ponerse en pie, tambaleante. Caitlin enarcó una ceja, sobrepasada por las posibilidades que entrañaban esas palabras y también los movimientos torpes del joven–. ¡Vamos a cantar! ¡Sí!

–Barry, no es buena idea.

–¿Hay alguna canción que diga que soy un idiota?

–Barry...

–¡No, no, ya sé! –de repente parecía muy, muy emocionado; de hecho, hasta le tendió una mano, mientras comenzaba a cantar–: Summer loving had me a blast, oh yeah –la hizo ponerse en pie, tirando de ella como si fuera un profesional. La verdad era que cantaba bastante bien–. Venga, ahora tú tienes que decir: summer loving happened so fast –la agarró como si fueran a bailar, algo que la sorprendió todavía más–. I met a girl crazy for me...

–Met a boy cute as can be.

–Ese soy yo, ¿a qué sí? –sonrió Barry con aire tontorrón.

–Puede. En tu casa te respondo.

Barry asintió, enlazando su brazo con el de ella, mientras seguía canturreando Summer nights, aunque empezó a inventarse la letra. Caitlin lo guió hacia la salida, mientras sentía la divertida mirada del señor Wells sobre ellos. Se despidió de él con un gesto, antes de regresar a la calle, donde llevó a Barry hasta su coche. Hacía mucho que no conducía –desde que Ronnie murió en aquel maldito combate–, mas no le costó volver a pillarle el tranquillo.

Condujo hasta el apartamento de Barry, con él dormitando felizmente en la parte de atrás del vehículo, aunque de vez en cuando se despertaba para cantar algo en voz alta. Al final, cuando llegaron al apartamento, Barry intentó quitarse la gabardina, pero se hizo tal lío que casi se cayó. Caitlin le pidió que se detuviera, antes de acercarse para ayudarle a soltarse el cinturón y a quitarse la prenda. Todavía con ella en las manos, descubrió que Barry le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–Gracias por salvarme del abrigo diabólico, ¡eres la mejor!

–Anda, ven, no sea que todo sea una conspiración de la chaqueta y la corbata y acabes peleando por tu vida –Caitlin se acercó para desanudarle la segunda, quitársela, al igual que después hizo con la primera. Cuando terminó le ofreció su brazo–. Ahora tienes que dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana será un nuevo día... y vas a tener una señora resaca.

–¿Quién es la señora Resaca?

Fueron hasta el pequeño dormitorio, donde Caitlin había pasado una noche, arropada entre las cosas de Barry. Una vez ahí, acostó al joven en la cama, ayudándole a quitarse los zapatos, antes de cubrirle con las mantas. Entonces, le apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Barry sonrió con aire infantil, cerrando los ojos con parsimonia.

–Que tengas dulces sueños, Barry.

–Caitlin –la llamó muy, muy bajito.

–¿Si?

–¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? ¿Podrías no dejarme solo?

–Por supuesto.

Le hizo un gesto para que aguardara, mientras se quitaba los tacones. Después, cogió un par de mullidos cojines, los colocó junto a la cama y se acomodó en ellos, apoyando el cuerpo contra el borde del colchón. Ambos compartieron una mirada. Barry volvió a cerrar los ojos, como preparándose para dormir.

–No quiero pensar en ella. Duele.

–Pues no lo hagas. Vuelve a hacerme caso –enlazó sus dedos con los de él, mientras le cantaba al oído, casi como si fuera una nana–: Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper "I love you", birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me...

Primero Barry cayó dormido, después ella le siguió y ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro, juntando sus cabezas todo lo posible que les permitía la postura que tenían.

* * *

–Lamento que tenga que hacer esto conmigo, señor West.

–No se preocupe, Laurel. Ya se lo he dicho: aprecio mucho a su padre.

Era el quinto bar al que se dirigían. Primero, tras haberse reunido en el portal del bloque de apartamentos donde vivía su padre, comprobaron su casa, pero Quentin no se encontraba ahí. Después, casi como su Laurel hubiera vuelto al pasado, tuvo que empezar por el vía crucis de locales de los bajos fondos donde su padre se había dejado tanto los cuartos como el hígado.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, aquella vez tuvieron suerte. Quentin estaba sentado en una esquina de la barra, muy tieso, contemplando un vaso lleno de whisky barato y también su propia arma. Al ver aquellos dos elementos, el corazón de Laurel dio un vuelco.

–¡Papá!

Corrió a su lado, pero Quentin le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera las distancias. Laurel estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y quitarle la dichosa pistola, cuando notó que Joe West la sujetaba de un brazo. Al volverse hacia él, sorprendida, descubrió que el señor West le estaba haciendo un gesto para que conservara la calma. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si su padre parecía haber bajado a los Infiernos?

–Quentin, amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Tomar una decisión –murmuró, abatido. Tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, lo que rompió el corazón de Laurel una vez más–. Por si no fuera poco con perder a mi niña, mi dulce Sara, ahora tengo que saber que la mató su propio marido...

–Oliver no mató a Sara, papá.

–Este artículo no dice eso. ¿Cómo no pude verlo? ¿Cómo permití que se casara con ese maldito bastardo? –Quentin estampó el puño en la barra con tanta fuerza que hasta el vaso vibró–. Debería morir. ¡Yo he provocado esto! ¡Yo permití que se casaran tras lo que ese hijo de la gran puta te hizo a ti!

–Oliver no es una mala persona y quiere a Sara.

–¿Y por eso se acuesta con otras?

–Papá, no lo entiendes –Laurel se acercó muy, muy despacio, como si se estuviera aproximando a un animal herido. La mujer exhaló un suspiro, pues no sabía cómo contarle la verdad. Durante un momento maldijo a Sara por haber guardado tan bien su secreto, aunque no tardó en recordar los motivos de su hermana. Ninguna de las dos sabían cómo iba a reaccionar su padre ante la orientación sexual de Sara, de ahí que todo hubiera quedado oculto. Laurel supuso que había llegado la hora de descubrirlo–. Hay algo sobre Sara que no sabes.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sara no estaba enamorada de Oliver, sino de una mujer llamada Nyssa –le susurró al oído. Nadie más tenía por qué conocer el secreto de su hermana, sobre todo en una sociedad tan obtusa como en la que vivían. Aquello era otra de las cosas que más enfadaban a Laurel: no entendía por qué la gente tenía que juzgar a quién amaba cada quién o cómo era cada cuál. Agitó la cabeza, no era el momento de dejarse llevar por la ofensa, sino de rescatar a su padre–. Oliver se casó con ella sabiendo eso, para darle una coartada.

–¿Qué...? Pero...

–Oliver no la mató. Te lo prometo, papá, lo conozco bien.

–Yo no sabía... por qué yo no sabía...

–Es un tema delicado. Sara no quería disgustarte.

Su padre comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Esta vez con mayor congoja, por lo que Laurel lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo en su pecho, sin saber qué otro consuelo ofrecerle. En ese momento, el señor West se hizo tanto con la pistola como con la copa, lo que hizo que Laurel se calmara un poco. Al menos, por el momento, habían esquivado esa bala, aunque iba a tener que estar atenta. Eso sí, cuando descubriera quién era el dichoso I. West iba a hacerle...

I. West.

West, como el compañero de su padre.

El compañero de su padre que tenía una hija periodista.

Iris West.

* * *

El malestar se abrió paso entre el sueño, arrancando a Thea salvajemente de los brazos de Morfeo para hacerla regresar a la realidad. Tenía el estómago que parecía una de esas máquinas, esas lavadoras, dando vueltas en su interior, mientras su contenido amenazaba con abandonarla. Por eso, apartó las sábanas con rapidez para salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

El suelo estaba helado, pero lo agradeció sobre todo cuando se desplomó junto a la taza del váter, aferrándose a ella con ambas manos. Entonces vomitó. Vertió todo lo que había estado en su estómago entre violentas arcadas, hasta que, al final, ya no quedó nada y se sintió mejor. Más ligera. Tirando de la cadena, se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó contra la pared de baldosa, que también estaba helada. Se apartó el pelo del rostro, cerrando los ojos, mientras notaba que toda su piel estaba perlada de sudor.

_¿Qué va a ser de mí?_

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto de baño, sino el del lujoso apartamento de Tommy. Recordó que Tommy se la había llevado del Verdant, donde había bebido demasiado, a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, ¿qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué había tenido que dejarse llevar por la desesperación y juguetear de nuevo con la auto-destrucción? Le había prometido tanto a su madre como a su hermano que no recorrería esa senda de nuevo y no debía hacerlo, en aquel momento menos que nunca.

–Joder, Ollie, ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿Dónde estás?

Se puso en pie para acercarse al lavabo y lavarse la cara con agua fría. Estaba hecha un desastre, con el maquillaje corrido y el pelo apelmazado alrededor de su cabeza. Necesitaba una buena ducha. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, un fino ejemplar de oro que le había regalado su padre por su último cumpleaños, comprobando que era muy, muy temprano. A juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en la casa, Tommy seguiría durmiendo; como no quería despertarlo y, además, había la confianza que se da en una familia, la tomó sin decirle nada.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se envolvió en una de las suaves toallas que Tommy tenía en el armario –y que debían de ser adquisición de Laurel, pues eran muy bonitas– y abandonó el cuarto de baño. El silencio seguía reinando, seguramente Tommy seguiría dormido, aunque pensó que había llegado el momento de despertarlo porque empezaba a pesarle la soledad de nuevo. Necesitaba hablar del artículo, necesitaba que Tommy le prometiera que todo iba a salir bien.

–Tommy –le llamó con tono juguetón, como cuando eran niños y él se quedaba en la mansión Queen a dormir; Oliver y ella solían aliarse para despertarle de la forma más traumática que se les ocurría–, ¿te has acabado convirtiendo en el enanito Dormilón de Blancanieves o qué? ¿Qué horas de dormir son estás?

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio que ella ocupaba.

Cruzó el pasillo.

Entonces se detuvo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Un grito subió por su garganta, un grito nacido en sus entrañas y que resonó por todo el apartamento con una intensidad fuera de lo normal. Sus piernas no la sostuvieron. Thea cayó al suelo, pálida, con los ojos como platos, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Pues, ante ella, se encontraba Tommy.

Tumbado en el suelo con el rostro desencajado, un oscuro agujero entre las cejas y la masa cerebral convertida en un asqueroso batido que teñía de rojo la alfombra sobre la que estaban.

Tommy Merlyn estaba muerto.

Muerto.

* * *

**Creo que debería pediros perdón por el final del capítulo, pero bueno, así estaréis esperando el próximo ;P**

**Por lo demás, querría comentar que la canción de Grease es anacrónica (el musical data de 1971), pero esta vez me permití la licencia para versionar las escenas de la serie con los roles intercambiados. El resto de canciones, películas y demás referencias sí que son de la época, pero esta no, aunque con un buen motivo ;P**

**Bueno, y ya sabéis: vuestros reviews me dan la vida, así que si queréis comentarme cualquier cosa, son más que bienvenidos.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 8 - When the stars go blue.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	8. When the stars go blue

**Como siempre, lo primero es recordaros que ni las series ni los personajes son de mi propiedad... o cierta boda NO habría tenido lugar en la vida.**

**Y también daros las gracias por los favs y los comentarios, en especial a Artemisa (es que, claro, Iris en la serie siempre va de víctima o, al menos, es la impresión que me da a mí y como me mantengo lo más fiel posible, pues, ea, va de víctima de nuevo. La muerte de Tommy tiene su por qué, no es que sea una zorra gratuitamente, vamos, xDD), Anet y damonftcaroline (me alegro que te gustaran las escenas Snowbarry, la verdad es que fue un placer escribirlas. Y, sí, Ollie es un pupas en este fic, le pasa de todo al pobre... y a mí me gusta haceros sufrir a todos, sí, soy muy malvada, xDD).**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**When the stars go blue**

_**(Cuando las estrellas se entristecen)**_

_Se movía de un lado a otro, inquieta, frotándose las manos en un gesto casi desesperado que su padre le había enseñado a controlar desde que era pequeña. Nyssa era la única hija de Ra's al Ghul, La heredera del Diablo solían llamarla debido a eso, así que había tenido que aprender a ser un témpano de hielo, a controlar cualquier atisbo de reacción o sentimiento que surgiera en ella. Y era muy buena, siempre lo había sido, pues siempre había querido liderar la familia._

_Sin embargo, cuando Sara entraba en juego, todo su control saltaba por los aires como si la chica lo hiciera estallar con una bomba atómica. Sara siempre había supuesto un soplo de aire fresco, un reto. Su corazón._

_Toc, toc._

_Nyssa dio un respingo y acudió a abrir con presteza, encontrándose a aquella deliciosa mujer de ojos azules, sonrisa dulce y fortaleza infinita. Sara se recostó en el marco de la puerta, ladeando la cabeza con aquel encanto tan suyo que hacía que Nyssa temblara por completo, sintiéndose una de esas adolescentes llenas de hormonas que de niña había despreciado. Pero, claro, de niña no había conocido el amor._

–_Hola, extraña –le sonrió Sara._

–_Hola, mi amor._

_Nyssa le tendió una mano, que Sara aceptó al instante, dejándose guiar al interior de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con el pie. Nyssa tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron, casi fundiéndose en uno, sobre todo cuando sus labios fueron en busca de los labios de la otra. Se besaron apasionadamente, diciéndose sin necesidad de palabras cuánto se habían echado de menos, lo duro que era estar separadas y lo mucho que se amaban._

_Cuando se separaron, Sara se sentó en la cama de aquel motel cutre, donde tenían que verse para pasar desapercibidas. Nadie imaginaría que la princesa de Starling City y La heredera del Diablo acudieran a un local tan cutre. Sin embargo, habían estado en lugares mucho más incómodos._

_Nyssa se sentó junto a su amada, disfrutando de un gesto tan sencillo como Sara retirándole el pelo de la cara con dulzura. Sara siempre era muy dulce, al menos con ella, lo que le resultaba refrescante. Nadie más lo era con ella. Se había criado con un padre estricto, que le había demostrado su amor con continuas clases que le permitieran seguir con el negocio familiar, no con gestos cariñosos. Hasta que no conoció a Sara, Nyssa no comprendió cuánto los había extrañado._

–_Cielo, ¿qué ocurre? –inquirió Sara con delicadeza._

–_¿Por qué habría de ocurrir algo?_

–_Tú nunca apareces sin avisar. Nunca me apremias tanto para que venga a verte porque temes que tu padre nos descubra –le recordó, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella. A Nyssa siempre le daba la sensación de que habían sido creados para que encajaran así, como si fueran las dos partes de un mismo ser–. Y apenas me has avisado con cinco minutos de antelación, lo que quiere decir que ocurre algo._

–_Y aquí estás, pese a todo._

–_¿Cómo no voy a estar para ti?_

–_No es que me haya pasado algo malo, al menos no a mí –reconoció a media voz. Exhaló un suspiro, retirándose un mechón del rostro–. Padre se ha aliado con Frank Bertinelli, lo que no estaría tan mal de no ser por lo que han hecho. Verás, la hija del señor Bertinelli iba a fugarse con su novio, alejarse de todo esto, y Bertinelli no podía permitirlo. A cambio de cederle los derechos sobre ciertos negocios, mi padre asesinó a ese pobre chico –Nyssa hizo una pausa, agitando la cabeza–. Ayer fue el entierro, vi a Helena Bertinelli llorar y... No sé, pensé en ti y... Te necesito._

–_Shh, tranquila, tranquila. Estoy bien, voy a seguir bien. Nadie me separará de ti jamás._

_Sara la envolvió con sus brazos y Nyssa se dejó caer sobre ella, aspirando su aroma, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. La mujer la estrechó con fuerza, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído y prometiéndole que siempre estarían juntas, que nadie se interpondría entre ellas jamás._

* * *

Con disimulo, Nyssa se secó las lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos. La heredera del Diablo no lloraba, no le estaba permitido expresar ni una emoción. Nadie debía percibir su debilidad, nadie debía saber que era humana, pues sólo así podría liderar la familia en un futuro. Supo que iba a resultarle fácil, que ya no iba a tener problemas, pues con Sara se había marchado su humanidad.

Sara era su corazón y ya no estaba.

Apretó los puños, intentando controlar sus ansias de venganza, aquella furia sobrehumana que se extendía por cada fibra de su ser, mientras contemplaba al traidor, al maldito Oliver Queen que al final se había cansado de ser la coartada de Sara. Se sintió ridícula, pues había acudido a él para proteger a Sara y al final él había acabado con ella. ¿Por qué no le había contado toda la verdad a Sara? ¿Por qué no le había explicado que el precio que Bertinelli había pagado era que los árabes pudieran volver a Starling City?

–¿Ha dicho algo?

La calmada voz de su padre llegó a sus oídos, aunque no la sorprendió. Por muy sigiloso que fuera Ra's al Ghul, ella sabía cuándo llegaba. Toda su vida la habían entrenado para que así fuera, para que se convirtiera en una implacable asesina y, sobre todo, en una superviviente. Nyssa no se volvió hacia él, sino que siguió contemplando como los hombres de su padre torturaban a Oliver Queen, esperando sonsacarle la confesión que Nyssa necesitaba.

–Insiste en que él no asesinó a Sara.

–Quizás no lo hizo.

–Ama a esa mujer. Lo he visto –se limitó a responder, callándose su verdadera teoría: Oliver había aprovechado el aviso de Nyssa para matar a Sara y que nadie sospechara de él. Al pensar en eso, su determinación flaqueó. ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Y si el dolor le estaba cegando tanto que se empecinaba en no ver lo que era evidente? Siguió mostrando frialdad, clavando sus ojos en el hombre torturado–. Porque, imagino, que usted no lo hizo, padre.

–Yo no necesitaba matar a Sara Queen, hija mía.

–Sabía que la amaba. No creo que le gustara.

–El amor no es más que una debilidad, Nyssa –la misma lección de siempre, las mismas palabras que le había repetido durante toda su infancia–. El amor por alguien de tu mismo sexo es, además, una inutilidad. El único propósito de un matrimonio, de una pareja, es que la familia sobreviva, tener descendientes que nos honren y que sigan con nuestro legado –su padre le besó la coronilla–. No, no me gustó cuando lo descubrí. Tampoco lo habría apoyado, pero nunca dejaste que fuera en serio. Te aplicaste más que nunca para mantenerme contento, por eso te dejé creer que no sabía nada.

–¿Está diciendo que no mató a Sara porque su existencia me mantenía en mi lugar dentro de la familia, padre?

–Los Al Ghul somos prácticos ante todo, Nyssa.

–Entonces sólo pudo matarla Oliver.

–Ningún hombre culpable aguantaría tanto. En realidad, me sorprende que siga en pie –le asombró apreciar respeto en el tono de su padre, aunque se obligó a mantenerse como estaba. No debía de sentir, no debía de mostrar humanidad–. Además, ha ocurrido algo –le tendió un periódico–. Thomas Merlyn ha aparecido asesinado. Mismo modus operandi, misma arma.

Nyssa se quedó muy quieta, incrédula.

–Si no fue Oliver Queen, ¿quién mató a Sara?

* * *

Nada más despertar, la jaqueca me golpeó sin compasión, como una enorme bola de demolición. Emití una especie de quejido, enterrando la cabeza debajo de la almohada porque hasta la luz del sol me molestaba. Auch, no pensaba volver a beber en la vida, nunca más, no merecía la pena aunque fuera por el incesante martilleo que me estaba convirtiendo el cerebro en papilla. Ay. Maldito whisky solo, maldito reportaje, maldita Iris y maldito yo. Ay.

En ese momento, el olor del café recién hecho llegó a mis fosas nasales, haciendo que me rugiera el estómago. Necesitaba café para salir de ese estado de atontamiento, aunque... un momento... Si yo estaba muriéndome en la cama, ¿quién había hecho el café? Fue entonces cuando empecé a recordar la noche anterior... ¡¿Me había puesto a cantar delante de Caitlin?!

¡Dios, Dios, Dios!

Apreté la almohada en torno a mi cabeza con fuerza, a ver si así me desmayaba o algo y me evitaba el ridículo de tener que mirar a Caitlin de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? ¡Maldito whisky y maldito yo!

Mi estómago, ajeno a la vergüenza que me estaba embriagando, insistió en ir a por café y a por algo sólido, así que no me quedó otra que levantarme. Iba vestido con los pantalones, la camisa a medio abrochar y la camiseta interior de tirantes. Me quité ambas, dándome cuenta de que olía a humo mezclado con mi propio olor. Vale, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Una cosa era hacer el ridículo delante de Caitlin, la otra parecer un vagabundo borracho.

Una ducha después, me vestí y fui a la cocina. Ahí me aguardaba Caitlin, que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, aunque se había recogido el pelo en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Nada más verme, la chica me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, que me hizo emitir un gemido. La que me iba a caer encima. Aunque, la verdad, visto lo visto, no podía decir que no me lo mereciera.

–Si es la nueva estrella de la canción –me saludó.

–Ay, calla, calla.

–¿Por qué? Pero si cantas bien, aunque lo que es pronunciar... Bueno, ayer no lo hacías demasiado bien –Caitlin se echó a reír y, a pesar de que me seguía doliendo la cabeza, no pude evitar imitarla. La chica se puso en pie para servirme algo de desayuno–. Te lo comes todo y después te tomas un par de estas –me colocó un bote de aspirinas junto al plato.

–Aquí está la enfermera de nuevo.

–No eres el único que peca de intrusismo laboral.

–Touché.

Me llevé un trozo de tortita a la boca y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por tragármela, ya que parecía goma. Sonreí pese a todo y seguí comiendo sin parar hasta que me terminé el plato, mientras Caitlin me miraba con una expresión de disculpa flotando en su hermoso rostro.

–No soy demasiado buena cocinera.

–¿Bromeas? –mi tono no debió de ser nada convincente, ya que la chica enarcó una ceja con incredulidad, por lo que yo acabé bebiéndome el zumo de naranja de un trago para borrar el infame sabor de las tortitas–. Vale, intentaba ser caballeroso, pero no, no se te da demasiado bien. Aunque, bueno, en algo no tenías que ser perfecta, ¿no?

–Hay muchas cosas en las que no lo soy.

–Pues a mí no me lo parece.

Caitlin sonrió y yo me sentí mejor sólo por verla sonreír. De hecho, la presencia de Caitlin era un bálsamo muchísimo más efectivo que la mezcla de comida y aspirinas que tanto bien me estaba haciendo. Estar ahí sentado con ella me hacía olvidar la desazón que me provocaba el pensar en Iris y su dichoso artículo. Cerré los ojos. Mierda, el artículo, debía de llamar a la señorita Smoak para comprobar cómo estaba. Sólo esperaba que Iris no hubiera reventado su vida también.

–¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido? –me preguntó Caitlin de pronto.

–Iris me siguió, publicó un montón de mierda sin pensar en las consecuencias y yo ahogué toda mi decepción en alcohol –resumí, encogiéndome de hombros. Bebí un poco de café que sí que estaba bueno, antes de añadir–: No es que funcionara, la verdad, porque sigo cabreado y triste y encima me duele la cabeza.

–Eres humano, Barry, se te permite hacer tonterías.

–Puede, aunque no en un momento como este. No con una investigación en curso y con gente que depende de mí –exhalé un suspiro, agitando la cabeza–. ¿No lo comprendes, Caitlin? Tanto Oliver Queen como Felicity Smoak confiaron en mí, acudieron a mí y gracias a mí todo se ha ido a la mierda. No tuve cuidado, no pensé ni en la posibilidad de que Iris me siguiera y ahora ha publicado fotos de los dos e incluso ha acusado al señor Queen de matar a su esposa. ¿Qué va a ser de ellos? ¿Y de su familia? Tienen que estar pasándolo horriblemente mal y es por mi culpa.

–Eso no es cierto –me contradijo Caitlin con cierta vehemencia. Alargó la mano por encima de la mesa para hacerse con la mía–. Barry, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Cómo ibas a pensar que tu amiga te iba a seguir?

–Puede que tengas razón, pero la culpa no es racional.

–Lo sé, pero mi obligación como tu amiga es hacerte ver la realidad.

Le estreché los dedos a modo de agradecimiento. La verdad, no sé qué habría sido de mí de no ser por Caitlin. Había algo en ella que me hacía creer, incluso estaba a punto de olvidarme de la culpa al perderme en sus ojos castaños y sólo porque ella me había dicho lo que, muy en el fondo, ya sabía.

Una vez más, sentí aquella intimidad, aquella conexión que parecía atarme a Caitlin Snow como si fuera un lazo invisible. En aquel momento de paz, de calma, me vi atraído hacia ella irremediablemente, así que me incliné hacia delante, dejándome llevar por el instinto y los sentimientos, mientras la chica se quedaba quieta, casi a la espera... Al menos al principio, pues no tardó en inclinarse hacia mí. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse a medio camino, de tocarse... un poco más... sólo un poco más...

Y entonces el timbre sonó.

Ambos dimos un respingo, sonrojándonos como si hubiéramos sido atrapados en medio de una travesura, antes de que yo me pusiera en pie murmurando algo que no tenía demasiado sentido. Acudí a abrir la puerta, entre decepcionado y ridículo, para encontrarme con mi socio agitando un periódico ante mí.

–¿Lo has leído? –Cisco parecía al borde de la histeria.

–¿El precioso reportaje de Iris? Oh, sí.

–¿Qué? Oh, no, no, no me refiero a eso –Cisco agitó la cabeza, despeinado su largo pelo negro, mientras pasaba a la cocina. Sus ojos dieron con Caitlin, sorprendiéndole tanto que se olvidó de lo que me estaba contando. Se volvió hacia mí–. Eh, no quería interrumpir... Esto...

–No interrumpes –dijo Caitlin.

–Luego te lo cuento –hice un gesto para quitarle importancia a la situación, aunque mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocado, sobre todo cuando mi cabeza conjuraba la imagen de la cercanía que había habido entre los labios de Caitlin y los míos–. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que debería haber leído?

–Tommy Merlyn ha sido asesinado.

–¿Qué?

Caitlin y yo nos movimos casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuviéramos sincronizados: primero nos preguntamos lo mismo, después nos juntamos uno contra otro para leer la noticia en el periódico. Al parecer, esa misma madrugada Thea Queen se había encontrado al dueño del Verdant con un tiro en la frente... como había pasado con Sara Queen. No podía ser casualidad.

–Madre mía, Thea –Caitlin se llevó una mano a la boca.

–No lo entiendo –dije yo, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Por qué Tommy Merlyn? De todas las personas que están implicadas en el caso, Tommy era de los pocos que no parecían tener nada que ver con la desaparición de Oliver y asesinato de Sara. Por lo que sabemos, no era parte de ninguna trama de espionaje o... de cualquier cosa –agité la cabeza. A pesar de mi trabajo, la muerte siempre me afectaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo tan injusto como un asesinato. Nadie debería decidir cuando la vida de una persona terminaba.

–Puede que estuviera en el lugar menos indicado, en el momento menos indicado –propuso Cisco, que parecía tan sumamente perdido como yo.

–¿Y por qué no le hicieron nada a Thea Queen?

En ese momento, Caitlin soltó el periódico para ir a por su bolso. Se lo colocó en el hombro, antes de girarse hacia nosotros.

–Tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa –nos informó con gesto grave–. Después iré a visitar a Thea, a ver cómo se encuentra tras todo lo sucedido –Cisco y yo asentimos, sin saber qué más podíamos decir. Caitlin, por su parte, se pasó una mano por el pelo, parecía sobrepasada por las circunstancias–. Se suponía que a las once era el entierro de Sara, no sé si lo mantendrán. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. Si el funeral se lleva a cabo, también lo hará nuestro plan. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que encontrar a ese asesino, no sea que siga cobrándose vidas.

–Caitlin, espera –le pedí, acercándome a ella. La chica clavó sus castaños ojos en los míos, todavía me sorprendía su decisión, su fortaleza–. Quizás no deberías ir sola. Todavía no sabemos si nos dispararon a nosotros dos o eras tú el objetivo. Visto lo visto, sospecho que el asesino va detrás de ti.

–No me pasará nada a plena luz del día. Tanto a Sara como a Tommy les asesinaron de noche y en lugares aislados, sin testigos.

–No sé...

–Estaré bien, Barry, te lo prometo.

–Si te sientes amenazada, si pasa cualquier cosa, ven a verme.

–Te lo prometo.

Caitlin me dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió afectuosamente de Cisco y se marchó, dejándonos solos en una cocina que, de pronto, parecía un lugar muy diferente al que había sido hacía cinco minutos. Me dejé caer sobre una silla, cogiendo la taza del café, mientras Cisco se acomodaba en la que había estado sentada Caitlin. Mi amigo alargó la mano para hacerse con una de las tortitas de la chica, por lo que le detuve con un gesto.

–Créeme, no quieres probar eso –me puse en pie de nuevo para abrir la nevera–. ¿Te sirven unos huevos revueltos? –la expresión de mi amigo me dio la respuesta, así que suspiré–. Está bien, tortitas al canto.

–Las tuyas son las mejores, Barry.

Me puse a cocinar, mientras repasaba los hechos y me planteaba qué hacer a continuación. El caso se estaba complicando. Lo que había comenzado como una desaparición ahora contaba con dos muertos, espías por doquier, un asesino que no parecía detenerse y un millón de dudas. Por no saber, ni siquiera sabía si todo estaba relacionado o no: ¿la desaparición de Oliver Queen tenía algo que ver con los asesinatos posteriores o sólo los había desencadenado? ¿Amanda Waller y las mafias estaban mezclados en todos los hechos o no?

Hice tortitas para Cisco, se las coloqué delante y volví a sentarme, mientras me servía otra taza de café. La iba a necesitar.

–Cuando acabes, iremos a visitar a Joe, a ver qué puede contarnos de la muerte de Tommy Merlyn –decidí en ese momento, mientras mi amigo asentía–. Después, volveremos al despacho. Una vez ahí, intentaré concertar una cita con la señorita Smoak, he de comprobar cómo está tras el artículo de Iris. Y después esperaremos a recibir noticias de Caitlin. Como bien ha dicho, ahora más que nunca necesitamos conocer los secretos de Sara Queen.

–Deberíamos hablar con alguien que conociera a Tommy Merlyn –dijo Cisco, tras engullir un buen pedazo de tortita con sirope–. Barry, he estado pensando en una cosa: todo está relacionado con la noche de la desaparición. Tiene que estarlo.

–No sé.

–Piénsalo bien. Esa noche Sara Queen no acude a una cita, algo que debía de ser muy raro en ella, y entonces su esposo desaparece. Al día siguiente, el alcalde Wilson se la encuentra y la nota extraña, pero tampoco le da mayor importancia. Sin embargo, ahora sabemos que días después fue asesinada en el callejón del Verdant. También sabemos que era una espía, que su amante se reunió con Oliver antes de que desapareciera y que, seguramente, estaría intentando salvar a Oliver. Y ahora aparece muerto Tommy Merlyn, que estuvo ambas noches en el Verdant. Tiene que estar relacionado.

–Te has olvidado mencionar que Nyssa es la hija de Ra's al Ghul, el líder de la mafia árabe, que está de vuelta en la ciudad.

–Yo creo que, cuando Amanda Waller secuestró a Oliver Queen para sonsacarle la dirección de su amigo japonés, provocó el resto –dijo Cisco, terminando su desayuno. Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, echándose hacia atrás en la silla–. Creo que el asesino decidió usar la desaparición de Oliver Queen para actuar, seguramente así podría culpar o bien al señor Queen o bien a sus secuestradores.

–Tiene sentido –asentí con un gesto, acariciándome la barbilla–. Si tienes razón, el asesino estuvo presente la noche de la desaparición. Seguramente fue testigo de como Amanda Waller secuestró a Oliver y decidió usarlo a su favor –de pronto, todo empezó a cobrar sentido–. Puede que Tommy fuera testigo de algo sin saberlo y que el asesino haya decidido quitárselo de en medio, para seguir en el anonimato.

–Y puede que temiera que Caitlin viera algo y por eso decidiera atacarnos.

–Vamos a tener que estar pendientes de ella, aunque no le guste –decidí, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa–. También deberíamos estarlo de Thea Queen. Imagino que el asesino no sabía que ella estaba en la casa, seguramente estaría dormida en una habitación, pero ahora lo va a saber.

–No vamos a poder proteger a todo el mundo.

–Nosotros no protegeremos a Thea Queen, un viejo amigo de la familia lo hará.

* * *

_Oliver, ¿dónde estás? Espero que estés bien._

La lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales del despacho con cierto ritmo, despacio, casi como si quisiera tranquilizarla, pero aquel día Felicity no iba a poder estar calmada. En primer lugar, porque hacía un día que Oliver se había marchado para encargarse de la dichosa Amanda Waller; en segundo lugar, porque dentro de unas horas sería el funeral de Sara Queen y eso la entristecía; finalmente, porque Tommy Merlyn había sido asesinado y la pobre Thea había encontrado el cadáver.

No conocía en exceso a Tommy Merlyn, no más allá de coincidir con él alguna que otra vez acompañando a Oliver, pero sabía lo que significaba para éste y también le había considerado un hombre bastante simpático. Un hombre joven, lleno de vida y que es amado no debería encontrar la muerte.

–O usted no es el señor Queen o ha cambiado mucho, Oliver.

La voz masculina la sobresaltó, así que Felicity se giró para toparse con un hombre alto, con el pelo engominado y vestido con un elegante traje blanco. El hombre le sonrió con aire encantador, como siempre hacía.

–Buenos días, señor Palmer.

–Pensaba que tenía una reunión con el señor Queen...

–Oh, y tiene una cita, pero no con el señor Queen, sino conmigo –la intención de Felicity no había sido decir aquellas palabras, no con el doble sentido que entrañaban. Por eso, arrugó el rostro, mientras se acomodaba en la silla que solía ocupar Oliver–. No me refería a eso. Discúlpeme. Lo que quería decir es que su reunión es conmigo, ya que el señor Queen no se encuentra en el país. Está de viaje de negocios.

–¿Huyendo de la ley? –ante la pregunta del señor Palmer, Felicity frunció el ceño. El hombre volvió a sonreír, como disculpándose–. Lo siento. Imagino que los rumores de ese periódico no serán bien recibidos aquí.

–Imagina bien.

–Me alegro de tener que tratar con usted, esto... señorita...

–Smoak. Felicity Smoak.

El señor Palmer le cogió la mano con delicadeza y se la besó como un caballero de película. Después, se acomodó al otro lado del escritorio, mientras seguía sonriéndole con aire encantador. Felicity decidió ir directa al grano, pues tenía una mañana muy ajetreada y lo menos importante de su lista era aclarar la situación con Ray Palmer, el nuevo socio de Industrias Queen. Por eso, le tendió un contrato, mientras le explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo:

–El señor Queen ha tenido que acudir a Europa para reunirse con un nuevo posible inversor. Si su operación sale bien, supondría un éxito para Industrias Queen como ninguna empresa ha conocido en este país. Por eso, se están manteniendo los detalles en secreto, de ahí que los periodistas estén inventándose historias rocambolescas –de acuerdo, estaba mintiendo como una bellaca, pero el artículo de marras no le había dejado otra opción: tenía que proteger tanto a Oliver como a la empresa–. La cuestión es que el señor Queen me ha nombrado subdirectora de Industrias Queen, por eso he acordado esta reunión con usted.

–¿Subdirectora? Vaya, es usted una caja de sorpresas, señorita Smoak.

–Espero que no le importe tratar con una mujer.

–Desde luego que no. Y menos si es tan hermosa como usted.

–Bien, entonces pasemos a hablar de negocios. El señor Queen me puso al día de lo que hablaron en su último encuentro, así que he estado hablando con el abogado de la empresa y hemos preparado este contrato –se lo tendió–. Revíselo, por favor. Espero que todo esté en orden.

–Si no le importa, preferiría llevarme el contrato, leerlo con calma y consultar a mi propio abogado. Como comprenderá, me juego muchísimo más que ustedes. Mi empresa es más pequeña y también mucho más nueva.

–Como prefiera.

–Además, así podré volver a verla. Un placer, señorita Smoak.

El señor Palmer volvió a besarle los dedos, antes de guiñarle un ojo y marcharse de su nuevo despacho con su resplandeciente sonrisa. Felicity parpadeó, confundida. ¿Aquel hombre estaba flirteando con ella? Agitó la cabeza, reclinándose hacia atrás en la silla, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Y pensar que aún le quedaba toda la mañana por delante... Sin embargo, le gustaba el ser subdirectora, el que la empresa recayera sobre sus hombros.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho. En cuanto Felicity se colocó las gafas de nuevo, dijo:

–Adelante.

Para su sorpresa, una mujer entró con ciertas prisas, por lo que sus tacones repiquetearon contra el suelo. Alta, de ondulada melena castaña y mirada decidida. Laurel Lance, la hermana de Sara y cuñada de Oliver. Felicity la había conocido al estar en contacto con el matrimonio Queen, pero nunca había llegado a tratarla. Se quedó quieta, esperando que la señorita Lance la tomara con ella, puesto que seguro que la había reconocido de las fotos.

–Felicity Smoak, ¿me equivoco?

–No. Usted es Laurel Lance, ¿verdad?

Las dos se miraron durante unos instantes. La señorita Lance parecía esgrimir una dureza sin igual, que no dejaba de poner nerviosa a Felicity, que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tener que recibir una buena reprimenda. Entonces, de pronto, el rostro de la mujer se suavizó un poco; fue en ese momento cuando Felicity se percató de la palidez de su piel, también de las ojeras que había disimulado con maquillaje.

–Discúlpeme, señorita Smoak, creo que la he asustado un poco al entrar como lo he hecho –la señorita Lance suspiró, agitando la cabeza con cierta pesadez–. Ha sido una noche difícil. El artículo sobre usted y Oliver ha sacudido todo mi mundo.

–¿Sabe que soy yo? La de las fotos, digo.

–Sara creía que Oliver se estaba enamorando de usted y, aunque no se la ve con claridad, he deducido que se trataba de su persona –la mujer se encogió de hombros de nuevo, antes de inclinarse hacia delante–. Mire, señorita Smoak, estoy al tanto de todo, ¿de acuerdo? Mi hermana me contó su secreto. Por eso estoy aquí. Sé que Oliver no la mató, sé que Oliver no desaparecería sin más sin un motivo. Pero no sé apenas nada más. Necesito respuestas, necesito comprender qué está pasando para poder actuar. Soy fiscal, señorita Smoak, así que estoy deseando atrapar al asesino de mi hermana.

Al ver la decisión en la señorita Lance, Felicity se sintió mejor, menos sola. Sabía que tenía a Dig y a Lyla, que los detectives Allen y Ramon se estaban dejando la piel en el caso, pero el encontrar una nueva aliada supuso todo un alivio. Sobre todo cuando era alguien como Laurel Lance, que no sólo era fiscal, sino alguien de la familia.

–Estaré más que encantada de darle respuestas, pero...

Se le quebró la voz. ¡Qué tonta había sido! La señorita Lance estaba demasiado entera, incluso normal, como si... como si... No lo sabía. No conocía el destino de su pareja, del señor Merlyn. Felicity se colocó las gafas en su sitio, nerviosa, pues era la segunda vez en un par de días que se encontraba en aquella horrible situación. Sin embargo, con la señorita Lance no existía la intimidad que sí compartía con Oliver, prácticamente no la conocía, así que no sabía muy bien cómo proceder.

–Señorita Smoak, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Eh... Sí, sí, claro, es sólo que... Mmm, no ha pasado una buena noche, ¿verdad? Algo ha tenido que sucederle, creo, porque... eh... tiene unas ojeras espantosas –cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose, ¿cómo había podido decir algo así?

–La verdad es que no se equivoca. Debido al dichoso artículo, mi padre sufrió un episodio un tanto delicado –Felicity sabía que aquellas palabras eran un eufemismo para ocultar una terrible verdad, pero no quiso ahondar en todo aquello, no era quien–. He pasado toda la noche cuidándole. Esta mañana, en cuanto he comprobado que se encontraba fuera de peligro, he acudido directamente aquí –en ese momento, la señorita Lance entrecerró los ojos con aire suspicaz–. ¿Qué ocurre, señorita Smoak?

–No ha leído la prensa, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué ha pasado?

Aunque había estado tentada de tenderle el periódico para que leyera la noticia, Felicity decidió no hacerlo. No podía hacerlo. Era frío, impersonal y cobarde. Por eso, se puso en pie para rodear su escritorio y poder ponerse en cuclillas frente a la señorita Lance, cuyos ojos reflejaban un pánico sin igual. Con voz suave, le explicó lo que había sucedido; la agarró de las manos, intentando pasarle toda la fuerza que ella tenía, pero aún así, la señorita Lance se derrumbó en sus brazos, llorando amargamente.

* * *

Cuando Cisco y yo salimos del edificio donde estaba mi apartamento, descubrimos que había un coche aparcado en la entrada, uno que conocíamos muy bien. Joe estaba apoyado en el capó, con el sombrero más colocado, la chaqueta ligeramente arrugada y unas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. No había pasado una buena noche. Tragué saliva, acercándome a él, mientras maldecía a Iris de nuevo, pues hasta había logrado enrarecer mi relación con Joe, que era como mi segundo padre.

–Joe, precisamente íbamos a ir a verte –le saludé con una sonrisa.

–Imagino que no querrías hablarme sobre esto –me mostró el artículo de las narices, el cual me ponía de mala leche sólo con tenerlo delante. No obstante, como Joe no tenía la culpa de nada, intenté controlarme... aunque la ceja enarcada del hombre me hizo ver que seguía conociéndome tan bien como siempre–. ¿Sabes por quién tuve que enterarme, Barry? Por Laurel Lance, la hija de mi compañero, el cual, por cierto, está hecho una mierda gracias a vuestro artículo.

El escuchar a Joe decir una expresión tan malsonante, me dejó a cuadros, aunque enseguida su acusación se abrió paso entre mi pasmo. ¿Nuestro artículo? ¿Qué narices...?

–Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

–¿Ah no? Estás llevando el caso de Oliver Queen, ¿no?

–Iris me siguió, ¿de acuerdo? –no pude andarme con sutilezas, ni siquiera intenté controlarme, porque no estaba dispuesto a llevarme esa bronca por Iris. No, ni aunque estuviera tan borracho como la noche anterior–. Sí, estoy llevando ese caso, estoy trabajando para la familia Queen, pero no he vendido sus secretos. Sobre todo porque Iris se equivoca de medio a medio y no ha dado ni una en sus elucubraciones. Para que conste –maticé; ya que estaba, intentaría evitar que consideraran al pobre señor Queen culpable del asesinato de su esposa. Era lo menos que podía hacer–. Iris me traicionó a mí también, ¿de acuerdo?

El rostro de Joe se suavizó de pronto, antes de tornarse ligeramente colorado.

–Lo lamento, Barry –suspiró, agitando la cabeza–. Por favor, perdóname. Si ahora que lo he dicho en voz alta, me doy cuenta de que he sido un necio. Te conozco, sé que nunca traicionarías la confianza de un cliente, pero... Bueno, también sé lo que Iris significa para ti. Sé cuánto la quieres.

–No pasa nada, Joe. Ninguno de los dos tiene que lamentar nada.

–Sé cuánto sufre Iris por cómo la tratan en el periódico, sé lo injustos que han sido con ella los últimos años, pero... ¿Cómo ha podido escribir esto, Barry? –Joe meneó el periódico ante mí de nuevo, mientras yo sentía que se me encogía el corazón. No me gustaba verle tan angustiado–. Es la familia de mi compañero. Sara Queen es la hija de Quentin. Y aunque no fuera así, ¡es una persona! Al igual que el señor Queen. Según la ley es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, pero Iris le ha acusado descaradamente –Joe enterró el rostro entre sus manos–. Debías haber visto al pobre Quentin ayer... está destrozado... e Iris lo ha provocado.

–Joe, honestamente creo que Iris no midió las consecuencias de sus actos. No actuó movida por la maldad, sólo quería abrirse paso de una vez... costara lo que costara –era lo mejor que se me ocurrió para consolarle. No es que se me diera muy bien, la verdad, pero en mi defensa diré que la situación tampoco ofrecía mucho margen de maniobra.

–No sé qué decirle. No sé qué hacer.

–Tú siempre me has aconsejado seguir mi corazón cuando no sepa qué hacer.

–En este momento mi corazón también está confuso –admitió con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que iba a conseguir de él. Entonces sus ojos dieron con Cisco, que estaba aguardando con cierta incomodidad detrás de nosotros, a una distancia segura–. Imagino que querríais verme por el asesinato de Thomas Merlyn.

–Creo que su asesino es el mismo que el de Sara Queen.

–Podría ser. De hecho, eso creo, pero de momento no hay pruebas muy fiables. Sí que ambos murieron de la misma manera: un disparo muy cerca en la frente. Los chicos de balística están comprobando las balas, ver si son las mismas, pero estas cosas llevan su tiempo. En cuanto sepa algo, te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo?

–Gracias, Joe. Y si sigues sin saber qué hacer, estoy aquí.

Como toda respuesta, Joe me dio un sentido abrazo, antes de meterse en su coche y marcharse rumbo a la comisaría. Yo, por mi parte, me reuní con Cisco para dirigirnos al despacho, donde habíamos quedado en vernos con John Diggle, a quien íbamos a pedir que ejerciera de guardaespaldas de la señorita Queen. Con dos muertos cercanos a ellos y su hermano desaparecido, era lo único que podíamos hacer para cuidar de ella.

Una vez más durante aquella mañana, me pregunté dónde estaría Oliver Queen y si tardaría mucho en volver, pues estaba claro que su gente lo necesitaba más que nunca.

* * *

Oliver consideraba que tenía una tolerancia bastante alta al dolor, pero las tácticas de la "familia" de Ra's al Ghul eran tales que se sentía como un niño pequeño en la consulta de un terrible dentista. Él no había asesinado a Sara, pero se estaba planteando el seriamente darle a Nyssa la respuesta que anhelaba para que le matara de una maldita vez y acabara con aquel sufrimiento. Sin embargo, el luminoso rostro de Felicity siempre aparecía en su cabeza, anclándole a la realidad, dándole una fuerza que no tenía, pero que sí que necesitaba.

–¡Basta, marchaos!

La voz de Nyssa le enfureció. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Cómo podía creer que él había matado a Sara? ¿Qué clase de persona le consideraba?

–Sé que ahora mismo me odias, Oliver. También sé que probablemente me lo merezca, pero debes comprender cómo me siento –la mujer se agachó frente a él, clavando sus negros ojos en los suyos–. No es una excusa, no en realidad, sólo te explico mis motivos. Amo a Sara y la he perdido. Quiero hacerle justicia.

–Búscala en otro lado. No la he matado.

Le sorprendió el poder hablar, sobre todo porque apenas podía sostenerse. De no estar atado a aquella pesada silla, seguramente habría caído al suelo como una marioneta a la que le cortan los hilos.

–¿Por qué desapareciste?

–No lo hice por gusto. Me secuestraron. Ya te lo he dicho unas mil veces –le recordó con rabia; la ira le alimentaba, le impedía perder la consciencia, debía aferrarse a ella por el momento–. Amanda Waller, la líder de ARGUS, me secuestró para hacerme esto mismo –no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa macabra–. Supongo que, a fin de cuentas, no hay tanta diferencia entre la mafia y el gobierno.

–Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién pudo asesinar a Sara?

–No lo sé –exhaló un suspiro, se sentía exhausto–. Por más que le he dado vueltas, no se me ocurre nada –hizo una pausa, mientras alzaba la mirada buscando los ojos oscuros de Nyssa de nuevo–. Tú la conocías mucho mejor que tú. Sara compartía contigo su trabajo, no conmigo, así que quizás tú puedas responder a tu propia pregunta –entonces agitó la cabeza–. Perdona. Si me has considerado su asesino, por muchos rumores que hayas leído, debes de estar aún más perdida que yo. Pero, tranquila, a diferencia de ti yo sí anhelo justicia y por eso me he encargado de que encuentren a su asesino para que lo lleven a las autoridades.

–No te atrevas a decir que no deseo justicia para Sara.

–Es que no la deseas. Quieres venganza, no justicia. No es lo mismo.

–En nuestra familia lo es.

–Tu familia no es ejemplo de nada, Nyssa. ¿O he de recordarte todos vuestros crímenes?

Nyssa le observó con frialdad durante un momento. Después, volvió a moverse con aquella elegancia felina que poseía y, empuñando un cuchillo, le liberó de sus ataduras. Oliver estuvo a punto de caer, aunque se echó hacia atrás justo a tiempo. Se pasó sus doloridas manos por el corto cabello castaño claro, cerrando los ojos, mientras se esforzaba por no suspirar aliviado. Él no había matado a Sara, por supuesto, pero los arrebatos de los Al Ghul y su gente eran conocidos por toda la ciudad y temía que acabaran con él sin atender a razones.

–Ahora más que nunca sé que no asesinaste a Sara –declaró la mujer sin inmutarse, antes de tenderle un periódico–. Lamento tu pérdida, Oliver.

El corazón se le detuvo. ¿Pérdida? ¿Qué cojones...? Abrió el periódico con auténtica desesperación, sin saber qué iba a esperarse. Y, entonces, leyó el titular que le anunció la muerte de Tommy, de su mejor amigo, de aquel hermano con el que había compartido todo salvo la sangre. Aquello dolió más que todas las torturas a las que los árabes le habían sometido. Tommy... No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo podía Tommy haber sido asesinado si él había permanecido al margen del todo? Ni siquiera conocía el hecho de que Sara y Oliver tenían un acuerdo más que un matrimonio tradicional.

–Primero Sara y ahora el señor Merlyn. Es más que evidente, Oliver, que alguien va tras tu familia –opinó Nyssa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho–. Sólo hay un sospechoso, entonces: Amanda Waller.

–Sara era su mejor agente. No tiene sentido.

–¿Acaso tienes otro enemigo?

–No, no que yo sepa, pero... –se quedó callado. Había reconocido la expresión de Nyssa, era la misma con la que se había dirigido a él al leer el artículo que le acusaba de matar a Sara. Por eso, decidió adelantarse. Se puso en pie a duras penas, sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas, aunque no dejó que eso le impidiera dar un paso en dirección a la mujer–. Me has secuestrado, impidiendo mis planes. Me has torturado durante horas. Me has acusado de matar a mi mujer...

–¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

–Me debes una muy grande, Nyssa. Lo sabes tan bien como yo –aclaró con decisión, pues no iba a ceder en aquel punto. Las cosas tenían que hacerse según su criterio, pues había quedado más que claro que los Al Ghul eran peligrosos y sanguinarios–. Por eso, ahora vamos a actuar según lo que yo diga.

–Oliver... –empezó a protestar ella.

–No. Escúchame, tengo un plan, uno que nos contentará a todos. En primer lugar, vas a dejar que el detective que he contratado encuentre al asesino de Sara. Entonces, te juro que te lo dejaré. Será todo tuyo para que hagas con él lo que quieras –supo al instante que en ese momento la ganó; la posibilidad de dañar al asesino de su amada era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar–. En segundo lugar, vamos a encargarnos de Amanda Waller a mi manera. Si al final resulta que ella es la asesina, cumpliré mi palabra y te la entregaré, pero si tengo razón, me ayudarás a quitármela de encima como yo diga –le tendió la mano–. Entonces estaremos en paz. ¿Trato?

Nyssa le miró fijamente, antes de asentir de forma casi imperceptible.

–Trato.

* * *

Cuando Caitlin dio con Thea, la joven actriz estaba sentada en su tocador sin moverse un ápice, a pesar de que su madre intentaba animarla con toda la dulzura del mundo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Conocía a la señora Queen de las revistas, donde siempre alababan su elegancia y su saber estar, ya que aquella mujer parecía pertenecer a la propia realeza; sin embargo, Caitlin siempre la había considerado fría, como si fuera La reina de las nieves del cuento de Hans Christian Andersen. Pero al verla junto a su hija lo único que le pareció fue una madre.

En cuanto se percataron de su presencia, Moira Queen se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes darle las gracias a Caitlin por acudir a visitarlas. Después, cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras ella, dejándolas solas. Y fue en ese momento, cuando Thea reaccionó al fin y se acercó para que Caitlin la abrazara sin necesidad de mediar ninguna palabra.

–He venido en cuanto me he enterado, Thea –le susurró, acariciándole el pelo.

–Todavía no puedo creérmelo... y eso que no logro arrancarme esa imagen del cerebro, Caitlin. Cierro los ojos y le veo –se le quebró la voz, angustiada; fue el preludio del llanto que llegó de pronto, con violencia, sacudiendo el delgado cuerpo de Thea Queen sin compasión alguna–. Es horrible, Caitlin... es tan horrible verlo así todo el rato...

Los recuerdos llegaron en oleadas.

Los puñetazos.

Las salpicaduras de sangre.

Los moretones de todos los colores.

Ronnie, inerte y deformado por los golpes, tirado en el rojizo suelo de un ring.

Caitlin sabía mejor que nadie lo que era ver muerto a un ser querido. Ella tuvo que ver cómo su prometido era derribado, víctima de un golpe mal dado. Pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, no lograba borrar del todo aquella espantosa imagen. Se echó a temblar también, víctima del pasado, de aquel dolor que, aunque se había diluido como una gota de pintura en un vaso de agua, seguía anidando en su alma.

–¿Tommy te hacía reír?

–Mucho.

–Cuéntame cuando fue la ocasión en que más te hizo reír –Thea se separó de ella, frunciendo el ceño, seguramente sin saber qué pensar de tal extraña petición. Caitlin, retirándose un mechón de pelo del rostro, la miró fijamente–. Ahora mismo no puedes olvidar su rostro pálido, ni el olor de la sangre, pero Tommy no era un cadáver. Era una persona. Una que compartió mucho contigo, una que te hizo feliz y que merece ser recordada por las cosas buenas. Mantenlo vivo en tu memoria, Thea. Haz lo mismo con Sara. Es la única forma de superar todo esto.

Thea miró al suelo. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, con los ojos rojizos y sin una pizca de maquillaje, lo que era muy extraño en ella. Al contemplarla, Caitlin se dio cuenta más que nunca de lo injustas que eran las habladurías, pues Thea Queen no era ninguna muchacha superficial que pasaba sus noches en antros de perdición.

–¿Me contarás alguna anécdota de Ronnie?

–Las que quieras.

Se sentaron en la cama, una junto a la otra, mientras Thea empezaba a relatar con timidez cómo se ganó el apodo de Speedy por parte de su hermano y de Tommy Merlyn. Fue sólo el principio, ya que durante un buen rato estuvieron contando historias sobre todos los que las habían dejado y eso las hizo sentir mejor. Incluso pareció darle fuerzas a Thea, que se preparó para acudir al funeral de Sara. Acababa de terminar de peinarse, cuando la señora Queen reapareció, tras llamar con suavidad a la puerta.

–Veo que estás preparada –comentó, mientras entraba en el dormitorio; se acercó a su hija, mientras Caitlin se apartaba para darles intimidad. La señora Queen se agachó junto a Thea, colocando una mano en su rodilla–. Cielo, no tienes por qué venir. Has pasado por mucho esta mañana...

–No. Quiero despedirme de Sara.

–Bien. Entonces debemos irnos, el coche espera –la señora Queen besó la coronilla de su hija, antes de ponerse en pie. Al hacerlo, se volvió hacia Caitlin, que seguía en la puerta, expectante–. Señorita Snow, venga con nosotras, por favor. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos caras amigas, ¿verdad, Thea?

–Desde luego.

–No quisiera molestar –dijo Caitlin.

–No lo harás –le aseguró la señora Queen–. Y si quieren hablar, escribir más artículos sensacionalistas sobre nosotros, que lo hagan. Hoy no es día de preocuparse sobre tales nimiedades, sino de llorar a nuestros muertos.

* * *

El cielo lloró a Sara Queen.

En cuanto tuvo claro que el funeral iba a celebrarse, Caitlin me llamó desde la mansión de la familia Queen, lo que también suponía la luz verde a la misión de conseguir el diario de Sara. No obstante, lo primero era lo primero, así que Cisco y yo acudimos al funeral, aunque nos quedamos discretamente atrás, uno junto a otro, resguardándonos bajo un enorme paraguas negro.

Desde ahí vimos como las dos mujeres de la familia Queen permanecían en primera fila, una junto a la otra, cogidas de la mano. También vimos a Felicity Smoak junto a Laurel Lance, ambas con expresiones que delataban cuán tristes estaban; junto a ellas, John Diggle no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Thea, tal y como le habíamos pedido esa misma mañana, cuando nos reunimos con él tras haber hablado con Joe. Muchas otras personas que habíamos conocido habían acudido –el matrimonio Wilson, Harrison Wells, Ray Palmer, los camareros del Verdant...–, aunque yo sólo me fijé en una.

Caitlin se giró discretamente, buscándome con la mirada. Fue difícil, pues había mucha gente empuñando paraguas de todo tipo para resguardarse de aquel pesado aguacero que cubría el cementerio. Sin embargo, nos encontramos.

Pese al frío y a la humedad, sentí calidez.

A pesar de la resaca, de que la noche anterior permanecía como envuelta en brumas, pude atisbar ciertos destellos de lo que había ocurrido: Caitlin había acudido a mi rescate, me había cuidado y aguantado. Bendita Caitlin Snow, que me comprendía, me hacía café horrible por las mañanas y cuya sonrisa calentaba el frío mundo.

El sepelio llegó a su fin.

Mientras todos los asistentes se organizaban sin necesidad de palabras para darle el pésame a la familia, Cisco y yo abandonamos el camposanto. Volvimos hasta la mansión Queen, donde los criados estaban organizando el servicio junto a los trabajadores del catering que había contratado la familia. Había tanta gente que no tuve problemas para colarme en el interior sin llamar la atención, sobre todo mientras la gente llegaba para seguir dándole las condolencias a la familia Queen.

Al final, había decidido ser yo mismo quien se hiciera con el diario de Sara Queen, dejándole a Caitlin la labor de entretener a Thea Queen y su madre en caso de que desearan acercarse a la habitación de la fallecida. Tras pedirle a Cisco que vigilara, me escabullí en el interior del dormitorio y, sintiendo ciertos remordimientos, comencé a registrar las pertenencias de Sara Queen con cuidado. Estaba husmeando en su tocador, cuando di con la foto de matrimonio del señor Queen. La cogí para verla mejor, mientras la culpabilidad crecía en mí. No era agradable el tener que curiosear entre las propiedades de una persona, menos cuando dicha persona había fallecido.

–Lamento la intromisión, señora Queen –murmuré, fijándome en el hermoso rostro de la mujer. Había sido muy, muy guapa y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita–. Sé que no es educado, pero... bueno, lo hago por usted, por encontrar a su asesino.

Deposité el retrato en su lugar, antes de pasar a examinar los cajones del mueble. No di con nada, ni un doble fondo, ni ningún tipo de diario. Nada. Después, registré la cama. Tampoco tuve suerte con el armario, ni con el vestidor, ni con la alfombra. ¿Dónde diantres habría escondido Sara Queen sus secretos?

Estaba pensando en eso, devanándome los sesos, cuando escuché un ruido. Di por hecho que se trataba de Cisco, así que me acerqué a la puerta para asomarme. Pero no, no era mi amigo y socio, sino un par de hombres trajeados. Eran altos, fornidos y vestían trajes oscuros. Había algo en ellos que me hizo desconfiar. De hecho, sentí el pálpito de que eran lacayos de la infame Amanda Waller, lo que no era tan descabellado porque el propio Oliver Queen me había explicado que Sara había trabajado para ella hasta su muerte. Seguro que estaban ahí por lo mismo que yo.

Seguro que daban con el diario antes que yo.

Seguro que a mí no me harían nada bueno.

¡Maldita fuera!

Regresé a la habitación, alborotándome el pelo, mientras intentaba hallar un escondite a toda prisa... y no me quedó muy claro si el escondite era para mí o para el dichoso diario. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Los pasos se acercaban. Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Qué iba a hacer? A ver, tenía que pensar, no podía quedarme ahí en pleno ataque de pánico y sin reaccionar.

Me iban a pillar.

Mierda.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Estaban a punto de entrar.

Me iban a pillar.

* * *

**Una vez más, lamento haberos dejado así ;P Pero, bueno, si queréis cagaros en mí o comentarme cualquier cosa, ya sabéis que los reviews me dan la vida y demás y que, por eso, siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 9 - As time goes by.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	9. As time goes by

**Una vez más, ni las series, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Y, también, una vez más, tengo que daros las gracias por leerme, seguir la historia y los favoritos, además de los comentarios, en especial a Brico4899, por dejarme reviews pese a estar liado, ¡muchas gracias! ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**As time goes by **

_**(El tiempo pasará)**_

Me iban a pillar.

Esa certeza hizo que se me pasaran por la mente todo tipo de pensamientos y miedos: desde lo que podían hacerme los acólitos de Amanda Waller hasta la culpa por estar fallando a mis clientes. Incluso deseé fervientemente estar abajo, en compañía de Caitlin, aunque no supe muy bien por qué mi cerebro tomó esos derroteros.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, cuando noté un tirón. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, alguien me sacó de la habitación de un empellón. De pronto, me encontré en el dormitorio que pertenecía a Oliver Queen, mientras una mujer cerraba la puerta corredera y se llevaba un dedo a los labios. Abrí los ojos de forma desorbitada al descubrir que Laurel Lance acababa de salvarme de los hombres de ARGUS y también de mi propia estupidez. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la señorita Lance volvió a tomar la iniciativa y, en cuanto escuchó ruidos al otro lado, me sacó al pasillo para conducirme escaleras abajo.

No me soltó hasta que me metió en un armario lleno de abrigos, lo que me dejó bastante sorprendido. La verdad, no era algo muy habitual que una desconocida me arrastrara hasta el interior de un cubículo... aunque dicho cubículo fuera más grande que mi cuarto de baño. Increíble.

–Buenas tardes, señor Allen

Me saludó la mujer, apoyándose en la puerta cerrada del armario. Como toda respuesta, le sonreí un tanto nervioso. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Me fijé en que iba vestida de luto y que parecía desmejorada, aunque me guardé el comentario para mi persona. Ya que me había salvado, no iba a desairarla o faltarla.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Lance. Tenemos que dejar de vernos en extrañas circunstancias.

–Más que extrañas, funestas. Nuestros encuentros parecen estar marcados por la muerte, señor Allen –de pronto, pese a toda la fortaleza que había en la mujer, ésta pareció quebrarse como una rama; la tristeza se reflejó tanto en su voz como en sus ojos, aunque lo único que la señorita Lance hizo fue agitar la cabeza, antes de mostrarme un cuaderno con tapas de cuero–. Imagino que estaba buscando esto.

–Eh, sí, pero... Ah, ya veo, ha hablado con Felicity.

–Me ha puesto al día de todo. También me ha contado lo de la existencia del diario de mi hermana y que queríais buscarlo por si había algo en él que pudiera ayudarlos a descubrir la verdad –me tendió la libreta y yo la acepté, todavía anonadado–. Cuando éramos niñas, Sara y yo teníamos nuestros diarios y lo que más nos gustaba era buscar el de la otra. Al hacernos mayores, acabamos usando el mismo lugar para esconder de nuestros padres nuestros pequeños secretos –sonrió con melancolía, con aquella expresión que dice que tiempos anteriores siempre fueron mejor–. Sabía dónde estaría, así que fui a buscarlo para usted.

–Muchas gracias, señorita Lance.

–No me dé las gracias. No es necesario. Simplemente averigüe la verdad.

–Lo haré –le aseguré sin dudar, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para resolver aquel caso. Costara lo que costara. La señorita Lance asintió con un gesto y, de pronto, pareció vacía, lo que hizo que deseara abrazarla únicamente para reconfortarla, para hacerle saber que todo iba a ir bien. En su lugar, como mis instintos no eran precisamente decorosos, lo que hice fue estrecharle los dedos, al mismo tiempo que decía–: Lamento mucho su pérdida, por cierto. Tengo entendido que el señor Merlyn era un gran hombre.

La señorita Lance asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

–No lo comprendo –dijo al final con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que estaba siendo un día muy duro para ella; yo mejor que nadie reconocí aquella sensación, pues yo mismo la había experimentado la noche anterior–. Tommy es... era la mejor persona que he conocido. ¿Quién querría asesinarlo?

–Lo descubriré. Se lo prometo. Y, entonces, usted misma lo llevará ante la justicia y logrará que se pudra en prisión –le recordé, esperando reconfortarla; aquella idea pareció calar en ella, ya que una nueva energía se reflejó en sus ojos grises.

–Si necesita cualquier cosa, avíseme, señor Allen.

–Ahora que lo dice, me gustaría pedirle que se pase por mi despacho –me registré los bolsillos de la chaqueta con rapidez hasta dar con una de las tarjetas; apenas me quedaban, quién me lo iba a decir–. Creo que es el mejor lugar para hablar. Necesito que me cuente qué ocurrió ayer. También me gustaría saber si estuvo en el Verdant el día en que Oliver Queen desapareció o si ese día coincidió con su hermana.

–De acuerdo, iré a verle esta misma tarde.

–La estaremos esperando.

En ese momento, le hice un gesto para que aguardara y me adelanté para alcanzar la puerta del armario, la cual abrí un poco, lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo por la rendija que quedó abierta. La casa de los Queen estaba llena de gente ataviada de luto, que conversaban entre sí o intentaban darle el pésame a la familia. Si cualquiera de ellos nos veía salir a la señorita Lance y a mí del armario, sólo conseguiríamos ser el centro de atención de los invitados y que todos hablaran sobre nosotros y difundieran rumores de todo tipo... lo que seguramente haría que Iris obtuviera una segunda exclusiva donde nos acusara a los dos de ser amantes y asesinar a Tommy Merlyn.

Sí, bueno, pues eso no iba a pasar.

–Márchese ahora que no mire nadie, yo lo haré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

–Oiga, señor Allen –la señorita Lance se había situado junto a la puerta, sosteniéndose al picaporte como si le fuera la vida en ello; no se giró hacia mí, así que sólo pude ver su perfil y su rostro oculto en parte por las ondas de su cabello castaño claro–, tengo entendido que su madre murió, ¿es cierto?

–Cuando era un niño.

–¿El dolor mejora?

–Con el tiempo. Se lo aseguro, señorita Lance, todo irá a mejor.

La mujer me dedicó una sonrisa triste, antes de abandonar el armario, dejándome solo junto a una ingente cantidad de abrigos. Me paseé de un lado a otro, esperando, mientras sentía que el diario de Sara Queen me quemaba en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. No quería que nadie me viera con él, por si acaso. Sí, estaba paranoico, pero dado que ARGUS parecía interesado en la vida y milagros de Sara Queen, mejor prevenir que curar.

Estaba aguardando, cuando una anciana abrió la puerta en busca de su abrigo. La mujer me miró con ojos como platos, así que yo le dediqué mi sonrisa más encantadora, antes de hacerle una reverencia.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarla, madame? ¿Acaso necesita su abrigo?

–S-sí, sí, joven.

–Si me indica cuál es.

La anciana señaló uno que abultaba tres veces ella y que tenía unas plumas negras que podían sacarle a alguien un ojo, así que yo, ni corto ni perezoso, lo cogí para colocárselo como si fuera mi amigo Bautista, el mayordomo, al cual, por cierto, no había visto ni una sola vez, aunque me había colado en la mansión Queen. Cuando terminé, la mujer me dio una propina, mientras comentaba:

–Hay que ver, Moira está en todo, tiene hasta servicio de guardarropa.

La señora se marchó agitando la cabeza. Yo me asomé un instante, cerciorándome de que todo estaba despejado y, después, me marché con rapidez, no fuera que la buena mujer fuera anunciando a los cuatro vientos el gran servicio de guardarropa que ofrecía servidor y acabara metido en un lío. En mi disimulada huida, mis ojos dieron con Caitlin, que estaba hablando con Thea Queen; la chica me saludó discretamente con un gesto de cabeza y yo le devolví una sonrisa a cambio, antes de escabullirme y reunirme con Cisco a la salida para ir directos a nuestro despacho.

Desgraciadamente, no tuve la suerte de reencontrarme con nuestro amigo Bautista.

* * *

El duelo tenía un aspecto positivo, quién lo iba a decir.

Al menos, eso pensó Thea mientras atravesaba la puerta del cuarto de baño de su dormitorio y se dejaba caer ante la taza del váter. Tras levantar la tapa, vació el contenido de su estómago, lo que le supuso tal esfuerzo que Thea creyó que iba a volverse del revés. Por eso, cuando todo terminó, se quedó ahí sentada, sintiéndose dolorida, pegajosa y desazonada.

Como la gente moría a su alrededor, nadie se había replanteado por qué a veces salía corriendo de las habitaciones. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello se iba a terminar pronto... al igual que la seguridad que le ofrecía el desconocimiento de los demás de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

_Vas a tener que tomar una decisión. Pronto._

_Se me está acabando el tiempo..._

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, secándose la pátina de sudor que lo perlaba, antes de ahuecarse el pelo en un intento de que no se apelmazara. Tenía que regresar abajo, junto a los invitados para despedirse de Sara como era debido, como Sara se merecía. Dios, echaba tanto de menos a Sara... seguro que ella podría ayudarla o, al menos, aconsejarla, que era lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento.

Toc, toc. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Thea, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de Caitlin Snow le llegó ligeramente amortiguada por el grosor de la hoja de madera, pero aún así Thea pudo reconocer auténtica preocupación en su tono. Eso la hizo sentirse un poquito mejor. Al menos, alguien se interesaba por ella. Cada vez eran los menos, porque todos sus seres queridos parecían estar abandonándola: Helena estaba tan perdida en su duelo que no tenía tiempo para nada más, Oliver seguía desaparecido, su padre había muerto al igual que Sara y que Tommy...

Pensar en Tommy le oprimió el pecho. Cerró los ojos, intentando desterrar su imagen ensangrentada de su cabeza, aunque seguía siendo condenadamente difícil. Todavía seguía sin creerse que no fuera a ver a Tommy nunca más.

–¿Thea?

–Un momento –fue capaz de decir, a pesar de que tenía tal nudo en la garganta que estaba sintiendo que se ahogaba. Se puso en pie para abrir la puerta, reencontrándose con aquella nueva amiga que le había llegado como caída del cielo en el momento más propicio–. Lo siento, Caitlin, pero estaba... afectada.

–No pasa nada. Es que me he preocupado, eso es todo.

–Gracias por preocuparte, de verdad –le sonrió.

–¿Vas a estar bien? –inquirió Caitlin, mirándola fijamente–. Debería irme ya, pero si quieres, me quedo.

–No, no –Thea negó con la cabeza, retirándose un mechón de pelo del rostro. No iba a permitir que nadie paralizara su vida por ella–. Vete. Estaré bien. Tú misma me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? –notó que su amiga no parecía muy convencida, así que añadió, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba los dedos de Caitlin–. Me diste tu teléfono y sé dónde trabajas. Si te necesito, te buscaré, ¿de acuerdo?

–Más te vale.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, antes de que Thea acompañara a Caitlin a la puerta de entrada de la mansión Queen, la que se encontraba en el amplísimo recibidor donde la majestuosa escalera de caoba conducía a la primera planta. En cuanto se amiga marchó, Thea suspiró y regresó al salón, pasando entre los invitados como si no estuviera ahí, sin que nadie reparara en ella, lo que no supo si la entristeció o la alivió. Seguramente una mezcla de ambos.

Fue directa hasta la barra que su madre había hecho instalar, donde un camarero servía bebidas. El hombre la miró, pero Thea no respondió, sino que empezó a examinar las botellas sin saber qué hacer a continuación. La verdad, no sabía nada de lo que iba a hacer y necesitaba empezar a tomar decisiones.

–Ginger ale con un poco de whisky, por favor.

–Ahora mismo, señorita Queen.

En cuanto el hombre le sirvió la copa, Thea se la llevó a los labios, notando el reconfortante sabor familiar. Además, la bebida pareció sentarle bien, incluso como si le asentara el estómago, así que bebió un poco más. Y fue en ese momento cuando Harrison irrumpió en su vida, con un traje negro impecable y una suspicaz preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules.

–No me abronques, por favor. Hoy no –le pidió en un susurro.

–No pensaba hacerlo –el hombre se situó a su lado; después, se giró hacia el camarero para pedir un gin-tonic y no tardó en volver a posar sus ojos sobre ella. Siempre que Harrison Wells la miraba, Thea sentía que podía ver hasta el último ápice de su alma, como si aquel hombre la conociera mejor que nadie. Harrison, por su parte, pareció que fue a colocarle una mano en el hombro, aunque al final debió de pensárselo mejor y no lo hizo, aunque sí que añadió–: Sólo me preocupo por ti, Thea. Sé lo mucho que querías a Tommy.

Ella asintió, sin saber qué añadir y no precisamente porque le costara hablar con su jefe; a pesar de que a veces le diera el coñazo, sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba y eran más amigos que otra cosa.

–No te preocupes, lo superaré –dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros–. Últimamente parece que estoy entrenando, ¿sabes?

–Thea.

–Todos a mi alrededor se mueren.

Harrison depositó su vaso en la barra para acercarse a ella, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Thea. La joven apartó la mirada, sintiéndose tan confusa como culpable y triste. A pesar de que se había estado controlando, de que había estado bastante entera, tanto el cansancio como la pérdida estaban empezando a pasarle factura y, por eso, su armadura, su control, estaban empezando a resquebrajarse.

–Thea, mírame –le pidió Harrison con voz suave. Ella, al principio, no quiso obedecer, pero, cuando él le rozó el mentón con los dedos, acabó por hacerlo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del hombre–. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Nada. No sé qué está ocurriendo, pero sí que sé que no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿de acuerdo? –Harrison curvó los labios, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita–. Sé lo que es sentirse culpable por seguir vivo. Por eso, también sé que es algo ilógico, un sentimiento irracional por lo mucho que se echa de menos al ser que se ha ido. Y ya sabes que soy muy listo, Thea, así que tienes que hacerme caso.

–¿Has perdido a alguien, Harrison?

La tristeza se instaló en su rostro, aunque no por eso dejó de mirar a Thea.

–La mujer a la que amaba –confesó a media voz; el azul de sus ojos se volvió opaco, como si su mente estuviera viajando atrás en el tiempo–. La quería tanto... Habría dado mi vida por ella. Pero murió y no pude hacer nada por ella.

–Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? Tampoco fue culpa tuya.

–Pero no me gusta verte triste, Harrison.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, ligeramente más animado. Incluso Thea se sentía algo más entera, lo que le pareció un mundo, por lo que le devolvió el gesto, agradecida. Como toda respuesta, Harrison le cogió delicadamente la mano y le besó los dedos con aquella elegancia caballerosa tan suya.

–Sé que no te gusta que hablemos del tema –dijo entonces, sin soltarla–. Pero cometiste una estupidez cuando murió tu padre. Sí, el dolor te llevó a hacerlo, lo sé. Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no pienso permitir que ocurra de nuevo –le aseguró con tanta decisión que Thea lo consideró una promesa que se hizo tanto a sí mismo como a ella–. Lo que quiero decir, Thea, es que estoy aquí. Si crees que el suelo va a desaparecer debajo de tus pies, si la tristeza empieza a poder contigo, acude a mí. Prométemelo, Thea. Promete que acudirás a mí en vez de al Vértigo.

Emocionada por sus palabras, las lágrimas se le saltaron, mientras asentía con un gesto casi imperceptible.

–Lo prometo, Harrison. Lo haré.

* * *

Cisco y yo ya habíamos leído el diario de Sara Queen en su totalidad, cuando Caitlin apareció en el despacho. Lo cruzó hasta alcanzar mi mesa, donde se sentó como si estuviera exhausta, algo bastante probable dado que la noche anterior había tenido que cuidarme estando beodo y, después, había estado pendiente de Thea Queen; dado que la chica lo necesitaba tras tanta desgracia, habíamos cambiado el plan para que Caitlin pudiera cuidar de ella y hacerle compañía.

–¿Habéis leído ya el diario? –se interesó, apartándose un mechón de pelo del rostro.

–Leerlo, lo hemos leído –asintió Cisco, reclinándose en su asiento–, pero una cosa muy distinta es haberlo entendido. La señora Queen escribe empleando un código y, de momento, no hemos sido capaces de descifrarlo –mi amigo suspiró, mientras sus ojos regresaban a las notas que había ido tomando, lo que se había convertido en una costumbre desde hacía un buen rato–. Habla sobre canarios, canelones, entregas... Vamos, que todo ese libro es el mayor despropósito desde el Ulises de James Joyce.

–Cisco sigue ofendido con ese libro –apunté, sonriendo.

–A mí me gustó.

–Bah –Cisco agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Divertido, le imité, aunque con un motivo distinto. Conocía a mi amigo lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de iniciar una tertulia literaria, pero no era el momento más adecuado: teníamos un diario que descifrar y, además, esperaba la visita de la señorita Lance de un momento a otro. Por eso, volví a concentrarme en el manuscrito que tenía ante mí y se lo tendí a Caitlin abierto por la última página.

–El último registro del diario corresponde al día anterior de la muerte de la señora Queen.

Lo había leído tantas veces que lo había memorizado, así que no necesité acercarme para saber qué estaba leyendo Caitlin:

_La flecha sigue desaparecida, pero he leído un anuncio en el periódico que ha resultado ser de lo más útil. Creo que podré encontrar un recambio, aunque el precio será elevado. No importa, hay cosas más importantes que el canario._

_Sólo espero que no sea El principio del Final._

–Está claro que "La flecha" es el nombre en clave de Oliver Queen –opinó Caitlin con aire pensativo, por lo que tanto Cisco como yo asentimos: era de lo poco que habíamos dado por seguro–. La flecha sigue desaparecida. No hay otra interpretación posible.

–También creemos que alguien contactó con ella, haciéndose pasar por el secuestrador del señor Queen –añadí, arrastrando la silla en dirección a la chica–. Eso descartaría aún más a Amanda Waller como la asesina: si era su jefa, no necesitaba convocarla mediante una nota para pedirle algo a cambio del señor Queen –deduje, encogiéndose de hombros–. Por tanto, se confirmaría que alguien fue testigo del secuestro y decidió usarlo para tenderle una trama a la señora Queen.

–Lo que quiere decir que seguimos teniendo muchísimos sospechosos –añadió Cisco, apretando los labios con aire pensativo–. Caitlin, ¿cómo es al acceso al callejón del Verdant? Quiero decir, los que trabajáis ahí, ¿podéis ir con facilidad?

–Los trabajadores sí. Prácticamente todos los camareros salen al callejón a fumar. Y varios clientes también se escabullen por ahí, cuando no quieren que la prensa les vea o si se marchan acompañados de alguien que no es su esposa. Ya me entiendes –ante las palabra de Caitlin, Cisco soltó una exclamación pueril que hizo que nosotros dos intercambiáramos una mirada divertida.

–Lo dicho: seguimos en las mismas.

–Si al menos comprendiéramos lo que queda del escrito en cuestión –suspiré yo, alborotándome el pelo, repasando las palabras por milésima vez–. ¿Qué es El principio del Final? ¿Y a qué se refiere con que hay cosas más importantes que el canario? No es que tenga mucho sentido, la verdad. Bueno, al menos para nosotros.

–Sara era el canario.

La voz femenina nos sobresaltó a los tres, que dimos un respingo al mismo tiempo, como si fuéramos un equipo de natación sincronizada. También nos giramos hacia Laurel Lance, que acababa de aparecer en el despacho; iba vestida de negro, con el largo cabello castaño recogido en parte en la nuca. Nada más verla, Cisco abrió los ojos como platos, impresionado, una reacción que yo únicamente le había visto cuando íbamos al cine a deleitarnos con una de las películas de su adorada Marilyn Monroe.

–Creo que me he enamorado –musitó en voz baja.

Si la señorita Lance lo escuchó, no reaccionó al respecto, ya que únicamente atravesó la estancia hasta acomodarse en la silla que había frente a mi escritorio. Caitlin le tendió el diario y la mujer lo cogió, aunque únicamente lo acarició con tanto cariño como si fuera su propia hermana.

–Mi padre solía llamarla así, ¿saben? Como Sara era alegre y se pasaba el día canturreando, solía decirle que era su canario –la señorita Lance sonrió con tristeza–. Incluso le regaló uno. Sara me contó una vez que cuando empezó a trabajar para ARGUS, decidió que su nombre en clave fuera Canario para honrar a mi padre. Y, sí, Flecha era el nombre en clave de Oliver.

–¿Tiene alguna idea de qué significa lo demás?

–No, lo lamento.

–Bueno, no pasa nada, me puede ayudar de otra manera –le recordé, sintiéndome un poco incómodo, ya que no me gustaba interrumpirla o tener que penetrar aquella coraza con la que parecía mantener el dolor a raya. Para estar ocupado, empuñé mi estilográfica sobre una hoja nueva de mi libreta, mientras añadía–: Como ya le he dicho antes, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas –la señorita Lance asintió, concentrándose en mí–. En primer lugar, ¿estuvo usted en el Verdant la noche en que Oliver Queen desapareció?

–No. Al día siguiente tenía un juicio, así que estuve trabajando hasta tarde con Edward Thawne y, después, regresé a mi casa y me acosté.

–¿Vio a su hermana antes de su muerte?

–No, aunque sí que hablamos... Me llamó –dijo a media voz, mientras sus ojos parecían perderse en sus propios recuerdos. No quise forzarla, así que me quedé callado, al mismo tiempo que le hice un gesto a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo–. Fue el día de su muerte y... ahora creo que se estaba despidiendo por si acaso...

* * *

_Tenía que encontrar los dichosos documentos._

_Eddie había sido un encanto, además de increíblemente valiente, al pedirle a ella que le asistiera en el caso. Por mucho que Laurel hubiera acabado de las primeras de su promoción, por mucho que hubiera demostrado su valía en los juzgados, aún le costaba ser tomada en serio como fiscal. Por eso, era de agradecer que su colega sí que lo hubiera hecho y que hubiera confiado en ella, de ahí que tuviera que encontrar los dichosos documentos._

_No podía fallarle, no a Eddie que le había dado tal oportunidad._

_El teléfono de su escritorio resonó, por lo que dejó de rebuscar entre papeles y legajos para descolgar el auricular. Al principio, se encontró con la voz de su diligente secretaria, que la informó de que Sara aguardaba en la otra línea._

–_Pásemela cuanto antes, Grace. Y gracias –sonrió levemente, mientras escuchaba el clic que hizo su secretaria al presionar el botón, que la descolgaba a ella de la llamada para que Sara ocupara su lugar–. Buenas tardes, hermana –saludó afectuosamente, sujetando el auricular entre la oreja y la clavícula–, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo o sencillamente tienes algún cotilleo que compartir?_

–_Sólo quería oír tu voz._

–_¿Estás bien, Sara? –Laurel no pudo evitar tensarse, pues no era nada propio de su hermana que dijera algo así; se quedó quieta, olvidándose de localizar los dichosos documentos, mientras aguardaba–. Sara, me estás preocupando._

–_No, tranquila. Sólo es que... echo de menos a Nyssa y Oliver no está._

–_Siento que tengas que vivir así, Sara._

–_Yo no –admitió con seriedad, lo que hizo que Laurel se sintiera mejor–. Quiero decir, desde luego que preferiría poder vivir mi amor con Nyssa libremente, pero... Bueno, tampoco creo que me pueda quejar. Soy feliz, Laurel. Estoy casada con mi mejor amigo, que me ayuda y comprende. Estoy enamorada de una mujer fantástica que me ama con locura, algo de lo que no muchos pueden presumir. Y tengo una gran familia que me quiere: Thea, papá, tú... No me puedo quejar –insistió con honestidad–. Mi vida no es perfecta, pero me gusta y me hace feliz –se quedó un instante callada, antes de añadir–: Laurel, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?_

–_Yo también te quiero, hermanita._

–_Oh, perdóname, Laurel –Sara soltó algo a medio camino entre suspiro y risa–. Tengo uno de esos días ñoños y me temo que has sido mi víctima. Perdóname por ser tan cursi, hermanita._

–_No seas tonta, Sara. No pasa nada... mientras estés bien, claro está._

–_Estoy cursi y melancólica, pero bien. Adiós, hermanita._

–_Adiós._

_Los tonos le indicaron que Sara había colgado, así que suspiró, mientras depositaba el auricular en su lugar. Agitó la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, sin saber bien qué pensar, pues, por un lado, se sentía contenta al saber que, pese a todo, Sara era feliz; pero, por otro lado, le había sorprendido semejante ataque. Dio por hecho que su hermana había sido honesta, que sólo era un día tonto, así que siguió trabajando como si nada._

* * *

–Debí haberme dado cuenta de que se estaba despidiendo.

–No podía hacerlo, no se encontraba dentro de su cabeza –para mi sorpresa, Cisco rodeó su escritorio para poder acercarse al mío; se sentó al lado de la señorita Lance, mirándola con una devoción que me dejó a cuadros. Madre mía... estaba por tirarle algo a la cabeza para que se calmara, aunque fuera un poco. Cisco, ajeno a mi mirada de advertencia, cometió la temeridad de sostener la mano de la señorita Lance entre las suyas–. Además, sus últimas palabras fueron te quiero. No hay nada mejor que eso para despedirse, ¿no cree?

–Supongo que tiene razón.

Por algún extraño motivo, que a mí personalmente no me entraba demasiado bien en la cabeza, el inesperado ataque de locura de Cisco pareció tranquilar a la señorita Lance. No pude más que parpadear con la boca abierta... al menos hasta que Caitlin me dio una ligera patada en el gemelo, mirándome con intención.

–¿Ayer estuvo en el Verdant? –inquirió Cisco.

–Sí. Fui en cuanto leí el artículo... Necesitaba a Tommy. Necesitaba desahogarme, que él me calmara, porque estaba muy furiosa –la señorita Lance se quedó callada de nuevo, apretando los labios como si quisiera contener unas palabras que, al final, dejó que brotaran sin ningún control–. Aún sigo furiosa.

–No es la única –admití a media voz.

–Por lo que veo usted también sabe quién escribió el artículo –me sorprendió que me dijera precisamente eso, al igual que lo hizo la intensidad de sus ojos verdes, los cuales parecían a punto de prender en llamas–. Conozco la historia que comparten, señor Allen, pues mi padre me la ha contado en alguna ocasión. No tengo ningún problema con usted, señor Allen. De hecho, lo encuentro un hombre de lo más amable y, desde luego, no existen palabras para expresarle cuánto le agradezco lo que está haciendo. Precisamente por eso, voy a advertirle: pienso denunciar a su amiga, la señorita West, por infamias contra mi cuñado.

Supe, por su tono, que hablaba completamente en serio. Ante tal certeza, me quedé un poco a verlas venir, como si la señorita Lance me hubiera jurado que acababa de ver un perro verde. Por un lado, comprendía su actitud; por otro... bueno, se trataba de Iris. Estaba furioso con ella, también decepcionado y desencantado, pero me había criado con Iris y quererla era una costumbre tan arraigada como respirar.

En ese momento fue cuando comprendí algo: siempre iba a querer a Iris, pues había sido una parte esencial de mi vida, de mí, pero en los últimos tiempos ese amor había comenzado a mutar y ya no conservaba ese encanto, ese romanticismo que lo había acompañado al principio.

–Señorita Lance, si me permite –Cisco reaccionó, mientras yo seguía sumido en mis reflexiones, lo que, además, hizo que regresara a la realidad. Mi amigo miraba a la mujer a los ojos con honestidad mezclada con una comprensión que parecía infinita–. Créame, yo tampoco soy el mayor admirador de Iris West. Y sé cuánto dolor ha creado en su familia. Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo imaginarme cómo se deben de sentir su padre, la señorita Queen o usted misma, pero sí que puedo imaginar que ahora mismo odia a Iris con todo su ser. Sin embargo, debo aconsejarle que actúe con sensatez y que lo deje estar. Si la ataca, puede convertirla en una víctima a la que sus lectores adorarán, lo que, encima, dará más pábulo a su historia. Eso, por no decir que Iris está prometida al fiscal del distrito que, por lo que tengo entendido, es su jefe.

Si hubiera podido, le hubiera aplaudido.

¡Qué demonios! Le habría cogido la cara con ambas manos y le habría dado uno de esos besos de los dibujos animados en los que mis labios aumentarían de forma tan bestial como graciosa.

La señorita Lance, por su parte, parpadeó atónita, antes de fruncir levemente el ceño, no con enfado, sino como si considerara las palabras de Cisco. Al final, tras unos instantes de silencio, asintió con un gesto y observó a mi amigo como si fuera la primera vez que contemplara una obra de arte: impresionada hasta decir basta.

–Tiene razón, señor Ramon.

–No es que me guste, pero sí, la tengo.

–No haré nada en contra de Iris West –decidió la señorita Lance, antes de volverse hacia mí para clavar su mirada en la mía–. Sin embargo, no soy una mujer especialmente compasiva, señor Allen. No soy de las que creen en poner la otra mejilla. Dígale a su amiga que se mantenga alejada de mi familia o no me quedará más remedio que llevarla a los tribunales tanto por difamación como por acoso –se puso en pie con elegancia, aferrándose al bolso que había estado guardando en su regazo–. Si necesita cualquier cosa, señor Allen, llámeme sin dudarlo –entonces se volvió hacia Cisco, a quien le dedicó una sonrisa–. Muchas gracias por todo, señor Ramon.

–Un placer, señorita Lance.

La susodicha asintió, todavía con la leve sonrisa danzando en sus finos labios, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. En cuanto desapareció, Cisco se desplomó en su silla, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con aire soñador:

–Esa mujer un día será mía.

–Oh, no –me lamenté, frunciendo el ceño. Noté que Caitlin me miraba fijamente, preguntándome en silencio a qué venía mi reacción. Por lo general, no me gustaba meterme en la vida personal de mis amigos. Más que nada porque había quedado más que claro que yo no era precisamente un experto en temas de tal índole, pero había un par de excepciones en las que no podía permitirme ser tan coherente. Y esas seis palabras eran una de esas excepciones, por lo que añadí–: Cisco sólo dice las palabras mágicas cuando considera que el destino le ha puesto por delante a su Dulcinea particular. Y normalmente eso sólo trae problemas.

–Eh, eso no es verdad –protestó Cisco.

–Lisa Snart.

–¡Eso es un golpe bajo!

–No, esa es tu ex-novia la delincuente –me volví hacia Caitlin, que nos miraba de hito en hito, sin comprender la situación–. Cisco se enamoró de Lisa nada más verla y, al final, resultó ser una atracadora de bancos. Su historia era como la de un bolero: saltaban chispas, se querían... y se destruían mutuamente. Era como juntar a Bonnie y Clyde con Romeo y Julieta.

–Laurel Lance no es una atracadora, ni una delincuente... Es una diosa.

–Ahí Cisco tiene razón –asintió Caitlin, divertida, haciendo que mi amigo asintiera, satisfecho–. Eso sí, creo que deberías esperar un poco, Cisco, la señorita Lance acaba de perder a su novio y a su hermana. No es el mejor de los momentos para que nadie intente cortejarla, ni siquiera un chico tan encantador como tú.

–Creo que voy a ascender a Caitlin a mi mejor amiga, Barry.

–Mientras le hagas caso –apostillé, sonriendo a mi pesar.

–¿Por qué clase de desalmado me habéis tomado? –Cisco resopló, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro–. Claro que no voy a cortejarla ahora mismo. De hecho, lo único que ocupa mi atención es el caso que tenemos. Ya imagino que soy el único –ante la pulla de mi socio, no me quedó otra que sonrojarme, pues recordé la de veces en las que había pensado en Caitlin, en su anatomía... Ay, mejor no caer en la tentación de nuevo. Cisco, por su parte, se volvió hacia mí, burlón, mientras añadía–: Creo que deberíamos hablar con John Diggle de nuevo. Quizás él pueda conseguirnos una cita con Amanda Waller. Es peligroso y no será bonito, pero es necesario.

–Me parece bien –asentí, reclinándome en la silla. Me humedecí los labios un poco, antes de fijarme en Caitlin, pues temía herirla con lo siguiente que tenía que decir–: Y esta noche iré al Verdant. He de hablar con alguien que estuvo ahí las dos noches en las que los asesinatos acaecieron: Harrison Wells.

* * *

Cuando Oliver despertó, se dio cuenta de que el traqueteo que había estado experimentando se debía al tren en el que viajaba y que, lo que acababa de vivir, sólo había sido un sueño. Pero qué sueño. Se había visto dentro de un descapotable, acompañado de Felicity más hermosa que nunca, pues vestía el blanco radiante de una novia. Ambos se marchaban rumbo al amanecer como los amantes que huían juntos al final de una película romántica.

Sin embargo, no estaba acompañado de Felicity, ni huía al amanecer, sino que se dirigía a la que esperaba que sería su última misión y en compañía de Nyssa. La mujer permanecía en silencio, sin mover un músculo y con sus negros ojos clavados en un punto cualquiera del infinito.

–No comprendo cómo puedes dormir –dijo con cierta frialdad.

–Estamos en un tren lleno de gente y nadie sabe quiénes somos –le recordó con cierta irritación; sabía lo que era vivir siempre tenso, pero él quería dejar todo eso atrás, lo llevaba intentando desde que la guerra terminó–. Lo que quiero decir es que, ahora mismo, estamos seguros y podemos descansar, así que es mejor aprovecharlo –se volvió hacia Nyssa, curvando sus labios–. Además, no es como si fuera a disfrutar de una compañía chispeante, ¿no crees?

–No estoy de humor.

–Lo comprendo.

–A veces creo que nunca lo estoy... Bueno, salvo cuando estaba con Sara.

–No tienes por qué estar aquí.

–Se lo debo. Te lo debo también a ti, Oliver. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber creído que eras su asesino –bajó la voz todo lo posible, aunque él fue capaz de comprender cada palabra. La verdad era que seguía irritado con Nyssa por su desconfianza hacia él, sobre todo porque era completamente injustificada, pero en ese momento le costaba no ceder, aunque fuera un poco, pues la tristeza de la mujer era tal que le parecía que podría tocarla.

–Te lo agradezco.

Nyssa no añadió nada más, así que él se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventanilla del tren para contemplar cómo el ondulante paisaje cambiaba continuamente. Se dirigía hacia Central City, el lugar donde ARGUS tenía sus oficinas y donde, según le había confiado Ra's al Ghul, Amanda Waller tenía su hogar. Oliver esperaba que fuera en dicha casa donde pudiera hallar la ventaja que necesitaba para acabar con su relación con la mujer y no podía estar más deseoso de lograrlo.

* * *

A pesar de lo sucedido, el Verdant abrió sus puertas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si su dueño no hubiera perecido. Mientras me acercaba a la barra, no pude evitar preguntarme quién se haría cargo de aquel lugar tras la muerte de Tommy Merlyn. Tuve que desterrar esa cuestión de mi mente, cuando comprendí que había incluso más gente de la habitual algo que, si bien no me sorprendió, sí que me asqueó un poco. Por mi trabajo sabía mejor que nadie que el ser humano, en general, era morbosamente curioso y algo como la muerte nos atraía como la miel a las moscas.

Entre todas aquellas personas, reparé en aquellos que, de alguna forma u otra, tenían que ver con el caso en el que estaba sumergido: John Diggle vigilaba a Thea Queen, que vestía más sobria de lo habitual; Harrison Wells, tan elegante como siempre, estaba en una mesa con varios hombres de negocios, entre los que se encontraba Ray Palmer y también Roy Harper, que estaba sirviendo cócteles. Incluso avisté a Helena Bertinelli en otra mesa junto a su padre, aunque ella parecía estar muy, muy lejos de ahí.

Y, finalmente, ella.

Caitlin no era ninguna sospechosa, no estaba ahí para verla, pero...

Pero había algo en Caitlin que me impedía atender a razones y hacer algo que no fuera mirarla como si fuera el maldito centro del universo. Para ser sincero, no es que me pusiera demasiado fácil el no contemplarla, pues cada vez que se subía al escenario brillaba como una estrella en un firmamento oscuro.

Aquella noche llevaba un etéreo vestido blanco de tirantes y con un escote triangular que resultaba espectacular; además, se había retirado la melena, que se había rizado más que de costumbre, hacia un lado y se había colocado un elegante sombrero de ala ancha que me recordó a algo. Estaba dándole vueltas a aquello, cuando la banda comenzó a tocar y reconocí la canción: era el tema principal de una de las películas que más impresionado me habían dejado, Casablanca. Con suavidad, casi como si se la susurraba al público, a mí, Caitlin comenzó a cantar As time goes by.

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is just a kiss, a sight is just a sight_

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by_

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say "I love you"_

_On that you can rely_

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by_

Estaba tan sumamente concentrado en Caitlin, que no podía resultar más adorable mientras entonaba aquella preciosa canción, que casi se me pasó un hecho que, a decir verdad, resultaba chocante: Harrison Wells se había quedado muy quieto en cuanto la actuación dio comienzo, pero de pronto se levantó y se dirigió a una esquina de la barra. De hecho, no se colocó demasiado lejos de mí, lo que me sorprendió aún más. Haciendo como que no me di cuenta, volví a concentrarme en Caitlin, que seguía susurrando palabras con voz de terciopelo.

_Moolight and love songs_

_Never out of date_

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealuosy and hate_

_Woman needs man_

_And man must have his mate_

_That no one can deny_

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by_

Observé a Harrison Wells con cierto disimulo y así pude descubrir tristeza en sus ojos azules. Era un sentimiento lejano, él lo parecía, de hecho, como si no se encontrara en la barra a mi lado, sino a miles de kilómetros y años. Sabía que el señor Wells era un sospechoso viable, no me olvidaba de que se trataba de un hombre misterioso como pocos, pero también era verdad que había cuidado de mí... y que me sentía predispuesto a que me cayera bien, no sabía por qué.

Por eso, no pude evitar preocuparme genuinamente por él, así que me acerqué hasta situarme lo más cerca posible de él, mientras le decía:

–Me parece que es usted quien se siente miserable esta noche.

–Esta canción suele entristecerme –Wells no se volvió hacia mí, siguió contemplando el infinito, mientras sus largos dedos mecían el vaso con suavidad–. ¿No cree que Casablanca es una película triste, señor Allen? Los amantes que se aman a través del tiempo y el espacio, pero que no consiguen estar juntos. Es triste.

–Supongo que, a veces, el amor no es suficiente.

–Eso no le resta tristeza.

–Supongo que no.

–No se preocupe por mí, señor Allen –Wells pareció regresar a la realidad de una vez, incluso se volvió para poder mirarme a los ojos; parecía recuperado, aunque yo empecé a pensar que aquel hombre cargaba con una pena profunda e íntima constantemente. Wells curvó los labios, como para que me calmara, pero yo no podía dejar de escrutarle, preguntándome qué era lo que le atormentaba–. Son viejas heridas, nada con lo que no pueda vivir. Imagino que usted mejor que nadie sabe qué es eso.

–¿Por qué dice eso?

–Usted mismo me contó que su prometida le había abandonado por pensar en el pasado, por intentar resolver algún asunto... traumático –pronunció la palabra con suavidad, dando la sensación de que temía herirme. Wells se encogió de hombros con ligereza, como quitándole hierro al asunto–. Supongo que hasta los clichés mienten algunas veces, ¿no cree, señor Allen? El tiempo pasa, pero algunas cosas no desaparecen... o la historia sencillamente se repite –sus ojos azules se posaron en Thea Queen, que acababa de entrar en el local, aunque no tardó en reaccionar de nuevo y fijarse en mí–. Supongo que no se encuentra aquí para ser mi paño de lágrimas.

–En realidad quería hablar con usted.

–Quiere saber qué hice la noche en que Oliver Queen desapareció y también en la que Tommy Merlyn murió.

–Sí.

–Bueno, creo que tiene una idea bastante clara de lo que hice la noche en la que Tommy nos dejó –bebió un poco, casi suspirando–. Me hice cargo del Verdant, como esta noche. Soy... era amigo de Tommy desde hacía tiempo. Al principio, cuando comencé a trabajar como representante, quedaba aquí porque mi despacho era un cuchitril cutre. Tommy solía invitarme a las bebidas y acabamos trabando amistad.

–¿Estuvo toda la noche aquí?

–Primero estuve cuidando de usted. Después, cuando la señorita Snow se lo llevó, me reuní con Ray Palmer. El señor Palmer quería organizar una partida de póquer en el Verdant, una íntima, ya sabe, cerrar el local para que acudiera gente importante sin que nadie les molestara. Puede comprobarlo con él, si quiere –se giró, recostándose en la barra–. Le dije que tendría que hablar con Tommy, bebimos un rato y después comprobé que todo iba bien hasta la hora del cierre. Entonces, me fui a mi casa, donde, no, señor Allen, nadie me aguardaba.

–¿A qué hora cerraron aquella noche?

–Tarde. Al público a las cuatro y media, más o menos. Yo me marché de aquí de los últimos, junto al camarero que le tocaba cerrar aquel día. Es el señor Chase –me señaló un joven rubio que estaba llevando una bandeja a una mesa–. Calculo que serían las cinco y... no sé, cuarto, quizás.

–Luego hablaré con el señor Chase, mero procedimiento.

–No pasa nada.

–¿Y la noche en la que Oliver Queen desapareció?

–Hice lo mismo que la noche en la que Sara Queen fue asesinada –Wells se encogió de hombros. Me sorprendió su aplomo, el que ni siquiera se hubiera ofendido ante el hecho de que lo considerara sospechoso de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo–. Me paso las noches aquí, señor Allen. Me reúno con clientes, agasajo a hombres poderosos y, de paso, le echo un ojo a la señorita Snow. Bueno, también a la señorita Queen. Es una de mis representadas, una gran actriz, pero no está pasando por un buen momento –se quedó un instante en silencio, aprovechando para vaciar el contenido del vaso en su estómago–. Supongo que no es una gran coartada.

–Usted ha estado aquí todas las noches en las que ha sucedido algo.

–No he sido el único.

–Lo sé. No me olvido del resto –asentí, acompañándome de un gesto–. Pero, como comprenderá, no puedo olvidarme de usted tampoco –di unos golpecitos en la barra con la yema de los dedos, mientras Wells me seguía observando sin que pareciera alterado. No sabía qué pensar de sus reacciones, la verdad–. ¿Recuerda algo que le llamara la atención de aquellas noches?

–Lo único que se salió de lo habitual fue el señor Queen discutiendo con una mujer morena, Nyssa al Ghul. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabe, señor Allen.

–¿Conoce a los Al Ghul?

–Cualquiera que viva en esta ciudad y tenga dinero los conoce, señor Allen, ¿o cree que alguna de las familias no intenta involucrarse en cualquier negocio posible? Y, antes de que me pregunte, no, no trabajo con ninguna de las familias –aclaró con rotundidad, haciendo un gesto a Roy Harper para que le sirviera otra copa; el muchacho había llegado hacia un segundo y parecía distraído, aunque pudo reaccionar a tiempo–. Puedo ser muchas cosas, señor Allen, pero no soy un necio. Las familias nunca dan sin regalar y siempre, absolutamente siempre, llaman al caos.

–¿Conocía a Sara Queen?

–La representé durante un tiempo. Fue una de mis primeras clientes, pero después la guerra llegó y, cuando todo se calmó, Sara no quiso recuperar su carrera –Wells realizó un ademán–. Aún así, manteníamos una relación cordial. Fue ella quien me puso en contacto con su cuñada, la señorita Queen.

–¿Por qué cree que mataron a Sara Queen?

–Porque era más de lo que hacía creer –su respuesta me sorprendió tanto que Harrison Wells curvó los labios hacia un lado al notarlo–. La gente, señor Allen, no sabe mirar. Creen que lo hacen, pero en realidad no ven nada. Yo no soy así, yo sé ver. Por eso soy tan bueno en mi trabajo: reconozco el talento, la estrella. Y siempre supe que Sara Lance, después Queen, era una mujer extraordinaria con una fuerza que ella misma desconocía... al menos al principio. No sé en qué estaba metida, no sé cuál fue el motivo exacto de que la asesinaran, pero sí sé que era algo más que una rica damisela intrascendental.

–¿Y Tommy Merlyn?

–Momento y lugar equivocados, me temo. Al menos es lo que pienso –Wells se encogió de hombros, entristecido–. No me entienda mal, señor Allen, yo apreciaba de veras a Tommy. Pero era un hombre del montón. Era un buen hombre, un hombre encantador que se preocupaba por sus amigos, pero no era... memorable. Digamos que, si esto fuera una novela, Tommy Merlyn sería un secundario por el que nadie sentiría fascinación. Esa clase de personas no suelen hacer nada para ser asesinadas... salvo tener mala suerte.

–Veo que se le da bien calar a la gente.

–Es vital para mi trabajo.

–¿Qué vio en Caitlin? –de acuerdo, no tenía que ver con mi investigación, pero tenía curiosidad.

–Fuerza. Serenidad. Dulzura. Un potencial que ella no podía ver, pero que para mí estaba claro como el cristal –Wells me miró con aire paternal, lo que me asombró un poco, sobre todo porque, a pesar de todo, me pareció natural, como si debiera ser así–. ¿Sabe que veo en usted?

–Eso no es impor...

–Veo corazón, inocencia, determinación, audacia... Tiene material de héroe, señor Allen –alzó levemente su vaso, antes de beber un poco. Entonces me miró fijamente, aunque yo no supe interpretar su gesto en aquella ocasión–. Por eso tiene que tener cuidado. Los héroes son los que salen peor parados en la vida real, señor Allen, y lamentaría mucho que le ocurriera algo. Cuídese, señor Allen, de verdad se lo pido.

Me miró una vez más, antes de marcharse.

Yo me quedé a cuadros.

¿Acababa de amenazarme o de aconsejarme? No lo tenía nada claro. Por eso, me dediqué a contemplar la estilizada espalda de Harrison Wells mientras se colaba por la puerta que llevaba al interior del local, aquella por la que Caitlin nos había conducido la primera vez que habló con Cisco y conmigo. No sabía a qué jugaba aquel hombre o qué pasaba por su cabeza, lo que me resultaba un tanto desesperante, sobre todo porque, en el fondo, no podía evitar empezar a apreciarle.

Seguía dándole vueltas a tal extraña conversación, cuando Caitlin se reunió conmigo. En aquella ocasión ni siquiera intentó disimular, se acomodó en la banqueta que antes había ocupado el señor Wells y, tras pedir un vaso de agua, se volvió hacia mí.

–¿Qué tal ha ido?

–¿La verdad? No tengo ni idea.

* * *

Laurel sabía que era una mala idea, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo.

Tras salir del despacho, sus pies la condujeron hasta la redacción del periódico que le había destrozado la vida a su padre. En realidad, no había pensado acudir ahí, pero su cuerpo tomó control de la situación y la llevó hasta ahí, lo que tampoco la sorprendió mucho, pues no había podido olvidarse del dichoso artículo, pese al día tan complicado que había tenido.

_Si estuvieras aquí, Tommy, seguramente impedirías que hiciera esto._

_Pero te has ido. Ya no estás._

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar el cuerpo pálido y frío de su novio sobre una camilla metálica. El forense había insistido en que no lo viera, en que aguardara a que la funeraria se hiciera cargo de él, mas Laurel no había cesado en su empeño hasta que pudo pasar un rato a su lado. No pudo estar con él cuando murió, pero sí había podido hacerle compañía en aquel lugar tan desolador que era el depósito.

Irónicamente, Iris la salvó en aquel preciso momento.

Laurel estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la desolación, de pensar en su destrozado padre y en Thea que parecía estar resquebrajándose poco a poco, cuando Iris West abandonó el edificio en el que trabajaba. Lo hizo sonriente, tan tranquila, lo que únicamente avivó la furia dentro de Laurel, que deseó poder cruzarle la cara de una buena bofetada. No obstante, en cuanto la señorita West se fijó en ella, se quedó muy quieta, incluso temerosa, aunque tuvo el aplomo suficiente como para acercarse con una educada sonrisa en sus labios.

–Buenas noches, señorita Lance.

–Será para usted.

–Imagino que estará pasando un infierno –la señorita West la miró lacónicamente, como si la compadeciera. A Laurel no le gustaba que nadie sintiera eso por ella, así que endureció su mirada–. Lamento lo del señor Merlyn.

–Yo de usted lamentaría más lo que escribo.

–No me inventé nada.

–Mi cuñado no asesinó a mi hermana –siseó con frialdad. Entonces agitó la cabeza, recordándose a sí misma que no le iba a dar carnaza a la periodista, sino que iba a hacerle una advertencia que, creía, el señor Allen no sería capaz de transmitir con la rotundidad necesaria–. Usted está hiriendo a mi familia, a gente a la que quiero, con sus palabras. No lo voy a permitir. No vuelva a escribir patrañas sobre mi familia, déjenos en paz o no me quedará más remedio que denunciarla por difamación.

–Sabe mejor que yo que es prácticamente imposible el ganar una demanda por difamación –le recordó la señorita West con suavidad, aunque Laurel fue capaz de notar que elegía sus palabras con cuidado. La amenaza estaba funcionando.

–Lo que sé es que Starling City no vería con buenos ojos que la prometida del fiscal del distrito sea denunciada por difamación gracias a sus artículos sensacionalistas. ¿Qué pensarán de Eddie si todo esto se sabe, señorita West? Ya sabe cómo es este país, cómo es la sociedad y la consideración que tienen de nosotras, las mujeres. Pensarán que Eddie no sabe llevar su casa, así que, ¿cómo va a llevar una fiscalía? –se sintió victoriosa al ver que Iris palidecía, aunque no permitió que ella lo notara; sencillamente endureció su expresión aún más–. Déjenos en paz, señorita West. Ah, y creo que será mejor para ambas que esto quede entre nosotras.

Y se fue.

En realidad, se había marcado un farol. Oliver le había enseñado cuando eran unos críos que estaban ennoviados. Lo había hecho para que Laurel pudiera jugar al póquer con Tommy y con él, pero había terminado siendo una de sus mejores bazas: en el trabajo le era tan útil como lo había sido en aquella ocasión. Por supuesto que no iba a atacar a Eddie, a quien apreciaba honestamente, pero Iris West eso no lo sabía.

* * *

No volví a ver a Harrison Wells en lo que restó de noche, así que me permití el relajarme y disfrutar de la actuación de Caitlin. Fui un poco irresponsable, la verdad, pero no quise perderme ni una sola de sus palabras o miradas. Hay cosas que son más importantes que el trabajo, por mucho que me comprometa con éste.

Cuando Caitlin terminó de cantar, bajó del escenario para pedir un ginger ale y se marchó hacia su camerino, no sin antes hacerme una seña para que la siguiera. Lo hice con discreción, ya que no quería que sus admiradores se dieran cuenta y acabaran siguiéndola a través de la puerta de servicio. Después, la esperé en el pasillo hasta que salió con uno de sus vestidos sencillos, de día a día, que le quedaban tan bien como las delicadas prendas de ensueño que lucía durante su espectáculo y que la hacían parecer un ser poco terrenal.

–No tienes por qué acompañarme, ¿sabes? –me sonrió en cuanto me giré en su dirección. Alargué el brazo para sostenerle el bolso, por lo que ella pudo ponerse el abrigo y liberar su melena color caramelo de éste último–. He ido unas cuantas veces sola a casa.

–Quizás disfruto el placer de su compañía, señorita Snow.

–Qué galante, señor Allen.

Incliné levemente la cabeza, como si fuera un auténtico caballero, antes de tenderle el brazo, el cual Caitlin aceptó gustosamente. Me hizo una seña para que continuara y aparecimos en el callejón del Verdant. Ahí fue donde nos conocimos.

–¿Siempre sales por aquí? –le pregunté.

–Es más discreto. Créeme, no soy la única que lo emplea para no llamar la atención –hizo un gesto con la cabeza–. Y tampoco soy la única que se escaquea hasta aquí para poder fumar de vez en cuando o tomar el aire –la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, por lo que la joven se detuvo–. ¿Qué?

–Considero el fumar una práctica un tanto... asquerosa.

–Pues yo creo que, a veces, es relajante.

–No puede ser muy bueno para la salud.

–Ni ser detective privado –me acarició con suavidad el brazo, donde seguía curándose el rasguño que me había hecho la bala que, curiosamente, me había alcanzado en aquel preciso callejón–. Pero no creo que por eso lo vayas a dejar.

–Touché.

Asentí con un gesto de cabeza, antes de que reemprendiéramos la marcha. Aproveché que estábamos a solas en aquella callejuela oscura para ponerle al día de mis pesquisas e impresiones sobre Harrison Wells. Caitlin escuchó en silencio, mientras abandonábamos el callejón para internarnos en Los Glades que, a aquellas tardías horas, estaban prácticamente vacíos; tan solo unas cuantas personas poblaban sus tenebrosas calles, seguramente en dirección a casa. De hecho, a medida que nos dirigíamos hacia la casa de Caitlin, nos fuimos quedando solos.

–¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he conocido una mujer a Harrison –me confesó Caitlin con aire reflexivo–. Sí que le he visto relacionarse con ellas, tontear incluso, pero nunca ha pasado de ahí.

–Imagino que hay una historia triste detrás, una en la que no consigue la chica.

–¿De verdad crees que tiene algo que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo?

–No lo sé –agité la cabeza de un lado a otro, un tanto confuso–. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar acerca de Harrison Wells. No puedo evitar que me caiga simpático, pero... hay algo en él que, no sé, hace que no me fíe. A veces tengo la sensación de que me oculta algo, mas tampoco es alguien que me desagrade. Es un caso complicado.

–Yo no soy precisamente objetiva. Harrison me ayudó mucho en un momento difícil de mi vida –Caitlin ladeó la cabeza, apretando mi brazo con suavidad–. No sé qué habría sido de mí de no ser por él, Barry. Cuando Ronnie murió, él me ayudó muchísimo. Creo que si me mantuve a flote fue por lo mucho que se esmeró en mi carrera –la joven exhaló un suspiro–. Sencillamente no puedo creer que Harrison haya podido hacer algo tan horrible. Ni siquiera lo concibo.

–Habrá que mantenerlo vigilado, aunque sólo sea por si acaso.

–No me pidas que lo vigile.

Me detuve en medio de la calle, por lo que Caitlin abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendida. Me coloqué delante de ella, estrechando una de sus manos entre las mías, mientras clavaba mis ojos en los de Caitlin.

–Nunca te pediría algo así.

–Ya lo sé, Barry. Sólo... Lo he dicho por decir, sólo eso.

–Me importas mucho, Caitlin –confesé a media voz, sintiéndome un poco extraño ante mi propio ataque de honestidad; para ser justo, no sé si me asombré por tal arranque o porque me di cuenta de que así era, de que Caitlin se había convertido en una parte esencial de mi vida y en muy poco tiempo–. No eres una testigo o una herramienta, no para mí. Me importas.

Su rostro se dulcificó.

–Tú también me importas a mí, Barry –asintió, dando un paso hacia mí; entre nosotros tan solo había un par de centímetros, pero de pronto lo encontré una distancia desesperante, horrible, un problema que debía ser subsanado cuanto antes–. Y sé cómo eres. Por eso te aprecio muchísimo. Eres admirable, Barry, y sé que te preocupas por mí y que no me pedirías nada así. No debería haber dicho eso. Perdona.

En aquel momento, no pude evitar reír.

–Estamos hechos un par de tontos. ¿Cómo podemos ponernos a pedirnos perdón y a soltar intensidades por un comentario de nada?

–Supongo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Caitlin, una vez más, habló sin pensar y, en el mismo momento en que las palabras abandonaron sus labios, algo cambió entre nosotros. El ambiente se enrareció, ella se sonrojó y yo sentí algo que no supe descifrar. Sin embargo, no tardé en darme cuenta de que aquel pesado silencio, en realidad, estaba resultando ser una fuerza que ejercía su poder en mi persona. De pronto, me vi más atraído hacia Caitlin de lo que era capaz de asumir, por lo que dejé que aquel sentimiento me poseyera y ni siquiera intenté detenerme cuando me envalentoné y la agarré por la cintura.

Caitlin alzó sus ojos hacia mí. Era tan hermosos... Me miraron con tanta ternura, que a su vez ardía con chispas de pasión, que no pude –ni quise– evitar el inclinarme sobre ella, notando que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

El disparo.

¡Pum!

* * *

**Por favor, no me matéis por el final del capítulo.**

**Aunque, eso sí, podéis quejaros y cagaros en mí y lo que queráis en los comentarios, que yo lo entendería. Encima, los reviews me dan la vida, ya lo sabéis ;P**

**Proximamente: Capítulo 10 - I need a hero.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	10. Holding out for a hero

**No, sigo sin poseer ni las series, ni los personajes, sino ahora mismo estaría en la Comic Con flipándolo mucho.**

**Pues nada, desde mi pueblo y no desde San Diego, donde me gustaría estar ahora mismo, os traigo un nuevo capítulo y, de nuevo, os doy las gracias por leerme y demás. Sobre todo a todos aquellos que me dejáis comentarios como:**

*** Artemisa. Ya, ya sé que soy malvada y que ha sido muy feo lo que les he hecho, peeero... Bueno, no tengo excusas, soy así de zorra y tú me conoces bien, xD. Respecto a Wells, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber si es el auténtico Harrison Wells o Eobar Thawne ;P ¡Y Casablanca mola un cojón, me encanta!**

*** Zae. En el fondo soy mala para manteneros enganchados y que sigáis leyendo, a ver si hay beso o no, xDD.**

*** damonftcaroline. Hombre, explicación, explicación... más que nada que soy un poco cabrona, xDD. Sobre Thea, no sé, a lo mejor está embarazada, a lo mejor le pasa otra cosa, ya os enteraréis, aunque tengo entendido que en los 50 no estaba prohibido beber durante los embarazos ;P**

*** brico4899. Barry opina como tú, habrá que ver si tenéis razón... o no ;P**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Holding out for a hero**

_**(Esperando un héroe)**_

¡Pum!

No sé cómo lo hice. Esa es la verdad. Tan sólo sé que, guiado por mi instinto, me eché hacia delante sin contemplaciones. Obligué a Caitlin a caer, aterrizando yo encima de ella con brusquedad, aunque no me importó lo más mínimo. La cubrí con mi cuerpo durante un instante, aguardando otro ataque, que no llegó... al menos no momentáneamente. De hecho, nuestro atacante tardó un poco en reaccionar, lo que me facilitó el levantarme, coger la mano de Caitlin y arrastrarla.

Fue entonces cuando los silbidos inundaron el aire.

A toda velocidad, tiré de Caitlin hacia mi persona, mientras me dejaba caer detrás de uno de los coches que había aparcados en la calle. Al principio, la abracé, aunque no me quedó muy claro si fue para tranquilizarla a ella o calmarme a mí.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

–Sí. ¿Y tú?

Asentí con un gesto, liberándola al fin. Le eché un vistazo. Caitlin estaba pálida, con el pelo revuelto, pero en perfectas condiciones, así que me puse en cuclillas y me llevé la mano a la funda sobaquera donde guardaba mi arma.

–Quédate aquí.

Una nueva lluvia de disparos cayó sobre nosotros, así que volví a inclinarme sobre Caitlin, como protegiéndola con mi cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando ella se aferró a las solapas de mi chaqueta y tiró de mí hacia ella para poder mirarme a los ojos.

–Barry, no puedes salir ahí. ¡Te van a herir!

–¡Tengo que saber quién nos dispara!

–¡No! ¡Tenemos que salir de esta con vida!

Los dos nos agachamos cuando una nueva ráfaga impactó contra el coche. Estaba claro que, tal y como había dicho Caitlin, no podía salir ahí fuera. Yo sólo tenía un revólver, mientras que nuestro atacante contaba con una semiautomática. Vamos, que quien quiera que nos estuviera intentando matar, tenía ventaja.

Para mi sorpresa, Caitlin se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se hizo con una orquilla, que empleó para abrir la puerta del coche. Enarqué una ceja, atónito, mientras la chica reptaba por el asiento hasta acomodarse tras el volante. Bueno, en realidad, muy cómoda no debía de estar, ya que se había agazapado en el hueco entre el asiento y debajo de los mandos. Con una soltura sorprendente, manipuló los cables del coche hasta que éste rugió, indicando que estaba arrancando.

–¡Barry, súbete, vamos!

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, cerrando la puerta antes de bajar la ventanilla. Teniendo mucho cuidado de que la carrocería me protegiera, me asomé lo suficiente como para poder disparar al maldito bastardo que estaba intentando matarnos.

Caitlin salió tan rápido que debimos de dejar la mitad de la goma de las ruedas en el suelo, pero no me importó. Tampoco lo hizo el que me chocara contra la puerta. En su lugar, seguí apuntando hacia la dirección en la que venían los disparos: una calle perpendicular que quedaba en tinieblas, pues las escasas farolas no emitían luz. Imaginaba que alguien se había encargado de romper las bombillas precisamente para quedar resguardado, para que no pudiéramos verlo.

Aún así, disparé.

Sí, fue algo a la desesperada, pero no tenía nada que perder. Y, quizás, sólo quizás, lograba herirle a él... o a ella, que uno no discrimina en lo que a criminales se refiere. Ni en nada, en realidad.

Caitlin condujo como una loca hasta que nos encontramos enfrente de mi despacho. No sé por qué nos llevó precisamente ahí, tan solo que, cuando paró, nos quedamos los dos muy quietos, cada uno recostado en su asiento. Creo que tanto su pulso como el mío estaban disparados, ya que ambos estábamos siendo víctimas de los efectos de la adrenalina. Al final, cuando logré calmarme, me giré hacia Caitlin de nuevo.

–Lo que has hecho... ¡Ha sido impresionante!

–Gracias –ella sonrió distraídamente, seguía pálida.

–¿Dónde has aprendido a hacerlo?

–Barry...

–En serio. Sigo atónito. ¡Ha sido impresionante, wow!

–Barry, yo... no me siento bi...

No llegó a terminar la frase, pues se desplomó inconsciente. Por suerte, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que pude cogerla e impedir que se hiciera daño. La recosté contra mi pecho, aterrado, sobre todo cuando mis ojos dieron con su costado: su vestido verde menta estaba mancillado por una mancha oscura, cuyo olor ferroso me inquietó.

Era sangre.

* * *

No se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera a intentarlo. Thea temía que si abría la boca, que si hacía la mera mención de pronunciar una sola palabra, lo único que lograría sería abrir esa compuerta que luego no podría cerrar y que la dejaría llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña y desconsolada. Por eso, se quedó recostada contra la tapicería de cuero, disfrutando del frío aire nocturno, que le estaba agitando levemente el cabello; aquel frescor le estaba sentando bien, apartaba las ganas de vomitar, aunque todo lo demás seguía ahí.

Notaba que Harrison la miraba de vez en cuando, seguramente preocupado, algo que la entristecía. No le gustaba inquietar a nadie. Aunque tampoco se encontraba con fuerzas para intentar calmarle, sencillamente ya no podía más.

Sólo podía recordar...

* * *

_A pesar del día complicado, a pesar de que no era el mejor de los momentos, Thea decidió que aquella noche iría al Verdant para hablar con él. No podía esperar más. No quería esperar más, pues estaba cansada de sentirse sola. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba alguien que la abrazara y le prometiera que todo iba a ir a mejor, así que sólo podía acudir a él. Sólo a él._

_Ignoró los comentarios al entrar en el Verdant. No era nuevo, tenía entrenamiento. Fue directa a la barra, donde él estaba con su sonrisa discreta y sus ojos bonitos. Roy estaba sirviendo una bebida, inmerso en su trabajo, cuando ella cruzó los brazos sobre la superficie, curvando ya los labios porque estaban uno frente a otro. Nada más verla, Roy la saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza._

–_Señorita Queen._

–_Buenas noches, Roy –dijo de forma despreocupada, aunque justo entonces recordó el motivo de estar haciendo todo eso, por lo que sintió un nudo en el estómago. Lo ignoró, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, bajando el tono de voz–. Tenemos que hablar, Roy._

–_Cuidado –la advirtió él con preocupación._

–_No sería tan descuidada si no fuera importante –le suplicó con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que enlazaba sus finos dedos y deslizaba el pie derecho sobre la pantorrilla izquierda, nerviosa–. Por favor, Roy, no puedo esperar. Por favor._

_Finalmente, el chico asintió con un gesto._

–_Ve primero, ahora me reúno contigo._

_Thea, sintiéndose aliviada, se aferró al minúsculo bolso que llevaba aquel día y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía a las entrañas del Verdant. Tuvo cuidado de ser discreta, como siempre, aunque la verdad era que se trataba de un hecho tan habitual que a nadie solía importarle. Además, le ayudó mucho que su más reciente amiga, Caitlin Snow, estuviera hipnotizando a todo el mundo con sus canciones. Pensó en lo mucho que la admiraba por tener esa voz, antes de deslizarse por la puerta, a través de los pasillos, hasta que salió al callejón._

_Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente. Mejor dicho, imágenes inventadas, imaginaciones, pues ella no había llegado a ver el cadáver de Sara en aquel lugar. Quizás aquel callejón no era la mejor elección para estar, no tras lo sucedido a su cuñada, pero también había algo sagrado en aquel rincón, a pesar de la oscuridad, la humedad y que los cubos de basura se hallaran tan cerca. Pues aquel callejón había sido testigo de la mayoría de los encuentros entre Roy y ella._

_Él no tardó en salir. Como siempre._

_Se acercó a ella con la preocupación tiñendo sus rasgos, alzando una de sus callosas manos para acariciarle el rostro. Thea se dejó tocar, se permitió el no pensar en nada salvo en el tacto áspero de su piel. Era lo único que la reconfortaba entre todos aquellos problemas, entre tanto dolor._

–_Thea, ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó él._

–_Aguarda un momento, por favor. Déjame disfrutar de esto un poco más –le cogió una de las manos para besarla, antes de dejarse caer sobre él para que Roy la abrazara; él, que la conocía, la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos–. A veces no sé qué haría sin ti, Roy._

–_Si yo no estuviera, seguirías viviendo tan feliz._

–_No digas eso. No es cierto._

–_¿Tú crees? –Roy suspiró, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad–. A veces creo que lo único que consigo es complicarte la vida –se separó un poco, todavía manoseando sus rizos cuidadosamente–. Aunque, la mayoría de las veces, lo que creo es que no podría vivir sin el sabor de tus labios._

–_Zalamero –sonrió ella._

–_¿Me vas a decir lo que ocurre?_

–_Es que... no sé por dónde comenzar –admitió a media voz, mientras sentía los ojos bonitos de Roy sobre ella. Exhaló un suspiro, organizando sus ideas, antes de volver a hablar de nuevo–: Llevo un par de días en los que me encuentro mal. Me mareo, vomito, sobre todo por las mañanas y... y... Creo que estoy embarazada, Roy –ante sus palabras, una sorpresa infinita se extendió por el rostro del joven, que se quedó muy quieto, incapaz de reaccionar–. Y no sé qué hacer, Roy. No sé... No sé qué hacer ahora. ¿Voy a un médico? ¿Hablo con mi madre? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Roy permaneció en silencio, frotándose el rostro con las manos, mientras ella le miraba en busca de algo, lo que fuera. Por supuesto que sabía que Roy no iba a solucionar el problema, que no iba a tener una palabra mágica que solucionara el entuerto en un instante como ocurría en los cuentos. Sin embargo, sí que había esperado que hiciera algo, que la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a ir bien, que le prometiera estar ahí._

_Pero Roy no hizo nada, tan solo la miró con ojos vacíos._

–_¿Embarazada? ¿Estás segura?_

–_Tengo un retraso de dos semanas, pero tampoco estoy segura, segura –llenó sus pulmones de aire, suplicando en silencio que él hiciera algo que no fuera mirarla así, como si fuera una desconocida–. Supongo que tendría que hacerme la prueba de la rana o visitar un médico o... No sé, nunca he estado en esta situación._

_Recordó a Sara. Su sonrisa, lo bien que reaccionaba ante la adversidad, lo buena que había sido siempre con ella... Sara habría sido su mejor aliada, habría sabido qué hacer, pero Sara estaba muerta... como Tommy... otro de sus apoyos, al igual que Oliver, que seguía desaparecido. Los echaba tanto de menos a todos, deseaba tanto que estuvieran ahí, a su lado._

–_Es un tanto... inconveniente..._

_Esas cuatro palabras rompieron su corazón. De todo lo que Roy podía haberle dicho, lo que pronunció fue lo peor posible, sobre todo por el tono de su voz. Thea no era idiota, no se había esperado un grito de alegría o un festejo, pero sí que había supuesto que Roy habría reaccionado de forma muy distinta, más comprensiva que contrariada, que era lo que reflejaban sus rasgos._

–_Para ti no tanto._

–_Thea, no..._

–_No. No quiero escucharte –declaró con frialdad, también con una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto–. Sí, tienes razón, es inconveniente, pero lo será para mí. Tú no tienes por qué sufrir ni por qué pasar por todo esto._

–_No seas así, Thea –Roy resopló, casi desesperado–. ¡La situación es endiabladamente complicada, Thea! Tú eres de buena familia y yo soy un mero camarero que nació en los Glades. La princesa de Starling City y el delincuente de tres al cuarto, ¡menuda historia! –el joven agitó la cabeza–. Y eres joven y no estamos casados... Y trabajo para un amigo de tu familia y... Es un bebé, Thea, una persona pequeñita que dependerá de nosotros. ¿De verdad crees que estamos preparados? ¡Porque yo no! Soy pobre, Thea, no puedo cuidar de vosotros. Y... y... ¿y tu carrera? Es... es muy complicado... Es..._

_No escuchó lo siguiente que dijo._

_En su lugar, le dio un empellón para salir disparada del callejón. Atravesó el pasillo para regresar al local propiamente dicho, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía a pedazos; el dolor era tan intenso que ardía, arrasándola como una catástrofe natural que pasara por encima de ella. Había sido así, en ese estado de conmoción, de pena, cuando se topó con una mirada amable._

_Cuando Harrison la rescató._

* * *

El coche de Harrison se detuvo frente a la mansión Queen, devolviéndola a la realidad que, en aquel momento, adquirió el azul de los ojos de su representante y amigo. Él no dijo nada, tan solo la miró con aire preocupado, seguramente preguntándose por qué ella estaba tan turbada, aunque con la delicadeza suficiente como para no formular sus dudas en voz alta. Le agradeció tanto el detalle que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no intentar expresar su gratitud con algo tan sencillo como una palabra y todo porque seguía temiendo echarse a llorar en el momento en que abriera la boca.

Se sentía tan cansada, tan harta de todo... el nudo de su garganta era tan agobiante que parecía robarle el aire de los pulmones... se le hacía todo tan cuesta arriba... que, sencillamente, no pudo más.

Y, entonces, rompió a llorar.

* * *

La sangre de Caitlin manchaba mis dedos.

Abrí los ojos de forma desorbitada al ser consciente de que se trataba de la sangre de Caitlin, lo que fue tan solo el preludio a la taquicardia que me invadió. Sin embargo, en medio de aquel pavor infinito se abrió paso la razón y me gritó a pleno pulmón que en mis manos estaba ayudar a Caitlin. Por eso, haciendo gala de una frialdad que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, senté a la joven en el asiento del copiloto, acomodándola lo mejor que pude.

–No te preocupes, preciosa, te vas a poner bien –le prometí, inclinándome sobre ella para examinarle la herida.

La bala la había alcanzado en un costado, aunque por suerte lo había hecho con limpieza. Eso quiere decir que la había atravesado, lo que era una buena noticia, pues el proyectil ni seguía en su cuerpo, ni había tocado, a juzgar por su recorrido, ningún órgano vital. Con rapidez, me quité la chaqueta y la até lo más fuertemente que pude entorno a su cuerpo, esperando que contuviera la hemorragia el tiempo suficiente como para llevarla ante un médico.

Después, me senté tras el volante y salí lo más deprisa que pude hacia el hospital, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de repetirle a Caitlin que se iba a curar. No me escuchaba, pues seguía sumida en la inconsciencia, pero yo me sentí mucho mejor al hablarle, era como refugiarme en la ilusión de que seguía conmigo.

Nada más llegar al enorme edificio, cogí a Caitlin en volandas con toda la delicadeza del mundo y salí despedido hacia el interior. La verdad, no sé qué pasó exactamente entonces, pues mis recuerdos se difuminan gracias al poderoso dedo de la preocupación y del miedo. Sé que clamé por un médico, que supliqué que la atendieran y que, de pronto, alguien me arrebató a Caitlin de los brazos para depositarla en una camilla de aspecto pesado que arrastraron hacia el interior de una sala. Yo tuve que quedarme atrás, con el corazón en un puño y no más compañía que un puñado de desconocidos que se apiñaban en la sala de espera.

Estaba tan aterrado, me sentía tan impotente que fue como volver a ser un niño que perdía a sus padres de forma injusta. La comparación me golpeó como un bate, por lo que hice lo único que podía hacer en tales circunstancias: le pedí a la enfermera una ficha para usar el teléfono público y marqué el número que tan bien conocía.

–Joe... te necesito.

* * *

Había sido un día tan duro en la oficina que Felicity no pudo marcharse hasta bien entrada la noche. Era, desde luego, una decisión un tanto cuestionable: una mujer caminando sola por las calles a tales horas, habrase visto. Sin embargo, a Felicity cada vez le importaban menos las apariencias, sobre todo cuando lo que hacía era lo correcto. No sólo estaba manteniendo su promesa a Oliver, sino que muchísimas personas dependían de que dirigiera Industrias Queen con buena mano: hombres y mujeres que trabajaban para ellos y de quienes dependían familias enteras.

_Aunque tú también tienes a gente que depende de ti, Felicity, así que deberías cuidarte._

Prometiéndose a sí misma que equilibraría mejor el trabajo con su vida personal, se aferró a su bolso, mientras avanzaba por la acera. Durante unos días, Dig había estado ejerciendo de su guardaespaldas, pero, gracias a la mediación del señor Allen, había terminado vigilando a Thea. A Felicity le parecía buena idea, pues parecía un objetivo más que probable para aquel maldito asesino que no dejaba de actuar. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que no le importaría contar con la compañía de John en aquel momento, pues Starling City a oscuras parecía un lugar muy diferente.

_Estás siendo una paranoica, Felicity, ¡cálmate!_

_¿Pero por qué hablas contigo misma? Pareces una loca, Felicity._

_¡Y sigo haciéndolo, ay!_

Estuvo a punto de darse una palmada en la frente, hastiada consigo misma, cuando llegó a la parada de taxis. Por suerte, no estaba muy lejos de las oficinas y, también afortunadamente, había uno aparcado justo ahí. Sintiéndose mucho más aliviada, se subió en la parte de atrás y le dedicó una educada sonrisa al hombre que se encontraba tras el volante.

–Buenas noches.

–¡Menudas horas, señorita!

Felicity asintió con un gesto, pronunciando una vaga excusa antes de pedirle que le llevara a la calle de Dig y Lyla; no dijo el portal en cuestión porque lo consideró más sensato, quizás así los podría proteger mejor. ¿De quién? ¿Del terrible señor rechoncho y un poco calvo que se dedicaba al inquietante oficio de taxista? Felicity volvió a regañarse a sí misma por paranoica, antes de sumergirse en el interior de su bolso más por mantenerse ocupada que porque necesitara algo.

Recordó, entonces, que tenía una cajita de caramelos de violeta y, de pronto, se le antojó uno, así que rebuscó con tanto ahínco que la barra de labios salió despedida del bolso. Chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendo su propia torpeza, antes de agacharse a cogerla.

Sus dedos dieron con el carmín, sus ojos con la pistola.

El aparentemente amable señor llevaba una pistola oculta bajo la ajada cazadora, algo que Felicity no consideró una coincidencia. Podía serlo, desde luego, pero no lo creía, no con Oliver siendo secuestrado por la directora de un grupo secreto del gobierno; no cuando el taxi parecía haberla estado esperando.

_Maldita sea, ¿cómo salgo de esta?_

Felicity tenía claro que si no salía inmediatamente de aquel taxi, estaría metida en un buen lío. Si tenía razón, algo que su instinto le decía que así era, aquel hombre era un agente, un espía, por lo que era más que probable que quisieran capturarla para usarla contra Oliver. Estuvo a punto de bufar, agradeciéndole así a Iris West su dichoso reportaje con fotografías incluidas, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, actuó como si no se hubiera percatado de nada y guardó el pintalabios en el bolso.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que llevaba la polvera con el maquillaje que se aplicaba en el rostro. Disimuladamente, la agitó, esperando deshacer el bloque de maquillaje para obtener polvo; incluso se ayudó con los dedos, vigilando al conductor que parecía demasiado concentrado en la carretera. Además, seguramente la consideraría inofensiva, como si por el mero hecho de ser mujer no fuera a presentar batalla. Ja, pues ella le iba a enseñar una valiosa lección: las mujeres no eran muñecas de porcelana, sino que podían defenderse tan bien como cualquiera.

–Oiga –una vez deshecho el bloque y habiéndose detenido frente a un semáforo, Felicity se inclinó hacia delante, luciendo su mejor expresión de candidez. En cuanto el hombre se giró, ella le sonrió con aire atontado, intentando imitar a Marilyn Monroe en sus películas–, juraría que este no es el trayecto.

–Se equivoca, señorita.

–Oh, perdone, es que tengo muy mala orientación –dijo engolando la voz, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, esperaba que con aire seductor. El taxista la miró, indicándole que no ocurría nada. A Felicity le dio la sensación de que el hombre bajaba la guardia, así que decidió que había llegado el momento: empuñando la polvera, sopló con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el dichoso taxista cerrara los ojos, siseando. Felicity, entonces, se levantó un poco para, así, poder estampar la cabeza del conductor contra el volante, dejándolo inconsciente. Parpadeando, atónita consigo misma, susurró–: No puedo creerme que haya hecho eso... Ni que haya funcionado tan bien.

Una vez más, no perdió el tiempo. Primero, cacheó al hombre inconsciente en busca de algún tipo de documentación; él no llevaba nada encima, aunque en la guantera localizó la licencia del verdadero taxista, cuyo único parecido era la posesión de dos ojos, dos orejas, una nariz y una boca. Segundo, abandonó el taxi caminando con aparente normalidad, aunque con los sentidos más agudizados que nunca: ¿y si el taxista tenía compañeros dispuestos a capturarla?

_Alguien debería inventar alguna forma de defensa que no sea una pistola. Algo que ciegue y que duela mucho para poder huir. Como el gas lacrimógeno, pero de uso más fácil, diario... que puedas llevar en el bolso._

_Mmm, no es mala idea._

_¡Felicity, no es momento de pensar en nuevos proyectos, espabila!_

Siguió caminando, cada vez con más rapidez, sin dejar de mirar en derredor hasta que llegó a la calle donde vivían los Diggle. Para cerciorarse de que no la seguían, dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de ir a la casa de sus amigos. Al subir las escaleras y ser recibida por Lyla cargando en brazos a la pequeña Sara, se sintió a salvo. Al menos, estaba en lo más parecido a una casa que tenía en aquel momento. Sin embargo, no se permitió el relajarse, pues aquel incidente significaba una cosa:

–Tenemos problemas –le dijo a Lyla nada más verla.

* * *

Llevaba una eternidad sentado en aquella silla incómoda, cuando Joe apareció por el pasillo que conectaba la entrada trasera del hospital con la sala de espera. Estaba tan harto del verde horrible de las baldosas que hasta me sentía de ese color, como si estuviera enfermando por la espera. En cuanto vi a Joe, me sentí mejor, aunque no fue nada a como me sentí como cuando, un instante después, me envolvió en sus paternales brazos. A pesar de mi edad, de ser un hombre adulto, había veces en que sus abrazos me hacían sentir un niño que cree que todo va a salir bien.

–He llegado en cuanto he podido, Barry. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Nos sentamos de nuevo en aquellas sillas del demonio, mientras yo le relataba como habíamos sido perseguidos y atacados tras haber abandonado el Verdant. Al expresar en voz alta lo sucedido, empecé a caer en la cuenta de una serie de acontecimientos que, de repente, tenían sentido como parte de un todo. Por eso, tras acabar mi relato, añadí mis propias conclusiones:

–Estoy más que convencido de que el asesino de Sara Queen y Thomas Merlyn quiere acabar con la vida de Caitlin. Tiene que ser ella el objetivo, tiene mucho más sentido que la otra posibilidad, que soy yo.

–Tu amiga encontró el primer cadáver. El asesino puede creer que vio algo más –Joe clavó sus ojos en los míos–. Porque no vio nada más, ¿verdad?

–No, sólo lo que os contó.

–De todas maneras –terció de pronto el hombre, acariciándose la barbilla con una mano con aire reflexivo–, no estaría de más que te anduvieras con cuidado, Barry. Puede que el asesino esté más interesado en Caitlin, pero no podemos descartar que tú también seas su objetivo. A fin de cuentas, estás intentando darle caza.

–Tendré cuidado. Siempre lo tengo.

–Lo sé –Joe me palmeó la rodilla, como cuando era un chiquillo a quien felicitaba por sus buenas notas. Su sonrisa era pura calidez, era recuerdos agradables de niñez y la sensación de ser reconfortado–. Sin embargo, la labor de un padre es preocuparse tanto tenga motivos como no. Y creo que en esta ocasión sí que tengo razones más que de sobra como para inquietarme.

–Ni puedo, ni quiero darle la espalda a lo que está sucediendo. Hay demasiada gente cuyo bienestar depende de mi trabajo.

–Yo nunca te pediría que cedieras, no es así como te he educado –me recordó con gesto grave, por lo que yo asentí en silencio. Tenía razón–. Sin embargo, creo que ha llegado el momento de que colaboremos. De algo tiene que servirte tener a un policía en la familia, ¿no crees? En cuanto la señorita Snow despierte, hablaré con ella. Pondrá una denuncia formal y podremos cuidar de ella. Además, no está de más que contemos oficialmente con la posibilidad de que el asesino tenga intención de seguir matando.

–De acuerdo, pero yo quedo fuera.

Era cierto que en ambos ataques Caitlin y yo habíamos estado juntos, pero estaba más que convencido de que el objetivo era ella. Por eso, me parecía bien que Joe quisiera oficializar el ataque y que Caitlin contara con la opción de poder tener protección policial; esa opción, no obstante, representaría un serio problema para mí, ya que necesitaba la discreción y la independencia para poder seguir haciendo mi trabajo. Además, el instinto me decía que yo no era la prioridad del asesino...

Al menos por el momento.

–Familiares de la señorita Caitlin Snow.

Di un respingo ante la voz del doctor y me puse en pie para acercarme a él. La verdad, ahora no sé de dónde saqué la idea. Supongo que de la desesperación, pues necesitaba verla, comprobar que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

–Soy su prometido –solté para sorpresa de Joe, que únicamente enarcó ambas cejas.

–Detective West, he venido para tomarle declaración –añadió él con su tono de policía profesional; de hecho, hasta le mostró al doctor su placa. Me señaló con un gesto de cabeza–. El señor Allen ha puesto una denuncia por el ataque sufrido.

El médico nos observó con cierto recelo, supongo que porque un prometido no es considerado familia. Sin embargo, debió de comprender que no había nadie más, pues suspiró sonoramente, antes de revisar el informe que tenía entre las manos y que más se asemejaba a un ladrillo.

–Su prometida tenía una herida de bala que, afortunadamente, no ha tocado ningún órgano vital. Eso, junto con su rapidez para traerla hasta aquí, le ha salvado la vida. Felicidades –me informó con la frialdad típica de los doctores, esa barrera de defensa que seguramente los mantendría cuerdos–. La señorita Snow ha salido de quirófano y se encuentra descansando en su habitación. Como nos hemos visto obligada a sedarla, aún permanecerá un buen rato dormida, pero puede acudir a su lado si así lo desea.

–Por supuesto.

El médico volvió a reparar en Joe, lo que le dejó visiblemente confuso, como si no tuviera muy claro qué decirle a él. Por suerte, Joe tenía experiencia lidiando con aquel tipo de situaciones y muy pronto se hizo cargo de todo.

–Dado que la señorita Snow ha sido atacada y que su prometido es mi ahijado, supongo que no le importará si les acompaño, ¿me equivoco?

–De acuerdo. Pero déjela descansar, ya habrá tiempo de resolver sus dudas.

–Se lo prometo, doctor.

El hombre nos guió a través de pasillos de aquel verde feo de narices hasta una habitación que tenía dos camas, aunque sólo una de ella estaba ocupada. Caitlin dormía en el jergón de la derecha, el que estaba junto a una pequeña ventana por donde entraba el leve resplandor artificial de la luz de las farolas. Estaba muy pálida, con el pelo extendido sobre la almohada como si fuera La bella durmiente del cuento, aunque mucho me temí que no podría despertarla con un beso.

El doctor nos recordó que la dejáramos descansar y nos advirtió que ni se nos pasara por la cabeza el despertarla, pues la operación había sido larga y aparatosa y necesitaba horas de sueño. En cuanto ambos le prometimos que seguiríamos todas las instrucciones, se marchó, dejándonos a solas con Caitlin. Yo, por mi parte, me quité tanto el sombrero como el abrigo para dejarlos en un perchero de pie que había junto a la puerta. Al volverme, descubrí que Joe me miraba con una ceja alzada y sabía a qué se debía, mas me hice el tonto para acercarme al camastro.

–Supongo que debería felicitarte.

–Si no hubiera mentido, no nos habrían dejado pasar y no iba a permitir que Caitlin estuviera sola. No tras el ataque –respondí con cierta obstinación, mientras me sentaba al lado de mi amiga; se me hizo rarísimo el que estuviera tan quieta, además de tan pálida.

–Podrías haber dicho que era tu hermana.

La idea me escandalizó tanto que abrí los ojos de forma desorbitada e incluso se me pasó por alto el tono de chanza de mi padre adoptivo. ¿Caitlin, mi hermana? No, por favor, eso sí que no. ¡Menuda idea! ¡No tenía sentido!

–Hola, soy el señor Bartholomew Snow no es que suene demasiado bien.

–Claro, porque ha sido eso lo que te ha llevado a contar la otra mentira.

–¿Insinúas algo, Joe?

–Sólo digo que ya me mostrarás la lista de bodas. Sé mejor que nadie lo deprimente que resulta que te regalen una salsera –Joe me sonrió, divertido, pero yo únicamente puse los ojos en blanco, mientras me resistía con todas mis fuerzas a cogerle la mano. Lo que me faltaba. Si lo hacía, Joe iba a ser capaz de buscar al capellán de la capilla del hospital y traerlo a la habitación para tomarle el pelo. El hombre se acercó a mí para colocar una de sus cálidas manos en mi hombro–. Está bien que te intereses en alguien, Barry. Aunque, eso sí, espero que me la presentes adecuadamente... cuando todo esto pase, por supuesto.

–Yo no... No estoy... No es... Bueno, tampoco es que no sea... Eh... Es todo un poco confuso por el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Es confuso o lo haces confuso?

–Si tenemos en cuenta que hay asesinatos, tiroteos, antiguas parejas e investigaciones de por medio pues... yo diría que la situación es complicada de narices –le recordé, antes de suspirar sonoramente, echándome hacia atrás para repanchingarme en la silla–. Tenemos que encontrar a ese asesino, Joe. Hay que pararle los pies.

–Y lo haremos. No te preocupes.

–Lo que le preocupa es que acabe con la vida de alguien más antes de que eso ocurra –me quedé observando a Caitlin, cuyo brazo estaba perforado por una aguja que estaba conectada a un gotero de cristal–. Está claro que no piensa parar por el momento.

* * *

La muchacha seguía siendo presa de los temblores de la pena, mientras se deshacía en lágrimas e hipidos que él no sabía cómo detener. Por eso, Harrison se dedicó a abrazarla, incluso a acariciarle el cabello, mientras Thea seguía llorando. No le gustaba verla así, pero lo primordial era que se sintiera comprendida, que supiera que no estaba sola, pues él se encontraba a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Al final, tras lo que a Harrison se le antojó una eternidad, Thea se separó con lentitud, dándole la espalda, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. Él, por su parte, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no alargar la mano y hacerlo por ella. No sería apropiado, ni seguramente decoroso... Bueno, en realidad nada de aquella situación lo era, pero no podía importarle menos.

–Lamento este bochornoso espectáculo –susurró la chica.

–No digas eso, Thea –le dijo amablemente, sin dejar de observarla–. Llorar es algo natural, sobre todo cuando la vida no deja de golpearnos una y otra vez –se quedó un instante callado, intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas–. Estaré aquí para ser tu paño de lágrimas las veces que quieras, Thea, quiero que lo tengas claro.

–¿Pero?

–Más que un pero, es un añadido.

–Soy toda oídos.

–Me preocupo por ti, Thea. Eso ya lo sabes –intentó buscar su mirada, mas la chica seguía concentrada en la ventanilla, aunque su lenguaje corporal le indicó que sí que estaba pendiente de sus palabras–. No sé cómo ayudarte si no conozco tus cuitas. ¿Qué ocurre, Thea? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

–Es que no creo que puedas.

–Eso no lo sabremos hasta que me cuentes tu problema.

Thea se apartó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, al mismo tiempo que se giraba un poco, lo suficiente como para mirar al frente en lugar de a la puerta del vehículo. Se mordió el labio inferior, seguramente víctima de una batalla interna, por lo que Harrison se quedó en silencio, aplacando su impaciencia: sabía mejor que nadie que las personas necesitaban espacio, que cada uno necesitaba un tiempo concreto para pensar y decidirse y lo que menos deseaba era precipitar la conversación con Thea.

–Si te lo cuento –dijo al fin, todavía mirando al frente–, ¿me prometes que me guardarás el secreto, Harrison?

–Lo prometo.

–¿Conoces a Roy Harper?

–Por supuesto. ¿He de recordarte que frecuento el Verdant aún más que tú?

–Roy y yo... nosotros tenemos una relación –confesó, volviéndose hacia él por primera vez desde que dejara de llorar; enlazó las manos, estrechándose los dedos con cierta ansiedad–. Le quiero –aquellas dos palabras hirieron a Harrison, aunque no permitió que ella lo notara, sobre todo porque era algo normal, algo lógico–. Quizás demasiado... No lo sé, ahora creo que actué con demasiada premura... que perdí la cabeza.

Harrison no necesitó más explicaciones para saber qué había ocurrido. Por eso, y para ahorrarle le turbación, alargó la mano para enlazar sus dedos con los de Thea. Se imaginaba los temores de la joven; temores, por otro lado, justificados, pues la sociedad juzgaba con una crudeza sin igual aquella clase de comportamientos, algo que él nunca había comprendido. No se le antojaba un pecado que dos personas se amasen, aunque aquel amor fuera efímero o sencillamente carnal; de hecho, tampoco consideraba que buscar placer fuera un delito.

–La pasión es una emoción poderosa, sobre todo cuando el amor se mezcla con ella –le dijo, mirándola a los ojos–. No creo que hicieras nada mal, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

–Pues serás el único.

–Tu familia estará a tu lado, ya lo verás –le aseguró, antes de permanecer callado durante unos segundos. Quería que Thea se relajara, que se sintiera cómoda, antes de exponer la cuestión más delicada–. Entiendo que el malestar que has estado sintiendo tiene que ver con eso.

–Estoy embarazada.

–¿Y cuál es la opinión del señor Harper sobre tal delicada cuestión?

–Que es un inconveniente –dijo con cierta amargura; los ojos se le abnegaron de lágrimas de rabia y decepción, por lo que Harrison le estrechó la mano con más fuerza–. Fue lo único que me dijo. Ni siquiera se alegró, ¿sabes? Parecería tan contrariado, Harrison, que sólo pude irme echa una furia... hasta que la furia pasó –Thea exhaló un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos–. No sé qué hacer, Harrison –la joven descansó sus manos sobre su vientre–. Sé que quiero tenerlo. A pesar de todos los problemas, lo quiero.

–Pues si tienes eso claro, sí que sabes qué hacer: tenerlo, criarlo, quererlo...

–La gente hablará. La prensa se va a cebar con mi persona y mi carrera se irá al garete –Thea agitó la cabeza–. Puedes ver los titulares tan bien como yo, Harrison. Ni siquiera tengo novio formal. El escándalo va a ser enorme.

–Que hablen lo que quieran. Tú sabes la verdad.

Thea ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

–No era la reacción que esperaba, no suponiendo la decepción que debe suponer para ti...

–No eres ninguna decepción.

–Pues mucho me temo que has perdido a tu mejor cliente. No creo que vuelvan a contratarme después de esta película, Harrison. Ninguna productora querrá trabajar conmigo, quedaré... marcada. Se realizan películas sobre chicas malas, pero son las buenas chicas las que las hacen.

–Para mí eres mucho más que una representada, Thea –al inclinarse sobre ella, notó que las gafas se le escurrían por el puente de la nariz. Ella sonrió aún más, apartándose el pelo del rostro con un gesto–. Eres más importante que eso. Además, soy un genio, ya me las apañaré para que te veas lo menos expuesta posible. Por eso no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Te ayudaré en todo lo posible, ya sea en lo profesional o en cualquier ámbito –se permitió el acariciarle la mejilla, para secarle las lágrimas que aún recorrían su piel.

–Eres muy bueno conmigo, Harrison. Demasiado.

_Nada es demasiado para ti._

En aquella ocasión Thea se inclinó sobre él para propinarle un beso en la mejilla, algo que le dejó sonriendo, a pesar de todo. Después, la joven deslizó el dorso de sus dedos por su rostro, mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

–¿Podrías entrar conmigo? No quiero estar sola cuando se lo cuente a mi madre.

–Por supuesto.

* * *

–Estuvieron un buen rato dentro del coche y, al final, ambos acabaron entrando en la mansión Queen –le relató Dig sin apenas moverse; era algo que solía hacer cuando actuaba más como profesional que como persona, algo de lo que Felicity se había ido dando cuenta con el tiempo–. No sé de lo que hablaron, ni lo que ocurrió en la casa, pero el señor Wells acabó marchándose más de una hora después.

–¿Y dónde está Thea ahora?

–Rodando su nueva película. No creo que nadie la ataque entre tanta gente.

Felicity asintió con un gesto, notando la perturbación que parecía inundar a su amigo. Por eso, dejó de juguetear con la pluma que tenía en la mano para echarse hacia atrás en su silla y poder contemplarlo.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Harrison Wells podría ser el asesino de Sara.

–Eso no lo sabemos –Felicity, sin embargo, debía admitir que era una posibilidad; de hecho, sabía que el señor Allen lo consideraba sospechoso–. Le diré al señor Allen y a su socio que lo investiguen más a fondo... si es que no lo han hecho ya.

–De acuerdo. De todas maneras, extremaré las precauciones en cuanto a Thea –decidió Dig en ese momento. Tras un instante de silencio, el hombre deslizó una mano por su rostro, mientras suspiraba sonoramente–. Creo que tenemos demasiados frentes abiertos, Felicity. Sabemos que Amanda Waller os puede usar tanto a Thea como a ti para ejercer presión en Oliver, pero tampoco podemos olvidarnos del asesino que parece rondar a la familia Queen. Primero Sara, ahora Tommy... Thea podría ser fácilmente la siguiente.

Ella asintió con un gesto, pues también se había planteado el riesgo en el que se encontraba Thea y que la propia joven desconocía, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad con su hermano.

–Quizás deberíamos hablar con ella, advertirla –propuso con aire pensativo.

–No sé qué opinaría Oliver respecto a eso –observó Dig con suavidad.

–Pero Oliver no se encuentra aquí y nosotros sí. Thea es nuestra responsabilidad ahora y lo que menos deseo en el mundo es fallarle –dijo Felicity, retirándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. En ese momento, la conversación quedó interrumpida por el pitido del interfono que había sobre el escritorio; al escucharlo, la mujer se inclinó hacia delante para pulsar el botón–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Laurel Lance se encuentra aquí, señorita Smoak.

–Hazla pasar.

Se sintió muchísimo mejor al saber que la fiscal había llegado, pues ella misma la había hecho llamar a pesar de la situación en la que la señorita Lance se hallaba. Felicity notó la curiosidad silenciosa de su amigo, así que hizo un gesto para que aguardara, mientras se levantaba para recibir a la mujer. Lauren Lance no tardó en entrar en el despacho llevando un vestido negro, que resaltaba el castaño claro de su pelo y el tono de sus ojos, además de contrastar con la prenda roja que Felicity llevaba.

–Lamento muchísimo molestarla día como hoy, de veras, pero mucho me temo que no tengo otra opción –fue su sentido saludo, pues de verdad hubiese preferido conducirse de una manera diferente–. Espero no turbarla demasiado, señorita Lance.

–No se preocupe, señorita Smoak. Pero, dígame, ¿por qué tanta premura?

–Creo que ayer por la noche Amanda Waller intentó secuestrarme –Felicity decidió que lo más adecuado era no andarse con rodeos, sobre todo porque la señorita Lance estaba enterada de toda la situación. Además, consideraba que si quería su ayuda, lo mejor era ser lo más franca posible–. Como ya le dije, Oliver se marchó para detenerla, para evitar que siga metiéndose en nuestras vidas, pero no sabemos nada de él y está claro que ella, a su vez, está actuando contra Oliver.

–Me alegra ver que no consiguieron su objetivo –la señorita Lance abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Dig; le saludó con un gesto, antes de volver a concentrarse en Felicity–. Sin embargo, no entiendo cómo puedo ayudarla.

–Quiero que la fiscalía abra una causa contra Amanda Waller.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Dig, visiblemente patidifuso.

–Amanda Waller secuestró a Oliver y ahora ha intentado hacerlo conmigo. No entiendo de leyes, pero juraría que la tentativa de secuestro y el secuestro son delitos, ¿verdad? –miró a la señorita Lance en busca de apoyo y, de hecho, lo recibió en forma de un gesto casi imperceptible, pues ella también debía de estar atónita–. Se que trabaja para el gobierno, pero según Oliver ARGUS es una rama extraordinariamente secreta. Oficialmente, ni usted ni yo conocemos su existencia, así que podría denunciarla por una información que me dio mi jefe, el señor Queen.

–Puede hacerlo, desde luego, pero no creo que nos permitan seguir adelante con el caso. Imagino que el gobierno no tardará en sepultarlo...

–Pero ejerceríamos presión pública sobre ella, ¿verdad?

–La pondríamos en una situación complicada, me imagino. En cierta manera, estaría protegida por el momento, señorita Smoak –se le quebró la voz, mientras entornaba los ojos con aire pensativo–. Quizás la ley no sea la herramienta más adecuada para lo que desea hacer.

–¿Qué se le ha ocurrido?

–Emplee la prensa –dijo la señorita Lance, ahora con aire decidido, como si de pronto hubiera decidido que su idea no era tan descabellada–. Gracias al artículo de la señorita West, tanto la desaparición de Oliver como la muerte de mi hermana y el entorno de ambos se han vuelto muy populares. La prensa está cubriendo hasta la extenuación el asesinato de Tommy y no dejan de fisgar y teorizar. Podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor. A fin de cuentas, a diferencia de en un juzgado, en los periodicuchos no necesitan pruebas. Hagamos que la opinión pública conozca a Amanda Waller, que la vigile a ella y, de paso, los seres queridos de Oliver queden protegidos.

–Si la acusamos de intentar hacer daño a Oliver y su entorno, estaría confirmando las sospechas si algo le ocurre a algún familiar o amigo –resumió Dig con aire pensativo, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante–. La verdad es que podría funcionar.

Dig la miró fijamente, indicándole que era un buen plan, aunque no por eso Felicity se sentía más cómoda con él. Desde que Iris West publicara aquella exclusiva, había tenido que extremar las precauciones, incluso había tenido que dejar su apartamento para mudarse con Dig y Lyle, algo que al final había sido efectivo, pues estaba claro que sí la habían identificado como la amante de Oliver Queen. Sin embargo, debía admitir que había cierta justicia poética en el hecho de que precisamente fuera Iris West quien la ayudara a librarse de Amanda Waller... aunque fuera por el momento.

–Supongo que, si uno de mis empleados decide venderle cierta información a cierta periodista, yo no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo –consideró. Cogió de nuevo la pluma estilográfica para juguetear con ella entre sus dedos, bamboleándola como si fuera un péndulo–. Aunque he de admitir que me preocupa que ARGUS pueda tomar represalias contra la señorita West.

–A ella no parecen importarle las consecuencias de sus actos –dijo la señorita Lance.

–No es motivo suficiente.

–Podemos acudir a más de un periodista –terció Dig, reclinándose en su asiento–. ARGUS podría actuar contra un solo periodista, pero, si las historias se multiplican, no harán nada para no llamar la atención.

–No quiero que nadie más sufra por todo esto –suspiró Felicity.

–No creo que pueda controlar las acciones de los demás, señorita Smoak –observó la señorita Lance con cierta pena reflejada en su mirada–. Por desgracia, lo único que podemos hacer es reaccionar lo mejor posible a lo que nos va sucediendo –exhaló un profundo suspiro–. Investigaré a Amanda Waller, por si encuentro algo que nos pueda ayudar, pero debería considerar la opción de la prensa.

Felicity asintió con un gesto, pues sabía que no era un plan tan descabellado... por mucho que no terminara de convencerle.

–Empezaremos por la señorita West, pero también acudiremos a la competencia. Intentemos dejar a ARGUS sin opciones, que lo único que puedan hacer es esconderse como siempre hacen –ladeó la cabeza para contemplar el cielo azulado que se veía a través de la ventana–. Sólo espero que no provoquemos nada peor.

* * *

No fue un despertar agradable.

Bueno, al principio sí, pues el despertador sonó a la misma hora de siempre y, como siempre, le llegó el olor a tostadas francesas de la vecina del tercero. Eso siempre conseguía que Cisco sonriera, pues le traía recuerdos de su infancia, de despertarse junto a sus hermanos oliendo las tortitas o los huevos revueltos o las tostadas de su madre.

No obstante, cinco minutos después recibió una llamada de Barry. Al escuchar la voz de su socio y amigo, se sorprendió, pues lo conocía lo suficiente bien como para saber que solía dormir hasta más tarde. No tuvo ni tiempo para comentarlo, pues Barry pasó a contarle su noche, lo que le dejó mal cuerpo. No podía creerse que les hubieran atacado, ni que Caitlin estuviera hospitalizada tras haber sido alcanzada por una bala. Así que, tras que Barry le hubiera jurado y perjurado que Caitlin estaba fuera de peligro, Cisco acabó vistiéndose a toda velocidad para ir a los Glades, exactamente a la calle donde habían sido asaltados.

–Y pensar que yo creía que ni siquiera había caso, hay que ver –musitó para sí, mientras revisaba el escenario del crimen.

Agitó la cabeza, poniéndose en cuclillas en medio de la calle; por suerte, era lo suficientemente temprano como para que no hubiera demasiados transeúntes. Ajustándose a la historia que Barry le había contado por teléfono, dedujo dónde habían estado ellos; de hecho, hasta pudo encontrar algunas balas incrustadas en un muro. Por eso, cuando al seguir la trayectoria de dichos proyectiles, encontró un rastro de sangre seco en el suelo, no pudo más que sonreír:

–Barry te hirió. Estás herido, cabrón... y voy a encontrarte.

* * *

A pesar de que no había sido mi intención, acabé durmiéndome en el sillón que había junto a la cama de Caitlin. Cuando desperté era tan temprano que el sol comenzaba su ascenso por la cúpula celestial, así que el oro fundido parecía desparramarse por el perfil de la ciudad. Era una visión muy hermosa, que me hubiera gustado compartir con Caitlin, pero ella seguía durmiendo; al mirarla, suspiré, impaciente por escuchar su voz, por comprobar que estaba bien.

–La enfermera ha estado aquí hace nada –me informó Joe en voz baja; me volví hacia él, revolviéndome el pelo–. Me ha despertado al entrar.

–¿Ha dicho algo?

–Que todo transcurre con normalidad. Nada más.

Asentí con un gesto, al mismo tiempo que Joe se ponía en pie. Tras asegurarse de que todas sus prendas estaban en su sitio, se las alisó con los dedos y, entonces, se puso tanto el abrigo como el sombrero. Una vez estuvo preparado, se acercó a mí para darme unas palmaditas en la espalda con aire paternal.

–He de irme a la comisaría. Me encargaré de que haya un caso y de que nos lo adjudiquen a Quentin y a mí. Avísame en cuanto la señorita Snow esté lo suficientemente recuperada como para responder a nuestras preguntas.

–Claro –asentí, poniéndome en pie. Volví a revolverme mi propio pelo–. Joe... gracias por todo. De verdad. No sé qué haría sin ti.

–Para eso está la familia, Barry.

El hombre se despidió de mí afectuosamente, antes de abandonar la habitación y dejarnos a Caitlin y a mí solos. Volví a mi lugar a su vera, dándome cuenta de que se me había aflojado la corbata, la camisa estaba arrugada y mi pelo hecho un auténtico lío. Sin embargo, lo único que me importaba era aquella presencia sosegada y triste que era tener a Caitlin sumida en aquel sueño cargado de tranquilizantes y medicamentos.

–No es que desee interrumpir tu descanso, ¿sabes? Pero añoro escuchar tu voz –le susurré, acariciándole su pelo del color del caramelo–. Añoro tu risa, hablar contigo, tus gestos... Despierta pronto, Caitlin, pues no creo que pueda soportar tu ausencia mucho más.

Ella no respondió, así que suspiré.

Iba a volverme loco, en serio.

Me puse en pie de nuevo para pasearme por la habitación, ya que no se me ocurría otra cosa que hacer. Al final, cuando me percaté de que Cisco acabaría de despertar, salí un momento para telefonearle y ponerle al día sobre lo sucedido, también para pedirle que le echara un vistazo al lugar donde habíamos sido atacados. Tras asegurarle que Caitlin estaba bien y tras que él me asegurara que, en cuanto obtuviera algo, contactaría conmigo, colgamos y yo volví a la habitación.

Caitlin seguía dormida.

Agitando la cabeza levemente, crucé la estancia hasta alcanzar la única ventana que había en ella y la abrí un poco, lo suficiente como para que entrara aire limpio, que purificara un poco el ambiente de la habitación. Me quedé recostado contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, mientras disfrutaba del frescor de la mañana.

No sé cuánto estuve ahí, esperando, tan solo sé que, al final, se obró el milagro y, al fin, pude escuchar la voz que tanto anhelaba oír:

–Mmm... ¿Barry?

–¡Caitlin!

Regresé como un rayo a su lado, sentándome de cualquier manera en el sillón para molestar a la chica lo menos posible. No podía creerme que hubiera abierto los ojos. Caitlin seguía tan pálida como Blancanieves en su leche, pero su mirada tenía un brillo despierto que me hizo sonreír.

–Me siento un poco... abotargada...

–Serán los sedantes –le estreché los dedos, inclinándome sobre ella–. Caitlin, ayer nos dispararon, ¿recuerdas? A ti te hirieron, así que han tenido que operarte, pero todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te vas a recuperar y será como si nada hubiera ocurrido –le prometí, dándome cuenta de que, además de preocupado, me sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

–Me gustan los sedantes –sonrió ella.

–Me alegro.

Caitlin me miró, sonriendo un poco. La verdad era que parecía cansada, pero bastante despierta, sobre todo dadas las circunstancias. En ese momento, intentó incorporarse, pero yo no la dejé, sujetándola de los brazos.

–Ah, no, señorita Snow, no puede moverse hasta que lo diga el médico.

–No quiero estar tumbada.

–Mucho me temo que ahora mismo no tienes opinión.

Caitlin me sonrió de nuevo, pareciendo aún más espabilada. Al ver aquel gesto, no pude evitar quedarme quieto, tal y como estaba, con mis manos en torno a sus brazos e inclinado sobre ella. La joven, entonces, liberó su brazo derecho para alzarlo y, así, poder acariciarme las mejillas, también el pelo.

–Tienes un aspecto horroroso.

–Vaya, gracias –me reí.

–¿Has pasado la noche a mi lado?

–¿Dónde más iba a estar?

–¿En tu cómoda cama, descansando como mereces, quizás?

–Pero si esta habitación es más cómoda y lujosa que el Ritz –le quité importancia con un gesto, sentándome en el jergón, tan cerca de ella que notaba su cadera contra la mía–. Además, la compañía era excepcional. ¿Cuántas veces va a poder alguien pasar la noche junto a La bella durmiente de Starlin City?

–¿No intentaste despertarme con un beso?

–¿Qué? Yo... Oh, no, no... ¡Eso no sería decoroso! Y yo... yo soy un caballero... Yo nunca haría algo así... Esto... ¡No digo que no quiera! Porque tienes unos labios muy bonitos, ¿sabes? Y he pensado en besarte, pero... ¿Pero qué digo? –enterré mi cara entre mis manos, hastiada–. Ah, qué desastre...

–Un desastre que me gusta mucho.

La miré, frunciendo el ceño, justo para ver como Caitlin cerraba sus dedos en torno a mi corbata para tirar de mí hacia ella. Me dejé guiar, hipnotizado por aquellos ojos tan bonitos, por aquellos labios tan sumamente apetecibles, por aquella mujer que poco a poco me estaba robando el sentido. Mi rostro acabó sobre el de Caitlin, sin que apenas nos separara un centímetro...

O el grosor de una hoja de papel...

O incluso menos.

Mis labios encontraron el camino hacia los de Caitlin, tocándolos al principio con la torpe timidez del primer contacto, aunque no tardé en afianzarlo. Entonces me dejé llevar una vez más, disfrutando de su sabor, de ella, como si la necesitara con tanta urgencia como el aire que me mantenía vivo.

–¡Barry! ¡BARRY! ¡Tengo noticias!

Me eché hacia atrás, justo a tiempo, pues Cisco irrumpió en la habitación como un torbellino sin notar siquiera que había interrumpido un gran momento. Caitlin y yo nos miramos, seguramente teniendo un mismo pensamiento en mente.

Qué oportuno que era Cisco Ramon.

* * *

**Vale, vale, ya sé que estoy tentando a la suerte, pero al menos ha habido beso... interruptus, pero beso... ¡No me matéis!**

**Por cierto, que al preparar este capítulo me he dado cuenta de que en el anterior puse mal el título. Tsk, con lo mítica que es la canción y voy y pongo mal el título, ¡deshonra para mi vaca! Podéis machacarme por eso y por el final en los comentarios, que a mí los reviews me alegran igualmente, xDD.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 11 - Journey to the past.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	11. Journey to the past

**Ya sabéis, no poseo ni las series, ni los personajes, bla, bla.**

**Lo que sí poseo es gratitud infinita hacia vosotros por seguir leyéndome y comentando y dándole a favorito. ¡Sois los mejores! En especial todos los que vais dejando comentarios, que sois amor. Y, nada, como siempre pues os respondo a los comentarios por aquí, antes de poneros el capítulo propiamente dicho:**

*** damonftcaroline: Ah, mira, no lo había pensado, pero puede ser, al final también hay superpoderes hasta en los años 50, xD. Sí, Harrison está enamorado de Thea y es mayor que ella, pero en este fic Thea es mayor que en la serie. Quiero decir, no es una adolescente como en la primera temporada. Es de la edad de Caitlin, más o menos. No lo había pensado exactamente, pero tendrá como unos 20-21 años.**

*** Zae: Cierto, soy mala con los Snowbarry, pero tranquila que el beso con fundamento llegará ;P**

*** brico4899: Yo siempre he pensado que en la serie Cisco está enamorado de Caitlin, aunque aquí no, sencillamente tiene esa puntería, o superpoder como diche damonftcaroline.**

*** Anónimo: Gracias por el comentario ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Journey to the past**

_**(Viaje al pasado)**_

Cisco se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras nos contaba que había examinado el lugar donde nos habían atacado y que había descubierto sangre que debía de pertenecer al bastardo que había herido a Caitlin. Eso sí, nos lo explicó a toda velocidad, de forma un tanto caótica, por lo que la joven y yo permanecimos en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, intentando hallar un sentido a sus palabras.

–Por eso, me he pasado por recepción antes de venir a veros... ¡Hola, Caitlin, me alegra que estés despierta! –le sonrió a la chica, mientras se retiraba el negro cabello detrás de las orejas con ambas manos–. La cuestión es que me ha costado un café y tener que usar mi encanto personal con Trudy, la recepcionista, pero he conseguido que me diera la lista de ingresos de ayer por la noche.

–¿Y? –preguntamos nosotros a la vez.

–El único ingreso por herida de bala fuiste tú, Caitlin –Cisco pareció desmoronarse un poco, incluso se sentó en el otro sillón de la habitación–. Eso quiere decir que o bien se ha tratado a sí mismo o bien le ha ayudado un amigo... porque no creo que vaya por la vida con un trozo de plomo dentro. De todas maneras, si alguno de nuestros sospechosos estuviera herido, lo tendríamos, Barry.

–No va a ser tan sencillo. Me imagino que el asesino cubrirá su herida y no podéis ir tocando a todo el mundo para ver si se quejan –opinó Caitlin.

–Bueno, pero algo es algo –asentí yo.

–Eso, hay que ser positivos, Caitlin –Cisco se puso en pie para acercarse a la cama, sonriéndole con cierta timidez–. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás? Al menos tienes muy buen aspecto, no como mi socio aquí presente –los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, mientras yo agitaba la cabeza, divertido–. No te ofendas, amigo, pero pareces un vagabundo... con mucha clase, eso sí. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a ducharte? Yo me quedaré haciendo compañía a nuestra nueva incorporación.

–Lo haré –le prometí, arremangándome–. Pero primero tenemos una cosa pendiente por hacer –me giré hacia Caitlin–. No estuviste ahí la noche de la desaparición de Oliver Queen, pero fuiste tú quien encontró el cadáver de su esposa. Sé que crees que no viste nada, mas algo debiste de ver, de ahí que el asesino no deje de intentar acabar contigo. Seguramente no le diste importancia, pero está claro que debe de ser algo relevante. Cuéntanos qué ocurrió esa noche.

Caitlin asintió con un gesto, antes de comenzar con su historia.

* * *

_Como siempre, se detuvo tras cantar una quinta pieza. Siempre hacía una pausa cada cinco canciones, en parte para descansar la garganta, en parte para beber algo y pasearse un poco por la sala del Verdant. Aquella noche lo agradeció, pues le estaba costando concentrarse._

_Habría sido el cumpleaños de Ronnie._

_Se había acostumbrado a su ausencia, ya no le echaba tanto de menos, ni se ponía a llorar como una boba cada vez que pensaba en él, pero ciertas fechas seguían siendo delicadas. Estaba intentando luchar contra aquel fantasma, pero le estaba resultando especialmente difícil, pues no podía dejar de recordar el último cumpleaños que habían pasado juntos, las costumbres que mantenían a la hora de celebrarlo._

_Al alcanzar la barra tuvo que aguardar, pues Roy estaba conversando con un cliente, que llevaba un elegante traje blanco de aspecto caro. Por suerte, otro de los camareros, Chase, llegó con la bandeja vacía y la atendió._

–_Muy bonita la última, Caitlin._

–_Gracias, Chase._

–_Soda, ¿verdad?_

–_No, hoy no, hoy es un día especial: un Gin Tonic –normalmente el cumpleaños de Ronnie lo celebraban con tequila o vodka, algo que ella no solía degustar, pero aún le quedaba trabajo por delante y no quería perder la cabeza gracias al alcohol._

_En cuanto Chase le puso el vaso delante, Caitlin se lo llevó a los labios, mientras echaba un vistazo al resto de la sala. El cliente elegante dejó a Roy tranquilo, sólo para cruzarse con Thea Queen, a quien saludó con la familiaridad limitada de quienes se han visto un par de veces y todavía no son amigos. Caitlin escuchó que lo llamaba señor Palmer de forma distraída, aunque pareció concentrarse al llegar a la barra y pedirle una copa a Roy._

_La muchacha se quedó ahí sentada, sola, dándole conversación a Roy, al menos hasta que Helena Bertinelli llegó con aspecto triste. Las dos se sumergieron en una charla que parecía íntima, por lo que Caitlin se giró en la banqueta. No quería parecer una cotilla. Al hacerlo, vio que su jefe, Harrison Wells, salía del despacho de Tommy Merlyn con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro; tras darle la mano, el hombre bajó a la sala y debió de verla, pues acudió directamente a su lado._

–_Es la primera vez que te veo beber durante una actuación._

–_Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera._

_Caitlin se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera importancia alguna, pero Harrison la conocía bastante bien. Por eso, no la sorprendió cuando se acercó, bajando el tono de su voz:_

–_¿Ronnie?_

–_Hoy hubiera sido su cumpleaños... –la tristeza se apoderó de ella, algo que no iba a permitir, no, iba a ser feliz, era la mejor forma de honrarle–. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Qué hacías reunido con el señor Merlyn?_

–_Negocios. Nada de importancia._

–_Por lo que se ve, no soy la única que no quiere hablar de algún tema._

–_El señor Merlyn y yo hemos tenido una discusión acerca de su padre. Malcolm Merlyn quiere que le ayude a entrar en el mundo de las productoras, pero ese no es mi trabajo –Harrison se encogió de hombros, seguramente para restarle importancia al asunto, aunque a Caitlin le sorprendió que se hubiera negado a ayudar a alguien; Harrison Wells era una de las personas más voluntariosas que conocía._

–_E imagino que el señor Merlyn no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien._

–_Defendía a su familia –Harrison se encogió de hombros, restándole hierro al asunto, aunque Caitlin le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba afectado. Sin embargo, tampoco quiso presionarle, pues le respetaba demasiado como para hacerlo; además, él jamás la había presionado a ella. Durante aquellos instantes de silencio, su jefe pidió dos copas de champagne y le tendió una, quedándose él con la otra–. Deberíamos quedarnos con lo positivo, ¿no crees, Caitlin? Brindemos por Ronnie, celebremos su cumpleaños y el tiempo que pasaste con él, en lugar del que no podrás disfrutar a su lado._

–_Es un bonito pensamiento –sonrió Caitlin, alzando levemente la copa; las entrechocaron con cuidado, mientras ella pronunciaba con una alegría que no terminaba de sentir–: Por Ronnie._

–_Por Ronnie._

_Ambos apuraron el champagne casi de un trago y aquel frescor burbujeante la consoló un poquito, aunque no tanto como el darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, a pesar de no contar con la compañía de su querido Ronnie._

_De hecho, aquel pensamiento la animó lo suficiente como para enfrentarse al resto de la actuación: dejó de sentirse desganada, triste, y pudo entregarse a su público como siempre hacía. También fue aquella idea la que hizo que, al finalizar su trabajo por esa noche, regresara a la barra para pedir algo especial. Chase volvía a estar poniendo copas, pero ella necesitaba a una persona de más confianza, así que aguardó un par de minutos a que regresara Roy. En cuanto el joven ocupó su lugar tras la barra, Caitlin se inclinó para acercarse a él._

–_Necesito pedirte un favor, Roy._

–_Eh... Claro, Caitlin, dime –le sonrió el camarero._

–_¿No tendrás, por casualidad, un cigarrillo?_

_Roy enarcó una ceja, seguramente sorprendido por esa petición por su parte, pero no dijo nada al respecto; en su lugar, se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, aunque no encontró nada. Entonces chasqueó la lengua, como si se diera cuenta de algo, y le hizo una seña para que esperara. Se ausentó unos instantes y regresó con un largo cigarrillo que le tendió junto a un mechero rectangular y plateado, que pesaba ligeramente._

–_Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Caitlin._

–_Qué gracioso._

_Roy le guiñó un ojo, antes de regresar a su trabajo. Caitlin le siguió para darle un beso en la mejilla, agradecerle el pitillo y, entonces, se marchó a la zona de empleados para poder salir al patio trasero. Una vez ahí, aprovechó que había unos palés de madera vacíos para acomodarse en ellos. Contempló el fino cigarrillo entre sus dedos, sonriendo levemente. No solía fumar mucho, aunque sí que disfrutaba de aquel sabor a tabaco en ciertas ocasiones: cuando regresaba de comer junto a sus padres o cuando se ponía muy, muy nerviosa por algún motivo o cuando descansaban tras haber hecho el amor._

_Se colocó el cigarrillo entre los labios, encendió el mechero y prendió el primero, disfrutando del olor a gasolina de la llama azulada. Siempre le había fascinado aquel color que poseía el fuego emitido por un mechero, aquella mezcla de cian y naranja. Fumó un par de caladas, antes de arrancarse a pronunciar lo que la había llevado a estar en un callejón fumando a solas._

–_Creo que ha llegado la hora, Ronnie –murmuró a la nada, aunque no le costó imaginarse los ojos azules de su prometido, tampoco su sonrisa encantadora que podía convencerla de cualquiera cosa–. Creo que debo decirte adiós. Harrison tiene razón, ¿sabes? Hay que quedarse con lo positivo. Sé que pensarías lo mismo, sé que me apoyarías de estar aquí, porque siempre quisiste lo mejor para mí. Y eso, ahora mismo, es dejarte marchar. Adiós, Ronnie. Siempre te querré._

_Se sintió mucho más tranquila, incluso liberada._

_Al terminar el cigarrillo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó para apagar cualquier atisbo de brasa que pudiera quedar en él. No se movió de su improvisado asiento, pues estaba muy a gusto a solas, protegida por aquella semioscuridad. Empezó a juguetear con el mechero, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que era de plata auténtica. Eso le sorprendió, ¿de dónde lo habría sacado Roy? Frunció el ceño, curiosa, examinándolo más atentamente, lo que le hizo descubrir dos iniciales grabadas: R. P._

_Volvió a prenderlo, pensando en quién sería R. P. cuando sus ojos captaron algo que, hasta el momento, había pasado desapercibido: un zapato de tacón. Arrugó el entrecejo, suspicaz, mientras se ponía en pie. No fue hasta que dio un par de pasos, alzando el mechero encendido, que descubrió el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer rubia tirado en el suelo._

_La reconoció al instante._

_Sara Queen._

_También supo al momento que estaba muerta._

* * *

–No conservarás el mechero, ¿verdad? –preguntó Cisco en cuanto Caitlin dejó de relatar su visión de aquella noche, justo cuando regresó al interior del Verdant para telefonear a la policía desde su propio camerino, pues no había querido llamar la atención para que nadie fuera a cotillear.

–Se lo devolví a Roy cuando hablé con él para que se entrevistara con vosotros –la joven agitó levemente la cabeza; fue a cambiar de postura, mas debió de dolerle, pues esgrimió una mueca. Acudí a su lado para ayudarla a incorporarse un poco, por lo que Caitlin me dedicó una débil sonrisa–. Gracias.

–Habrá que ir a hablar con el señor Harper, entonces –decidí, devolviéndole el gesto. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, revolviéndomelo aún más, si es que era posible–. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Cisco, tú te quedarás aquí, haciendo compañía a Caitlin, mientras yo voy a casa a ducharme y a comer algo. Antes de regresar aquí, iré a la comisaría a recoger información sobre Harrison Wells y Malcolm Merlyn y la traeré aquí. Así los tres podremos entretenernos y avanzaremos mucho más rápido.

Cisco asintió, voluntarioso, pero Caitlin no parecía muy convencida. De hecho, se mordió el labio inferior, en silencio, por lo que la miré fijamente.

–¿Crees que esto me lo ha hecho Harrison?

–Te confió esa información. No puedo ignorarla, sobre todo viniendo de alguien cuya vida personal desconoce todo el mundo –seguí notando que no le hacía ni gracia, por lo que suspiré y le pregunté con la mayor delicadeza posible–: Caitlin, ¿desde hace cuanto que conoces a Harrison Wells?

–Más de un año.

–¿Y qué sabes de él?

La joven se quedó callada, pensativa, aunque acabó suspirando con aire cansado. Se reclinó aún más en las sábanas, seguramente decepcionada.

–Sigo sin creer que Harrison me atacara.

–Sólo digo que es una posibilidad.

–Ese hombre me salvó de mí misma, Barry –me recordó a media voz, clavando sus enormes ojos en los míos. Yo lo sabía, ya me lo había referido antes, así que asentí, estrechándole los dedos–. Sólo espero que demuestres que es inocente. No sé si podría soportar semejante decepción.

Le besé los dedos, sin saber qué decir, pues en aquel momento mi mayor sospechoso era Harrison Wells y, si a mí no me hacía gracia, podía entender sus sentimientos.

–Volveré cuanto antes.

* * *

Dados los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior, a Dig no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el haber tenido que dejar de vigilar a Thea para acudir a la oficina de aquel dichoso periódico. Felicity, al menos, estaría protegida por la seguridad de Empresas Queen, mas Thea estaría sola en caso de que tuviera que enfrentarse al peligro. Bueno, había podido contar con la ayuda de un antiguo compañero del ejército, pero Dig prefería encargarse él mismo de semejante tarea.

_Concéntrate, John, cuanto antes acabes, antes regresarás a tu puesto._

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose de pronto en un mundo que no se asemejaba en nada al suyo. El ejército era un lugar ordenado, a pesar de involucrarse en algo tan caótico como la guerra, y las oficinas de Oliver eran un lugar calmado. Las del periódico, sin embargo, eran un hervidero de actividad: los trabajadores iban de un lado a otro, el incesante tecleo de las máquinas de escribir impregnaba el ambiente junto a una urgencia que les hacían moverse con rapidez, como una máquina bien engrasada.

Tras aquella sorpresa inicial, se acercó al mostrador de decepción, donde una mujer con gafas ovaladas estaba comprobando el correo. En cuanto Dig se aclaró la garganta, la recepcionista alzó la mirada en su dirección, saludándole educadamente.

–Lamento interrumpirla, pero me gustaría ver a la señorita Iris West.

–Ahora mismo la aviso –asintió la recepcionista, pulsando un botón de la enorme centralita que tenía en el escritorio–. Buenos días, señorita West. Gracias. Mire, tiene una visita en la entrada –la mujer se volvió hacia Dig de nuevo–. La señorita West desea saber quién la visita.

–Dígale que un amigo que tiene un regalo.

La recepcionista repitió sus palabras y volvió a pulsar un botón de la centralita, mientras le informaba de que la señorita West estaba en camino. Y no tardó en llegar. Iris West era una muchacha bonita, de sonrisa cálida y sedoso cabello negro que se apartaba del agraciado rostro con un elegante tocado. Nada más verlo, le reconoció, algo con lo que tanto Felicity como él habían contado: John Diggle no era un nombre famoso, mas sí que era un hombre que estaba permanentemente con Oliver Queen y que, por tanto, aparecía en más fotografías de las que deseaba.

–Hola –le saludó la señorita West con una familiaridad que le sorprendió, pues era propia de una gran actriz–. ¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo mío!

–Lo sé –Dig le devolvió el saludo, antes de tenderle el brazo–. Espero no interrumpir, pero había venido a ofrecerte mi compañía durante un rato. ¿Un paseo, quizás? Creo que tenemos mucho de lo que ponernos al día.

Ella asintió, aceptando su brazo. Juntos, regresaron hasta el ascensor sin dejar de guardar las apariencias, algo que hicieron hasta cuando estuvieron en la calle. Caminaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, aunque la actitud de ambos cambió al instante y Dig notó como ella se tensaba.

–Usted es el guardaespaldas de Oliver Queen –dijo la señorita West con cierto recelo–. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Va a amenazarme? Puede hacerlo si lo desea, por supuesto, pero no pienso ni cambiar de opinión, ni cambiar el rumbo de mi trabajo –declaró con orgullo, aunque no tardó en apartar la mirada–. Créame, no es el primero que lo intenta, señor...

–No voy a decirle mi apellido. Ni voy a amenazarla.

–¿Ah no?

–Tengo familia, señorita West. Y tengo problemas económicos –lo dijo con brusquedad, como si ocultara el origen de sus deudas a propósito. La señorita West compraría mejor su historia si intuía algún tipo de problema serio, como si fuera un adicto al juego o al alcohol. De hecho, en sus ojos leyó que estaba atando cabos, por lo que decidió no dejarle tiempo para que pudiera replantearse la situación–. Por eso he venido a verla. Tengo información para usted... a cambio de dinero, por supuesto.

–¿Qué clase de información?

–Usted misma lo ha dicho, señorita West: soy el guardaespaldas de Oliver Queen. Sé cosas que, estoy seguro, le interesarán. Ayúdeme, señorita West, y le contaré por qué mi jefe no se encuentra en la ciudad. Le aseguro que es una historia digna de publicarse junto a su nombre.

La periodista guardó silencio, meditabunda, aunque aquel estado no duró mucho: al final, se giró hacia Dig con expresión muy seria.

–Deme algo jugoso y, si me gusta, le pagaré cualquier información que desee darme.

* * *

En cuanto terminó con su trabajo, Laurel bajó hasta los archivos que había en los inmensos sótanos del edificio donde se hallaban las oficinas de la fiscalía. Le había pedido a Eddie permiso para comprobar cierta información personal, que tenía que ver con el asesino que estaba mutilando su vida poco a poco y, aunque era más que evidente que no le parecía buena idea, le había permitido que lo hiciera.

Laurel sabía que no era una gran idea, que estaba demasiado implicada como para que fuera una opción razonable, de ahí que hubiera confiado la investigación a Barry Allen. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, consumiéndose por aquella mezcla tan desgarradora de pena e ira. Necesitaba hacer algo, aunque fuera a chocarse contra un muro, aunque fuera un completo error, pero tenía que hacer algo. Por eso, había decidido comprobar si existían archivos de todos aquellos que estuvieran conectados tanto con Sara como con Tommy.

Revisó la lista de nombres uno a uno, meticulosamente, dedicando toda su atención a aquella tarea. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en la pérdida, en el dolor que amenazaba con arrebatarle también a su padre.

Y, al final, dio con algo.

La impresión fue tan que las piernas le temblaron como dos juncos al viento, de ahí que se recostara contra la estantería y se dejara caer hasta el suelo. Con los ojos como platos, revisó la información que acababa de hallar. Se apartó un mechón del rostro, atónita, mientras una frase se escapaba de sus labios:

–No puede ser...

* * *

Ducharme fue mejor que una noche de sueño reparador, fue como si comenzara un nuevo día con las baterías cargadas. Al igual que lo fue el comerme un buen desayuno en la cafetería de siempre, aunque lo hiciera con cierta celeridad, ya que aquella era la primera parada de, lo que se me antojaba, una mañana ocupada.

Después, fui al despacho. La portera me informó de que un cliente había acudido a primera hora y que me había dejado su teléfono para que contactara con él. A pesar de que el caso Queen me tenía absorbido, necesitábamos dinero para subsistir, así que le telefoneé nada más acomodarme en mi mesa. Nada fuera de lo habitual, incluso algo sencillo que había hecho miles de veces: comprobar que una mujer era o no infiel. Le aseguré al cliente que nos pondríamos enseguida con ello, revisé que había apuntado correctamente todos los datos importantes y colgué.

Volví a descolgar el auricular para marcar un número que había terminado por aprenderme de memoria y que hizo que me reencontrara con la dulce voz de aquella mujer a la que poco a poco le iba cogiendo cariño:

–Felicity Smoak, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

–Buenos días, señorita Smoak –sonreí a pesar de saber que no me veía–. Lamento interrumpirla en su jornada laboral, pero quería asegurarme de que se encontraba bien.

–No se preocupe, señor Allen –tuve claro que ella me devolvió el gesto, seguramente sentada en un elegante sillón tras una mesa llena de papeles pulcramente ordenados–. De hecho, me alegra su preocupación. No es que me alegre que esté preocupado, porque no es así, sino que me alegra que se preocupe por mí... porque eso significa que me está cogiendo cariño y... Creo que debería callarme.

–Ahora es usted quien no debe preocuparse. La comprendo mejor de lo que cree.

–Se me olvidaba que es tan metepatas como yo –la señorita Smoak pareció aliviada, aunque fue sólo un breve instante, pues justo entonces me preguntó–: De todas maneras, sí, me encuentro bien. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

–Ayer atacaron a Caitlin Snow y a servidor a la salida del Verdant. Ella es la cantante del local y también quien descubrió el cadáver de Sara Queen. La señorita Snow se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero temo que el asesino decida atacar a alguien más... sobre todo a alguien que ha salido en el periódico junto a Oliver Queen –me froté el rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndome de pronto muy cansado–. Prométame que seguirá teniendo cuidado, Felicity.

–Lo haré. Se lo prometo.

–¿Ha sabido algo de Oliver?

–Ni una sola noticia... lo que no sé si es bueno o malo, la verdad. Intento no pensar mucho en eso –la mujer exhaló un triste suspiro–. Sólo espero que esta situación se termine pronto. Tanta muerte y desolación... Perdóneme, de pronto me he puesto triste y lamentaría contagiarle mi desánimo.

–Será mejor que consideremos que todo pasará pronto. Todas las tormentas amainan, ¿verdad? –hice una pausa, durante la cual me mesé el cabello de nuevo–. Si necesita cualquier cosa, Felicity, avíseme. En cuanto yo tenga algo en concreto, la llamaré, tal y como le prometí. Que tenga un buen día, Felicity, siempre es un placer hablar con usted... aunque sea en tales circunstancias.

Colgué el teléfono y abandoné tanto el despacho como el edificio, no sin antes pasarme por la portería para recordarle a la familia que la ocupaba que cogiera los recados del despacho, un arreglo que teníamos desde hacía tiempo. Entonces me dirigí hacia la comisaría, donde me aguardaba una bonita caja de cartón llena de documentos, que Joe me había preparado. Joe se interesó tanto por mi estado como por el de Caitlin, incluso prometió pasarse a visitarla con la única intención de comprobar que seguía bien, ya que no quería forzarla a pasar por todo aquel trance de interrogatorios y policías.

Una vez tuve toda la información en mi mano, regresé al hospital, aunque antes hice una última parada en una floristería cercana. Me hice con un ramo de margaritas y me dirigí hacia el interior del centro médico, derechito hacia la habitación de Caitlin. Me llegó el sonido alegre de unas voces, también de unas carcajadas, así que me quedé recostado en el quicio de la puerta, observando como Cisco representaba una historia que habíamos protagonizados ambos dos.

En realidad, no era una especialmente memorable, pero mi amigo siempre ha tenido un don para relatar anécdotas y que resulten mucho más graciosas. De hecho, yo mismo me reí un par de veces al escuchar a Cisco, lo que provocó que ellos dos descubrieran mi presencia.

–¡Vaya, pero si Barry Allen vuelve a ser un hombre aseado!

–Y un hombre nuevo, es la magia de las duchas –fruncí el ceño, pensativo–. De acuerdo, eso ha sonado fatal... Ay, qué mal se me dan las palabras –me lamenté, entrando en la habitación. Deposité la caja de cartón a los pies de la cama, donde Caitlin estaba recostada, para sacar de ella el ramo de margaritas que le tendí–. Para usted, ma belle mademoiselle.

–¡Qué bonitas! –Caitlin abrió los ojos, emocionada.

–¿Y para mí no hay flores? Me hieres en lo más profundo, Barry –bromeó Cisco.

–A ti no te han herido y no vas a tener que permanecer en esta habitación hasta que te recuperes... y no tienes esa sonrisa tan encantadora –a mi lado, Caitlin soltó una risita, que se transformó en una carcajada, cuando Cisco simuló ser alcanzado por una flecha en el corazón; estaba fingiendo caer muerto sobre el sillón, cuando me giré hacia la chica–. Espero que te gusten. No sabía cuáles eran tus flores favoritas, pero estas me han gustado.

–Son perfectas. Gracias, Barry.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Era un gesto habitual, un mero gesto, mas fue intenso, conectamos, seguramente porque ambos pensamos en lo mismo: en aquel beso que Cisco había interrumpido. El corazón me latió más rápido, no pude quitarme de la cabeza la cercanía que había sentido y lo sumamente especial que había sido. Pero, claro, seguíamos acompañados, a plena luz del día y, por desgracia, teníamos cosas que hacer, aunque lo primero era lo primero.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te ha visitado ya algún médico?

–Me han hecho una cura. Todo sigue su curso adecuadamente, aunque, como bien has dicho antes, voy a tener que estar aquí un tiempo –Caitlin suspiró, recostándose en los almohadones que había a sus espaldas–. Así que, por favor, dame algún documento que leer –la miré, no muy seguro, por lo que ella resopló–. Sólo es leer, puedo hacerlo sin que mi salud se vea minada.

–De acuerdo. Tienes razón.

Caitlin sonrió, satisfecha, cuando le entregué una parte de los documentos que había traído. También le di unos cuantos a Cisco, quedándome yo con el último tercio, el cual comencé a repasar. Por petición mía, además de información sobre Harrison Wells, también la había sobre Malcolm Merlyn, el misterioso padre de Tommy. Era un personaje que se me antojaba curioso, sobre todo porque no me había cruzado con él en ningún momento de la investigación y eso que últimamente no había noche en la que no acudiera al Verdant, el local de su propio hijo.

De hecho, era interesante pensar que Tommy había dejado a cargo a Harrison Wells, en lugar de a su propio padre, una opción mucho más lógica que la del representante. ¿Qué ocurría con Malcolm Merlyn? ¿Y por qué Harrison Wells se había negado a ayudarle, si según Caitlin era un hombre que no dudaba en asistir a quien fuera menester?

Por desgracia, a pesar de leer un montón de informes, no logré dar con nada en concreto, a excepción de algo que me resultó curioso: antes de fundar su agencia de representación, Harrison Wells había trabajado en el Museo de Starling City como historiador. El cambio de profesión era, cuando menos, curioso: ¿cómo alguien cambiaba tan drásticamente de empleo? ¿Cómo se pasaba de ser el historiador del museo a el representante de las estrellas más codiciado de la ciudad? Ya no sólo era pasar de un campo a otro completamente distinto, sino que había sido un movimiento de lo más arriesgado: había renunciado a un trabajo estable, con prestigio y con sueldo de lo más elevado, por abrir su propia empresa, que a saber si funcionaría.

–¿Se puede pasar?

La voz femenina nos sobresaltó a los tres, aunque fue Cisco quien mayor reacción tuvo: tras el respingo inicial, sus ojos adquirieron aquel brillo que tan bien conocía yo. No necesitaba haber reconocido la voz para saber que Laurel Lance acababa de aparecer en la habitación de Caitlin, pues el rostro de mi socio era como uno de esos carteles luminosos que decían que había en Las Vegas.

–Señorita Lance, ¡menuda sorpresa encontrarla aquí! –Cisco se puso en pie para recibirla; lo hizo con una educación exquisita, mostrándose cercano, pero lo suficientemente distante como para no presionarla–. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tal honor?

–La verdad... no es precisamente una visita de cortesía –la señorita Lance no parecía muy cómoda, aunque no tardó en agitar la cabeza y dirigirse hacia la cama–. La señorita Smoak me informó de lo sucedido. Espero que se encuentre bien, Caitlin.

–Me recuperaré, aunque mucho me temo que voy a tener que dejar las actuaciones durante un tiempo.

–Lo primero es que se recupere. Tommy hubiera dicho lo mismo –el semblante de la señorita Lance se nubló, incluso le temblaron un poco los labios. Volvió a agitar la cabeza, como si así se quitara las penas, y se concentró de nuevo en Caitlin–. El detective West y mi padre se van a hacer cargo de su caso, así que yo llevaré la acusación. Le prometo que haré todo lo necesario para encarcelar al responsable del ataque.

–Gracias, Laurel.

–Sin embargo, no es esa promesa la que me ha traído aquí, aunque de verdad que le deseo una pronta recuperación –la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa a Caitlin, un gesto que le fue devuelto por ésta. Después, la señorita Lance se giró hacia mí. A medida que se volvía, la gravedad se fue reflejando en sus elegantes rasgos–. Señor Allen, he venido por usted, en realidad. Tenemos que hablar... y mucho me temo que no tengo buenas noticias.

Cómo no. Pensar que podía transcurrir un día sin que no sucediera una desgracia, comenzaba a ser una quimera: irritantemente imposible. Resignado, me pasé una mano por el pelo, mientras dejaba a un lado los documentos que había estado leyendo.

–¿Qué ocurre, señorita Lance?

–Creo que sería mejor hablar en un lugar más... discreto.

Fruncí el ceño, inquieto ante el más que evidente nerviosismo de la señorita Lance, ya que no se correspondía con la mujer que había podido conocer. No sólo me había salvado de una situación límite, sino que la había visto mantener la compostura hasta cuando su novio acababa de fallecer. En conclusión, que debía de ocurrir algo muy, muy grave para perturbarla de esa manera.

–Como quiera –asentí con un gesto, dirigiéndome hacia la salida de la habitación. Una vez ahí, me volví hacia mis amigos, ligeramente dubitativo–. Volveré en cuanto pueda. Seguid leyendo, Cisco, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

–Claro, Barry, no te preocupes. Vigilaré el fuerte.

Asentí con un gesto, antes de internarme en los pasillos del hospital. Era como estar en un mundo distinto, pues aquella blancura y aquel olor a desinfectante tan característico dotaba al ambiente de un cariz depresivo que no predominaba en la habitación de Caitlin, donde todo era calidez e intimidad. Tampoco ayudaba mi propia preocupación, pues no tenía ni idea de por qué la señorita Lance estaba actuando como lo estaba haciendo. Desde luego, no significaba nada bueno.

No intercambiamos palabra hasta que abandonamos el edificio. Al sumirnos en la calle, al mezclarnos entre la gente, la señorita Lance me miró de una forma que no supe interpretar, algo que sólo sirvió para acrecentar mi inquietud. La mujer me tendió educadamente el brazo, el cual acepté con bastante sorpresa, pues Laurel Lance no se me antojaba una mujer tan cercana... al menos no conmigo.

–Imagino que sabrá que trabajo en la fiscalía –me informó y yo asentí, sin saber qué decir al respecto–. Con todo lo que ha pasado, me he volcado en el trabajo para no darle vueltas a... Bueno, para no caer en un pozo sin fondo. Me asusta lo que pueda ser de mí si dejo que la ira y la tristeza se apoderen de mí.

–Creo que a todos nos ha ocurrido algo así alguna que otra vez.

–La cuestión es que, en un descanso, he decidido intentar ser útil para usted. Sé que no soy investigadora privada, mas tengo acceso a información que, supongo, no está disponible para usted, señor Allen.

–Cierto, no tengo acceso a los documentos de la fiscalía –asentí con un gesto, todavía sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía aquella conversación–. Además, no tengo ningún contacto en la fiscalía, no así en la policía –dejé caer aquello de cara al futuro, quizás la señorita Lance quisiera colaborar conmigo en siguientes casos. Al ver que ella permanecía callada, decidí ayudarla a proseguir con la charla–. Y, dígame, ¿ha descubierto algo que me sea de utilidad?

–He averiguado algo... pero no tiene que ver con mi caso, aunque... Bueno, imagino que a usted sí que le resultará útil –leí la duda que se reflejaba en sus ojos claros, no sabía si compartir dicha información conmigo o no. Me pregunté a qué venían sus dudas, sobre todo porque estaba convencido de que la señorita Lance confiaba en mí.

–¿Sabe? Me está empezando a asustar...

–Prométame que será sensato.

–Suelo serlo, pero... ¿Me quiere decir de una vez qué está ocurriendo?

–Por favor, señor Allen, lo que menos me interesa es que acabe metido en algún lío –la mujer se detuvo en la calle para poder mirarme a la cara, acabamos frente a frente. La miré ceñudo, necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo, algo que ella debió de suponer, pues exhaló un profundo suspiro al decir–: Tendré que confiar en que su sensatez prevalezca. No soy quien para ocultarle esto.

Me tendió una delgada carpeta donde había información acerca de Harrison Wells. Los informes databan de hacía años, de cuando yo era un niño y el señor Wells un joven veinteañero de aspecto inocente. Fruncí el entrecejo con gravedad, sin comprender nada, hasta que di con la clave de lo que tenía entre manos.

–¿La fiscalía investigó a Harrison Wells? –alcé la mirada hacia la señorita Lance–. Eso significa que fue sospechoso de algún crimen...

–No llegó a ser procesado. Debe de tener eso en cuenta.

–Un momento... –me quedé muy quieto, pues en mi mente las piezas del puzzle comenzaron a encajar una a una, mostrándome una imagen que me revolvió el estómago hasta que tuve ganas de vomitar–. La fecha de la investigación, su actitud... ¿De qué crimen se le consideró sospechoso?

Ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba que la señorita Lance me lo confirmara:

–Harrison Wells conoció a su madre, Barry. Trabajaron juntos en el museo y hubo rumores acerca de la naturaleza estrecha de su relación. Rumores, Barry –me recordó con decisión, antes de añadir a media voz–: Por eso lo consideraron sospechoso de su asesinato.

* * *

_**FUNCIONARIA ACOSA A OLIVER QUEEN Y ALLEGADOS**_

_**¿Acoso gubernamental o algo más personal?**_

_La más que célebre familia Queen no deja de ser perseguida por el escándalo, además de la mala fortuna. A la ya conocida desaparición de Oliver Queen y el tristemente famoso asesinato de su esposa, Sara Queen, se ha añadido a la lista el asesinato de su amigo de la infancia, Thomas Merlyn, dueño del popular club Verdant e hijo del magnate de los negocios Malcolm Merlyn._

_Además, a oídos de este periodista han llegado nuevos y jugosos rumores que podrían perpetrar un nuevo giro en la investigación de este tortuoso caso. Según fuentes cercanas a Oliver Queen, el playboy favorito de Starling City habría sido acosado por Amanda Waller._

_La señorita Waller tiene el tremendo honor de trabajar para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, exactamente en el departamento de seguridad. Por lo que me han asegurado mis fuentes, la señorita Waller habría usado los recursos de su trabajo para acosar al señor Queen, aunque se desconoce la naturaleza de dicha persecución. De hecho, se ha avistado a la señorita Waller vigilando a los allegados del señor Queen: desde su familia hasta trabajadores de su empresa como, por ejemplo, su nueva y flamante subdirectora, Felicity Smoak._

_¿Nos encontramos ante una investigación oficial o, sencillamente, una mujer ha vuelto a caer rendida ante los encantos de Oliver Queen y ha perdido el oremus? ¿Tendrá algo que ver la señorita Waller con los reveses que está recibiendo la familia Queen?_

_I. W._

Dobló el periódico con cuidado, dejando aquel artículo a plena vista, algo no muy difícil dado que ocupaba la portada junto a una foto de archivo de Oliver. Una sonrisita afloró en los labios de Felicity, mientras volvía a repasar las palabras que, por el momento, la mantendrían a salvo de las garras de ARGUS. Al menos, obtendría algo de calma entre tanto problema. Aquel pensamiento hizo que, de nuevo, Oliver volviera a su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? Supuso que sí, pues le quería tanto que, de fallecer, su corazón debería sentirlo: cuando una parte de una se rompía, se notaba.

_Ay, Felicity, te estás poniendo cursi. ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas y ponte a trabajar!_

Se armó de valor para enfrentarse al último informe que había recibido, cuando escuchó el jaleo un rifirrafe. Al alzar la mirada, descubrió que su secretaria intentaba detener a una mujer que no parecía detenerse ante nada. Era alta, elegante, pero fría como si fuera una hermosa estatua de ónice expuesta en un museo. Felicity no la conocía, no la había visto en su vida, mas tuvo claro de quién se trataba.

–Señorita Smoak, he intentado detenerla, pero no me ha escuchado.

–No pasa nada. Vuelve a tu mesa. Todo está bien, de verdad –le aseguró con un aplomo que, curiosamente, sí que sentía. Felicity se sorprendió de sí misma, aunque decidió no dejarse arrastrar por aquel asombro y aprovechar su inesperada reacción. Por eso, cuando su secretaria se marchó, se enfrentó a la mujer con tono gélido–. Amanda Waller, supongo.

–Supone bien, señorita Smoak.

–A estas alturas de la conversación, normalmente le indicaría que se sentara, mientras le diría el placer que es recibirla... pero mi madre me enseñó a no mentir desde pequeña –aclaró, echándose hacia atrás en la silla–. De hecho, lo que más deseo ahora mismo es que esta reunión llegue a su fin. Por eso, no me voy a andar ni con rodeos ni con hipocresías sociales e iré directa al grano: ¿qué desea de mí, señorita Waller?

–Sólo quería comentar su última jugada, por supuesto –la mujer le lanzó una copia del periódico que ella misma acababa de leer–. Ahora mismo es usted intocable, señorita Smoak. Felicidades. Aunque también debería felicitarla por lo bien que le dio esquinazo a mi hombre. No me lo esperaba, la verdad, usted no da el tipo de alguien que pueda escapar...

–No soy ninguna damisela en apuros.

–Ya lo veo –le sorprendió ver algo parecido al respeto reflejado en los oscuros ojos de la señorita Waller, mas siguió sin dejar que cualquier emoción trascendiera su rostro–. De hecho, comienzo a pensar que su papel en todo esto es el del cómplice. Es usted la compañera de Oliver, ¿verdad? –su voz tomó un cariz peligroso, aunque Felicity continuó manteniendo la calma de algún modo, pues las piernas le temblaron, como si de pronto hiciera un frío espantoso, al oír aquel nombre–. ¿Dónde está Oliver, señorita Smoak? ¿Dónde lo tiene oculto?

–No he ocultado a Oliver.

–Bien. ¿Dónde se oculta, entonces?

–No lo sé –y era la verdad, pues Oliver se había negado categóricamente a revelarle nada de su plan como forma de protegerla tanto a ella como a sí mismo: nadie podría arrebatarle a Felicity una respuesta que no conocía. Envalentonada por esa seguridad, también por la desesperación que denotaba aquel gesto por parte de la señorita Waller, Felicity añadió con vehemencia–. Y doy gracias, no se crea. Jamás le diría nada, por mucho que lo supiera, pero resulta que no tengo ni idea de dónde se encuentra Oliver o qué está haciendo.

Amanda Waller la fulminó con la mirada, era más que evidente que la creía.

–Esto no se va a quedar así.

–Estaré esperando su próximo golpe, no se preocupe –Felicity entrecerró los ojos, poniéndose en pie muy lentamente–. Ahora márchese de mi despacho. No es bien recibida aquí. Ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

Me sumergí en una espiral de recuerdos, sentimientos y perdición que hizo que, a pesar de lo que dejaba atrás, saliera huyendo del hospital. Necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Al marcharme a toda velocidad, ecos de mi nombre alcanzaron mis oídos, pero ignoré a la señorita Lance para meterme de cabeza en mi coche. Después, estuve conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a dónde mi dirigía, mientras me golpeaban sin compasión las distintas imágenes de mi madre que aún conservaba pese al transcurrir de los años.

¡No podía creerme aquel giro de los acontecimientos!

Era cierto que nunca había dejado de desconfiar de Harrison Wells, me había empeñado en no dejarme llevar por la simpatía que sentía por él, pero nunca me habría imaginado que hubiera estado relacionado con el asesinato de mi madre.

¿Y si Harrison Wells era su asesino?

¿Y si al fin tenía la llave de la libertad de mi padre?

¿Y si al fin podía hacer justicia?

No sabía qué pensar, qué hacer a continuación, pero a medida que el día se apagaba y la noche llegaba, mi cuerpo pareció tomar el control de la situación. Así, acabé en el Verdant sin que me resultara una sorpresa. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante Harrison Wells, mas era estrictamente necesario encararlo.

Lo hallé en una esquina de la barra. Solo. Bebiendo un Martini seco, mientras contemplaba a la chica que estaba perpetrando una canción en aquella noche del amateur. Pensé vagamente en que la pobre muchacha era una cantante un tanto mediocre, pese a las ganas que aparentemente le estaba poniendo a su actuación. Aquella idea tan banal, tan alejada de lo que me estaba arrastrando a aquel pozo negro que amenazaba con engullirme, me calmó lo suficiente como para acercarme como una persona civilizada, en lugar de una bestia parda que le soltara un buen puñetazo.

De ahí que me sentara en una banqueta, al lado del hombre que podría haber matado a mi madre y ni siquiera me inmuté cuando Harrison Wells posó su mirada azul sobre mí. Como siempre, no tardó en sonreírme educadamente, mientras me decía:

–Buenas noches, señor Allen.

–No tan buenas, señor Wells –sonreí con tensión, pues podía notar como todo volvía a mí, como la marea en una playa–. Han llegado a mi poder una serie de documentos que, básicamente, han vuelto mi vida del revés. Verá, señor Wells, al principio no sabía que hacer con ellos, ¿sabe? De hecho, aún no sé cómo conducirme, así que he decidido dejarme llevar y ser tan honesto como directo.

–No logro comprenderle, señor Allen.

–Ahora lo hará.

Dejé sobre la barra la copia que había realizado de la carpeta que me había entregado Lauren Lance. No era ningún idiota, sabía que los documentos podían destruirse, así que siempre me aseguraba de hacer copias.

A mi lado, el señor Wells enarcó una ceja, bebió un poco de Martini y alargó la mano para hacerse con la carpeta. En cuanto la abrió, se quedó muy, muy quieto. Tenso. No tardó ni dos segundos en alzar la mirada hacia mí, al mismo tiempo que yo me bajaba del taburete para acercarme a él con ira contenida, lo que debía de darme un aire amenazante o, al menos, impresionante, pues el señor Wells murmuró:

–Aquí no, vayamos al despacho.

Como no quería llamar la atención, ni que nadie ajeno a nosotros dos oyera todo lo que tenía que decirle, asentí en silencio. Le seguí escaleras arriba hasta el lugar desde donde Tommy Merlyn había dirigido el Verdant y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, dejándonos a solas, Wells dijo:

–Déjame que te lo explique, Barry.

–¡No use mi nombre! –siseé en voz baja, acercándome aún más a él–. ¡No tiene derecho! ¡No después de lo que le hizo a mi madre!

–Yo no maté a Nora. ¡Lo juro!

–No pudieron demostrarlo, pero yo lo haré –aseguré con aplomo, fulminándole con la mirada, mientras estampaba el dedo índice sobre la barra–. La muerte le persigue, señor Wells. Oliver Queen, Sara Queen, Tommy Merlyn, ¡mi madre! Todos ellos están relacionados con usted y a todos les ha pasado algo...

Para mi sorpresa, el señor Wells me agarró de las solapas de la cabeza. Al principio, había enterrado la cabeza entre las manos, como si estuviera torturándose, aunque había acabado desatando su rabia. Eso sí, lo único que hizo fue zarandearme, antes de inclinarse sobre mí para decirme, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos:

–¡No entiendes nada, Barry! Crees que sí, pero no puedes estar más perdido –agitó la cabeza, como lamentando la situación–. Quería ahorrarte esto, pero tú mismo te lo has buscado. Como ya te he jurado: yo no maté a tu madre, no maté a Nora... Nora... Yo... no habría podido matarla nunca –me soltó, visiblemente derrotado; se volvió a sentar en su taburete, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo–. ¿No lo entiendes, Barry? ¡Yo la quería! Estaba enamorado de ella, aún cuando su corazón pertenecía tanto a tu padre como a ti. Pero era feliz siendo su amigo, queriéndola en secreto. No, nunca habría herido a Nora, la quería demasiado.

Si el señor Wells se hubiera transformado en un borrón amarillo, no me hubiera dejado tan atónito. De todas las cosas que podía haber dicho, pronunció precisamente aquella que no había esperado nunca.

–¿Qué usted qué...?

–Fui el conservador más joven del museo –me relató con evidente paciencia, aunque sus ojos azules parecían estar muy lejos del Verdant–. Soy muy inteligente, ¿sabe? Hay quien me llamaría incluso genio.

–Yo sigo sin entender nada.

–Tu madre trabajaba en el museo, ¿recuerdas? Era voluntaria. Le encantaba la historia y el arte y siempre estaba dispuesta a echar una mano –su rostro se iluminó, mientras yo recordaba a mi madre sumergida en libros que mostraban cuadros y otras obras artísticas que me explicaba como quien contaba un cuento–. Ahí la conocí. Ahí me enamoré de ella. Poco a poco, a pesar de todo: la diferencia de edad, el que estuviera felizmente casada... Tu madre me atrapó, volviendo mi vida del revés, como... como un torbellino.

Miré al señor Wells sin verlo, asombrado hasta el infinito.

¡¿Harrison Wells estaba enamorado de mi madre?!

Me volví hacia la barra, notando que él me miraba expectante. Pedí un whisky solo y prácticamente lo engullí de un trago. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Nunca jamás se me habría ocurrido esa posibilidad.

–Mi padre no mató a mi madre –fue lo único acerté a decir.

–Lo sé, Barry. Lo sé. Al igual que yo no lo hice.

–Pero le investigaron...

–Trabajé estrechamente con su padre y alguien les insinuó que teníamos una aventura, algo que no ocurrió nunca, te lo prometo, Barry –me aseguró, mirándome a los ojos de nuevo. Fue tal su seguridad que ni siquiera me planteé no creerle, lo que me alivió un poco, a pesar de que aquel asunto era completamente bizarro y seguía sin saber con qué carta quedarme en lo que respectaba a Harrison Wells. Éste, por su parte, se pasó los dedos por su cabello negro, visiblemente superado por las circunstancias–. Fui sospechoso, pero no pasó de ahí. Yo no asesiné a Nora, Barry. Cuando ella murió, fue como si una parte de mí lo hiciera... por eso cambié mi vida por completo.

Le hice un gesto para que callara. Necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos y, para eso, necesitaba silencio. El señor Wells asintió, echándose hacia atrás, mientras apretaba levemente los labios.

Una vez más, me descubrí a mí mismo más inclinado a creerle que otra cosa. No sé por qué, pero supe que Harrison Wells era sincero, algo que incluso a mí me sorprendió. Al ver sus ojos, su mirada, reconocí el dolor que se experimenta cuando pierdes a un ser querido. Yo había sufrido así por mi madre, también por mi padre, a quien tenía que ver los fines de semana y siempre a través de las rejas o rodeados de guardias. Incluso había tenido esa mirada cuando Iris me abandonó, en lo que ya parecía otra vida.

La imagen de Caitlin cruzó mi mente en ese momento. Si Caitlin hubiera muerto, yo... Agité la cabeza, obligándose a desechar esa idea. Caitlin había sobrevivido a la operación y, aunque débil, se encontraba perfectamente en su cama del hospital. Pensar en otra posibilidad era una tortura completamente gratuita.

–Si usted no mató a mi madre, ¿quién lo hizo?

El señor Wells se quedó muy quieto, entornando sus ojos azules, como si estuviera decidiendo si responder o no. Al final, se inclinó hacia delante. Era capaz de ver la tensión en sus hombros, en la forma que tenía de cerrar sus dedos sobre sus rodillas. Estaba más que claro que aquel era un tema espinoso para él.

–Quiero que sepas que sólo es una sospecha mía...

–Quién.

–Barry.

–Sí, sí, son sus sospechas, lo entiendo –asentí con urgencia.

–Había un hombre que rondaba a tu madre. Se conocieron en el museo. Ella le respondió a unas dudas, después le aconsejó sobre qué cuadro comprar... Poco a poco él comenzó a visitar el museo con más frecuencia, insistía en ver a tu madre hasta tal punto que Nora se sentía violenta –el señor Wells exhaló un suspiro–. Ella misma, ajena a lo que yo sentía por ella, me confió su inquietud. Temía haberle dado alas a aquel hombre, haber cometido un error que pusiera en peligro su matrimonio. Pero no fue así, Nora sólo cumplió con su trabajo.

–¿Aunque?

–El hombre se obsesionó con ella. Incluso llegó a propasarse, por lo que tu madre debió de pararle los pies –el señor Wells se echó hacia atrás, su mirada distante como si estuviera muy lejos del Verdant, en un tiempo pasado–. Siempre sospeché que fue él quien la asesinó. Que no fue capaz de asumir su negativa, que no quería compartirla con su familia... pero nunca conseguí pruebas.

–De quién se trata, Harrison. ¿De quién sospechas?

–Malcolm Merlyn.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya conocéis la historia de Wells en este fic. Sí, en mi versión es Harrison Wells, el original por decirlo de algún modo, y no Eobard Thawne como en la serie. La verdad es que con él me estoy tomando más licencias, pero es lo que me ha ido saliendo, como el juntarlo con Thea, locurones que me salen solos, xD.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 12 - Total eclipse of the heart.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	12. Total eclipse of the heart

**Ya sabéis, no poseo ni serie, ni personajes, ni nada.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviáis reviews y le dais a favorito y demás! ¡Si es que sois amor del bueno! Y, como siempre, os respondo uno a otro a esos comentarios:**

*** damonftcaroline: Pues, mira, con Wells me pasaba eso al principio, lo que pasa que en la serie acabó siendo el villano. Aquí he decidido que sea bueno y es que Wells me encanta. De hecho, me mola más que Roy, que el pobre es un poco como el ficus humano de Arrow, y a mí también me gusta más con Thea en el fic. Peeero a saber con quién acaba ella.**

*** OOANDISAOO: ¡Hola! La verdad es que yo también creo que me ha quedado mejor la parte de Barry y Caitlin que la de Felicity y Oliver, también es verdad que, al final, Ollie ha estado más ausente de lo que había planeado en un primer momento. Nyssa y Sara son amor, siempre me lo han parecido y es una pena que en la serie no les hayan dado más cancha. Y Thea está embarazada, sí, lo sabe seguro, así que por ahí no hay equivocaciones. Y, bueno, en cuanto a Slade y Shado pues, ya puestos, decidí escribirles un final feliz, aunque sea en una realidad alternativa ;P**

*** Hikarilost: Oye, así no tienes que esperar a que vaya publicando capítulos, te ahorras la espera ;) Es que Barry es tan amor que es muy fácil que lo sea en el fic, sobre todo cuando me imagino a Gran Gustin vestido de detective. Ainss, es tan mono.**

*** Lina: Hola de nuevo, Lina, qué bien saber tu nombre ^^ Ay, pues el final está cercano, no queda mucho. Aún tengo que escribirlo, pero creo que serán 14 capítulos, 15 como mucho, así que enseguida sabréis el final de la historia. Pero, bueno, dada la sequía Snowbarry seguramente acabe escribiendo más fics de ellos. ¡Hostia! Pues no había visto esas fotos, pero van totalmente con la historia. ¡Gracias por pasármelas! Porque así las puedo usar de portada. Muchas gracias, en serio.**

*** brico4899: Es que a mí Wells también me gusta mucho, es de mis personajes favoritos de The Flash, así que quería que aquí fuera bueno. Además, habría sido muy evidente que él hubiera sido el malo del fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Total eclipse of the heart**

_**(Eclipse total del corazón)**_

–Un penique por tus pensamientos –la voz de Caitlin le sobresaltó, aunque lo único que hizo Cisco fue levantar la vista del documento que tenía entre las manos y que no estaba leyendo, pues su fantasiosa mente no dejaba de volver a la misma imagen una y otra y otra vez. Era la imagen de aquella mujer dura y triste de bonitos ojos claros y larga melena castaña. Laurel Lance.

–¿Perdón?

–¿En qué estabas pensando?

–En nada.

–Mentiroso –le sonrió Caitlin con aire juguetón, como si fuera capaz de leer su pensamiento, algo que le violentó ligeramente. Una cosa era que Barry conociera hasta el último recoveco de su carácter, de su forma de pensar, pero otra muy distinta era que lo hiciera aquella señorita. Apreciaba a Caitlin, mas le incomodaba un poco que pudiera conocerle tan íntimamente, que supusiera sus sentimientos. Como Cisco no añadió nada, fue la joven quien retomó la palabra, haciéndolo con un cantarín deje pueril–: Estabas pensando en la señorita Lance.

–Fantasear no le hace daño a nadie.

–Sólo quiero que te conduzcas con sensatez, no sea que te lleves un chasco –Caitlin le miró con dulzura, mientras se apartaba un mechón del rostro–. No quiero que sufras, eso es todo.

–No te preocupes, soy más sensato de lo que parezco –asintió él, antes de estirarse. Llevaba ya un buen rato acomodado en el sillón de la habitación del hospital y su cuerpo empezaba a acusar el anquilosamiento de no cambiar de postura. Se revolvió un poco, antes de ponerse en pie para pasearse por la estancia; al arremangarse, comprobó el reloj de su muñeca–. Barry lleva un buen rato fuera.

–Imagino que la señorita Lance tendría algo importante que decirle y esas cosas suelen llevar tiempo –dijo Caitlin, mas su rictus levemente preocupado dejaba claro que no las tenía todas consigo–. Vaya... –frunció el ceño, inclinándose sobre un informe que tenía entre las manos–. Cisco, ¿puedes acercarte un momento?

–¿Qué ocurre?

–No sé si tiene que ver con el caso, pero me resulta curioso –le tendió el documento que había estado leyendo, era un informe policial–. La mujer de Malcolm Merlyn murió en un atraco en los Glades. La policía encontró al culpable y lo detuvo, aunque poco después también murió en prisión.

–Un atraco en los Glades que sale mal no es tan raro, Caitlin.

–¿Pero qué haría la flamante esposa de un empresario de éxito en los Glades? No tiene mucho sentido, a menos a priori –objetó la joven, mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Y, por lo que tengo entendido, los Merlyn y los Queen han sido amigos íntimos desde prácticamente tres generaciones. Thea me comentó que Tommy era como un hermano para ella, que se criaron juntos –Caitlin se encogió de hombros, reflexiva–. No sé, es como si la muerte envolviera a esas dos familias ya unidas de por sí. Me pregunto si será casualidad...

Cisco fue a considerar su punto de vista, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con delicadeza. Durante un primer instante, pensó que sería Joe, que había acudido para relevar a Barry, pero no tardó en comprobar que se trataba de la señorita Lance de nuevo. Al verla, volvió a experimentar aquella calidez infinita, aquella fascinación que la mujer le despertaba, pues Laurel Lance le parecía un ser impresionante y complicado, un misterio que desentrañar.

–Lamento molestaros de nuevo –aunque habló con suavidad, quedó patente que estaba tensa, por lo que Cisco frunció el ceño–. ¿Podría hablar con usted a solas, señor Ramon?

Caitlin le dedicó una mirada cargada de intención, que a Cisco le recordó al comportamiento de las niñas en los colegios, por lo que se sintió hastiado. No obstante, en lugar de decirle nada al respecto, únicamente asintió y salió al pasillo, donde la señorita Lance se dejó de contenciones y se dedicó a pasear de un lado a otro, nerviosa, lo que le hizo preocuparse.

–¿Qué ocurre, señorita Lance?

–Creo que he metido la pata. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que el señor Allen estuviera aquí, mas ya he comprobado que no es así –se detuvo, pasándose una mano por su ondulado cabello–. Usted que le conoce bien, ¿diría que el señor Allen es impulsivo y temerario?

–Ciertamente no son dos palabras con las que definiría a mi socio, pero, si algo he aprendido siendo detective, es que cualquiera puede cambiar con la motivación adecuada.

–¡Ay!

–Señorita Lance, ¿me va a contar lo que ocurre? No podré ayudarla si no lo sé.

–He estado investigando por mi cuenta –admitió, frotándose un dedo con nerviosismo, aunque clavó sus claros ojos en los de Cisco, visiblemente angustiada–. Y he descubierto que Harrison... el señor Wells, el representante, ya sabe. Bueno, Harrison fue considerando sospechoso de la muerte de Nora Allen y así se lo referí al señor Allen. No podía ocultarle algo así... y ahora me temo que he metido la pata. ¿Cree que estará metiéndose en algún lío?

–Desde luego que sí –admitió Cisco, notando que el estómago se le encogía. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, antes de volverse hacia la habitación–. Si conozco a Barry y, créame, le conozco bien, habrá ido a aclararse. Sin embargo, va a acabar en el Verdant para enfrentarse al señor Wells... y no sé qué hará entonces –hizo una pausa, quedándose quieto junto a la puerta cerrada–. Bueno, no hará nada porque voy a estar ahí para impedírselo.

–¡Voy con usted!

–No es necesario...

–Yo he creado este lío innecesario, lo menos que puedo hacer es ir con usted, señor Ramon –declaró la señorita Lance con decisión.

–Como quiera.

Cisco le indicó que le aguardara, antes de entrar a la habitación de Caitlin para recuperar su sombrero y su gabardina. La dejó repasando documentos, indicándole que la señorita Lance tenía un problema personal, antes de marcharse a la planta baja. Una vez ahí, telefoneó a Joe para que acudiera a relevarle, mientras repetía la mentira de que la señorita Lance necesitaba la ayuda tanto de él como de Barry. No quería preocupar a ninguno de los dos: a Caitlin porque no podía abandonar la cama a la que la herida de bala tenía confinada, a Joe porque sabía que el asesinato de Nora era un tema espinoso que siempre le afectaba demasiado.

Después, la señorita Lance y él se encaminaron hacia los Glades caminando, pues no vieron ningún taxi. A Cisco le sorprendió la falta de movimiento en la calzada, ya que el hospital era un lugar donde siempre había un gran vaivén de idas y venidas. Al principio, lo achacó a la casualidad, aunque después empezó a pensar que algo no iba bien, sobre todo cuando sospechó que les seguían. Por eso, se juntó a la señorita Lance todo lo posible, mientras bajaba la voz:

–¿Puede hacerme un favor?

–Claro.

–Finja que se le sale un zapato –la señorita Lance frunció el ceño, confusa, aunque no tardó en hacer como que perdía el equilibrio. Cisco la cogió del codo, como si la estuviera sujetando y, mientras ella se colocaba el zapato de tacón de nuevo, él se volvió para comprobar que dos hombres se habían detenido a un par de metros. Supuestamente estaban hablando entre ellos, mas Cisco los había visto caminar en su misma dirección–. No se asuste, señorita Lance, pero creo que nos siguen.

La mujer cerró los ojos un instante y, cuando los volvió a abrir, lo hizo con gravedad, algo que se vio reflejado en el tono de su voz:

–Amanda Waller.

* * *

–¿Malcolm Merlyn? –repetí, parpadeando sin parar. Me revolví el pelo, con los nervios a flor de piel, pues de repente me volvía a sentir tan perdido como cuando era un niño que acababa de perder a su madre–. ¿Qué tiene que ver Malcolm Merlyn con todo esto? Espera... por eso no quiso ayudarlo cuando Tommy se lo pidió, ¿verdad? Porque sospecha que fue él quien mató a mi madre.

–Cuando conoció a tu madre, Barry, Malcolm ya era viudo. Su mujer, Rebecca, murió en un atraco en los Glades. Ella provenía de una familia humilde, así que en vida luchó por intentar igualar la situación de todos los barrios de Starling City. Ella quería ayudar, que no existiera la miseria y, a cambio, la asesinaron –el señor Wells agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, apenado–. Es una triste historia, desde luego. Injusta, también. Por lo que descubrí al trabar amistad con Tommy, la muerte de su esposa trastocó a Malcolm. Según Tommy, aquel día no sólo perdió a su madre, sino también a su padre. No volvió a ser el mismo.

–¿Se hizo amigo de Tommy para investigar a su padre?

–Era lo único que podía hacer.

Asentí con un gesto, sin saber exactamente qué sentir. Por un lado, seguía sin entrarme en la cabeza –y, de hecho, no es que me gustara– que Harrison Wells hubiera estado tan enamorado de mi madre; por otro, era increíblemente bonito que llevara todo aquel tiempo intentando esclarecer su asesinato.

–Sin embargo –prosiguió Wells, levantándose de la silla que había estado ocupando durante toda la conversación. Fue directo al mueble bar, donde se sirvió una copa y, de hecho, hizo mención de ponerme a mí otra, aunque la rechacé. Por mucho que la cabeza estuviera a punto de explotarme, necesitaba estar lo más centrado posible en todo aquello–, he de admitir que apreciaba genuinamente a Tommy. Era un gran hombre. Ya te lo dije, Barry.

–¿Descubrió algo?

–No gracias a Tommy, creo que él no sabía nada, pero Malcolm Merlyn colabora con las familias. Bastante irónico si tenemos en cuenta que ellas son las que mayor provecho sacan de la desigualdad en esta maldita ciudad.

–A ver que me quede claro –me pasé una mano por el cuello, intentando juntar todas las piezas de la teoría de Wells–. Usted cree que el asesinato de mi madre fue un acto pasional. Malcolm Merlyn se enamoró de mi madre o, quizás, traspasó los sentimientos que tenía por su difunta mujer a mi madre. Y, cuando ella le rechazó, no pudo soportarlo y pensó eso de "si no es mía, no es de nadie".

–Es lo que llevo pensando durante todos estos años, sí.

–¿Y qué ocurre con lo demás? ¿El asesinato de Sara Queen? ¿El de Tommy Merlyn?

–Ya te lo dije una vez, Barry: yo no tengo nada que ver con nada de lo que está sucediendo –se estiró, deslizando los dedos de su mano derecha por su nuca–. Mira, Barry, no soy un asesino. Tengo muchos defectos, pero no soy un asesino y nunca le haría daño a nadie a quien aprecio y te aseguro que tanto Sara como Tommy eran buenos amigos míos –Wells exhaló un suspiro–. No sé quién lo hizo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Mantendré los ojos abiertos y te ayudaré en todo lo posible, pero yo no fui. Nunca lo haría.

Le creí. Quizás era porque por fin sabía qué había estado ocultándome, quizás porque su confesión nos había unido en cierta manera, pero le creí sin reservas. Eso sí, seguía necesitando algo de tiempo para asumir todo, por lo que nos quedamos en silencio, seguramente cada uno perdido en sus propios problemas.

Al final, decidí que el caso de mi madre podía seguir esperando. A fin de cuentas, mi madre ya estaba muerta e iba a necesitar una confesión para liberar a mi padre de la cárcel. En cambio, el asesino de Sara Queen y Tommy Merlyn no sólo seguía libre, sino que había intentado acabar con Caitlin y ella seguía viva, así que podía intentar atacarla a ella... o a alguien más.

–Esto es lo que vamos a hacer –dije entonces, captando la atención de Wells–. Vamos a dejar aparcado el asesinato de mi madre por ahora...

–Pero... –empezó a protestar.

–Sé que usted se preocupa por Caitlin, también creo que se preocupa por Thea Queen. He visto cómo la trata –maticé con suavidad, intentando hacerle razonar. Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que era dejarse arrastrar por el pasado, perdiendo la perspectiva y, por tanto, lo que importaba en el presente–. El asesino ya ha atacado a Caitlin y la señorita Queen podría ser otro objetivo. Tenemos que protegerlas. A ellas podemos salvarlas, Harrison. Si atrapamos al asesino de Sara Queen y Tommy Merlyn.

Wells se terminó la copa, antes de asentir con un gesto.

–Tienes razón. Bien, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

–Mi socio y yo creemos que intentaron eliminar a Caitlin porque fue testigo de algo importante, aunque ella no lo consideró tal. Por eso, una vez estuvo fuera de peligro y más o menos recuperada, le hice contarme con pelos y señales lo que ocurrió la noche en que Sara Queen murió. Hubo dos cosas que nos llamaron la atención: una, su negativa a ayudar a Malcolm Merlyn...

–Imagino que fue Caitlin quien reparó en eso.

–Según ella, usted ayuda a todo el mundo.

–¿Y la segunda cuestión?

–Roy Harper le prestó un mechero que no debía de pertenecerle. Según Caitlin, era de oro macizo y tenía las iniciales R. P. ¿Y si son las iniciales del asesino? ¿Y si es lo único que le relaciona? Sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero es lo único a lo que puedo encontrarle sentido ahora mismo. Además, sé que parece una tontería, pero tengo un pálpito.

–Hay muchos habituales que responden a esas iniciales –Wells se acarició la barbilla, antes de dejar el vaso vacío en el mueble bar–. Creo que lo mejor será que hable con el señor Harper. Está abajo, hoy tiene turno.

Oímos un ruido, por lo que ambos nos giramos. Para mi sorpresa, Thea Queen surgió de detrás de la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa de disculpa flotando en sus labios. Frente a mí, todavía reclinado contra el mueble, Harrison Wells no parecía demasiado asombrado. No, si cualquiera estaba siendo más espabilado que yo. Estaba en horas bajas, lo que era más que evidente... al igual que el hecho de que había algo entre la señorita Queen y Wells que se escapaba a mi conocimiento.

–Bueno, creo que debo irme a hacer unas preguntas –carraspeé, sintiéndome un poco incómodo ante tal muda intimidad. Me giré momentáneamente hacia aquel curioso hombre que tanto me había ayudado–. Gracias por todo, señor Wells. Le mantendré informado de mis avances.

–Como quiera, Barry. Y, por cierto, puede tutearme.

Asentí con un gesto, antes de dirigirme hacia la salida. Al cruzarme con la señorita Queen, me despedí con un leve ademán y salí disparado escaleras abajo rumbo hacia la barra. Me acomodé en uno de los taburetes, justo cerca de donde Roy Harper estaba preparando un cóctel con maestría. Cuando terminó de agitar el metálico vaso mezclador, dividió el líquido entre dos copas, que otro camarero se llevó hacia una mesa; fue entonces cuando el señor Harper reparó en mi persona.

–Buenas noches, señor Allen –me sonrió, acercándose a mí–. ¿Qué le sirvo?

–¿Qué era eso que estaba haciendo?

–Bloody Mary. ¿Quiere uno?

–Claro.

–Marchando.

–Y también querría algunas respuestas, si no es mucha molestia, claro –dije con educación, mientras el señor Harper vertía vodka en el vaso mezclador. Asintió, antes de alargar el brazo para hacerse con un líquido rojo, que debía de ser zumo de tomate–. Ayer por la noche Caitlin fue víctima de un ataque...

–¿Qué? –el señor Harper se detuvo en seco–. ¿Pero está bien?

–Sí, sí, no se preocupe, está perfectamente –el joven respiró aliviado, antes de seguir con el combinado–. La cuestión es que volví a hablar con Caitlin al respecto de la noche en la que halló el cadáver de Sara Queen. Al oír su historia me ha sorprendido que usted tuviera un mechero de oro macizo con unas iniciales. ¿De dónde lo sacó?

–Se lo dejó olvidado un cliente, ya no lo tengo –respondió el señor Harper, colocando un tallo de apio en el vaso; me tendió el combinado, mientras se encogía de hombros–. Pero, si le sirve, le puedo decir a quién le pertenece.

–Me ayudaría mucho.

–A Ray Palmer, estuvo jugando al póquer durante toda la noche. Le fue bastante bien, creo recordar –el señor Harper entrecerró los ojos con aire pensativo, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por acordarse de aquella velada en particular–. Tuvo que marcharse con rapidez, ya que se le había hecho tarde y se olvidó el mechero. Lo recogí, justo cuando Caitlin me pidió uno, así que se lo presté. Yo no fumo. No tengo demasiado tiempo, ni dinero como para gastarlo en tabaco.

–Gracias, señor Harper –me llevé el vaso a los labios, probé el Bloody Mary y no pude más que asentir–. Muy rico.

El joven camarero volvió a sonreírme y se alejó de mí para atender a su compañero. Mientras ellos se encargaban de su trabajo, yo me quedé pensando en el nombre que acababa de escuchar. Ray Palmer, otro que parecía estar en medio de todo. Me parecía que había llegado la hora de hacerle una visita al más nuevo y prometedor empresario de Starling City, aunque, antes, tenía que pasar la noche con Caitlin en el hospital. No pensaba dejarla sola hasta que todo aquello se solucionara.

* * *

No había sido su intención espiar.

Había acudido al Verdant para hablar con Roy, ya que a fin de cuentas era el padre del hijo que estaba esperando, pero, una vez más, habían terminado discutiendo. Por eso, sintiéndose alterada y sola, se había encaminado hacia el despacho de Tommy para recordarle, para poder experimentar algo parecido a la seguridad y al calor familiar, pues aquella estancia había sido casi un refugio para ella.

Y cuál había sido su sorpresa al acercarse y percibir una conversación. Reconoció la voz de Harrison al instante, aunque no así la otra. Y entonces la curiosidad le pudo, por lo que se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta como una vulgar portera. Por eso, cuando fue descubierta por un error idiota –había perdido el equilibrio al estar distraída, de ahí que se hubiera agarrado a la puerta para no caer–, se sintió horriblemente mal, incluso rastrera.

–No quería... –comenzó a decir en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

–No pasa nada, Thea –Harrison negó con la cabeza, increíblemente tranquilo, algo que la sorprendió; el asombro no se debía a que perdiera los estribos con facilidad, puesto que no era así, sino a que siempre había sido tan celoso de su vida privada que no podía creerse que se estuviera tomando así su falta–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Eh... sí... Pero, Harrison, yo...

–Ya sé que era demasiada tentación, es lo que ocurre cuando uno tiene esa fama de hombre misterioso y oscuro –moduló la voz como si fuera un actor de radionovela, antes de soltar una carcajada extraña–. Aunque, la verdad, me hubiera gustado decidir cuándo contarte mi historia.

–¿Me la habrías contado?

–¿A ti? Claro que sí. Algún día. Te aprecio, Thea. Confío en ti.

Harrison se pasó una mano por el rostro, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el mueble bar, donde se sirvió una nueva copa. Thea se frotó las manos con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarle, dándose cuenta de que se sentía realmente abatido. Nunca le había visto así. No sólo afectado, sino... vulnerable, como si al fin se hubiera olvidado de lucir la armadura con la que se protegía constantemente. Por lo general era Harrison el que permanecía sereno, el que la consolaba, aunque no por eso le resultó extraño el cambio de tornas.

De hecho, antes de que él pudiera añadir algo más, antes de que la razonable decencia se apoderara de ella, se dejó llevar por lo que el corazón le dictaba y se abalanzó sobre Harrison para abrazarlo. Hundió el rostro en su pecho, aspirando aquel leve aroma a elegante colonia que le caracterizaba.

Al principio, Harrison se quedó estático, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar, aunque al final la envolvió suavemente con los brazos. Thea se quedó ahí, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto, como si aquel fuera su lugar en el mundo. La idea afloró en su mente con tanta naturalidad con la que una flor se abría en verano. Y fue eso lo que más la perturbó, cuando fue plenamente consciente de lo que ese pensamiento significaba, pues demostraba que la relación entre Harrison y ella era algo más que la de dos personas que trabajaban juntas.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, Thea no se movió, pues lo primordial era consolar a Harrison, hacer que dejara de estar tan triste al recordar lo que había amado y perdido.

–Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso. No te lo mereces.

–Prácticamente nadie se merece su destino, Thea –Harrison se separó de ella, clavando la mirada en la suya sin que le importara el poso de tristeza que aún permanecía en el azul de sus ojos. Sonrió lacónicamente, mientras alzaba una mano para apartarle un ondulado mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja–. Pero no te lamentes por mí, ya no merece la pena. Lo que pasó, pasó y ahora estoy mejor.

–Me alegro. De verdad.

–¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? ¿Mejor?

–Mi madre está más tranquila –reconoció con un gesto aliviado, pues el que su situación se hubiera arreglado un poco la serenaba sobremanera–. Creo que no me va a perdonar que la haga sentirse mayor, pero la idea de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia le hace ilusión –curvó los labios en una tímida sonrisa–. Gracias por hablar con ella.

–No fue nada.

–Siempre cuidas de mí, Harrison.

Él hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto, aunque en aquella ocasión Thea no lo tomó en serio, pues sabía que era algo de enjundia. Quizás se debía a que, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía sola, casi desamparada, pero en aquel momento apreció como nadie el que alguien estuviera ahí para ella absolutamente siempre. La gratitud la inundó, quizás algo más que no supo definir, pues volvió a lanzarse en brazos de Harrison para estrecharle entre los suyos.

Al separarse, todavía ligeramente confusa por lo que acababa de pasar, su rostro rozó el del hombre. Se quedaron muy quietos, separados por un grosor tan nimio que se asemejaba al de una hoja de papel. El corazón de Thea se disparó, lo que la cogió tan desprevenida, que se echó hacia atrás con rapidez, confusa.

Ella quería a Roy, por mucho que Roy fuera un bruto idiota, así que... ¿por qué acababa de sentirse así en compañía de Harrison? ¡No entendía nada!

–Eh, yo... tengo que irme –logró decir, echando mano de su aplomo de actriz; se dijo que sería la actuación de su vida, pues representó una calma que, desde luego, no sentía, pues su corazón seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza que tenía la sensación de que le estaba golpeando las costillas–. Tengo que ir a buscar a Roy, sí... Eso. Yo... me voy. Si me necesitas, pues... búscame. Buenas noches, Harrison.

Se despidió con un gesto y abandonó el despacho lo más rápido que pudo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Thea se recostó en ella, llevándose una mano al pecho. Se observó a sí misma, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pues aquel gesto le recordó al dramatismo de alguno de los personajes que había interpretado.

–¿Estás bien?

–¡Ay, Roy, qué susto me has dado, por amor de Dios!

El joven de los ojos bonitos sonrió y el mundo volvió a parecer cálido, seguro, lo que ya no sabía si era bueno o sencillamente conocido. Roy, ajeno a la turbación que la estaba inundando, enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

–Estás muy guapa cuando te asustas.

–No me vengas con esas, zalamero. No esta noche.

Al recordar la discusión, se soltó para bajar las escaleras con rapidez. A sus espaldas, Roy miró a ambos lados, como cerciorándose de que nadie reparaba en ellos y la siguió hasta la planta baja.

–Vamos a nuestro rincón, por favor, Thea, quiero hablar contigo.

–Pues yo no quiero. Estoy cansada de discutir.

–Te prometo que no discutiremos. Por favor, dame una oportunidad.

Se colocó frente a ella, mirándola con aire suplicante, algo a lo que Thea nunca había sido capaz de negarse. Por eso, asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de personal, a sabiendas de que Roy acabaría siguiéndola. Caminó hasta el callejón al que daba la puerta trasera, el mismo lugar donde le había dado la buena nueva a Roy y que, por más que ella quisiera, no lograba recuperar el encanto que había tenido. Cada vez que se hallaba en aquella calle oscura, casi en penumbra, no dejaba de pensar en Sara ahí tirada, lo que le rompía el corazón.

Una vez más, fue Roy quien la rescató de sus deprimentes pensamientos al aparecer con una sonrisa torpe, un tanto tímida, como si temiera que todo se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Y Thea, por su parte, no pudo más que devolverle el gesto, intentando suavizar la situación; siempre había sentido debilidad por Roy, sobre todo cuando se mostraba tan vulnerable.

–Tan encantadora bajo la luz de la luna como bajo la de los focos.

–No me seas zalamero, Roy. Te lo he dicho antes.

–Es verte y me sale solo, no puedo evitarlo –el joven se encogió de hombros, antes de acercarse a ella para tenderle un pequeño paquete cubierto con un lazo y un bonito papel–. Quería regalarte algo.

Thea le miró fijamente unos instantes y, al final, aceptó el presente con curiosidad. Lo abrió haciendo gala de su habitual delicadeza para descubrir un pequeño y humilde sonajero que le hizo sonreír. Roy aprovechó aquel momento para recorrer la ya poca distancia que los separaba.

–Es precioso –murmuró ella, alzando la mirada hacia él.

–Lo he visto esta mañana y no he podido evitarlo –el chico le acarició las manos con levedad, como si temiera que ella fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento–. Desde que me contaste la verdad sobre tu estado, no he estado lo que se dice inspirado. Sé que no he estado a la altura, Thea, pero ha sido más por torpeza que por otra cosa. No me imaginaba que iba a ser padre, Thea, debes comprender eso...

–Créeme, lo entiendo mejor que nadie.

–No tenemos planes y la situación no es sencilla y... Todavía no sé qué vamos a hacer, lo que me asusta horrores –admitió Roy, cogiéndole las manos con más seguridad–. Por eso no he reaccionado bien, pero no porque no vaya a estar. Porque estaré. De hecho, ahora que lo he digerido, estoy ilusionado –le sonrió, inclinándose sobre ella–. Thea, yo te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿no?

–Claro que lo sé.

–Voy a estar a tu lado. Por mucho que no sepa decir las palabras adecuadas, por mucho que a veces reaccione como un burro, siempre estaré para ti.

Thea le sonrió, un poco abrumada, sin saber qué decir.

Roy, por su parte, la besó apasionadamente, antes de fundirse con ella en un sentido abrazo... que fue un tanto incómodo para la joven, pues no dejaba de recordar la escena que había vivido con Harrison Wells. En cuestión de un rato, su vida se había complicado aún más, pues ya no tenía claro lo que sentía, ya no sabía cuál de aquellos dos maravillosos hombres era el más preciado por su corazón.

* * *

Cuando al fin llegué a la habitación del hospital donde Caitlin estaba confinada, la hallé en compañía de Joe. Mi padre adoptivo estaba sentado muy cerca de ella, inclinado sobre un tablero que habían dejado sobre una de esas muebles móviles que servían para depositar la bandeja de la comida. Jugaban a las damas y, a juzgar por la sonrisa que se abría paso entre la palidez de Caitlin, se lo estaban pasando en grande.

–¿Quién va ganando?

–Debo admitir que la señorita Snow me ha sorprendido –Joe emitió una sonora carcajada, que arrancó una más débil de la chica; a esas horas de la noche se le notaba aún más que hacía un día que había salido de la sala de operaciones–. Es muy astuta. Juega mejor que tú, Barry.

–No sé por qué, pero eso no me sorprende.

–Barry es un desastre con las damas –admitió Joe en tono confidencial.

–Eso no es verdad –protesté con aire pueril, mientras me quitaba tanto la gabardina como el sombrero; los dejé en el maltrecho sillón que había junto a la ventana, antes de acercarme a la cama–. Lo que pasa es que tú siempre has sido despiadado conmigo, hasta cuando era niño.

–En los juegos hay que serlo. Los triunfos falsos sólo son ilusiones.

–Es palabrería bonita para ocultar que no sabe perder.

Ante nuestra conversación, Caitlin no pudo más que reírse... lo que hizo que palideciera aún más e hiciera una mueca, como si el cuerpo al completo le doliera. La joven se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, llevándose las manos al estómago.

–Es injusto que el reír duela –se quejó con un hilo de voz.

–Creo que ha llegado el momento de que alguien descanse de una vez –Joe se levantó de la silla para apartar aquella especie de bandeja. Al hacerlo, clavó su oscura mirada en Caitlin, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía–. Le prometo, señorita Snow, que mañana volveré para terminar la partida. Pero ahora duerma, debe recuperar fuerzas y mucho me temo que no ha parado en todo el día, pese a no haber abandonado la cama.

–Le haré caso, pero sólo porque tengo sueño.

–Así me gusta.

Joe recogió sus cosas y se puso su abrigo, antes de acercarse a mí, dedicándome una mirada que, tras toda una vida, supe interpretar a la perfección. Por eso, le dije a Caitlin que le acompañaría hasta la salida y le seguí al pasillo, esperando un interrogatorio paternal de los suyos. En cuanto estuvimos a solas, Joe colocó una de sus enormes manos en mi hombro.

–¿Dónde has estado?

–En el Verdant.

–¿Y qué has estado haciendo? –puse mi mejor cara de póquer, que no era precisamente buena, mientras pensaba detenidamente en qué responder. Joe, que me conocía tan bien como yo a él, se pasó una mano por la frente–. Barry, ¿qué ocurre? Porque algo debe de ocurrir. Te conozco: sé que no te habrías separado de Caitlin de no ser por una cuestión de vida o muerte... y que no me la hayas contado en cuanto hemos salido de esa habitación limita bastante el campo al que pertenece.

–Laurel Lance ha venido a verme esta tarde. Ha descubierto que la fiscalía consideró a Harrison Wells sospechoso del asesinato de mi madre. He ido a verle –vi que Joe se dividía entre la preocupación y la curiosidad, así que añadí con rapidez–: Él no fue. Me ha contado su historia y le creo.

–¿Y cuál es su historia?

–Se enamoró de mamá, pero nunca hizo nada al respecto. No como otros...

–¿Qué otro?

–Malcolm Merlyn. Wells cree que él asesinó a mi madre –no sé ni cómo las palabras abandonaron mis labios, sobre todo porque cada una de ellas me rasgó como si fuera una daga afilada. Entonces recordé la situación actual, todo lo que había en juego y no pude más que suspirar–. Pero he decidido dejar aparcada esa pista. Lo primero es descubrir quién atacó a Caitlin y mató a Sara Queen y Tommy Merlyn. Mi madre está muerta, no puedo cambiar eso, pero sí que puedo salvar a Caitlin.

–Me parece muy razonable.

–Siempre lo he sido.

Joe me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si en vez de un hombre hecho y derecho todavía fuera un crío, lo que me hizo sentir mejor. Por primera vez desde mi conversación con Harrison Wells, tuve la sensación de que volvía a la normalidad. De ahí que, al fin, cayera en la cuenta de varias cosas importantes.

–¿Dónde está Cisco? Me sorprende que no estuviera en la habitación.

–Ah, no te preocupes, le mandé a casa. Llevaba todo el día cuidando a Caitlin y decidí que había llegado el momento de relevarle. Imagino que mañana por la mañana estará aquí para visitaros.

–De acuerdo. Ah, una cosa más. ¿Podrías investigar a Ray Palmer?

–Claro. ¿Pero por qué exactamente?

–He descubierto que la noche en que Sara Queen murió, a Caitlin le prestaron un mechero que le pertenecía. Quizás por eso, por ese nimio detalle, quieran acabar con ella... Al menos si el asesino quiere cubrir sus huellas, porque ya no sé si quiere proteger su identidad o si, sencillamente, quiere acabar con los habituales del Verdant.

–Mañana a primera hora me pondré con ello. Te llamaré aquí en cuanto sepa algo. Pasa una buena noche, Barry.

–Lo mismo digo, Joe.

Me abrazó, antes de marcharse. Lo vi desparecer entre médicos, enfermeras y familiares y, después, regresé a la habitación, donde Caitlin ya dormía. Arrastré el sillón hasta situarlo muy cerca de su cama, me quité los zapatos, me aflojé la corbata y me acomodé como buenamente pude, dispuesto a descansar yo también. De hecho, mientras el sueño comenzaba a cubrirme como un manto, supe que podría tumbarme sobre una cama de clavos y podría dormir plácidamente si Caitlin se encontraba a mi lado.

* * *

–No tendrá un coche, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Cisco a la señorita Lance, mientras seguían caminando por la calle aparentando una normalidad que no sentían, pues ambos podían sentir a Amanda Waller cercándolos.

–No. ¿Y usted?

–Suelo usar el de Barry, pero no sé dónde está.

–Un taxi no es una opción, ¿me equivoco?

–No me fío. Si ARGUS es lo que creo que es, no creo que les cueste haber requisado un taxi –Cisco negó con la cabeza, considerando todas las posibilidades y el mejor plan de escape. Al menos, estaban siendo lo suficientemente disimulados como para que los hombres de Amanda Waller no supieran que se habían dado cuenta. Eso era toda una ventaja.

–Debería marcharse, señor Ramon.

–¿Qué?

–Me están siguiendo a mí, no a usted. Se está poniendo en peligro sólo por estar conmigo –la tristeza empañó la tensión que estaba dominando su voz desde que, hacía un par de minutos, se hubiera dado cuenta de que les estaban siguiendo–. No quiero que le ocurra nada, señor Ramon, así que márchese.

–Míreme –le pidió Cisco con decisión; en cuanto notó que los ojos claros de la señorita Lance se fijaron sobre los suyos, el joven detective añadió–: No voy a abandonarla, no voy a dejarla sola, ¿entendido? Estamos en esto juntos y vamos a salir de esta juntos. Ya lo verá –curvó los labios alegremente para darle ánimos–. Palabra de Scout. Y los Scout siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra, ¿sabe, señorita Lance?

–Debería haber imaginado que fue Boy Scout.

–Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer –soltó en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en un club que conocía bien, pues había acudido unas cuantas veces al no ser demasiado elegante; de hecho, había tenido un par de citas en él, pues era un local donde se bailaba... de ahí que estuviera lleno de gente–. Vamos a entrar ahí como si fuéramos amigos. Y vamos a bailar juntos. Ellos entrarán, pero va a haber mucha gente, así que, a la mínima de cambio, vamos a escaquearnos y desaparecer. Luego iremos a casa de Caitlin, llevo las llaves y no creo que nos busquen ahí.

–No me gustaría incomodar a la señorita Snow...

–No se preocupe por Caitlin, no le importará. Vamos.

Enlazó sus dedos con los de la señorita Lance y se acercaron a la sala de baile, donde un alegre fox-trot les recibió. La orquesta de jazz estaba tocando como una loca al fondo de la estancia, mientras un montón de parejas lo daban todo en la pista. Cisco ayudó a la señorita Lance a quitarse el abrigo, antes de acompañarla hasta la barra, donde pidieron un par de bebidas para disimular.

Los músicos eran buenísimos y la melodía tan animada que los pies se le movían solos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la señorita Lance. Cisco se sonrojó un poco, pero ella sólo sonrió.

–Hacía muchísimo que no venía a una de estas –admitió, bastante más tranquila; era como si el tener un plan le diera más aplomo–. Creo que desde la guerra. Es curioso, fue una época horrible, pero también tuvo sus buenos momentos –la mujer se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro, mientras la nostalgia se adueñaba de sus ojos–. Cuando Tommy se alistó todavía no salíamos juntos. Sólo éramos amigos y yo seguía resentida por todo lo sucedido con Oliver y Sara. Solía llevarme a salas de baile para que me despejara y me divirtiera... y en una como esta nos besamos por primera vez.

–Es una historia muy bonita.

–Aquí están.

–Pues hagamos como que no existen y bailemos.

Cisco le tendió la mano y la señorita Lance la aceptó, todavía sonriendo, aunque el gesto le temblaba. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus dedos se enlazaron, la mujer pareció más segura y le siguió hasta la pista de baile, donde se colocaron uno frente al otro. Tras mirarse un momento, se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, completamente compenetrados.

Al principio, se dedicaron a bailar, siguiendo aquel ritmo alegre, mientras ellos dos se sorprendían de lo bien que se les daba. Cisco pensó que parecían hasta profesionales y que deberían apuntarse a algún tipo de competición. No obstante, tras aquella pieza, llegó una mucho más lenta, por lo que se miraron un poco incómodos. Cisco no sabía qué hacer a continuación, pero la señorita Lance le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él. Comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, aunque Cisco se dedicó a buscar por la sala a los hombres que les seguían y los localizó junto a la barra.

–En cuanto comience la próxima canción, vamos a movernos como locos, fundirnos entre la gente y vamos a dirigirnos a la salida de atrás todo lo rápido que podamos.

–De acuerdo.

La canción lenta tocó a su fin, dando comienzo a otra pieza muchísimo más movida, lo que supuso que todos los presentes empezaran a moverse exageradamente, al acelerado ritmo de la música. La señorita Lance y él se miraron un instante y, después, se cogieron de las manos, para bailar en dirección al fondo de la sala. En cuanto alcanzaron la otra puerta, la trasera, Cisco le estrechó la muñeca para tirar de ella y salieron corriendo para salir del callejón.

Cisco tenía claro que les iban a seguir, pero esperaba ser lo suficientemente rápido como para darles esquinazos, al menos por el momento. Si ganaba tiempo, podría idear otro plan para mantener a la señorita Lance a salvo.

Acabaron en una calle principal, donde estaban demasiado a la vista, sobre todo porque las aceras no estaban demasiado pobladas. Sin embargo, Cisco conocía bien aquel lugar, pues se había criado a menos de una manzana de ahí y había sido un niño muy curioso. Por eso, no dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse hacia una de las pequeñas calles que nacían a la derecha, conduciendo a la señorita Lance hasta una fábrica abandonada, donde podrían refugiarse... al menos durante un rato. Quizás, si se detenían, lograban trazar una vía de escape mucho más efectiva. Ojalá.

* * *

_Estoy demasiado viejo para esto._

Joe se encendió un cigarrillo, inclinándose hacia el muro para proteger la mecha azulada del mechero, y después se esforzó en mantenerse quieto. Si comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro de la acera, su confidente lo notaría y nunca era bueno mostrar debilidad, sobre todo en esos casos. Por suerte, el hombre no tardó en llegar, luciendo aquella sonrisa socarrona que ocultaba lo sumamente peligroso que podía llegar a ser.

–Para que luego se queje, inspector, me avisa y acudo a su lado en menos que canta un gallo... ¿Me da uno? –Joe le tendió tanto la cajetilla de tabaco como su mechero, por lo que el hombre cogió uno y se lo colocó entre los labios; lo sujetó entre los dientes para prenderlo, mientras añadía con picardía–. Ya ve, inspector, por irónico que resulte soy su Pepito Grillo particular, como en la película de dibujos esa.

Las palabras burlonas del hombre le trajeron a la mente recuerdos de hacía tiempo. Pinocho. La película esa era Pinocho, una producción de Walt Disney que había visto en el cine con sus dos hijos. Y supo al instante a qué venía la referencia, pues aquel grillo con traje y chistera le cantaba al protagonista, al muñeco de madera con vida, que si se metía en líos, diera un silbidito y él estaría ahí.

–Tú no eres mi conciencia, Lawton.

–Yo no creo tener una de esas, pero por eso soy tan útil, ¿no cree, inspector?

Floyd Lawton, alias Deadshot porque durante el conflicto había hecho gala de una puntería sin igual. Sin embargo, en tiempo de paz no había logrado olvidarse de todo lo vivido y había terminado por convertirse en un comodín, en un hombre para todo que cualquiera podía contratar para cualquier cosa. Joe siempre había intuido que seguía matando, pero nunca lo había podido demostrar y, además, se había convertido en un confidente de lo más útil: navegaba entre todos los mundos, así que sacaba información de cualquier lado e incluso había logrado que la policía golpeara a las familias en más de una ocasión.

–Y también creo que precisamente por eso, no me ha llamado para charlar.

–Necesito tu ayuda. Es un tema personal.

–Lo que quiera, jefe –Lawton se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, lo que hizo que Joe pensara una vez más en lo curioso que resultaba aquel hombre–. Oiga, me ha sacado de un par de líos y... bueno, ayudó a mis chicas cuando no pude hacerlo. Estaré en deuda con usted por siempre. Por eso, si necesita un favor personal, lo obtendrá igualmente.

–Gracias, Lawton.

–Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quiere?

–Necesito que encuentres a dos personas. Tienen que estar juntas y creo que están metidas en un buen lío.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior del abrigo para sacar su cartera, donde llevaba una foto de Cisco junto a Barry y donde había guardado una de las fotos de Laurel que tenía en casa gracias a la estrecha relación que tenía con Quentin, su compañero. Al ver la fotografía de la mujer, Lawton emitió un silbido impresionado.

–Qué preciosidad.

–Él es el socio de mi hijastro, ella la hija de mi compañero y la fiscal del distrito. No sé en qué andan metidos, pero no puede ser nada bueno. Encuéntralos y ven a buscarme.

–Entendido.

Lawton dio una última calada al cigarrillo, antes de marcharse con rapidez, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos del oscuro abrigo que llevaba. Desde que lo conocía, aquel hombre siempre vestía de negro, como si estuviera en un luto perpetuo. Quizás así fuera, pues había vuelto del frente europeo con un ojo menos y una serie de heridas que, aunque no se reflejaban en su físico, le habían pasado demasiada factura. La guerra no había conseguido ponerlo bajo tierra, mas sí que le había matado, pues a Europa partió un amantísimo padre de familia y regresó alguien incapaz de lidiar con su mujer e hija.

Joe sabía que las quería, que se preocupaba genuinamente por ellas, aunque eso no significaba que supiera estar a la altura. Todo lo contrario. Los llantos de la niña le enloquecían, la presencia de su mujer le turbaba y aquel amor que había sentido tanto por ellas como por su patria se había acabado tornando en una maldición. La ira, la guerra, seguían presentes en él y, en cuanto estuvo a punto de herir a su mujer, no se lo pensó dos veces y se marchó de casa para no volver jamás.

Al conocer la historia de Lawton, al poco de empezar a colaborar con él –cuando creía que se trataba de un mero contrabandista–, no pudo evitar visitar a la señora Lawson. Desde entonces había estado ayudándola en lo que podía: algo de dinero, un puesto de trabajo que le permitía cuidar a su hija, una recomendación para que la niña fuera a los mejores colegios...

_Si es que soy un viejo sentimental..._

_Sólo espero que eso no acabe conmigo._

* * *

–Barry, estás despierto, ¿verdad?

Al oír la susurrada voz de Caitlin, abrí los ojos y cambié de postura, apoyando todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el otro lado para poder observarla. Estaba tumbada en la esquina del colchón, con la melena del color del caramelo extendida sobre la almohada y sus inquisitivos ojos clavados en mí. En cuanto comprobó que había tenido razón, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que la mía también surgiera.

–¿Cómo lo has sabido?

–Bueno... –murmuró Caitlin con tono pensativo–. La verdad es que, cuando duermes, dejas la faz completamente lisa. No hay ni una arruga de preocupación en ti. Es como si, de pronto, no hubiera nada malo en el mundo, como si tus cuitas desaparecieran. Ahora tenías el ceño fruncido, por lo que he deducido que, en realidad, estabas despierto.

–Vaya, señorita Snow, me deja atónito con sus habilidades detectivescas, ni el mismísimo señor Holmes.

–Si es que soy fantástica, señor Allen...

–Creo que no puedo contradecir esa afirmación.

–... y usted ronca, así que ha sido sencillo saber que estaba despierto.

–¡Yo no ronco!

–Oh, claro que lo haces.

–¡Y tus habilidades detectivescas dejan mucho que desear!

Ante mi repentino –y un tanto pueril, lo acepto– ataque de ofensa, Caitlin se echó a reír sinceramente, con ganas. De hecho, se rió tanto que acabó llevándose las manos al vientre, donde la cicatriz debía de tirarle, mientras emitía un quejido ahogado. Al principio, me preocupé, pero ella no tardó en seguir carcajeándose, aunque con menos intensidad:

–Ay, sigo sin acostumbrarme a que me duela reír...

–Si no fuera tan pérfida, señorita Snow, no le dolería –le hice burla, abandonando el sillón para ponerme en pie; me acerqué a ella, obligándome a mantener un par de centímetros de distancia–. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Que llame a una enfermera? ¿Agua?

–Que te sientes conmigo –se hizo a un lado con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de herirse, y yo me acomodé delicadamente en el jergón. Entonces, Caitlin apoyó una mano en mi brazo para incorporarse un poco y, así, poder sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el metálico cabecero de la cama–. Estoy deseando que acabe este dichoso postoperatorio. ¡Quiero moverme con normalidad! O moverme, sencillamente.

–Todo llegará.

–¿Eso crees? –clavó sus ojos en los míos, había algo en ellos que detuvo mi corazón; su delicada mano seguía descansando en mi hombro y el notar su tacto en mi piel hacía que algo se sacudiera en mi interior–. Porque yo tengo la sensación de que algunas cosas no llegan... o, quizás, se hacen demasiado de rogar. Como si el destino se empecinara en que no ocurrieran.

Y supe de qué hablaba. Al instante. ¿Cuántas veces nos habían interrumpido? Demasiadas, desde luego, aunque no por eso debíamos darnos por vencidos. Por eso, se incliné sobre ella, añadiendo en voz baja:

–¿Sabes una cosa? El destino es una invención de los hombres. No deja de ser una justificación para no luchar, para resignarse en lugar de pelear. Yo no creo en el destino, ni en resignarse, en realidad. Hay que darlo todo, hay que intentarlo mil veces si es necesario, mover cielo y tierra... sobre todo cuando se trata de algo tan importante –me acerqué a ella todavía más, las puntas de nuestras narices se acariciaron con cierta timidez, como si fuera la primera vez que había proximidad entre nosotros, intimidad.

–Sólo espero que no sean mil veces.

–No lo serán.

Terminé de hablar, aunque no de admirarla, sintiendo que mi rostro adquiría el mismo aspecto arrobado que el que veía en Caitlin. El silencio nos envolvió, mas no fue algo incómodo o frío, sino que resultó un manto cálido que parecía cubrirnos como cuando, de niño, me refugiaba debajo de la sábana para protegerme de una tormenta. Lo más curioso era que funcionaba, siempre lo había hecho.

Al final, recorrí el milímetro que nos separaba y, por fin, mis labios dieron con los de Caitlin, cuyas manos se aferraron a mi camisa, como si no quisiera arriesgarse a que me escapara. El beso, al principio, fue suave, aunque no tardó en tornarse apasionado y desesperado, como si necesitáramos la piel del otro para poder respirar. Nos fundimos en uno, mientras degustábamos el sabor del otro, perdiendo cabeza y corazón.

Y, por primera vez, nada ni nadie nos interrumpió.

Aquel fue mi primer beso con Caitlin Snow.

También fue cambio, renacimiento, liberación... Fue muchas cosas, aunque ahí, en la cama del hospital, en aquel momento en mitad de la noche, para mí fue un momento de felicidad que me arrasó. Nunca me había sentido mejor como besando a Caitlin.

* * *

El respiro no había durado mucho.

Habían podido descansar un poco, ocultos en la antigua fábrica. Cisco había conducido a la señorita Lance hasta el antiguo despacho, una estancia cubierta por una densa capa de polvo donde aún quedaban algunos muebles: un escritorio que empezaba a ser pasto de termitas, una silla con algún desconchado en el forro, parte de lo que debió de haber sido un mueble lujoso y un sofá ligeramente mohoso que, a juzgar por las mantas con manchas, aunque sin una mota de polvo, había sido empleado por algún vagabundo para descansar. Sólo esperaba no complicarle la vida aún más al cruzarse en su camino.

–Curioso lugar –susurró la señorita Lance, que se había mantenido muy cerca de él, al menos hasta ese momento, pues no dudó en cruzar el despacho para echar un vistazo a través de lo que quedaba de ventana–. Es como si fuera una fisura en el tiempo, un pedazo del pesado conservado entre las salas de fiesta y la decadencia de los Glades.

A Cisco le arrancó una sonrisa aquel pensamiento, pues, de entre todas sus lecturas, aquellas que más le gustaban eran las de viajes en el tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que no tenían era precisamente, eso, tiempo. Creía que había dado esquinazo a los hombres de Amanda Waller, pero tarde o temprano los encontrarían. Por eso, debían trazar un nuevo plan de acción.

–Tenemos que encontrar un refugio seguro. O idear alguna estratagema para protegerla.

–Le recomendé a Felicity que hablara con la amiga de su jefe, la señorita West, algo que ha funcionado, según tengo entendido –la señorita Lance se abrazó a sí misma, todavía mirando a través del cristal.

–Deduzco que no cree que eso pueda servirle a usted.

–Amenacé a la señorita West... aunque en realidad sólo quería estrangularla con mis propias manos.

–Iris suele tener ese efecto en la gente –ante sus más que honestas palabras, la mujer se volvió hacia él, por lo que Cisco sonrió. Cada vez le gustaba más la señorita Lance, debía admitir–. Como supongo que imaginará ahora mismo, yo tampoco soy lo que se dice un admirador –intercambiamos una mirada, que derritió un poco su corazón, aunque sólo sirvió para que las siguientes palabras le dolieran aún más–. Queda entonces una única solución: debe marcharse de Starling City, al menos por el momento. Por eso, vamos a esperar a que se calmen las cosas y la llevaré a la estación de autobuses. Tengo unos amigos en Central City que me deben un favor. Cuidarán de usted hasta que todo esto pase.

–No me gusta salir corriendo.

–A veces no nos dejan otra opción.

La señorita Lance asintió... y fue entonces cuando todo se fue al garete.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, un par de hombres irrumpieron con violencia en el despacho. Cisco no lo dudó ni un momento: desenfundó su revolver, colocándose delante de la señorita Lance, sin poder quitarse de encima la sensación de estar imitando a John Wayne en uno de sus westerns.

No obstante, no tuvo la oportunidad ni de quitarle el seguro al arma, pues dos disparos rompieron el silencio y, justo después, los dos hombres cayeron al suelo como sendos fardos. Cisco parpadeó, asombrado, a tiempo de ver a un tercer hombre pasar por encima de los dos cadáveres. Era alto, delgado, con una densa mata de pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y un parche negro cruzándole el rostro.

Nada más verlos, el desconocido bajó la pistola, aunque no dejó de mantener el dedo acariciando el gatillo, como si estuviera más que dispuesto a accionarlo en cualquier momento.

–Me envía Joe West –le comunicó con los hombros en tensión–. Tengo que llevaros a la comisaría... pero mucho me temo que no va a ser fácil: estamos rodeados.

* * *

**De nuevo termino el capítulo con un cliffhanger, pero al menos os he dado el deseado beso Snowbarry. Espero haber estado a la altura y que os haya gustado, que sé que me he hecho de rogar. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, así, en general y, ya sabéis, si queréis dejarme un review, yo tan contenta.**

**Próximamente: Capítulo 13 - The boys are back in town.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	13. The boys are back in town

**Sigo sin poseer las series o los personajes.**

**También sigo agradeciendo vuestros comentarios y favoritos, si es que sois amor ;) Y, bueno, como siempre os respondo por aquí:**

*** damonftcaroline: A mí Barry y Caitlin también me gustan mucho, a ver si en la segunda temporada nos dan algo Snowbarry. Ay, yo también soy Klaroline y sufro mucho por eso, ¡los echo de menos!**

*** Lina: Grant y Danielle son amor, además quedan muy bien juntos, sep. La verdad es que no descarto hacer una secuela, pero creo que esperaré un poco, sobre todo para ver si me dan material con la cuarta temporada de Arrow y la segunda de The Flash. Pero, sí, seguramente escriba otra aventura alternativa de este tipo ^^**

*** brico4899: Creo que la respuesta a la pregunta sobre Oliver va a estar a continuación ;P**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**The boys are back in town**

**(**_**Los chicos están de vuelta en la ciudad**_**)**

Lo que más le sorprendió a Laurel fue no tener miedo. Cualquiera habría imaginado que tras ver como mataban a dos hombres y un tercer y misterioso tipo hubiera aparecido con semejantes noticias, se hubiera sentido al menos inquieta. Eso no ocurrió. En su lugar, su mente se mantuvo fría, a pesar de que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, aunque más por la adrenalina que porque estuviera asustada.

–¿Cuántos hombres hay ahí fuera?

–Demasiados –el recién llegado clavó el ojo que le quedaba en el señor Ramon, examinándole con una mezcla de curiosidad y ligero desdén, que molestó un poco a Laurel. El señor Ramon se merecía una mirada mucho mejor–. ¿Y es usted detective privado? No tiene aspecto de ello precisamente...

–Porque ahora mismo conversar acerca de mi aspecto es lo primordial.

–Touché.

A Laurel le sorprendió el acento con el que pronunció aquella palabra. Sabía francés de verdad, lo que, junto a la forma que tenía de moverse, le hizo ver que había sido soldado y que había estado en frente galo. Mentalmente, le dio las gracias a Joe por mandarles refuerzos, sobre todo porque aquel hombre parecía saber lo que se hacía.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes –decidió el misterioso hombre, acercándose a la puerta de nuevo–. Marcharemos por la escalera y, después...

–No. Es muy arriesgado. Vamos a emplear el factor sorpresa. Eso siempre funciona.

El señor Ramon sonrió con la emoción sincera de un niño, antes de tenderle una mano, que Laurel aceptó al instante, pues confiaba ciegamente en él. El detective la condujo hasta el despacho de al lado, movió un mueble y dejó al descubierto un montacargas tan amplio que los tres cabían en él.

–De niño solía jugar a que era un ascensor. Funciona perfectamente... o funcionaba, en realidad. Espero que siga funcionando –añadió para sí, antes de saltar al interior. Volvió a tenderle una mano a Laurel para ayudarla a entrar y, cuando ella estuvo agachada a su lado, su misterioso aliado les siguió. En ese momento, el señor Ramon cerró los ojos un instante, también apretó los labios y, finalmente, pulsó el botón... accionando el montacargas–. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Ha funcionado! –entonces agitó la cabeza, como si recordara algo y añadió en dirección al hombre tuerto–: Gracias por ayudarnos, por cierto.

–Dáselas a West, él me lo pidió.

–¿Y cómo te llamas, por cierto?

–No estamos aquí para hacer amigos.

–Long John Silver, entonces.

–Lawton. No soy un maldito pirata.

El señor Ramon le guiñó un ojo a Laurel, sonriente, ya que se había salido con la suya y ella no pudo más que admirar que se mantuviera siempre de tan buen humor. Lo envidió. Ojalá ella fuera capaz de algo así, porque desde luego era mucho más sano que lo que solía ocurrirle a ella, ya que la ira solía embriagarla junto a los malos pensamientos.

El montacargas se detuvo, por lo que los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y súbitamente el lenguaje corporal de ambos cambió, volviéndose mucho más tenso y preocupado. Ambos dos empuñaron sus pistolas, justo antes de abrir la puertezuela metálica... pero no llegaron a usarla.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudieran abandonar el montacargas, un amplio grupo de personas irrumpió en la planta baja de la fábrica. Ante sus asombrados ojos, un montón de hombres que vestían igual –de traje negro, la mayoría de ellos con sombreros fedora bien calados– empezaron a disparar contra los miembros de ARGUS que les habían estado esperando. Laurel, que seguía tras el señor Ramon, como si éste quisiera protegerla con su propio cuerpo, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al reconocer a dos figuras entre tanto caos: Nyssa y Oliver luchaban contra los recién llegados, aunque lo hacían con sus puños. Al final, fue Oliver quien soltó un disparo al techo, antes de alzar la voz:

–¡YA BASTA! ¡TODOS QUIETOS! –como todo el mundo se fijó en él, Oliver bajó el brazo y también el tono, adquiriendo uno normal–. Nadie más tiene por qué salir herido –se concentró en un miembro de ARGUS cualquiera–. Entrégale un mensaje a tu jefa: dile que he vuelto, que se presente mañana en mi despacho y, ah... –le lanzó algo que Laurel no alcanzó a ver–. Dale eso.

El hombre pareció confuso, aunque no tardó en asentir.

Con rapidez, la fábrica se despejó, pues todos los presentes se marcharon: primero los agentes de ARGUS, que se llevaron tanto a sus heridos como los pocos cadáveres que habían caído durante la reyerta, y después los árabes, que no tuvieron que hacer lo segundo al estar en clara ventaja numérica.

Fue en ese momento cuando Oliver se movió al fin, acercándose a ellos rápidamente, mientras Nyssa le seguía. El rostro de la mujer era una máscara que no expresaba la más mínima expresión, aunque a pesar de eso era realmente hermosa. Laurel había visto alguna que otra vez a la mujer que su hermana amaba, aunque nunca había llegado a estar junto a ella, ni siquiera hablar. Al tenerla tan cerca, al asombrarse con su majestuosa presencia, comprendió en parte por qué su hermana había estado tan enamorada de Nyssa Al Ghul.

–Laurel, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Oliver con genuina preocupación.

–Sí, sí, tranquilo, Oliver –le sonrió como buenamente pudo–. El señor Ramon ha cuidado de mí y también el señor Lawton. Estamos todos bien.

Sus dos improvisados guardaespaldas abandonaron el montacargas: Lawton de un elegante salto, antes de alejarse un poco, como si mantuviera las distancias, mientras que el señor Ramon lo primero que hizo fue tenderle una mano una vez más. Laurel la aceptó, sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que no necesitaba ayuda para bajar de aquel cubículo; cuando era niña, solía trepar a los árboles y a los muros junto con Sara, así que era bastante ágil. No obstante, había algo reconfortante en sentir los callosos dedos del señor Ramon cerrándose en torno a los suyos.

En cuanto estuvo en el suelo, Laurel se alisó el vestido, más por ser un movimiento adquirido, algo mecánico, que por otra cosa. Al mismo tiempo, Oliver suspiró sonoramente, antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

–Si te llega a pasar algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado.

–Pero no ha ocurrido nada...

–Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no ha sido sencillo encontrar lo que necesitaba –Oliver clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, muy serio–. Todo ha acabado, Laurel. Vamos a estar todos a salvo. Por fin.

–Me alegra oír eso, de verdad, pero creo que no soy a la que deberías comunicarle la noticia –Laurel tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder propinarle un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndose a sí misma el cariño fraternal que, con el paso de los años, había desarrollado hacia él. Después, depositó su mano con delicadeza en el pecho de Oliver, antes de añadir a media voz, para que sólo él la pudiera escuchar–: Ve con ella. Lleva esperándote demasiado tiempo.

Oliver pareció dudar y Laurel supo que si no estaba corriendo en brazos de la señorita Smoak era porque no se sentía cómodo dejándola sola. El señor Ramon debió de deducir lo que ocurría, porque dio un paso al frente, jugueteando con su sombrero, el cual estaba sujetando con ambas manos.

–Yo acompañaré a la señorita Lance a su casa... Bueno si a ella no le importa.

–Claro que no –sonrió; lo hizo con sinceridad, pues de verdad apreciaba la compañía de aquel joven detective. Gracias a él, por primera vez desde que Tommy muriera, se había divertido, incluso aunque la habían estado esperando los hombres de ARGUS. Se volvió hacia su amigo, haciendo un gesto con la mano–. ¡Vete de una vez, Oliver! Estaré bien.

Él asintió, mostrando cierto nerviosismo, antes de girarse para enfrentarse a Nyssa. Ambos intercambiaron una especie de reverencia y, entonces, Oliver colocó sus dedos sobre el hombro de la mujer.

–Gracias por todo.

–Ahora estamos en paz.

–Ahora estamos en paz –acordó Oliver con un ademán afirmativo; fue a marcharse, aunque dudó y acabó por girarse hacia ella de nuevo–. Nyssa, si necesitas cualquier cosa, siempre me tendrás ahí. Por Sara. Ella siempre nos unirá.

Y se marchó, sin más, dejándolos a ellos cuatro a solas, por lo que el ambiente se enrareció inmediatamente. Lawton fue el primero en romper aquel silencio artificial que se había instalado entre ellos, pues carraspeó sonoramente y añadió, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la fábrica:

–Bueno, creo que iré a contarle al jefe las buenas nuevas.

–¡Lawton, gracias! –exclamó el señor Ramon al ver que se marchaba.

El interpelado únicamente alzó una mano, sin dejar de caminar con una curiosa mezcla de dejadez y elegancia, a modo de despedida. Después, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su oscura chaqueta y desapareció en la noche, mientras se prendía un cigarrillo. Tanto el señor Ramon como Laurel se quedaron quietos hasta que dejaron de ver el puntito anaranjado que suponía el extremo del pitillo.

–¿Podrás cuidar de ella? –inquirió, de repente y con cierta brusquedad, Nyssa.

A Laurel le sorprendió el pensar así en aquella hermosa mujer árabe. Nyssa, no señorita Al Ghul que sería lo apropiado. Supuso que sería porque siempre la había considerado la mujer de Sara, su cuñada a fin de cuentas.

–Por supuesto –asintió el señor Ramon, sorprendido.

Nyssa pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, así que se preparó para marcharse, pero Laurel, de pronto, sintió la necesidad de que se quedara. Tenía que hablar con ella, aunque fuera una única vez. Por eso, se adelantó para sujetar a la mujer del codo, al mismo tiempo que decía:

–¡Espera! ¿No podemos hablar un momento? –el repiqueteo de los tacones contra el duro suelo la acompañó hasta que alcanzó a Nyssa, que se había detenido para mirarla con curiosidad. Al estar frente a ella, al sentir el escrutinio de aquellos hermosos ojos negros como el ónice, Laurel no supo cómo continuar, así que comenzó con tono vacilante–: Lo primero debería de ser darte las gracias. Por acudir en nuestro rescate y también por ayudar a Oliver.

–No ha sido nada.

–Y luego... eh... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Volverás junto a tu padre?

–Ya no tengo otro hogar.

–Pero no deberías hacerlo –Laurel no sabía de dónde nacía esa desfachatez suya, ya que nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con aquella mujer. Sin embargo, había algo que las unía, algo que las ataría por siempre como Oliver había dicho. Supo que Sara opinaría como ella, pues si alguien había conocido bien a su hermana era Laurel, así que le dio igual resultar descarada al meterse donde no la llamaban–. Mi hermana... Sara me habló de ti. Sé cuánto te quería y... Bueno, también sé que te mereces algo mejor que ser la heredera de tu padre. Vete. Márchate, recorre mundo, encuentra el amor de nuevo. Vive. Así honrarás a Sara, no ocultando tu corazón tras un muro de hielo.

–Es mi familia. Es mi padre.

–Si cumples su voluntad, tu padre gana. Tus sacrificios no servirán de nada. Sólo seguías a su lado para proteger a Sara, algo que, por desgracia, ya no es necesario –le estrechó el brazo con cierta vehemencia–. No estuvisteis juntas para proteger la ciudad, no renunciaste a tu familia por proteger a Sara, pero ya no debes hacer más sacrificios. Sé feliz, por favor.

Nyssa permaneció en silencio un instante.

–¿Por qué insistes tanto? No nos conocemos.

–Mi hermana te amaba y eso es más que suficiente. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ella, el ayudarte a elegir el camino adecuado –le sonrió un poco, soltándola–. Por cierto, gracias por todo lo que le diste, por haberla querido.

–Lo dices como si fuera algo difícil.

–Cierto, pero... siempre te agradeceré que la hicieras feliz. Y... si necesitas cualquier cosa, siempre tendrás una amiga aquí, en Starling City.

Como toda respuesta, Nyssa asintió ceremoniosamente, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. Después, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó como todos los demás, como había estado haciendo antes de que ella la interrumpiera, aunque a Laurel le pareció que lo hacía muchísimo más ligera... como liberada. Eso la alegró sobremanera, un sentimiento que creció un poquito cuando se giró y se encontró al señor Ramon a su lado.

–¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió, enlazando su brazo con el del hombre, sin que él se lo ofreciera. No obstante, le pareció que estaba muy cómodo con el gesto, así que no lo retiró, sino que se internó en la noche junto a él.

* * *

Había sido un día larguísimo, lleno de reuniones y papeleos varios. Durante un instante, Felicity deseó quitarse los tacones y quemarlos en parte para liberar a sus pies de las molestias y en parte para devolverles el sufrimiento causado. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue echarse hacia atrás en su cómoda silla, mientras se masajeaba la nuca para intentar desperezarse un poco. Pensar que tendría que marchar hasta la casa de los Diggle sólo se le antojaba un martirio, pues estaba exhausta y sólo quería tirarse en una superficie cómoda para poder descansar.

–Podría ordenar que pusieran una cama en el despacho –dijo a nadie en concreto, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos–. ¿Pero qué digo? Entonces viviré aquí y no abandonaré este despacho en la vida... Mala idea. Muy mala idea, Felicity –exhaló un profundo suspiro, notando como le pesaba el corazón, pues no podía olvidarse de aquel hombre que seguía lejos, sin acompañarla, sin tocarla... Aquel hombre al que le había visto trabajar incansablemente–. ¿Cómo lo hacías, Oliver?

–En realidad, no trabajaba tanto como parecía. Me dedicaba a escribir tu nombre en miles de documentos como un adolescente.

–Dime que eres tú de verdad y que no me he quedado dormida en el escritorio y estoy soñando contigo... Porque sería muy posible, ¿sabes? Estoy cansada, mi cerebro no da para más y te extraño demasiado –Felicity habló con rapidez, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, mientras le aterraba abrir los ojos por si todo era algún engaño cruel de su subconsciente.

–Soy yo, Felicity. He vuelto.

Por fin, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y, entonces, pudo comprobar que su imaginación no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Oliver estaba ahí. Permanecía recostado contra la puerta del despacho, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa alegre revoloteando en sus labios. Nunca le había visto así, tan feliz. Felicity supo que se debía a ella, a su mera presencia, lo que la hizo sentirse especial.

–Oh, Oliver, ¡te he echado tanto de menos!

Se puso en pie de un salto y prácticamente recorrió el espacio que les separaba en un suspiro para lanzarse en brazos del hombre. Con los suyos, le rodeó el cuello, mientras sentía la calidez del fuerte cuerpo de Oliver. No podía creerse que estuviera ahí, que hubiera vuelto de una vez. Él, por su parte, le besó la coronilla, estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si Oliver también quisiera cerciorarse de que era verdad, de que se habían reencontrado en la realidad y no en un sueño.

Tras aquel sentido abrazo, Felicity se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus labios encontraran el camino hacia los de Oliver. Se besaron lenta, intensamente, disfrutando del contacto, del sabor del otro. No existían palabras para expresar lo mucho que se habían añorado, mas podían demostrarse las ganas que habían tenido de volver a verse con un ósculo cargado de anhelo, desesperación y amor.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Oliver le acarició el rubio cabello con una de sus callosas manos, mientras le prometía a media voz, aunque con honestidad:

–Todo ha acabado, Felicity.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Oliver?

–Encontré lo que buscaba: la forma de mantener a Amanda Waller alejada de todos nosotros –el hombre deslizó un dedo por el cuello de Felicity, retorciendo sus labios en una expresión entre traviesa y lujuriosa–. Puedo contarte mis aventuras ahora mismo, también lo que le diré mañana a Amanda o...

–¿O?

–O podemos ir a tu casa y hacer el amor toda la noche.

Felicity soltó una carcajada, antes de apretar los labios para fingir que consideraba ambas opciones. Al final, no pudo continuar con el juego, así que afianzó sus manos en el cuello de Oliver, mientras se ponía en puntillas.

–Creo que me gusta mucho más la segunda opción.

–¿Ah si? Entonces no hay más que hablar.

Con rapidez, Oliver deslizó un brazo por debajo de las piernas, alzándola como si no pesara nada. Felicity, por su parte, rodeó el cuello del hombre para sujetarse, mientras reía, divertida, casi sin poder creerse que aquello estaba sucediendo. Oliver la sacó del despacho con facilidad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para besarla. El camino hasta su apartamento se le iba a hacer eterno, aunque al menos estaba en la mejor de las compañía y con eso Felicity era feliz.

* * *

Me desperté cuando noté la luz del sol sobre el rostro, una especie de cálida caricia que me molestó levemente en los ojos. Los recuerdos se abrieron paso entre las nieblas del sueño que me mantenían adormilado y entonces no pude más que sonreír. Al fin había podido besar a Caitlin con calma, también acariciarla y disfrutar de ella a solas, sin que nadie ni nada nos interrumpiera. De ahí, que hubiéramos terminado durmiendo uno al lado del otro sobre la diminuta cama de hospital.

Al mirar alrededor, comprobé que Caitlin seguía abrazada a mí, con su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho, así que le acaricié el pelo con delicadeza. Eso debió de bastar para despertarla, pues murmuró algo y, de pronto, sus ojos castaños me estaban mirando, así que sonreí.

–Buenos días –la saludé.

–Buenos días –Caitlin se incorporó un poco, por lo que alcé una mano para apartarle el pelo del rostro. Ella miró en derredor, entrecerrando un poco los ojos–. Me sorprende que Cisco no esté aquí para...

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Asustado, di un respingo, por lo que me caí al suelo. Me incorporé de inmediato para ver a mi amigo entrar, mientras se quitaba el sombrero. Al verme tirado entre la cama y el sillón, Cisco frunció el ceño, confuso, algo que se acrecentó cuando Caitlin comenzó a reírse con ganas.

–... interrumpir... Ja, ja, ja... Ay, qué risa... Ja, ja, ja...

–Sí, muy gracioso todo –repuse, poniéndome en pie. Me llevé una mano al trasero, que me dolía bastante debido al golpe y, con la otra, me revolví el pelo. Me di cuenta de que mi aspecto no era precisamente el más adecuado; de hecho, resultaba de lo más desastroso, así que me fajé con rapidez–. Hay quien llama a las puertas, ¿sabes? Y quien no infarta a su amigo, haciendo una entrada tan dramática.

–¿Te he despertado o estabais... ya sabes?

–Caitlin tiene que reponerse –me giré, fingiendo que buscaba mi corbata, aunque en realidad lo que quería era que Cisco no notara que me acababa de sonrojar–. Te recuerdo que le operaron hace un par de días.

–Pero no le operaron los labios.

–¡Cisco! –protestó Caitlin entre risas.

–Veo que estás mejor –mi amigo se acercó a ella, brindándole una sonrisa–. Tienes color en las mejillas. No veas cuánto me alegro –le estrechó los dedos de la mano brevemente, antes de volverse hacia mí–. Barry, ya sé que es temprano, pero tenemos que ir al despacho. Tienes una cita importante –al oír eso, fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño, pues no entendía nada–. No te vas a creer quien está de vuelta: Oliver Queen.

–¿Qué?

–El señor Queen y la señorita Smoak van a encontrarse con nosotros en el despacho –Cisco volvió a concentrarse en Caitlin–. Ya siento dejarte sola...

–No –le interrumpí, muy serio. Me coloqué la corbata en su sitio, antes de descolgar el auricular del teléfono que había sobre la mesilla; aún me quedaban un par de fichas para utilizarlo–. Puede que el señor Queen haya regresado, pero el asesino de su esposa sigue libre y no pienso dejar a Caitlin desprotegida –me quedé un instante en silencio. No podía avisar a Joe, ya que tenía que trabajar. John Diggle tampoco podía acudir, pues debía proteger a Thea Queen, así que sólo hallé una solución posible–: Caitlin, ¿conoces el teléfono de Harrison Wells?

Ella asintió, dictándomelo. Por suerte, Wells aceptó tanto la llamada como el acudir cuanto antes, así que no tardamos en intercambiarnos. El hombre me prometió cuidar de Caitlin y, con cierto disimulo, me mostró un revólver que llevaba escondido bajo la elegante americana. Normalmente, no soy muy partidario de las armas, pero en aquel momento no me quejé: sabía que si el asesino acudía al hospital, no tendría reparos en atacar a ambos dos, así que al menos podrían defenderse.

Después, cogimos mi coche para conducir hasta mi despacho. Una vez ahí, como todavía no había llegado nuestra cita, aproveché para asearme en el pequeño cuarto de baño y, de paso, me cambié de camisa. Acababa de sentarme tras mi escritorio, abriendo el cajón donde guardaba las corbatas de emergencia, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fue Cisco quien acudió a abrir, mientras yo me deslizaba una corbata roja por debajo de los cuellos de la camisa blanca que acababa de ponerme.

El señor Queen entró en el despacho, en compañía de la señorita Smoak, que iba cogida de su brazo cariñosamente. Me levanté, sonriente, para darles la bienvenida: a ella le besé los dedos, a él le estreché la mano.

–Me alegro de volver a verle, señor Queen.

–Y yo a usted, señor Allen.

–Espero que todo haya ido bien.

–Mejor que bien, la verdad –asintió con un gesto; durante los pocos encuentros que había protagonizado con él, nunca le había visto tan alegre, tan... ligero. Era como si, por fin, Oliver Queen se hubiera desprendido de algún peso que le había estado escachando, como si hubiera dejado de ser Atlas sujetando el cielo–. He venido a informarle de lo sucedido. Creo que es lo justo, tras lo que le sucedió ayer al señor Ramon.

Miré a mi socio, sorprendido, mientras él alzaba la mirada hacia el techo, como disimulando. Anoté mentalmente que debía hablar con él sobre lo de guardar secretos de ese tipo, al mismo tiempo que les indicaba a los recién llegados que se acomodaran. Incluso nos serví a todos unos café, justo antes de escuchar la historia de cómo Oliver había encontrado el secreto mejor guardado de Amanda Waller y cómo se había hecho con él con ayuda de Nyssa Al Ghul, que se había sentido en deuda al torturarlo al creerlo el asesino de Sara gracias al artículo de Iris.

La historia continuó con Oliver y Nyssa regresando a Starling City, donde los hombres de la segunda les indicaron que Amanda Waller estaba persiguiendo a Laurel Lance para usarla como ventaja contra ellos. La señorita Lance había escapado de las garras de Amanda Waller gracias a Cisco en primer lugar, al de un confidente de Joe en segundo lugar y, finalmente, gracias a la aparición de ellos dos.

–Por lo que Laurel nos ha contado, fue usted muy valiente, señor Ramon –sonrió la señorita Smoak, visiblemente agradecida.

–No fue nada.

–Es decir –dije yo, haciéndole un gesto a Cisco para indicarle que ya hablaríamos luego. A solas. ¿Es qué no podía haber compartido semejante historia durante el trayecto en coche? ¡Porque había habido tiempo más que suficiente! Me olvidé de aquella cuestión para concentrarme en lo que más importaba en aquel momento–, que Amanda Waller no os va a molestar más.

–Ahora tenemos una reunión con ella y ese asunto quedará zanjado.

–Pero aún queda la cuestión del asesino –tercié yo, rascándome la sien con un dedo–. He descartado a Harrison Wells de la lista de sospechosos –les informé, callándome los motivos. Lo que unía a Wells a mi madre sólo iba a quedar entre nosotros dos, era algo demasiado personal–. Sin embargo, estoy siguiendo una pista nueva: Ray Palmer. La noche del asesinato de Sara, estuvo presente. De hecho, los camareros se encontraron su mechero. Caitlin Snow, que fue atacada recientemente, lo usó. Sé que está algo cogido por los pelos, pero la señorita Snow no recuerda nada más... Bueno, salvo haber hallado el cadáver de Sara –me acaricié la barbilla, inclinándome hacia delante–. ¿Cómo conoció a Ray Palmer?

–El señor Palmer se mudó a Starling City hará cosa de un año –explicó la señorita Smoak–. Fundó su empresa, Tecnología Palmer entonces y poco a poco no sólo ha crecido, sino que se ha hecho con un nombre. Es uno de los mejores inventores de nuestra época, pero, claro, para poder investigar y crear nueva tecnología se necesita tanto dinero como apoyo.

–¿Y el señor Palmer no tiene? –inquirió Cisco.

–Su empresa ha crecido, como bien les ha dicho Felicity, pero aún así es pequeña y demasiado nueva. Mucho me temo que el señor Palmer no tiene muchos apoyos de momento. Es demasiado... innovador y los inversores consideran que se arriesgarían demasiado. Por eso, lo tiene difícil para proseguir con algunos de sus proyectos –nos informó el señor Queen, acomodándose en su asiento–. Fue él quien acudió a mí en cierta manera. Organizó una visita a su empresa, una especie de exposición para mostrar sus inventos y sus ideas. Quedé fascinado y decidí hacer tratos con él. La noche que desaparecí firmamos el acuerdo.

–Puede que el señor Palmer lo organizara todo para llegar al señor Queen –dijo Cisco con aire pensativo–. No es tan descabellado. Mudarse, llamar la atención... De todos es sabido que Industrias Queen siempre ha apostado por ayudar a estrellas emergentes.

–No tenemos prueba alguna sobre eso –dije con cautela.

–Sólo digo que es posible.

–Me gustaría hablar con él, ¿podríais conseguirme una cita?

–Claro. No hay problema –asintió la señorita Smoak–. Esta misma mañana acordaré una cita a mi nombre. Estoy segura de que el señor Palmer no tendrá problema alguno en reunirse conmigo –al oír eso, el señor Queen enarcó una ceja, por lo que la mujer añadió con rapidez–: Puede que el señor Palmer haya mostrado cierto... interés en mi persona.

–Bueno, ya sabíamos que era inteligente –comentó el señor Queen.

–En cuanto sepa la hora, le llamaré aquí, al despacho.

–Gracias –entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, por lo que hice un gesto–. Aguarda un momento, señor Queen, necesito preguntarle algo más –abrí otro de los cajones del escritorio para sacar el diario que tanto me había costado conseguir; se lo tendí al hombre, mientras decía–: Es el diario de su difunta esposa. Está escrito en clave, como podrá imaginar y hay cierta entrada... la última, eso es –asentí, cuando el señor Queen pasó las páginas hasta el final–. Creo que es importante para saber por qué fue Sara asesinada, pero no le encuentro sentido.

–"La flecha sigue desaparecida" –leyó el señor Queen en voz alta. Se detuvo para mirarme–. Ese soy yo. Flecha era mi nombre en clave –regresó a la lectura–: "Pero he leído un anuncio en el periódico que ha resultado ser de lo más útil. Creo que podré encontrar un recambio, aunque el precio será elevado." Evidentemente alguien contactó con ella, haciéndole creer que me tenía a mí. Fue una trampa. Amanda Waller nunca haría algo así, aunque...

–¿Aunque?

–El dejar mensajes ocultos en anuncios en periódicos es una táctica de espías. Quien quiera que le tendió la trampa a Sara, o bien fue espía o bien conoció a uno muy, muy bien –el señor Queen frunció el ceño con aire pensativo–. Eso acorta la lista de sospechosos.

–¿Qué dice el resto de la entrada? –le animé a continuar.

–"No importa, hay cosas más importantes que el canario" –se quedó quieto, pálido. Le costó un momento continuar y, cuando lo hizo, su voz tembló ligeramente, mostrando lo mucho que le afectaba–: Sabía que podía ser peligroso, que podría reventar su tapadera, pero salvarme era más importante para ella.

La señorita Smoak le estrechó el brazo afectuosamente, lo que pareció aliviarle un poco. El hombre se quedó un instante callado con la mirada perdida, aunque al final agitó la cabeza y volvió a fijarse en el diario.

–"Sólo espero que no sea El principio del final..." ¡No puede ser! –exclamó, abriendo los ojos de forma desorbitada. Parpadeó un par de veces, volvió a releer las palabras que su propia esposa había escrito. Al final, se pasó una mano por el corto cabello castaño, añadiendo con un tono que dejaba claro su asombro–. Pensaba que era una leyenda... un cuento de fantasmas de la guerra –murmuró, confuso. Entonces se aclaró la garganta, como concentrándose de nuevo–. Cuando estuve trabajando para ARGUS, escuché rumores sobre algo llamado Alfa-Omega.

–Alfa es la primera letra del alfabeto griego y Omega la última –dijo entonces la señorita Smoak–. El principio del final. Es una buena pista... –debió de darse cuenta de que todos la estábamos mirando, puesto que se sonrojó un poco–. Perdón, perdón. Aunque, en serio, es muy inteligente.

–¿Qué es el Alfa-Omega? –pregunté, interesado.

–Es un arma. Se decía que era el arma definitiva. Era capaz de arrasar ciudades enteras. Era como un veneno, que hacía enfermar a toda la población y no tenía cura –explicó, dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa–. Como ya he dicho, creía que era una mera leyenda. Pero imagino que Sara debió de hacerse con ella y mantenerla a salvo. Nadie pensaría que algo tan problemático estaría bajo la custodia de una ex-actriz, cuya vida consistía en ir de un acto social a otro.

–¿Por qué le pediría el asesino el Alfa-Omega? –inquirió la señorita Smoak.

–¿Y cómo sabía que estaba en manos de Sara? –Cisco añadió esa pregunta y sólo fue la primera–: ¿Y qué tiene que ver Tommy Merlyn en todo esto?

–Es una venganza –dije al comprender la totalidad de la situación. Me eché hacia atrás en la silla, dándome cuenta que, de pronto, todo tenía sentido–. Sara debió de matar al inventor del Alfa-Omega. Era lo lógico. No sólo se llevaba el arma, sino que acababa con la posibilidad de que alguien replicara semejante aberración. El inventor debió de dejar a alguien atrás, que conocía tanto la existencia del Alfa-Omega como lo que hizo Sara en aquella época... Y por eso la asesinó.

–Un plan así ha debido de llevarle mucho tiempo, también de mucha planificación –el señor Queen asintió con un gesto–. El asesino tuvo que ocultar su identidad, mentir mucho, parecer inofensivo o Sara habría sospechado.

–Creo que por eso quitó de en medio a Tommy Merlyn –proseguí con mi teoría–. De algún modo, el señor Merlyn descubrió quién era el asesino o se acercó a la verdad. Quizás sin saberlo, quizás sin ser plenamente consciente, pero el asesino quiso atar todos los cabos. Y creo que eso también incluye a Caitlin. Por eso lleva intentando matarla desde que todo esto comenzó. Está siendo demasiado cuidadoso, demasiado paranoico... y eso le va a costar la libertad.

* * *

Como era habitual en ella, Amanda Waller llegó a la cita con puntualidad británica, ni un segundo antes, ni un segundo después, lo hizo justo a tiempo. Oliver ya la estaba esperando, permaneciendo de pie junto al que había sido su escritorio, mientras que Felicity seguía sentada en la que iba a ser su silla para los restos. El que él volviera no iba a cambiar nada, salvo que iban a trabajar juntos, al mismo nivel, nada de que ella fuera su secretaria de nuevo, pues Felicity se merecía mucho más.

–Si volvéis a estar juntos. ¡Qué bonito! –exclamó con frialdad, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

–Yo no lo dudé nunca –sonrió Felicity con petulancia.

–Y yo nunca he querido entrometerme entre vosotros. Lo único que quiero es que me des la localización de Maseo, Oliver –la mujer decidió olvidarse de Felicity para concentrarse en él–. Es un traidor. No cumplió órdenes y se dio a la fuga. Ha de pagar por sus crímenes. En cuanto me digas dónde encontrarlo, desapareceré para siempre.

–Ya te lo dije una vez: no voy a traicionar a Maseo.

–No te interesa mantener esta guerra conmigo.

–No, desde luego que no –le concedió él, llevándose una mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta–. Mas a ti tampoco te interesa. ¿No te entregaron mi nota? Sé tu secreto, Amanda, por lo que puedo emplear tus tácticas –la mirada verde Oliver se afiló como la de un halcón, mientras le tendía la fotografía que había guardado como oro en paño desde hacía días–. Recuerda que tú comenzaste. Tú intentaste secuestrar a Felicity y también a Laurel.

Amanda Waller se quedó pálida al ver una de sus propias fotografías, que mostraba a una familia feliz formada por ella misma, su marido e hijos. Confusa, un tanto asustada, alzó la mirada en dirección a Oliver.

–Por lo que tengo entendido, su esposo no conoce a qué te dedicas en realidad. De hecho, ni siquiera conoce tu verdadero nombre –Oliver apretó los labios con actitud pensativa, al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia su pareja–. Dime una cosa, Felicity, ¿a ti te molestaría llevar años casada con una persona que ni siquiera te ha contado cómo se llama en realidad?

–Me ofendería muchísimo.

–No serás capaz –masculló Amanda.

Oliver se inclinó hacia delante, colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, mientras clavaba la mirada en la mujer que tenía frente a sí. Ya no parecía tan segura, ni imponía tanto respeto como acostumbraba. De hecho, su rostro había mudado a uno que no le había visto nunca y sus dedos habían empezado a tamborilear sobre los brazos de la silla donde estaba acomodada.

–Ponme a prueba –bajó el tono de voz para resultar mucho más amenazador–. Pero te recuerdo que me has secuestrado, que me has dado caza y, lo que jamás te voy a perdonar, has amenazado a mis seres queridos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Acabar con este estúpido conflicto. La guerra terminó hace años, Maseo vive su vida sin molestar a nadie y así va a seguir. Si has de informar a alguien, le dirás que está muerto –dijo, incorporándose de nuevo, antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Felicity, que se mostró tan serena como él–. También nos vas a dejar en paz. Para siempre, Amanda. No nos vamos a volver a ver. Ni me pedirás favores, ni me molestarás más, ni te acercarás a ninguna persona de mi entorno. ¿Comprendido?

La mujer se quedó quieta, considerando la oferta durante unos segundos, que a Oliver se le antojaron una eternidad. Él estaba convencido de que todo iba a acabar de una vez, pero aún así no iba a respirar tranquilo hasta que llegaran a un acuerdo oficial. Finalmente, Amanda le tendió una mano.

–Yo te dejo tranquilo y tú haces lo mismo.

–Te doy mi palabra.

–Y yo la mía.

Se estrecharon las manos, se miraron a los ojos y, entonces, Amanda se puso en pie para marcharse del despacho y de su vida por siempre jamás. Ellos dos la vieron irse en silencio y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa. Justo después, Felicity se puso en pie de un salto para rodear el cuello de Oliver con los brazos y propinarle un beso prolongado.

–Somos libres –murmuró Felicity–. ¡Libres al fin!

Oliver asintió, sonriendo encantado como nunca lo había hecho, pues por primera vez en su vida se sentía liberado y alegre ante la perspectiva de su futuro, ya que las opciones eran infinita. ¡Por fin podría hacer lo que quisiera y no lo que le dictaban los demás o las circunstancias!

Por eso, enlazó sus dedos entre los de Felicity para conducirla a la amplia cristalera del despacho. Ella se dejó guiar, aunque le miraba con curiosidad, aunque ésta no fue nada en comparación con la forma en la que abrió los ojos, cuando él hincó una rodilla en el suelo. La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca, atónita, mientras Oliver no podía dejar de sonreír de la emoción.

–Aquí, justo aquí, fue donde nos conocimos. Yo había tenido una discusión con mi padre y estaba intentando calmarme, cuando apareciste para hacer la entrevista y convertirte en mi secretaria.

–Me acuerdo.

–Nunca pude haber imaginado lo que cambiarías mi vida, lo que me cambiarías a mí. Soy algo más gracias a ti –se llevó la mano al otro bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para sacar una pequeña cajita cuadrada, que provocó que Felicity ahogara una exclamación–. Sé que es muy pronto. Y vamos a tener que esperar, he de mantener ciertas apariencias, sobre todo después de ese artículo, pero... –abrió la cajita, mostrando el anillo de compromiso que había comprado durante su estancia en Central City–. Felicity, yo te quiero. Te quiero desde hace meses y nunca he sido más feliz que estando contigo. Por eso, Felicity Smoak, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Felicity se abnegaron en lágrimas de emoción, mientras asentía en silencio. No pronunció palabra alguna, pero ambos sabían la respuesta, que ella selló con otro de aquellos besos que últimamente le daban la vida.

* * *

La señorita Smoak me había conseguido una cita con Ray Palmer, así que yo me dirigí hacia su oficina, mientras Cisco volvía hacia el hospital para estar con Caitlin. En cuanto entré en el edificio, comprobé que llevaba el arma en la funda sobaquera de cuero. En aquel momento, el señor Palmer era mi sospechoso más probable y me sentía mucho más seguro al notar el conocido peso de mi revólver.

Subí en el ascensor hasta la séptima planta, que ocupaba por completo Tecnologías Palmer, mientras me planteaba cómo afrontar la entrevista. También recordaba que había conseguido herir a nuestro atacante la noche en la que nos asaltaron, así que, si era capaz de descubrir el balazo, podría confirmar que Ray Palmer era el asesino que había estado buscando. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando avancé hasta el recibidor para anunciarme y, entonces, me quedé mudo de la impresión.

Iris estaba aguardando en la sala de espera.

¡¿Pero qué diantres hacía ahí?!

Al verme, la joven pareció incomodarse, aunque no tardó en levantarse para acercarse a mí y dedicarme una de sus sonrisas más educadas. Yo seguía tan asombrado, que me vi incapaz de actuar con cierta normalidad y sólo pude exclamar:

–¡Iris!

–Buenos días, Barry.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Acabo de entrevistar al señor Palmer –me mostró la pequeña libreta en la que solía tomar notas cuando trabajaba–. Al llegar, he oído que Felicity Smoak iba a acudir, así que he decidido esperarla por si podía hablar con ella... pero entonces has aparecido tú. ¿Tiene que ver con el caso de la desaparición de Oliver Queen y el asesinato de su esposa y de su mejor amigo?

–¿De verdad crees que voy a responderte?

–Tenía que intentarlo –Iris se encogió de hombros, un poco tensa, seguramente recordando nuestro último encuentro con tanta viveza como yo lo estaba haciendo. La joven se retiró un mechón detrás de la oreja, apartando la mirada–. Bueno, creo que voy a irme. He de transcribir la entrevista y Eddie y yo vamos a mirar tartas para la boda, ya sabes, preparativos.

–Espera –le pedí, alargando un brazo para retenerla. Iris me miró con asombro, sobre todo cuando la conduje hasta los sofás que formaban una L junto a la puerta del despacho del señor Palmer. La hice sentarse, me acomodé a su lado y bajé la voz todo lo posible–: ¿Puedes dejarme leer la entrevista?

–¿Qué estás buscando?

–No te lo puedo decir –me pasé una mano por el pelo, nervioso–. Mira, no quería llegar a esto, pero creo que me lo debes. Además, nadie va a enterarse. Y sólo será un vistazo.

Iris me miró largamente, antes de suspirar y tenderme su libreta. Le di las gracias, antes de sumergirme en las abreviaturas que ella siempre había utilizado; como nos conocíamos desde niños, me resultaban tan conocidas como mi propia caligrafía. Así, descubrí que el padre del señor Palmer también había sido inventor, que se había criado en Central City y que, durante la guerra, había quedado huérfano. Desde luego, casaba con mi teoría, así que le devolví la libreta a Iris, justo cuando el señor Palmer salía de su despacho.

Iba a saludarle, cuando Iris se puso en pie para volver a hablar con el señor Palmer, encargándose de que se alejara del despacho. De hecho, hasta se lo llevó hasta el ascensor, mientras me guiñaba un ojo discretamente. Pensé que ya tendría tiempo de sorprenderme por el comportamiento de Iris, ya que en aquel momento no podía perder ni un solo segundo y me colé en el despacho para curiosear.

* * *

Thea no dejaba de mirar las margaritas que había en el jardín que tanto enorgullecía a su madre, recordando cuando era niña y las deshojaba para saber si algún chico la quería o no. Se preguntó si aquel inocente ritual infantil serviría con el dilema que se había apoderado de ella durante los últimos días.

Roy o Harrison.

Harrison o Roy.

La vida era curiosa. Durante años, todo había sido tranquilo, sin que nada cambiara en realidad, mas en los últimos meses su vida había dado un vuelco: su padre había muerto, después había descubierto que estaba embarazada, luego Sara y Tommy también habían fallecido y, al final, Harrison había logrado convertirse en algo más que en aquel manager comprensivo con el que trabajaba. Se preguntó si todo podría complicarse aún más o si, por el contrario, hallaría algo de paz.

Había quedado con Roy para pasear, una cita normal y corriente como las que nunca habían tenido, y esperaba que eso aclarara la maraña en la que se habían convertido sus sentimientos. Por favor, que aquello lo solucionara todo, porque ya no podía con más problemas, ni dudas... Sencillamente quería dejar de sentirse sola, ¿era tanto pedir?

–¿Speedy?

Se quedó quieta, atónita. ¡No podía ser! ¡Imposible!

–¿Ollie?

Al girarse lenta, muy lentamente, notó como los ojos se le abnegaban en lágrimas de pura emoción. Se llevó una mano a los labios, que se le curvaban de pura dicha. Oliver estaba ahí, justo ahí, detrás de ella. El mismo Ollie de siempre, su hermano alto y guapo de ojos claros y traje elegante. Bueno, le pareció mucho más alegre que en los últimos años, pero definitivamente era él.

Los dos hermanos se acercaron el uno al otro con rapidez. En cuanto estuvo a menos de un par de centímetros, Thea saltó para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un abrazo que sirviera por todos los que no había podido darle durante los últimos días. Al notar los fuertes y conocidos brazos de su hermano, se sintió segura, como si volviera a haber suelo bajo sus pies.

–¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

–Y yo también, Speedy.

–Ollie, sé que tú no mataste a Sara. Quiero que sepas que lo sé –empezó a hablar a toda velocidad, bajando al suelo, mientras deslizaba ambas manos por su pelo–. ¡Oh, Ollie, Tommy también ha muerto! ¡Y yo lo encontré! Y mamá está furiosa conmigo porque estoy embarazada y no sé lo que siento y mi novio no ayuda y...

–Vale, vale, Speedy, calma –le pidió Oliver, acompañándose de un ademán. Tomó una de sus manos entre las de él, al mismo tiempo que se sentaban en el banco del jardín. Le alivió sobremanera ver que él mantenía la calma, que no estaba alucinando al escuchar la palabra "embarazada", que era precisamente lo que le había ocurrido con su madre–. A ver, vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te voy a contar una historia, algo que debes saber y luego tú me cuentas lo que te ha sucedido, pero con calma.

Thea asintió con un gesto, dando inicio al intercambio de relatos. Su hermano le contó una novela negra en la que él era espía, al igual que Sara, que se habían casado por amistad y no por amor, pero que eran felices. Le habló de su amigo Maseo, a quien le salvó la vida, lo que hizo que, años después, su antigua jefa le secuestrara. Le habló de que no sabía quién había sido el asesino de Sara, pero que había contratado a un detective que parecía estar cerrando el círculo en torno a dicho asesino. Finalmente admitió que llevaba meses enamorado de su secretaria, que había reprimido sus sentimientos por seguir ayudando a Sara, pero que estaba con ella.

–Vaya –dijo al final, ya que no sabía qué más podía decir.

–Ahora es cuando te enfadas, ¿verdad?

–No, no, Ollie, sólo... estoy sorprendida, eso es todo. O sea, no había sospechado nada y me ha pillado desprevenida –reconoció, agitando la cabeza–. A ver, entiendo por qué guardaste tus secretos. Yo también tengo los míos. Por eso no estoy enfadada, sólo... atónita. MUY atónita. Pero, tranquilo, se me pasará pronto, sólo tengo que... procesarlo. Sí, eso es.

–¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Speedy? No te creas que se me ha pasado por alto la palabra que empieza por "e" –su hermano se frotó el rostro con la palma de la mano, antes de volver a enlazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Entonces fue su turno de contarle lo sucedido. Le explicó que se enamoró de Roy a fuerza de tratarlo en el Verdant, que acabaron saliendo juntos a escondidas por la diferencia social entre ellos y que había terminado embarazada. También le habló de lo mal que reaccionó, de lo sola que se había sentido y de como había hallado consuelo en brazos de Harrison Wells. Se abstuvo de contarle el que ya no sabía qué sentía exactamente hacia él, que su relación había cambiado en los últimos días y eso estaba volviéndola loca.

–Ahora es cuando te enfadas, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella, citando las palabras de su hermano.

–No, no me voy a enfadar –dijo con suavidad, provocando que Thea respirara de nuevo, pues no habría sido capaz de afrontar con Ollie otra discusión como la que mantuvo con su madre–. A ver –suspiró él, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro–, no te voy a decir que sea un trago fácil, pero... Bueno, como tú, sólo tengo que acostumbrarme. Además, no soy nadie para juzgar, créeme –entrecerró los ojos–. Eso sí, como ese... Roy te haga daño, pienso matarlo con mis propias manos.

–No te preocupes, no lo hará –Thea se inclinó hacia delante para propinarle un beso en la mejilla–. Gracias de todos modos, Ollie.

–Cuánto te he echado de menos, Speedy.

–Y yo a ti, Ollie.

Se reclinó sobre su hermano, dejando que él volviera a abrazarla y que le besara la coronilla. De pronto, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, volvió a sentirse segura, como si los viejos tiempos hubieran vuelto.

* * *

Me colé en el despacho de Ray Palmer sin perder un solo segundo. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría entretenerlo Iris, así que debía aprovechar todos los minutos que me diera. Eché un vistazo por las paredes, pero no vi nada raro, así que me senté en la silla que él solía ocupar y revisé su escritorio: documentos, bolígrafos, diseños... Nada fuera de lo normal, al menos por fuera, ya que, cuando fui a mirar los cajones, descubrí que había uno cerrado con llave.

–¿Qué secretito guardas aquí, señor Palmer?

Cogí las ganzúas que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta –nunca sabías cuándo podían venirte bien– y me puse a trabajar en la cerradura. No fue demasiado difícil, sobre todo porque yo tenía cierta experiencia haciendo esa clase de cosas. Debajo de unos cuantos planos, hallé una carpeta distinta. Era vieja, al igual que los papeles que contenía: eran amarillentos, parecían quebradizos... y no entendí demasiado, pues eran complicados en demasía. Eso sí, pude comprobar que no estaban hechos por Ray Palmer, ya que estaban firmados por otra persona:

_Phillip H. Palmer_

_12 de Febrero de 1937_

Imaginé que sería el padre del señor Palmer, que ser inventor era una vocación heredada, lo que me sorprendió un poco. Últimamente no había dejado de investigarle, por lo que había leído varias entrevistas hacia su persona y en ninguna hablaba de un padre inventor, algo que no me parecía lógico.

Seguí revisando los documentos, sin descubrir nada que me sirviera, hasta que, al final, escondida en la solapa de la carpeta, hallé una vieja fotografía que mostraba a un matrimonio con sus dos hijos varones. Estaba fechada en 1935, al menos según la apretada caligrafía del señor Palmer. Supuse que era la suya, ya que se asemejaba muchísimo a la de los planos.

–Me pregunto qué pasó con tu familia.

Dejé todo como estaba, volví a echar otro vistazo, pero no encontré nada demasiado interesante. Lo único que me llamó la atención fue la vieja fotografía, la única prueba de que Ray Palmer había tenido una familia numerosa de la que no había vuelto oído hablar. Una vez más, se me antojó muy extraño. El señor Palmer era un inventor reconocido, tenía dinero, pero vivía solo y nadie había oído hablar de que tuviera familia.

Salí del despacho y me quedé en la sala de espera, justo a tiempo de que el señor Palmer regresara del ascensor. Al verme, me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, amable, mientras me tendía educadamente una mano.

–Es usted el señor Allen, ¿me equivoco?

–Buenos días, señor Palmer, lamento molestarle, pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. Algo rutinario –le quité importancia con un gesto. Él asintió, indicándome que le siguiera al despacho, donde él ocupó su habitual lugar y yo me acomodé en la silla que había frente a él. Saqué mi libreta, mientras decía como si nada–: Usted estuvo en el Verdant la noche que secuestraron a Oliver Queen. Quizás usted vio algo que pueda ayudarme.

Repasamos esa noche. El señor Palmer se mostró amable, abierto, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar, pero yo sabía bien que el asesino de Sara Queen y Tommy Merlyn no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro. Precisamente por eso me afané en hacerle preguntas sobre aquello y no sobre las muertes. Si Ray Palmer era el asesino, era mejor que no supiera que sospechaba de él, así todo sería más seguro. No era el momento de levantar la liebre, al menos aún no.

Cuando acabamos, le sonreí como si todo estuviera perfectamente.

–Muchas gracias por todo. Ya me imaginaba que no podría ayudarme, pero con estas cosas nunca se sabe –me revolví el pelo, antes de tenderle una mano. El señor Palmer me la estrechó, quitándole importancia a la entrevista.

–Tranquilo. Además, si sirve para encontrar a Oliver, lo que sea.

–Al menos no soy un periodista.

–Oh, sí, últimamente no dejan de entrevistarme –el señor Palmer volvió a sonreír, parecía un hombre de lo más alegre, aunque no por eso dejé de desconfiar, no tras todo el tema del mechero–. No entiendo por qué, la verdad. No es que mi vida sea interesante. Bueno, a ver, comprendo que mi historia es un tanto dickensiana, pero no me parece para tanto.

–¿Dickensiana?

–Mis padres murieron siendo yo niño. Acabé en un orfanato, pero logré estudiar y convertirme en lo que soy. Ahora que lo pienso, dado que mi historia tiene un final feliz y nada de prostitutas muertas o desgracias constantes no es muy de Dickens, pero lo del pobre huerfanito le encanta a la prensa.

–Vaya, no conocía su historia. Lo lamento mucho.

–Está más que superada, tranquilo.

–Pues ya le dejo en paz –me puse en pie, tendiéndole una de mis tarjetas como haría con cualquier otra persona–. Si recuerda cualquier cosa o descubre cualquier cosa, llámeme. Incluso si desea contratar mis servicios.

–Por supuesto.

Nos despedimos como si nada, aunque yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de contarme. Quizás la fotografía no era de su familia. Qué narices, estaba convencido de que me había mentido, que contaba una historia falsa y me pregunté por qué. Podía no tener nada que ver con los asesinatos, pero apunté mentalmente que tenía que investigar a la familia Palmer.

* * *

Siempre era extraño ver el Verdant cerrado. Normalmente estaba tan lleno de personas, tan lleno de vida y tan ruidoso que cuando se pasaba por él el día en que se cerraba, que parecía un mundo distinto. Harrison estaba detrás de la barra, sirviéndose un whisky doble, cuando su cita llegó, haciendo que cada fibra de su ser se tensara.

Malcolm Merlyn cruzó la sala con paso elegante, mirándole con aquella sonrisa entre soberbia y petulante que Harrison quería borrarle de un plumazo. No dejó que él lo supiera, por supuesto, se dedicó a beber, mientras el señor Merlyn se sentaba en una de las banquetas, mirándole fijamente.

–Qué confianzas te traes, ¿no, Harrison?

–En su testamento, Tommy me pide que sea el encargado del Verdant. De hecho, me dejó la mitad del negocio. El cincuenta por ciento para mí y el otro cincuenta por ciento para Thea Queen –le recordó con frialdad. Le mostró un vaso, pero el señor Merlyn negó con un gesto; se quitó el largo abrigo negro, que dejó sobre el mostrador–. Por lo que tengo entendido, su relación contigo no era sencilla. Según él, perdió a su padre el mismo día que perdió a su madre.

Merlyn sacó la cajetilla de tabaco y se colocó un cigarrillo en los labios, tan tranquilo, mientras Harrison seguía observándole. Todavía no tenía muy claro qué le había llevado a telefonearle, a pedirle que se reuniera con él, sobre todo porque, a su vez, Barry le había pedido que dejara correr el tema por el momento. Sin embargo, estaba cansado de esperar, estaba cansado de perder constantemente. Se había enamorado dos veces, en ninguna había sido correspondido, lo que podía aguantar, pero el que el asesino de Nora siguiera tan tranquilo no. Con eso no podía.

Quizás se debía a que saber que Thea quería a otro había agotado su paciencia, quizás a la noche triste y los recuerdos que le estaban agobiando. No sabía exactamente a qué se debía, pero iba a acabar con aquella historia de una vez por todas.

–¿Por qué me has llamado, Harrison?

–Sólo quiero hablar.

–¿Sobre?

–Sobre Nora Allen, sobre cómo y por qué la mataste –aclaró, mientras llevaba la mano al interior de la barra y acariciaba el revólver que había dejado ahí previamente. Merlyn se quedó tieso, intentando mantener la compostura, pero Harrison se dio cuenta de que le había molestado–. ¿Fue por desamor? ¿Un ataque de locura? ¿Alguien te mandó asesinarla, quizás tus amiguitos los árabes? Necesito saberlo.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

–La conocí. Trabajaba con ella en el museo. Yo era el conservador, ¿recuerdas? La quería, la quería muchísimo y era feliz sabiendo que ella lo era. Tenía una familia maravillosa, ¿sabes? Un buen marido, un hijo estupendo, una buena vida. Y tú acabaste con todo eso. Tú la mataste.

–Yo nunca he matado a nadie, Harrison.

–Tú has matado a mucha gente. Conozco tus tratos con Ra's al Ghul. No soy idiota, Malcolm. Te he estado investigando durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Por eso, me acerqué a tu hijo. Por eso, me he pasado aquí media vida –reconoció, cogiendo la pistola por debajo de la barra–. Acabé cogiendo cariño a Tommy, se convirtió en un buen amigo y por eso creo que dejé todo en pausa. Pero también me han arrebatado a mi amigo, así que ya no tengo por qué contenerme en lo que respecta a ti.

Apuntó a Merlyn con el revólver.

Éste se bajó del taburete, quedándose muy, muy quieto. Todo pareció paralizarse en torno a ellos, incluso el aire que les envolvía. La tensión era palpable, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir y, de hecho, Harrison paladeó el dulce sabor de la venganza al acariciar el gatillo, al encañonar a ese maldito asesino.

–Dime la verdad. Sé que mataste a Nora, pero necesito oírlo –insistió sin dudar, sin dejar de apuntarle–. Nora tenía un marido al que amaba y que acabó en la cárcel por un asesinato que no cometió. Y un hijo que sigue obsesionado con su asesinato... al igual que yo. Y yo sé que tú la mataste. También sé que nunca podré hacer justicia, pero me conformaré con oír la verdad... y acabar contigo.

–¿De verdad crees que puedes matarme? ¿A mí?

Como toda respuesta, quitó el seguro del arma. Merlyn entrecerró los ojos, con aire calculador, antes de volver a hablar:

–No eres un asesino, Harrison, sólo un hombre desesperado y roto. Yo, en cambio, he matado a más personas de las que puedes imaginar. Sí, asesiné a Nora Allen, aunque ella se lo buscó. Me rechazó –durante un momento, pareció enloquecer, aunque no tardó en volver a mostrarse frío–. Soy peligroso, Harrison, así que sólo tendrás una oportunidad.

Supo que se estaba tirando un favor, que estaba preocupado. Por muy bueno que fuera, por mucha experiencia que tuviera, Harrison era un buen tirador. No sólo fue soldado, sino que había practicado con intención de acabar con él llegado el día. Y el día, al fin, había llegado. La tensión los envolvió, como parando el tiempo para ellos dos, como si el universo dejara de existir y sólo quedaran Malcolm Merlyn y él. Harrison deslizó el dedo por el gatillo, notando que la sangre le bombeaba detrás de los oídos.

Entonces, un grito.

_¡Thea!_

Habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar. ¿Qué diantres ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba gritando Thea? De pronto, ya no supo qué hacer y Malcolm Merlyn debió de darse cuenta enseguida, ya que curvó sus labios en una mueca menos arrogante que antes, aunque mucho más sádica.

–Dime, Harrison, ¿qué harás? ¿Qué elegirás: la venganza o la chica?

* * *

**Y os dejo con otro cliffhanger, aunque va a ser por última vez, al menos con esta historia. El próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia y por fin sabréis quién es el asesino, si Thea estará bien o si lograrán atrapar a Malcolm Merlyn. Pero, bueno, eso será en la próxima entrega y yo espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta. Y, ya sabéis, si queréis comentar cualquier cosa, yo tan feliz ;)**

**Próximamente: Último capítulo - Carry on my wayward son.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D**


	14. Carry on wayward son

**Disclaimer: Pues por última vez, repetiré eso de que no poseo ni los personajes ni las series. Ojalá.**

**Bueno, pues último capítulo y última vez que os puedo agradecer tanto el seguimiento con esos comentarios tan bonicos que me dejáis. ¡Sois los mejores! ¡Gracias! =D Y, como siempre, paso a responderos los reviews por aquí:**

*** brico4899: Yo también espero seguir escribiendo sobre Barry y Caitlin, ¡muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, de verdad!**

*** damonftcaroline: A mí Laurel y Cisco me encantaron cuando coincidieron en The Flash, ojalá nos dieran algo en la serie, que además ambos están muy solitos. Bua, maldita sea Julie Plec y sus spin-offs y sus ganas de romper esa química bestial entre Caroline y Klaus. Mira que ya son dos temporadas con ellos separados y sigo sin acostumbrarme.**

*** Zae: Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien de vacaciones. Y gracias por sacar un ratito para leerme ;)**

*** Lina: Gracias por el comentario =D Espero que te guste el final.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Carry on wayward son**

**(**_**Sigue adelante, hijo obstinado**_**)**

Caitlin no soportaba no saber qué estaba sucediendo, tampoco el llevar tanto tiempo en el hospital. Comprendía que no estaba todavía recuperada, que debía descansar, pero detestaba estar confinada en una cama de hospital, mientras los demás hacían malabarismos para acompañarla. Le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con Barry, aunque no tanto el sentirse indefensa e inútil.

Además, en aquel momento estaba muy, muy aburrida, pues Cisco acababa de marcharse para comprobar unos documentos junto a Barry. Como nadie podía quedarse con ella, el señor West le había colocado un agente uniformado en la puerta para impedir que el asesino volviera a rematar su trabajo. Por eso, cuando alguien llamó con los nudillos y Thea Queen asomó su agraciado rostro, Caitlin no pudo sentirse más contenta. Le apetecía mucho ver a su nueva amiga y, además, en aquella ocasión parecía estar en paz consigo misma, como si se hubiera olvidado de aquella tristeza que la había estado embriagando en los últimos días.

–Lamento no haber venido antes –le sonrió Thea, sentándose junto a la cama–. Pero nadie me había avisado –se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro–. ¿Estás mejor?

–Aún duele un poco, pero es peor el aburrimiento.

–Ya me imagino.

–Te veo... mejor –opinó Caitlin, dándose cuenta de que, tras tres días ingresada en el hospital debía de tener un aspecto lamentable. Cuánto añoraba una buena ducha–. ¿Ha pasado algo?

–Mi hermano ha vuelto... pero eso ya lo sabes.

–¿Te ha contado todo?

Thea asintió con un gesto, colocando una mano sobre la de Caitlin.

–Me ha contado todo lo que sabe, pero me gustaría saber qué tienes que contarme tú. Está claro que no te han disparado porque a alguien no le gusta tu elección de canciones –Thea enarcó una ceja–. Cuéntame tu historia, Caitlin.

Y ella así lo hizo. Le habló del descubrimiento del cadáver, de la noche en la que conoció a Barry y como se prestó a ayudarle. También le relató como había ido acercándose a él, que la había interrogado discretamente, aunque le aseguró que, al menos para ella, su amistad era verdadera. Incluso le contó como la habían atacado en más de una ocasión o todo lo sucedido desde que estaba en el hospital. No se calló nada. No le había gustado ocultarle cosas a Thea, a quien le había cogido genuino cariño, así que decidió buscar en cierta manera la redención al contarle absolutamente todo.

Cuando terminó, descubrió que Thea estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, ya que su mirada estaba perdida, como si ella no estuviera ahí. Temerosa de que se hubiera enfadado, pues la chica tenía motivos más que de sobra, Caitlin le estrechó los dedos, mientras le aseguraba:

–Te considero mi amiga. Puede que no te haya contado todo, puede que me acercara a ti para descubrir algo, pero te prometo que nunca te he mentido. Te aprecio mucho, Thea. De verdad.

–Ya lo sé. Tú has sido de las pocas que se han preocupado por mí.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Crees que Harrison puede ser el asesino?

–No –declaró, absolutamente convencida–. Barry lo tuvo como sospechoso y lo descartó. Bueno, no hay pruebas que respalden su inocencia, pero nunca le he creído capaz de matar. Además, Barry creyó en su historia y yo confío en su criterio. De hecho, Barry me contó el secreto de Harrison, pero... no puedo contártelo, no es mi secreto. Pero te aseguro que es un buen hombre.

–Eso pensaba yo.

–¿Ocurre algo? Pareces... afectada.

–No, es sólo que... –Thea suspiró, reclinándose en el asiento–. Últimamente veo a Harrison de manera diferente. No, no me refiero a que sospeche de él o que le haya visto hacer algo raro –se adelantó a la pregunta de Caitlin–. Soy yo, más bien. Antes tenía muy claro lo que éramos, representante y representada, después le consideré un amigo y ahora... ahora no sé qué siento por él. No dejo de pensar en Harrison, ¿sabes? Incluso cuando recuerdo que perdió a la mujer amada, me siento triste por él, pero al mismo tiempo es... esperanzador. Creo que soy una mala persona.

Thea agitó la cabeza, entre confusa y apesadumbrada, por lo que Caitlin le sonrió con dulzura, apretándole los dedos suavemente de nuevo.

–El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende –le dijo, agitando la cabeza–. Es una cita de Blaise Pascal, era un matemático y filósofo francés. Pero, bueno, eso no viene al caso. Lo que quiero decir es que no eres mala persona, que eres humana y lo que te ocurre es que sientes por Harrison algo más que amistad. A un amigo se le comparte, pero a un amor. A esos los queremos sólo para nosotros.

–Pero no sé si le quiero. He ahí mi dilema: no sé a quién amo, si a Roy o a Harrison.

–Date tiempo, acabarás sabiéndolo.

* * *

Se retiró un mechón de pelo, mientras se inclinara para examinar un nuevo cajón de periódicos; sacó unos cuantos, los dejó arriba de los demás y comenzó a hojearlos, mientras pensaba en lo aburrida que era aquella parte. Ojalá hubiera una forma mejor de investigar, algo como introducir palabras clave y que la información se le presentara sola. Desde luego, su trabajo sería muchísimo más rápido.

El ruido de unos tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo le distrajo momentáneamente, aunque Cisco siguió buscando en periódicos antiguos. Esperaba que Barry apareciera pronto, porque odiaba hacer aquel trabajo solo. Era aburridísimo. Entonces notó que alguien se acercaba a él, así que se giró para decirle a su socio que era demasiado lento, cuando las palabras se le trabaron, pues no era Barry Allen quien se había aproximado y le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. En su lugar, era Laurel Lance quien se encontraba a su lado, tan preciosa como siempre.

–Tengo entendido que necesita ayuda, señor Ramon –murmuró, acariciando con la punta de los dedos los periódicos–. Su socio me ha llamado para pedirle información y, de paso, me ha contado que usted se encontraba aquí. Así que he pensado que podría ayudarle. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted después de lo de ayer.

–No es necesario, señorita Lance. Además, imagino que tendrá que trabajar.

–Lo bueno de no faltar nunca a mi trabajo es que, de vez en cuando, me puedo permitir coger un día libre... sobre todo para echarle la mano a un amigo.

–Así que somos amigos.

–Hemos bailado, pasado la noche juntos y casi morimos juntos anoche, así que creo que tenemos cierta confianza como para llamarnos amigos –intercambiaron una sonrisa, antes de que la señorita Lance se retirara un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras se inclinaba sobre los periódicos que Cisco había apilado encima del todo–. ¿Y qué está buscando exactamente?

–Una aguja en un pajar –suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La mujer seguía con los labios ligeramente curvados, aunque se la veía interesada, por lo que añadió–. Barry cree que Ray Palmer le ha mentido sobre su familia y nos gustaría saber cuál fue la verdad y por qué ha mentido –Cisco volvió a suspirar–. Pero no tengo ninguna pista en firme, salvo que debió de sucederle algún tipo de desgracia, así que estoy revisando todos los periódicos... uno a uno... sin saber en qué día o mes o año buscar. Como he dicho: una aguja en un pajar. ¿Qué?

La señorita Lance se había quedado muy quieta, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo. De hecho, frunció el ceño con aire pensativo, mientras acariciaba la portada del diario, en especial el nombre y la fecha de aquella edición en concreto.

–Yo he visto uno de estos.

–Bueno, son periódicos, es normal.

–No, no, me refiero a uno de estos antiguos –señaló el sello que había en una esquina, el cual indicaba que era parte de la hemeroteca de Starling City–. Recuerdo esto... –alzó sus ojos verdes en dirección a Cisco, mientras su piel iba palideciendo por momentos–. Vi una copia de un periódico viejo en casa de Tommy.

Intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba el otro. Por algún motivo que todavía desconocían, Tommy Merlyn había sido asesinado por la misma persona que Sara Queen... y podía haber sido perfectamente por algo que leyó en ese periódico. Cisco hizo un gesto para que mantuvieran la calma, aunque la expresión de la señorita Lance dejaba claro que le iba a resultar muy difícil. Por eso, intentó que sus ánimos se apaciguaran un poco, diciéndole:

–¿Recuerdas algo de esa edición?

–El año –asintió con un gesto–. Tenía que ver con la muerte de su madre. A ver... –la mujer hizo un ademán, antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás–. Tommy le pidió a Harrison que le hiciera un favor a su padre, pero la reunión no fue nada bien y eso le sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Harrison tan enfadado como aquella vez y Tommy supo que tenía que ver con su padre. Eso, a su vez, provocó que volvieran a pelearse, llevan sin tener una buena relación desde que murió su madre, Rebecca.

–Ajá... –la animó a continuar con un gesto.

–Durante esos días Tommy estuvo muy melancólico y no ayudó que Sara muriera. No podía dejar de pensar en su madre, de echarla de menos. Me comentó lo mucho que la extrañaba y que su padre había destruido cualquier fotografía que había de ella, así que... ¡Su esquela! –exclamó de pronto–. ¡O la noticia de su muerte! Ahí tuvo que haber alguna fotografía de Rebecca Merlyn.

Como la señorita Lance recordaba el día del asesinato de Rebecca Merlyn, no tuvieron problemas en localizar los periódicos que hablaban sobre su muerte. Encontraron la noticia en dos de los diarios de Starling City, así que se los llevaron a una mesa para leerlos con tranquilidad. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar, sumiéndose en silencio, mientras buscaban cualquier tipo de noticia o fotografía que pudiera hablar de los Palmer o de alguno de los múltiples sospechosos que tenían.

Al cabo de un rato, la señorita Lance ahogó una exclamación.

–¡Madre mía! –abrió mucho los ojos, arrastrando el periódico sobre la mesa en dirección a Cisco, que frunció el ceño–. Tiene que leer esto, señor Ramon. Léalo y dígame que no me estoy imaginando nada.

Cisco se fijó en la noticia que le señalaba la señorita Lance.

–Joder...

* * *

Después de hablar con el señor Palmer, tuve un pálpito, así que, tras pasar por mi despacho para pedirle a Cisco que fuera a la hemeroteca, fui derecho al despacho que ahora compartían el señor Queen y la señorita Smoak en las oficinas de Industrias Queen. Había pasado la hora de comer cuando llegué, así que mi estómago rugía dejándome muy claro que no estaba nada contento, pero por suerte encontré a ambos. Los dos compartían una mesa entre sonrisas y gestos cariñosos, aunque se contuvieron al verme aparecer por la puerta.

–Señor Allen –me saludó la señorita Smoak, ligeramente sorprendida–, ¿ha descubierto algo importante? Bueno, claro que lo ha hecho, ¿no? De ahí su aparición dramática y tan súbita. Debería callarme y dejarle hablar, ¿verdad?

El señor Queen curvó un poco los labios, apoyando su mano sobre la de ella.

–En realidad, no tengo nada en firme, pero creo que usted puede ayudarme –me dirigí hacia el hombre, mientras me apoyaba en el escritorio. Vacié mis pulmones, antes de tomar aire–. He estado hablando con Ray Palmer... Gracias por conseguirme la cita, por cierto –miré a la señorita Smoak, que me sonrió alegremente–. He descubierto que su padre era Philip Palmer, no es que me suene el nombre, pero creo que era inventor como él. Sin embargo, el señor Palmer nunca habla de él, ni de su familia y de hecho me ha contado una triste historia de huerfanitos muy propia de Charles Dickens.

–Puede que sólo quiera darse importancia –dijo la señorita Smoak, ladeando la cabeza–. Es mucho más impresionante construir algo desde la nada que ser parte de un legado, ¿no creéis?

–O puede que no –tercié, acompañándome de un ademán–. Según la nota de Sara lo que le pidieron era aquel arma, aquel invento llamado...

–Alfa Omega –me ayudó el señor Queen.

–¿Qué sabe sobre el Alfa Omega?

–Yo nada –admitió, pesaroso–. Ya le dije que creía que era una leyenda, no sabía que Sara lo había estado custodiando hasta que me enseñó su diario, ¿recuerda? Aunque... –el señor Queen se pasó una mano por su corto cabello castaño, pensativo–. Creo que puede ayudarnos alguien. No es que quiera recurrir a ella, pero creo que el riesgo merece la pena.

–Oh, otra vez –se lamentó la señorita Smoak.

–Será la última vez –en ese momento comprendí que el señor Queen estaba planeando recurrir a Amanda Waller, por lo que fui a protestar. Si ya habían acabado con ella, mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. El hombre debió de notar mis reparos, ya que añadió–: Conocía a Sara muy bien y sé que no hubiera llevado algo como el Alfa Omega al encuentro en el que la mataron, era un seguro. Puede que por eso la mataran o sólo querían acabar con ella y el Alfa Omega era una distracción. No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que sigue escondido en alguna parte de esta ciudad.

–No estará en vuestra casa, sería demasiado peligroso sobre todo para Thea y Moira –dedujo la señorita Smoak, apretando los labios levemente–. ¿Nyssa?

–No. Por mucho que confiara en ella, por mucho que la quisiera, no dejaría algo así cerca de un hombre como Ra's al Ghul –el señor Queen negó con la cabeza, echándose hacia atrás en la silla–. Debe de ser un lugar que nadie pudiera descubrir por casualidad, pero que yo pudiera hallar si así lo quisiera.

–¿Y una cámara de seguridad en un banco? –pregunté, consiguiendo que ambos me miraran con fijeza, lo que me hizo sentir un tanto incómodo. De hecho, me vi obligado a añadir–: Es un lugar muy bien protegido, es difícil tener acceso y, si usó otro nombre, nadie puede relacionar a Sara Queen con la cámara. Bueno, al menos me parece que es lo que más lógica tiene.

–Felicity.

–Estoy en ello –la mujer se inclinó sobre la mesa para descolgar el auricular del teléfono, mientras decía–: Tanto vuestras cuentas personales como las de Industrias Queen están en el Banco Central de Starling City, así que debió de haberla abierto en el Latern. Por suerte, tengo un amigo ahí que nos puede echar una mano, aunque... Bueno, deberíamos saber a qué nombre está la cámara de seguridad.

–Prueba con Ta-er al-Sahfer.

La señorita Smoak asintió, antes de marcar el teléfono y hablar con su amigo. Unos instantes después, cuando colgó, se quedó mirando al señor Queen con evidente sorpresa en el rostro.

–Hay una cámara a ese nombre y la única persona autorizada para entrar, además de la dueña, eres tú, Oliver –se puso en pie para coger su bolso, dejando claro que nos iba a acompañar al banco sí o sí–. ¿Cómo has sabido cuál era el nombre correcto?

–Significa "el canario" en árabe. Era como Nyssa llamaba a Sara.

–Todos los espías sois unos sentimentales –sonrió la señorita Smoak.

Los tres abandonamos las oficinas para acabar dentro de una impresionante limusina que condujo el señor Diggle. Al parecer, con Amanda Waller neutralizada, había recuperado su trabajo de guardaespaldas y hombre de confianza del señor Queen en lugar de vigilar a su hermana. No quise decir nada, pero yo le habría dejado custodiando a la señorita Queen hasta que se resolviera el caso. Yo, por mi parte, me había encargado de que un policía vigilara la habitación de Caitlin en el hospital. Ese maldito cabrón no iba a hacerle más daño.

La visita al banco fue breve, ya que el señor Queen tenía autorización para entrar en la cámara de seguridad que había contratado Sara. Cuando regresó al vehículo, llevaba una cajita entre las manos. La manipulaba con sumo cuidado, como si temiera lo que pudiera pasar si era demasiado brusco.

–El Alfa Omega está dentro. Se lo daremos a Amanda a cambio de información.

–Oliver, ¿de verdad crees que es buena idea? –preguntó Diggle.

–Amanda Waller no es santo de mi devoción, ya lo sabes, pero sé que se encargará de que el Alfa Omega no caiga en malas manos. Además, si el señor Allen tiene razón, necesitamos pruebas para poder encarcelar a Palmer –el señor Queen me miró–. Porque cree que esto lo inventó el padre de Ray Palmer, ¿verdad?

–Si Philip Palmer creó el Alfa Omega, Sara lo habría asesinado para evitar que pudiera replicarlo y ese sería un buen móvil del asesinato de Sara. La venganza –me volví hacia la ventanilla, perdiéndome en las calles de Starling City, mientras recordaba la última conversación con Harrison Wells–. Cualquiera querría vengar a sus padres, creedme.

Me pregunté si, al ver a Malcolm Merlyn, sería capaz de mantenerme frío, del lado de la justicia como había hecho durante toda mi vida. El vacío por la ausencia de mi madre era una herida que aún supuraba, que me escocía como ninguna, sobre todo porque mi padre seguía en prisión siendo inocente. Y, al parecer, todo era culpa de aquel maldito hombre que respondía al nombre de Malcolm Merlyn. Era pensar en él y sentir que la ira me embriagaba, que era más poderosa que la razón.

–La venganza no lleva a ninguna parte –el señor Queen me miraba–, salvo a la oscuridad. La justicia es lo que de verdad nos hace sentir mejor.

–No se preocupe, no me volveré loco... espero.

La señorita Smoak me cogió la mano con cariño, en silencio, pues no hacía falta nada más.

* * *

El lugar del encuentro fijado por Amanda Waller era la misma fábrica abandonada en la que casi habían atacado a mi socio y a la señorita Lance. Me sentí un tanto extraño al entrar ahí en compañía de aquel curioso trío, aunque no me sentí amenazado: sentía el reconfortante peso del revólver en la funda sobaquera, sabía que el señor Diggle iba armado y también que el señor Queen era prácticamente una máquina de matar si se veía amenazado.

Eso sí, Amanda Waller era una mujer que infundía respeto, como si con una sola mirada pudiera convertirte en piedra y sin el espantoso peinado de la Medusa mitológica. Era alta, envarada y llevaba un elegante traje de color crema que resaltaba el tono chocolate oscuro de su piel. Sus ojos eran negros, dos pozos profundos en los que uno podía caerse... y quizás acabar en el Infierno.

–Había esperado no volver a verte, Oliver –fue su frío saludo.

–La alegría es la misma por ambas partes, Amanda –dijo él, antes de mostrarle la caja que llevaba entre las manos–. Sin embargo, ambos vamos a salir beneficiados de esta reunión que, espero, sea la última.

–Eso es...

–El Alfa Omega. Sara lo custodiaba, pero creo que ya lo sabías –ante las palabras del señor Queen, la mujer asintió casi imperceptiblemente–. Es todo tuyo, Amanda, pero a cambio necesitamos información sobre él –me señaló vagamente con la cabeza–. Este es el señor Allen, es un detective que contraté para averiguar quién asesinó a Sara. Tu agente. Si respondes a sus preguntas, seremos capaces de resolver su asesinato, algo que, creo, te interesará.

–Sara era un activo muy valioso. Está bien, responderé a vuestras preguntas.

–¿Tiene algo que ver el Alfa Omega con un hombre llamado Philip Palmer? –inquirí.

–Philip Palmer fue el inventor del Alfa Omega –asintió la señora Waller, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho; su frialdad se resquebrajó en cuanto pronunció aquel nombre–. También era un traidor. No desarrolló aquella monstruosidad para nosotros, sino que lo hizo para los alemanes. Si no hubiera enviado al Canario a hacerse cargo tanto de él como de su maldito invento, el rumbo del conflicto habría sido muy diferente. Seguramente ninguno de nosotros estaríamos hablando ahora o vivos.

–¿Ray Palmer, el director de Tecnologías Palmer, es su hijo?

–Así es, pero le hemos estado vigilando y no ha mostrado ningún comportamiento fuera de lo habitual –me confirmó–. No creo que él haya asesinado a Sara. No creo ni que sepa que ella asesinó a su padre. De hecho, por lo que hemos visto a lo largo de los años, el señor Palmer se avergüenza de su padre.

–Por eso no habla de él, porque era nazi –musitó la señorita Smoak.

–Pero sigue siendo su padre –tercié yo, completamente convencido–. Estuvo las dos noches clave, se acercó al señor Queen y sigue conservando una fotografía de su familia. Puede que se avergüence de la traición de su padre, no lo sé, pero os aseguro que le sigue queriendo. Además, es un genio como se encarga de repetir en cada aparición pública que tiene, así que bien pudo averiguar la verdad –entonces recordé que en la fotografía había más personas además de padre e hijo–. ¿Qué ocurrió con la madre y el hermano?

–Murieron durante el conflicto. Estuvieron en un campo de concentración, aunque no como prisioneros. Vivían ahí junto al señor Palmer –respondió la señora Waller, encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello no importara lo más mínimo–. He de admitir que nunca quedó muy claro si fuimos nosotros o fueron los alemanes. Sólo sé que se separaron cuando Ray Palmer se alistó. Fue enviado a Pearl Harbour, así que perdió el contacto con su familia, hasta que supo lo que había sido de ellos.

–¿Pudo Sara haber acabado con todos?

El silencio de Amanda Waller me confirmó que era más que posible, por lo que supe que Ray Palmer era el asesino al que estaba buscando y que, a pesar de todo, estaba vengando a su familia.

* * *

Cuando escuchó el quinto tono del teléfono, Ray colgó el auricular con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperlo. Algo no iba bien. Sintió la ansiedad devorándolo por dentro, así que se pasó una mano por el cuello, notando que estaba empezando a perder el control. Se obligó a calmarse. Él no perdía el control, era demasiado listo como para hacerlo, era demasiado listo como para que averiguaran la verdad. Por eso, debía tranquilizarse, ya que la calma era lo que le haría salir de esa airosamente.

Se puso la chaqueta, se ajustó la corbata y comprobó que llevaba el negro cabello tan impecablemente peinado como siempre. Después, abandonó su despacho como lo haría en cualquier otro momento, sonriendo encantadoramente a la recepcionista y caminando con normalidad. Nadie debía sospechar nada, nadie debía notar que, en el fondo, estaba preocupado y temía por su futuro.

Una vez en la calle, sabía a dónde tenía que dirigirse sin la menor dilación. Si no había encontrado a la última pieza del puzzle todavía sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba en el Verdant.

* * *

La cita había ido bien. Habían paseado, comido un helado y hablado como antes de que la mala reacción de Roy ante el embarazo se interpusiera entre ellos. Sin embargo, Thea seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo se había roto entre ambos y no sabía si podría repararse... o quizás no quería admitir que, a veces, cuando algo se fragmentaba no podía volver a ser como antes a pesar de todos los esfuerzos. Mientras regresaban al Verdant, a su lugar especial, el lugar donde se habían conocido, Thea no podía dejar de pensar en Harrison y en la vez que se habían quedado a solas en el despacho que había sido de Tommy.

Quizás en el fondo sí que sabía lo que quería, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para querer ser consciente de ellos.

Quizás no importaba lo que quería, porque una vida dependía de ellos.

A fin de cuentas Roy era el padre de su hijo, no Harrison.

Roy la condujo a través del callejón hasta la puerta trasera del Verdant. No dejaba de sonreír, ni de acariciarla y ella le devolvía los gestos, aunque no estaba al cien por cien con él. Se obligó a olvidarse de Harrison, iba a ser lo mejor para todos. Además, no estaba segura de si él podría quererla de verdad: a fin de cuentas, ya había amado tanto a alguien que aún le dolía.

–No sabía que fueras tan romántico, Harper –sonrió un poco, deslizando un dedo sobre el brazo de Roy con aire juguetón–. Sólo le faltan las cucarachas para ser perfecto –bromeó, haciéndole reír.

–Tengo las llaves del Verdant –se las mostró, haciéndolas tintinear delante de ella–. Y hoy está cerrado, así que podemos tenerlo sólo para nosotros. ¿Qué me dice, señorita Queen? ¿Entramos, ponemos algo de música y bailamos un poco los dos solos?

Como ella asintió, risueña, Roy la cogió de la mano para conducirla al interior. Al estar dentro, la soltó un momento para cerrar la puerta, momento que aprovechó Thea para abalanzarse sobre él y, tras colocar las manos a ambos lados de su rostro, besarle apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, Roy la miró con evidente sorpresa, pero no pudo decir nada porque la pasión debió de vencerle; la cogió en brazos, volviendo a besarla como si ya no importara nada. Así, la llevó hasta el vestuario, otro de los lugares donde se habían besado a escondidas.

Thea notó el fuego naciendo en su interior, arrasando con todo salvo con aquel deseo de tocar a Roy y que Roy la acariciara a ella. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, devorando sus labios con desesperación, como si los necesitara para respirar, mientras sus manos recorrían el fuerte cuerpo del joven. Se aferró a él poderosamente, disfrutando del contacto...

–¡Ay! –siseó de pronto Roy.

Thea se apartó con un respingo, preocupada, pero él sólo sonrió, cogiéndole una de sus manos con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba importancia con un gesto. Entonces se inclinó sobre ella para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de susurrarle al oído:

–No te preocupes, estoy bien.

–Pero te he hecho daño...

–Tengo una herida en el costado, pero no pasa nada –le aseguró.

La sangre de Thea se le congeló en las venas, pues en apenas un segundo fue capaz de armar el puzzle. No, no podía ser. Dejándose llevar por el instinto, fingió que no estaba inquieta y volvió a besar a Roy, deslizando los dedos por el corto cabello castaño de Roy. Después le besó la base del cuello, aunque le daba la sensación de no estar haciendo nada de eso, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo viéndolo todo. Se obligó a entregarse al papel, a que Roy no sospechara nada, lo que no le iba a resultar difícil pues, al fin y al cabo, era una gran actriz.

–Entonces no te tocaré ahí –dijo con aire juguetón, antes de desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Con delicadeza se la quitó, acariciando con la yema de los dedos sus musculosos brazos. Se fijó que una venda le cubría el tronco, sosteniendo un apósito a un lado; también reparó en que se apreciaba una mancha ligeramente escarlata–. Ay, madre mía, te he hecho sangrar.

–Tranquila, Thea, no es nada.

–¿Pero cómo te lo has hecho? ¿Has estado boxeando?

–Exacto. Como ya te he dicho, no es nada.

–Pero hay sangre. Será mejor que te cure.

Bajó al suelo, mostrándole una sonrisa, como si nada ocurriera, como si no sospechara de él. Durante un momento, se replanteó el salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba comprobar que se equivocaba, que Roy no era el que había disparado a Caitlin. Además, no había compartido con él que sabía todos los pormenores del caso, así que estaría a salvo igualmente. Agitó la cabeza, ¿pero cómo podía pensar algo así? Llevaba saliendo con Roy meses, le conocía bien y le había querido muchísimo, ¿cómo podía incluso el replantearse que pudiera herirla? Aunque hubiera asesinado a Sara y Tommy, algo que definitivamente no podía ser, nunca le haría daño a ella.

Sabía donde guardaban el botiquín en los vestuarios, así que fue al pequeño armario que había detrás, en el baño, y sacó todo lo necesario. Roy insistió en que no era necesario, pero ella, al regresar junto a él, se puso en cuclillas para atender la herida. Le quitó las vendas, descubriendo un agujero ensangrentado.

Un agujero de bala.

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, pero tenía que seguir con la actuación.

–¡Roy! ¡Esto es un disparo! –fingió escandalizarse, abriendo mucho los ojos–. ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora? ¿No habrás vuelto a intentar proteger a una ancianita a la que estaban atracado o algo así? Porque te tengo dicho que no tienes que ponerte en peligro –le riñó, apretando el algodón con alcohol para hacerle daño. Roy siseó, encogiéndose un poco–. ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso!

Thea tiró el algodón a un lado, intentando pensar qué hacer a continuación. No obstante, Roy alargó sus manos para coger las de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. La joven se apartó un poco, reacia, pero el chico le sostuvo el mentón para poder besarla. Fue un ósculo prolongado, suave, profundo... y Thea sólo quería vomitar, apartarle de un empujón, pues tuvo claro que el hombre al que había amado había sido el que había masacrado a parte de su familia. Aunque, si quería salir de aquella con vida, debía de actuar lo más inteligentemente posible, ya que estaba a solas con un asesino en el Verdant.

Cuando se separaron, Roy la mantuvo cerca de él, mirándola a los ojos, por lo que Thea le devolvió una sonrisa arrobada. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Roy lo rompió con una triste pregunta:

–Lo sabes todo, ¿verdad?

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–Siempre has sido una gran actriz, pero te olvidas que conozco tus besos.

Thea no se lo pensó dos veces. Se echó hacia delante, propinándole un potente cabezazo, algo que Ollie le había enseñado a hacer siendo niña. Roy cayó hacia atrás, presa de la sorpresa, algo que ella iba a tener que utilizar. Por eso, a pesar del fuerte dolor que le inundaba la testa, echó a correr hacia el pasillo. Tenía que salir de ahí. En vez de dirigirse hacia la salida trasera, lo hizo hacia la sala: si abandonaba el Verdant por la puerta principal, la calle estaría llena de gente, no como el callejón.

–¡THEA!

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar las escaleras que la conducirían a la planta principal, Roy se le echó encima, tirándola al suelo. Ella no pudo evitar gritar, asustada, mientras intentaba liberarse. Empezó a dar manotazos a diestro y siniestro, también patadas, lo que fuera para apartar a aquel maldito hombre de ella.

–¡Suéltame!

–Yo no quería esto. Yo... no tengo nada contra ti, Thea, pero... es que no pienso ir a la cárcel por hacer justicia.

Roy le pegó un bofetón tan fuerte que Thea se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, por lo que se quedó atontada durante un par de segundos. Fue tiempo más que suficiente como para que el joven se pusiera sobre ella, inmovilizándola con tanta fuerza que hasta le hizo daño. El corazón le iba a mil. Sabía que estaba en peligro, que Roy no la iba a dejar con vida, algo que debía impedir.

–Si me matas, sabrán que eres tú.

–O no, no, para nada. ¿Ves estas heridas que me has hecho? Diré que me las hizo el asesino, mientras intentaba protegerte... –Thea liberó una de sus manos y le arañó los ojos sin compasión, por lo que Roy gritó–. ¡Ahhhh, maldita seas, Thea! ¡Quédate quieta! –le volvió a golpear–. No quiero hacerte daño, pero me estás obligando. Pero, no te preocupes, te quiero, Thea, así que no te haré sufrir.

–¿Y qué pasa con nuestro hijo?

–Eso también lo voy a lamentar, pero no me dejas otra opción. No voy a ir a prisión.

–Si no la sueltas, irás al Infierno.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Harrison. El hombre acababa de bajar por las escaleras, apuntando a Roy con una pistola. Éste último se sorprendió tanto, que aflojó ligeramente la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre Thea, así que ella pudo agitarse y clavar su rodilla en la entrepierna del joven. Roy soltó un gemido, aunque no por eso ella se detuvo: le arreó una patada en el pecho, apartándolo de ella, antes de ponerse en pie y situarse detrás de Harrison.

–Thea, ve a mi despacho y llama a la policía –le dijo el hombre.

Ella fue a obedecer, cuando escuchó la voz de Roy:

–¡No! Si lo haces, perderás a tu querido representante, Thea –el joven sacó un revólver de su espalda y apuntó con él a Harrison–. Ya he matado antes. Volveré a hacerlo. Te quitaré a otro ser querido, salvo que dejéis irme.

–No –gruñó su representante.

–Harrison, tu vida es más importante. La policía dará con él tarde o temprano...

–Yo no contaría con eso –una nueva voz masculina les llegó a sus espaldas. Thea se giró para ver como Ray Palmer bajaba les escaleras con rapidez, portando su propia arma. Al parecer todos tenían una, menos ella. Maldijo por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que el señor Palmer proseguía–: Sin embargo, todos podemos salir ganando. El señor Harper y yo nos marcharemos, nadie nos encontrará jamás, y ustedes pueden seguir con vida. Ya se han perdido unas cuantas, ¿no creen? No tiene por qué morir nadie más.

–Sabes que ellos tienen que morir, sobre todo ahora que estás aquí –dijo Roy con voz fría, pero también cansada–. Has conseguido mucho, Ray. Tienes un nombre, una empresa, una fortuna que crecerá, fama... No voy a permitir que renuncies a todo eso, no por mí. Les mataremos y nadie sabrá lo que ha sucedido aquí.

Mientras Roy había hablado, Harrison le había dedicado una mirada a Thea, que ella supo comprender al instante. Habían trabajado juntos lo suficiente como para poder entenderse sin necesidad de palabras. Por eso, Thea se acercó a él, como si el miedo guiara sus actos y sólo quisiera sentirse protegida. Ninguno de los otros dos le dio importancia a su gesto, sobre todo porque el alto cuerpo de Harrison la cubría desde el punto de vista de Roy y su propia espalda impedía que el señor Palmer viera que, en realidad, estaba cogiendo una pistola que Harrison llevaba en la cintura del pantalón, disimulada por la chaqueta del traje.

–No puedes matar a la chica, Roy. ¡Está embarazada de ti, por el amor de Dios! –exclamó el señor Palmer–. Eso es más importante que mis logros. Un hijo es el mayor logro de todos.

–Ya la he perdido, Ray, nunca tendré a ese hijo.

Harrison la miró de nuevo y Thea asintió. Le temblaban las manos, pero se obligó a calmarse. Había tenido que aprender a disparar para interpretar a una espía en una comedia romántica que había rodado un año atrás, así que podía hacerlo. Pero el joven que tenía delante no dejaba de ser Roy. Roy, del que se había enamorado. Roy, que la había besado a escondidas. Roy, que había sido su primera vez... El padre de su hijo.

El asesino de Sara.

El asesino de Tommy.

El que había intentado matar a Caitlin.

Al recordar la imagen de Sara pálida como una muñeca de porcelana y confinada para toda la eternidad en un ataúd, la rabia pudo al dolor. Roy era todo eso, pero sobre todo era el hombre que no sólo estaba amenazando su vida, sino la de su hijo y la de Harrison, algo que no podía permitir.

–Uno, dos, tres –susurró Harrison.

Los dos se movieron como si estuvieran sincronizados: mientras el hombre se giraba para disparar al señor Palmer, ella levantó el arma y lo hizo contra Roy. Thea no pudo comprobar si acertaba, pues Harrison la agarró y tiró de ella hasta acabar en la habitación que había a su izquierda. Era el almacén, lleno de estanterías y todo tipo de bebidas. Harrison cerró la puerta, colocando cajas detrás de ella a modo de parapeto, por lo que Thea le ayudó.

–No hay salida –le recordó, angustiada.

–Ya lo sé, pero era nuestra única opción –suspiró Harrison, apilando pesadas cajas–. De momento hemos ganado algo de tiempo... Esperemos que sea suficiente, que alguien acuda en nuestra ayuda... o ellos decidan huir.

* * *

Ray Palmer no estaba en su oficina. Cuando le preguntamos a su secretaria, la chica no supo responder dónde podíamos encontrarlo, lo que hizo que todos nos inquietáramos lo que no estaba escrito. Los tres intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación, mientras regresábamos a la calle. Desde luego, no era nada bueno que el principal sospechoso hubiera desaparecido.

–No creo que vaya a buscar a Caitlin al hospital –dije, al mismo tiempo que me dirigía a la cabina de teléfonos más próxima–. Está bajo protección policial, así que sería como entregarse y el señor Palmer, por desgracia, no es tonto.

–Lo más lógico es pensar que esté intentando abandonar la ciudad –observó Felicity, colocándose bien las gafas con la punta de un dedo–. Al menos, es lo que yo haría si fuera un vil asesino y me viera con el agua al cuello. Eso, o terminar con todos los posibles testigos, pero ya no queda nadie, ¿no?

–Roy Harper –dijo Oliver.

–Esperad un momento... ¡Ay, madre mía! ¡Volvamos al coche! ¡YA!

El elegante y largo vehículo de la familia Queen nos aguardaba muy cerca, donde el señor Diggle esperaba detrás del volante. En cuanto estuvimos acomodados en los asientos, tomé aire y pasé a explicarme, ya que sabía que los demás no entendían mi reacción. Al fin y al cabo, no estaban en mi cabeza y no habían caído en la cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

–Vamos a ver. Según nuestra más que probable teoría, el señor Palmer intentó acabar con Caitlin para que no relacionara el mechero con él. ¿Pero por qué? Quiero decir, que Caitlin hubiera usado su mechero, no indica que el señor Palmer hubiera asesinado a Sara Queen. Sin embargo, lo que sí que consigue el testimonio de Caitlin es relacionar muy, muy ligeramente al señor Palmer con el señor Harper. Fue Harper quien tenía el mechero a fin de cuentas. Creo que no pensó en el mechero hasta que Caitlin empezó a trabajar con Cisco y conmigo y, después, se pusieron paranoicos, de ahí que atacaran a Caitlin incesantemente.

–Crees que el señor Palmer está trabajando con el señor Harper –resumió la señorita Smoak con un hilo de voz–. Tiene sentido... –la mujer frunció el ceño con aire pensativo–. Aunque no entiendo la naturaleza de su relación.

–Quizás Palmer pagó a Harper por sus servicios –apuntó el señor Diggle.

–Eso ahora mismo no importa –terció el señor Queen, tan tenso que el traje parecía habérsele quedado pequeño–. Thea tenía una cita con Harper hoy. Si Palmer ha acudido en su búsqueda, va a acabar en el medio... y no creo que eso pueda terminar bien –el hombre se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso–. Tenemos que encontrarles antes que el señor Palmer. ¿Pero dónde pueden estar? –cerró los ojos un momento, pensativo–. John, vamos al Verdant. Se conocieron ahí. Si quieren recuperar lo perdido, es un buen lugar donde comenzar.

–Tenemos que avisar a Joe. Será mejor contar con apoyo policial –les recordé.

–Debería inventarse un teléfono que cupiera en el bolso, así podríamos llamar desde cualquier lugar –la señorita Smoak entrecerró los ojos, pensativa–. ¡Vaya! ¡Es una gran idea! –exclamó, antes de hacer una mueca–. Y no debería haber dicho eso, porque no es el momento... Perdón.

–No pasa nada, Felicity –el señor Queen le cogió la mano con delicadeza para besarle los dedos .

Después, el silencio se hizo, mientras el coche atravesaba la ciudad para ir a los Glades. Una vez ahí, hallamos el vehículo blanco que debía de pertenecer a Ray Palmer, ya que la matrícula tenía su nombre. Qué hortera de rico, por favor. Sin embargo, al saber que no nos habíamos equivocado, nos dividimos las tareas: enviamos a la señorita Smoak ha llamar a la policía y, también, a localizar a Cisco por si podía acudir a ayudar; y nosotros tres nos dividimos tras que comprobáramos que todos íbamos armados, ya que el señor Diggle acudió por la puerta trasera, mientras que el señor Queen y yo entramos al Verdant por la principal.

En cuanto cruzamos el umbral, oímos disparos, así que los dos empuñados nuestras respectivas pistolas y seguimos el sonido. Atravesamos la sala para bajar al piso inferior, donde estaban las entrañas privadas del Verdant. Una vez ahí, comprobamos que nuestros dos sospechosos estaban intentando derribar una puerta: el señor Harper completamente fuera de sí, mientras que el señor Palmer parecía superado por las circunstancias.

–Deberíamos marcharnos, Roy. La situación cada vez se descontrola más...

–¡No! ¡No vamos a dejar Starling City otra vez! ¡Es nuestra maldita ciudad!

El señor Queen y yo comprobamos que el señor Diggle también se aproximaba, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa. Sin dejar de apuntarles con el revólver, me aclaré la garganta y hablé con gélida suavidad:

–Bajen sus armas, están rodeados.

Los dos hombres se quedaron muy quietos, aunque Harper no tardó en dar un respingo y girarse hacia nosotros, apuntándonos. Era más que evidente que había perdido completamente el control tanto de la situación como de sí mismo. No obstante, Palmer no tardó en bajar su arma, resignándose.

–Somos tres contra dos, tienen todas las de perder, sobre todo porque está muy, muy nervioso, señor Harper –dije con suavidad, mostrándole mi pulso perfecto–. Baje su arma, deje que les detenga y nadie más tiene por qué morir.

–¿Dónde está mi hermana? –preguntó el señor Queen.

–Vamos a calmarnos todos –intervino el señor Palmer, antes de agacharse y depositar su pistola en el suelo; la apartó de él con el pie, mientras levantaba las manos–. Su hermana se encuentra ahí dentro, está bien y junto a Harrison Wells. Y nosotros nos vamos a rendir, así que no tienen que disparar –se volvió hacia su socio, mirándole muy seriamente–. Roy, hay un momento en que abandonar y es este. No hay salida. Así que, por favor, ríndete. Lo importante es que sigamos con vida, aunque sea en prisión.

–¡No vas a ir a la cárcel, no por mi culpa!

–Si no deja la pistola –intervino Oliver con frialdad–, su compañero no irá a la cárcel, sino a un hoyo bajo tierra... ¡Como el que ocupan mi mujer y mi mejor amigo! Así que deja esa maldita pistola en el suelo. ¡YA!

El señor Harper pareció dudar, pero al final lo hizo y entre el señor Diggle y yo esposamos a los dos criminales.

* * *

La policía no tardó en llegar al Verdant, llevándose a los dos sospechosos. Joe estaba ahí junto a Quentin Lance, dirigiendo la operación, por lo que nos prometieron que nos dejarían asistir a la entrevista, aunque fuera detrás del cristal. Después se fueron, mientras nosotros cinco nos reuníamos con la señorita Smoak, que aguardaba en la puerta junto a Cisco. Me acerqué a mi socio, mientras el señor Queen no dejaba de deslizar su mano por el brazo de su hermana, como queriéndola consolar, aunque la señorita Queen parecía bastante entera para todo lo que había sucedido.

–Cuando todo esto pase –me dijo entonces Wells–, tenemos que hablar.

–De acuerdo, pero primero creo que todos necesitamos unas cuantas respuestas. Y podemos comenzar por: ¿qué haces aquí, Cisco? No me entiendas mal, me alegro de verte, pero no creía que la señorita Smoak te pudiera localizar.

–Y no lo ha hecho. La señorita Lance y yo estábamos en comisaría cuando la señorita Smoak ha dado la voz de alarma –me explicó mi socio, mirándole con preocupación–. ¿Estás bien, Barry? –en cuanto asentí, Cisco se abalanzó sobre mí para propinarme un fuerte abrazo–. ¡No veas cuánto me he preocupado! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así!

–Bueno, Cisco, somos detectives privados, no es que sea el trabajo más seguro del mundo.

–Pues también es verdad.

Nosotros nos quedamos callados, como el resto. La verdad era que la situación era un tanto surrealista con el señor Queen consolando a su hermana bajo la preocupada mirada de los demás. De hecho, la joven acabó suspirando, mientras se apartaba el castaño cabello del rostro con un gesto.

–Mirad, todo es muy confuso, pero... ¿podríais dejar de mirarme como si me fuera a romper? Por favor. No me gusta que me creáis tan delicada –matizó con un hilo de voz, consiguiendo que todos nos calláramos de nuevo. Entonces le dedicó una endeble sonrisa a la señorita Smoak–. Creo que eres Felicity, ¿no? Menuda forma de conocerte, la verdad. Pero me alegro igualmente.

–Y yo.

Después de eso, todos nos repartimos en los dos coches que había, lo que significa que Cisco y yo ocupamos el mío –que mi socio había utilizado durante todo el día–, mientras que los demás fueron a la comisaría en el vehículo de los Queen. Una vez ahí, Joe nos recibió, ya que nos había estado esperando. Estaba prácticamente en la entrada, en compañía de la señorita Lance, que no dudó en abrazar a Thea, visiblemente aliviada al ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

–Quentin ha decidido retirarse del caso, no quiere que se ponga en tela de juicio el tratamiento que han recibido los sospechosos –me explicó mi padre adoptivo, mientras cruzábamos la estancia llena de mesas acompañados de la señorita Lance–. Por eso, quiero que me acompañes en el interrogatorio. Has trabajado en el caso y no es la primera vez que colaboras con el departamento, así que, si te parece bien, estás dentro.

–Mi jefe está aquí. Estará conmigo al otro lado del cristal, ya que él llevará el caso –me informó la señorita Lance, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Giró sobre sus tacones de aguja para mirarme–. No sé si el señor Ramon le ha puesto al corriente de nuestro descubrimiento...

–Lo ha hecho.

–Bien. Sacadles todo, quiero que no salgan de prisión en la vida.

Joe le estrechó un brazo cariñosamente, por lo que la dura expresión de la señorita Lance se suavizó un tanto. Se miraron un instante más y Joe entró en la sala de interrogatorios, precediéndome. Una vez le seguí, cerré la puerta tras de mí, antes de sentarme a su lado, justo frente a Ray Palmer, que permanecía tranquilo, no como Roy Harper que se había sumido en un intenso estado de abatimiento, aunque al menos ya no parecía a punto de iniciar un ataque.

–Ahí detrás –comenzó Joe, señalando el cristal a sus espaldas con un gesto de cabeza–, está el fiscal del distrito Edward Thawne. He estado hablando con él antes de hablar con vosotros y me ha comunicado que tiene un trato para vosotros: si confesáis vuestros crímenes rebajará la pena de muerte a perpetua. Creedme, es el mejor trato posible si tenemos en cuenta que habéis asesinado a dos personas y habéis intentado asesinar a otras cuatro.

–Ray no ha matado a nadie –murmuró el señor Harper.

–Roy –siseó el aludido.

–Confesaré todo. Contaré todo, pero quiero que quede claro que él en ningún momento ha matado a nadie. Es cierto, conocía lo que hice y no me vendió, pero ha sido el único delito que ha cometido –se volvió hacia su compañero–. Ray, no voy a dejar que pagues por mis pecados.

–El problema –intervine con suavidad, mientras rebuscaba en la fina carpeta que había sobre la mesa que nos separaba–, es que no sé hasta qué punto su testimonio va a ser creíble, señor Harper. Sabemos la verdad –le mostré la hoja de periódico donde había una fotografía de la familia Palmer al completo, donde se distinguía perfectamente a los dos hijos del matrimonio–. Sois hermanos. Su auténtico nombre es Roy Palmer, no Harper, se lo cambió hace años, cuando regresó a Starling City.

Curiosamente lo que más me sorprendió, cuando Cisco me contó su descubrimiento, fue el hecho de que unos padres llamaran a sus hijos Ray y Roy. Qué poca imaginación, por favor. Aunque, bien pensado, es un nombre muy pegadizo para un dúo.

–Me cambié el nombre para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza. Estuve ahí, ¿sabe? Cuando Sara Queen asesinó a mi padre y se llevó el trabajo de su vida. Supe quien era por su pasado como actriz. Antes de que empezáramos a mudarnos, viví aquí. Me crié aquí, de hecho, así que conocía a Sara Lance. No me costó seguirle la pista. En cuanto descubrí que se había casado con Oliver Queen, regresé a Starling City con un nombre falso y me puse a trabajar en el Verdant únicamente porque su dueño era Thomas Merlyn, el mejor amigo del señor Queen.

–¿Y usted? –preguntó Joe.

–Yo no apoyé el mismo bando que mi padre en el conflicto, por eso nos separamos y no supe de ellos en un tiempo –reconoció el señor Palmer con calma, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa–. Al enterarme de la suerte que corrió mi familia, lo lamenté. Fue como perder una parte de mí, pero seguí con mi vida, con mis inventos... Estaba pensando en trasladar mis negocios a una ciudad más importante. Entre eso y la búsqueda de inversores, acabé visitando Starling City. La verdad era que me interesaba quedarme en Central City, pero al entrar en el Verdant me reencontré con Roy... mi hermano pequeño, al que creí perdido.

–Ray quiso que me fuera con él, que adoptara mi verdadera identidad, pero yo no podía olvidarme de mi venganza. Esa puta asesinó a mi padre y provocó que mi madre se muriera de pena, ¡no iba a permitir que siguiera con su vida perfecta!

–Y aguardaste hasta que llegó el momento adecuado –dije.

–Salí al callejón a fumarme un pitillo, lo suelo hacer con asiduidad. Vi como se llevaban al señor Queen y decidí que era mi oportunidad: esperé un día entero para que la ausencia del señor Queen fuera notada y contacté con su esposa. Le hice creer que yo me había llevado a su marido y que se lo devolvería a cambio de que me diera el Alfa Omega, el arma que creó mi padre. La señora Queen acudió a la cita, quería recuperar a su querido esposo y no pensó que era una trampa. La maté de un disparo –el señor Harper se quedó cabizbajo, mirando la mesa–. Y ahí tenía que haber acabado todo.

–Pero luego caíste en la cuenta del mechero –asintió Joe.

–Caitlin me pidió que hablara con el señor Allen. Me puse nervioso –reconoció el señor Harper con aire pesaroso–. Encima, vi que Caitlin pasaba más y más tiempo con usted y temí que ataran cabos. No quería matarla, me gusta Caitlin, pero no podía dejar que nadie supiera que Ray era mi hermano. Quería impedir esto, que acabara arrastrado conmigo.

–Y por eso mataste a Tommy –deduje yo.

–No sé cómo o por qué, pero Tommy tenía un recorte de prensa. Imagino que lo guardaría porque era el ejemplar que contenía información sobre el asesinato de su madre, no lo sé –Harper negó con la cabeza–. Me reconoció en la fotografía. Además, como pueden ver, en el pie de foto está escrito mi nombre real, así que supo que era yo. Tommy me mostró el recorte, me preguntó por él. Le conté una mentira sobre que me había perdido y criado en un orfanato, que no recordaba a mi familia... Pero no podía dejarlo con vida, no sabiendo la verdad y, por eso, le maté –se quedó un momento callado, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos–. No sabía que Thea estaba ahí.

–¿La querías? –pregunté.

–Eso era verdad. Por eso todo ha sido tan duro.

–Ella era más importante que yo –opinó el señor Palmer.

–No. Tú eres lo importante, Ray. Tú has conseguido lo que papá tanto deseó, seguiste tu camino como él quería –Harper se volvió hacia su hermano–. Tienes todo lo que papá deseaba, tienes una vida maravillosa que le habría enorgullecido. No quería mezclarte en todo esto, no quería que te vieras arrastrado conmigo... –apretó los labios, antes de clavar su mirada en nosotros–. Tienen que ayudarle. Ray no ha hecho nada, salvo callar, pero es mi hermano. No pueden castigarle por ser mi hermano.

Joe y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Desde luego, el crimen no era el mismo, pero el señor Palmer no dejaba de ser cómplice del delito. Sin embargo, al ver el brillo en los oscuros ojos de mi padre adoptivo, supe que iba a encontrar la manera de ayudarle.

–Hablaré con el fiscal –dijo entonces Joe–. Intentaré que rebaje la pena todo lo posible, pero irá a prisión, señor Palmer. A fin de cuentas, gracias a su silencio ha muerto gente y se han cometido otros delitos –el policía suspiró, poniéndose en pie, así que yo le imité. Ya no quedaba nada que tratar en aquella sala, el misterio se había resuelto y los culpables iban a pagar por sus delitos–. Yo de ustedes aprovecharía el tiempo que les queda, no sé si podrán verse mucho cuando acaben encerrados. Imagino que estarán en módulos diferentes.

Les dedicó una última mirada, antes de que abandonáramos la sala de interrogatorios. Al hacerlo, me sentí liberado, pues acababa de cerrarse un capítulo de mi vida al resolver el caso. No sólo eso, sino que ya no tendría que preocuparme más por Caitlin, estaba a salvo al fin.

Me quedé en medio del pasillo, tomando algo de aire y distancia de todos los demás, al mismo tiempo que Joe se acercaba para informarles acerca de lo sucedido. Todos se merecían respuestas y mejor él que yo, sería mucho más oficial y lo único que yo deseaba era correr al hospital para ver a Caitlin, besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento y, además, ponerla el día de los últimos acontecimientos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverme, descubrí que había alguien aguardándome.

Harrison Wells estaba recostado en el pasillo de enfrente. Enfundado en un traje arrugado aún parecía un elegante dandi. Ojalá yo pudiera tener esa facha. Sus ojos azules brillaban detrás de sus gafas con algo que me pareció triunfo. Extrañado, me acerqué a él, ya que no me habría esperado nunca esa reacción viniendo de él tras todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Harrison me mostró un aparato rectangular y ostentoso.

–¿Es un magnetófono? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

–Esta noche, antes de que el maldito Roy Harper o como quiera que se llame, intentara herir a Thea, estaba teniendo una cita en el Verdant... con Malcolm Merlyn –me explicó y entonces yo comprendí por dónde iban los tiros–. La verdad era que mi plan era matarlo, hacer justicia, pero tuve que ir a ayudar a Thea.

–Al final va a haber algo que agradecerle al señor Harper.

–No sabía si podría asesinar a sangre fría –Harrison hizo como si no me hubiera escuchado, aunque lo dejé pasar porque, la verdad, sólo tenía ojos para las bobinas donde, presumiblemente, estaría la resolución del otro caso de mi vida–. Por eso, como hombre previsor que soy, tomé precauciones para tener un plan b: grabé nuestra conversación. Tengo su confesión, Barry –sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa honesta–. Podremos hacer justicia y podrás liberar a tu padre al fin.

No supe qué decir.

Durante la gran parte de mi vida, la idea de hacer justicia por mis padres me había movido, bueno, más bien obsesionado. Y al fin había sucedido: no sólo tenía respuestas, sino que, además, podía sacar a mi padre de la cárcel. Apenas podía creérmelo. De hecho, prácticamente enmudecí y lo único que pude hacer fue abalanzarme sobre Harrison para propinarle un sentido abrazo. Curiosamente, él no tardó en devolverme el gesto, palmeándome la espalda.

–Al fin todos podremos descansar en paz –murmuró, visiblemente cansado.

Al separarme, me percaté de que Harrison estaba mirando a la señorita Queen. Lo hacía con una mezcla de afecto y anhelo que me recordó a mí mismo meses atrás, cuando aún seguía enamorado de Iris y la sentía lejana e inalcanzable. Sin embargo, la situación era muy diferente, ya que estaba convencido de que Thea, a diferencia de Iris, no era indiferente a mi nuevo amigo.

–Y podremos mirar al futuro. Ve con ella.

Harrison únicamente me sonrió lacónicamente.

–No es tan fácil, me temo.

–Sí que lo es. Ve con ella, vamos, va a necesitar ayuda.

Le di un pequeño empujón y Harrison comenzó a caminar. Al principio parecía algo reacio, mas acabó muchísimo más convencido cuando llegó junto a la señorita Queen. Ésta le miró con tanta ternura que su rostro se iluminó por primera vez desde que el caos se había desatado en el Verdant. Apreté los dedos sobre el magnetófono sin dejar de mirarlos, esperanzado, pues tenía la sensación de que los buenos tiempos iban a llegar para todos.

* * *

_**Dos semanas después**_

Aguardaba sentado en el capó de mi coche, observando la verja que rodeaba la prisión con auténtico nerviosismo, mientras pensaba que el tiempo parecía dilatarse de manera sobrenatural. ¿Cuánto les iba a costar a las manecillas del reloj llegar a la hora indicada? Resoplé, jugueteando con mi sombrero, hasta que vi que unas figuras se aproximaban a la salida. Entonces, me puso en pie de un salto, calándome el sombrero con muy poca gracia sobre mi cabello castaño, aunque no me importó.

Los labios se me estiraron en una sonrisa al ver como mi padre avanzaba hacia mí. El pelo rubio oscuro sin gomina, el traje anticuado pues era el que llevaba cuando lo habían detenido, pero su alegría era tal que le hacía parecer el hombre más apuesto sobre la faz de la tierra. Hasta me pareció que había rejuvenecido desde la última vez que acudí a visitarlo a la cárcel, justo después de cerrar el caso Queen.

En el momento en el que cruzó la puerta, los dos corrimos el uno hacia el otro y nos fundimos en un sentido abrazo. Nos quedamos así, juntos, durante un buen rato. Había ido a visitarle a menudo, pero en la penitenciaria no permitían que nos tocáramos. Era la primera vez que podía sentirle desde que era niño.

–Mi pequeño –murmuró mi padre, acariciándome el pelo–. Que no es tan pequeño.

–Oh, papá...

–Gracias por todo. Cumpliste tu promesa.

Nos volvimos a dar un abrazo, antes de que acabáramos sentados en mi coche, que en realidad era el suyo. Estaba detrás del volante, cuando recordé aquel detalle, por lo que me giré en su dirección.

–Debería devolvértelo, ahora que puedes usarlo y eso.

–Creo que te has ganado el derecho a quedártelo –me sonrió.

–Hemos estado preparando la casa –le informé, mientras me alejaba de la prisión–. No sé si quieres quedarte ahí, no tras lo que pasó, pero pensé que era un buen lugar donde quedarse de momento. A menos que prefieras quedarte en mi apartamento, es pequeño, pero nos las apañaremos –le prometí, girando hacia la derecha.

–No, la vieja casa está bien –asintió; notaba que no dejaba de mirarme, como si no terminara de creerse el tenerme tan cerca, algo que yo comprendía bien–. No será fácil y muchas veces, sobre todo durante los primeros años, no dejaba de verla muerta. Pero esa casa tiene muchos otros recuerdos, recuerdos que me hacen feliz: la inauguramos después de la boda, ¿sabes? Crucé el umbral con tu madre en brazos. Ahí fue nuestra noche de bodas y ahí me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti y ahí te criamos... No voy a dejar que los malos recuerdos venzan, Barry.

Asentí con un gesto, antes de concentrarme en aparcar.

–Y no creas que me ha pasado desapercibido ese "hemos" –me miró con aire suspicaz–. Iba a preguntarte si te referías a tu socio, pero no creo que a él le compres flores –señaló con la cabeza la floristería frente a la que acababa de detener el coche–. ¿Has vuelto con Iris o es alguien nuevo?

–Se llama Caitlin. Es maravillosa –le confesé, dichoso.

Bajamos del vehículo para entrar en el local, donde me hice con un enorme ramo de margaritas, ya que a Caitlin le encantaban. A mí me gustaba lo sumamente fácil que era hacerla feliz, lo mucho que le gustaban las cosas simples.

Después, volvimos al coche y le conté como la había conocido, mientras nos dirigíamos a mi apartamento, donde Caitlin nos estaría esperando. En cuanto supe que mi padre saldría en libertad al fin, lo primero que quise fue que se conocieran. Eran dos de las partes más importantes de mi vida y por fin estarían juntas. Mi mundo, al fin, estaba completo.

* * *

_**Siete meses después**_

Me recliné en la barra del lujoso hotel, mientras me llevaba la copa de champagne a los labios, disfrutando de lo sumamente hermosa que estaba Caitlin aquella tarde. El pelo ondulado le caía por la espalda, retirado ligeramente del rostro con una horquilla de brillantes; su vestido azul oscuro cambiaba de tono dependiendo de la luz y, en aquel momento, los focos de la sala estaban centrados en ella. Caitlin sonrió a todos los invitados, mientras sujetaba el micrófono con cuidado.

–Buenas tardes –saludó a los presentes–. Lo primero de todo me gustaría darle las gracias a los más que amables chicos de la banda, que me han permitido subir a cantar una canción. Muchas gracias, chicos –se volvió hacia ellos, que asintieron con un gesto y, en algunos casos, alzaron sus instrumentos–. De hecho, van a acompañarme en la interpretación de la canción favorita de la novia –Caitlin clavó su mirada en Felicity, que no podía estar ni más radiante ni más hermosa con su vestido blanco, su pelo recogido y su nueva alianza brillando en su dedo–. Espero que seáis muy felices y que os guste la canción, por supuesto –volvió a sonreír, antes de comenzar a cantar:

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Aquella mañana Oliver Queen y Felicity Smoak habían contraído matrimonio ante sus familias y amigos en una ceremonia preciosa. La madre del novio lo entregó a él y John Diggle a ella, mientras a mi lado Caitlin se emocionaba, aunque no tanto como Cisco, al que tuvimos que dejarle un pañuelo. Después, nos habíamos trasladado todos a aquel hotel donde estaba teniendo lugar el convite.

Vi como Oliver sacaba a Felicity a bailar de nuevo, ambos fundidos en un solo ser, moviéndose por la sala como si no existiera nada más. No pude evitar sonreír, pues sabía mejor que nadie por todo lo que habían pasado los novios hasta llegar a su sentido enlace. Pero, bueno, al final había ocurrido como en los cuentos de hadas y tenían su final feliz: eran felices y, de hecho, habíamos comido perdices de segundo plato.

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

A mi lado aparecieron mi mejor amigo, Cisco, con su cita de aquella noche, la señorita Lance. Los dos se estaban riendo y les sonreí, feliz de que Laurel hubiera decidido darle una oportunidad a mi socio. La verdad era que Cisco se había comportado de manera extraordinaria: había sido amigo de Laurel, estado a su lado y sin presionarla, dejando que viviera el luto por Tommy. De hecho, había sido idea de ella que acudieran juntos a la boda, por lo que esperaba que de ahí surgiera algo más.

–¿Sabéis por qué Felicity adora esta canción? –preguntó Laurel en voz baja.

–¿Porque es bastante bonita? –probó Cisco.

–Oliver se la cantó al poco de empezar a salir... Habían bebido de más. Es una pena que nos lo perdiéramos –Laurel soltó una risita, mientras cogía la copa que le tendía Cisco–. Aunque seguro que no lo haría tan bien como Caitlin.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearin' my fear apart_

_And that laugh... wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

–Estoy seguro que nadie puede interpretarla como Caitlin –sonrió Cisco, tendiéndola una mano a Laurel–, pero sí que creo que podemos bailarla mejor que los novios. Si me concede ese honor, señorita Lance –ella le dio la mano tras dejar el vaso sobre la barra; al volverse, vieron como la madre de la novia, Charlotte, arrastraba al inspector Lance a la pista de baile–. También creo que podemos bailar mejor que ellos.

–Me alegro que papá se esté recuperando. Vamos allá.

Los dos se alejaron para comenzar a bailar también. Yo, por mi parte, seguí contemplando a Caitlin, recostado en la barra. Bebí un poco más, mientras buscaba a Harrison con la mirada. Lo descubrí sentado en una mesa junto a la señorita Queen, los dos de la mano, conversando en voz baja. Habían comenzado a salir un mes después de la detención de Roy Harper y yo sabía, pues mi amistad con Harrison Wells se había estrechado, que estaba más que dispuesto a ser el padre de su bebé. Éste tenía ya un mes de edad, lo habían dejado con la niñera para disfrutar de la boda. Había sido un varón al que habían llamado Robert en honor al padre de ella.

Por mi parte, me alegraba sobremanera que Harrison fuera feliz, que al fin hubiera encontrado el amor que tanto se merecía. Era lo justo tras todo por lo que había pasado, tras que lograra justicia para mis padres.

_Lovely... Never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonigh_

Caitlin terminó la canción, volvió a desearles mucha felicidad a los novios y bajó del escenario, devolviéndoselo a la banda. Entonces se reunió conmigo, sonriéndome, mientras yo aplaudía con demasiada teatralidad. Ella se rió, dándome un ligero golpecito, mientras me decía cariñosamente:

–Serás tonto...

–Pues espera que empiece con las ovaciones.

–¡Ah, no, ni hablar!

–Ya verás...

–Pues voy a tener que callarte. Las cosas que me obligas a hacer –bromeó, mientras me rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para inclinarse sobre mí. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un apasionado y prolongado beso que logró que el mundo desapareciera. Cuando terminó y nos separamos, intercambiamos una sonrisa, antes de que me susurrara al oído–: Te quiero, Barry Allen.

–Y yo a ti, Caitlin Snow.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí ha llegado 'La serenata de Starling City'. Espero que os haya gustado el final y, también, que os haya sorprendido. Aunque había gente que intuía por dónde iban los tiros, pero, bueno, con que lo hayáis disfrutado, yo ya me quedo feliz de la vida.**

**No sé si algún día me dará por escribir una secuela, pero seguro que sigo escribiendo sobre Barry y Caitlin, ya que parece que muy felices no nos van a hacer en la serie en ese sentido. Bueno, como me dan ventoleras y escribo unas cosas u otras, a saber, pero espero volver a leeros por aquí muy pronto. ¡Ha sido un placer!**

**¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
